Tribulation
by Admirer of the Moon
Summary: Hi! My name is Eclipse, I love snow and water, and lastly, I'm a little Eevee stuck in a huge problem.  I have to deal with homicidal pokemon at my back with a prophecy that I can't escape. First-person, blood/gore, adult themes, and language.
1. Paragraph Prologue

**This is simply a flight of fancy that has no validity or likelihood of being finished. I will not take credit for the pokemon themselves, but I will take credit for character development and story development as horrid as it may turn out to be. I am going to leave this paragraph us a simply a sampler to the idea and see what feedback I can receive in a week or two. After that, I will put up the next chapter and so forth. I reiterate that this does not come with a guarantee for finality as this is simply flight of fancy much like all my tries at writing.**

* * *

><p>Well, I am sure that you are aware of most of what I am about to tell you. I am actually very surprised that I have to do it, but if you wish it, I will tell you. My life has been filled with a lot of pain especially early in my life, but I lived through it. However, that pain eventually changed me, but I doubt that the pain could have been any less important in my own development and in the prophecy in which I had been forcefully placed. Looking back, it is almost childish and ironic that such small differences meant so much for me. It was just a game of chance, and I just happened to be given a bad set of cards. All this culminated a lot into the adventure that followed. However, I am happy to know that I was able to escape it before it actually got as brutal as I expect it to be. I will not easily forget the pokemon that I have met nor the pokemon that tried to kill me, but I am starting to ramble. Let's just get on with my story. And like every story, I must start at the beginning.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know it is not that great of a summary, but I need to start somewhere as a sort of thesis for the work. Tell me if I can actually do anything to make the plot improve in anyway with some element that could possible add some greatness to it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1 Family Problems

**This happens to be the first chapter, which will probably come with errors and spelling problems because I often times am conceited with my writing. I'd view it as perfect when I can't actually write for the life of me. I hope you enjoy the idea at least for the time being. I am going to put this as a T-rating because of my own values and desensitized soul, but if someone finds the rating too low, I will change it to something more appropriate. Although, if no one tells me, I will not change it. I have written this one in first-person as more of an experiment with the idea of writing to something I've never experienced, and even more so, I would love to see if I captured my readers well enough of the little I'll actually get. However, I am blathering nonsensically. Please, be enamored by my messed-up mind.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Family Problems<p>

I cried. It was painful and dirty. Who am I? According to my father, I am 'his little bitch,' but my mother calls me Eclipse. She once told me that I was born on a lunar eclipse, which makes the Moon appear a deep red. As funny and strange but spiritual the occasion was, I received blood red eyes that hint at my birth, but it is a constant reminder of my father. I hate red, especially the sanguine color of blood, because that was what my father was. He was a Flareon—a deeper red one at that compared to others according to my mother. Other than my eyes, I was a normal Eevee. My mother was a beautiful Vaporeon and a loving one at that.

What happened to me to make me cry? I'm only 13 years old. Eevees specifically have the ability to breed around 15 years of life, so in 2 years give or take one, I can have kits. Now, how is this relevant? My father doesn't want more children, so he can't assault my mother. Although, he wanted someone to appease his sexual appetite. More specifically, I was the only female that was nearby, so he chose me. Today was another day I was raped by my father. Nothing could possibly have made it worse than the life I had. Tell me someone who is worse off than a child that is raped by her own father, abused by the same man—I have the bruises to prove it—and has the only comfort of her mother who is being beaten herself and kept away from her own child. I'm alone, hurting, and being tortured in this so called 'family.'

I looked at the moon. It was full and glistening as I heard the wind rustle the trees near my hell. I wanted to go high in the sky—untouchable by others and free to watch the world. Unfortunately, I could not. I could still dream as the bruises on my side started acting up. I stiffened and found it to be uncomfortable, so I relaxed and kept perfectly still till the pain stopped. The only thing that I think that could stay still has been my tail. It seems to be almost plastered between my legs. I never wanted to leave that side of me unprotected, again. Although, now was probably the time I needed to fall asleep. It would be another day of beatings, solitude, and rape, tomorrow. I could hardly wait.

Seven years since the first day I was raped. Numerous times I've been raped and countless times have I been abused. Today would make it some months till my next birthday, and it was a good day. Father was actually gone till somewhere in the afternoon. That meant mother would be free to be with. My mother came into my chamber as she curled up beside me sometime while I was asleep. I knew because I woke up to feel short fur next to mine.

"Hello, Eclipse, good morning." Mother cheerfully whispered to me as lovingly as possible with a loving nuzzle. I buried my head into her silky fur. "There, there now baby. Don't worry, I'm here for you."

I don't know what about my mother was so comforting. It was probably the aura I saw around her. It was almost angelic in nature and soft as a blanket. Although, my thoughts were interrupted by a growl from my stomach. My mother gave small giggle as I blushed, smiled, and looked to her expectantly.

"Okay, lets get something to eat. I'm sure there are some bushes nearby." Mom took me with her to smell out some berries. I had a big sweet tooth because sweet berries were the only things that seemed to make my mother happy. I tried some and immediately found them to be my favorite flavor. My mother sniffed the air, and I did too to copy her as she smiled sweetly at me, and I stayed next to her front legs.

I caught a whiff of that sweet scent that made my mouth beg for the taste. I followed my nose instead of my mother as stupid as that was. I haven't said anything since when I was 6 years old. I think I have forgotten what my voice sounded like. For that, I think I have gone dumb, so whatever happens does without a single word from me. Although, that wasn't what I was thinking. I smelled something so sweet that it was absolutely intoxicating.

I came across a group of Pecha berries that lay scattered across the ground. No one seemed to be around, so I happily jumped on the berries and ate them slowly and thankfully. It had been a day since I ate something. My father had kept me inside all of yesterday because he found that I was trying to escape my personal hell, again. What was I thinking, anyway? I can't escape something that has been designed for me. I'll probably have to go through this, and then, my Father will probably beat me to death when he realizes I'm of age to bear kits.

I stopped at the idea. I could run away right now, but what about mom? She would probably be beaten for my escape, and then, I'll have to be the burden of my mother. I couldn't do that to her. She's been through the same hell that I've been through, and while I'm relieved that I can have comfort in someone who understands, she'll be taking my pain and making it her own. I can't do that. Damn, the man and everything about him! I can't do anything as he hurts my mother and me. I'll live and die without a purpose: Eclipse, the lost and never was Eevee.

"Hey, get the heck out of my berries!" I heard a voice yell from my right. Before I could do anything, I felt a ball of energy explode to my side.

The energy seared as it went past my fur to the depth of my skin and then some. It must have been some type of fire attack as it made me wriggle in pain like what my father does to me. I feared the worst. I assumed it would be someone like my father or himself, so I panicked and balled up. I pulled my tail in between my legs and my paws over my face. Fear braced me as I heard my assailant come near.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" The voice sounded male and angry, but not my father. I opened my mouth to make an utterance, but not even a whimper escaped my lips. "I'm waiting!"

I was scared as the pokemon exclaimed the last statement. Although, I heard my name in the melodic voice and I mentally rejoiced in the sound. "Eclipse, where are you?" My mother yelled in worry.

I looked up and saw her coming out of the forest with a look of surprise. She growled at my assailant as I quickly ran over to my mother. I cried silently into her pelt as she took her paw and stroked my back. I dared a look at my assailant, and I saw him to be a Flareon. A lighter one than my father, but that was unimportant. He was a Flareon: the same species that had bruised and raped me.

I froze as I looked at him. He stared into my eyes with a growl. I cried as the older pokemon continued to glare at me.

My mother pulled me in as she glared back at the creature and calmly but with an angry undertone asked, "Why did you attack my daughter?"

The pokemon was probably still staring at me because I felt a chill run down my spine, but I didn't dare look another time. I wanted to stay in the comforting blanket of fur that was soaking up my tears. "She was eating my berries! The little thief deserved it!"

"Don't call my daughter a thief!" My mother exclaimed back. "She probably didn't know that they belonged to someone."

I nodded in her chest. She felt it and smiled as she licked the top of my head. "Shh, my dear, everything is alright." How untrue that statement was almost made me break into a fit of laughter. Nothing had been 'alright' in my 'hell' family. "See she didn't know. I'm sure everything is fine. She couldn't have possible eaten them all."

The Flareon growled and demanded an apology. My mother gave it as she could in an instant. I'm glad she would be here to be my voice where I couldn't use mine.

"Not from you!" The Flareon yelled as he glared at my mother with me clenching onto my mother's coat. "From you daughter."

"You'll have to be satisfied with mine." Mom stated as she licked my head and motioned for me to head home. I was about to head home when the Flareon shot a Flamethrower in my general direction and stopped me from moving.

"No! Your bitch better give me an apology and damn good one at that. She needs to make up for what she did." The Flareon demanded.

Mom was about to rebuttal, but I turned to the Flareon with a strange force pulling me to just get this over with. Was I scared? Of course, yes. Was it the smartest thing to do? I didn't know.

I stopped in front of the pokemon as I looked at him in the eyes. I must have surprised him because he sat down as well from his position, and I could see some bewilderment in his eyes. I opened my mouth to try and say something. I even mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.' Naturally, nothing came out. He looked confused and angered.

"Say something, dammit!" The Flareon yelled in my face.

"She can't!" My mom yelled back as she ran up to me protectively. The Flareon stopped on a dime. He looked at me sorry for what he did. Actually, he looked like he just kicked a kit into a hole to die and feeling the regret of the whole situation.

"She can't?" The Flareon reiterated more to himself than to my mother.

"She hasn't been able to talk since she was six years old." My mother explained as she stroked my back, but I looked at him. He was sorry for what he did, so I turned to him and took a bow to at least show some sort of apology.

He probably got the idea as he said, "Actually, I should be sorry now. I didn't realize that you were in such a situation. I shouldn't have attacked like I did. I assumed she was trying to steal them because she was so silent and not really _saying_ sorry for her actions. I was wrong, and for that, I should be the one that is apologizing." He actually bowed with a hung head in disgrace. I actually kind of blushed at the act. He was the first pokemon to actually say sorry to me besides my mother when she accidentally did something I didn't like.

My mom smiled at the pokemon as she bowed herself to the pokemon who looked surprised. "And now, I sincerely thank you. I haven't met many kind pokemon as of late."

The Flareon simply nodded and then started to look like he was contemplating a complex puzzle. "Why did your daughter put her tail between her legs? I usually see scared pokemon try to hide their faces with their tails."

My mother and I froze on the spot as I remembered every instance my father took advantage of me, and I shuddered into her fur. My mother must have remembered her side of the details as she started to tear up. I crumpled to the grass as I covered my head trying to stop the invading images. I cried as the Flareon was taken aback by the sudden change of attitude.

I heard my mother put her head to mine and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Eclipse. I haven't been strong enough to protect you."

She was sorry about that! I didn't expect her to be crashing through the door like some heroine. I knew she was in the same torture as me. She was probably crumpled like a rag doll much like I was every time my father came to take his time on me, but the mere mention of her apology made me nuzzle her as I plastered myself to her soothing fur like before.

"It seems I've touched a sensitive topic. I'm sorry. Come on; let me at least treat you to a dinner at least for my rudeness and insensitivity. You can bring your mate." The Flareon offered generously. Whoever he was, he wasn't like my father. For that, I was happy, actually more like ecstatic. Here was someone that wasn't going to beat or rape me on the spot. However, the idea of bringing my father was absolutely dreadful. I thought tonight he would never come back because he was off in some illegal practice that would eventually get him killed… I shouldn't ask for him to be killed. No one deserves to die. Live and repent in some way for the sins of today. I'm sorry. I should never think such dark thoughts of someone else.

Mom shook her head a lot. She seemed to not like the idea at all, and frankly, I couldn't agree with the proposal. Now, just us two away from that man for the rest of our natural born lives is something I'll say 'big fat, yeah' to everyday, any day.

"Abusive Father?" The Flareon asked as my mom froze in shock that the Flareon could get it that quickly. Smart cookie!

Since my mom was frozen in her awe and I stared wide-eyed at him, he became dreadfully serious and walked up to the two of us. He went around and pushed my mom and me forward. "Then, you two are definitely coming with me. I can't go to sleep knowing that two innocent pokemon are being hurt by the very man who should be protecting them." He firmly pronounced as we started getting over the shock of him pushing us and started to walk on our own.

I smiled and walked beside him with a skip in my step. This was a dream come true. We were free from that pokemon. I nuzzled this other pokemon's leg in happiness as I held a wide grin that gleamed to him that he answered with a soft smile. I can't believe this Flareon could seem so like my father at first and then end up like such a wonderful pokemon.

Mom stopped and laughed as she smiled toward the Flareon. "I almost forgot to introduce us." She pointed out with a smile. "I'm Aqua as funny as that was when I ended up as a Vaporeon, and my daughter is Eclipse."

The Flareon laughed at me mother as he then said, "Well, Aqua and Eclipse, my name is Storm. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The next part was one I didn't bother to pay much attention. Storm asked us to take some berries with him and followed him for about 30 minutes to some place where Storm seemed to live. It was a building unlike our den with holes as skylights. Father said he liked to screw in the moonlight. Curse that taunting man!

Storm came to a posse of three pokemon that were all Eevolutions: a female Leafeon, male Glaceon, and another male Flareon with an average colored coat between Storm and my fathers' fur. The three scrutinized my mother and me as we placed the berries to the side of the door and ourselves out of anyone's way. It seemed like a refuge for pokemon. There were other type of pokemon like a Sentret and others that I didn't know about. I couldn't ask about them, so I stayed with my mother with some pokemon staring at my eyes and then unconsciously shrugging. I guess my eyes weren't something that was completely amazing. They seemed to be unusual, but I should not be ashamed of them.

Storm came back with the Leafeon as she looked warily at my mother and me. Something told me to stay where I was and to stand my ground next to my mother, so I did as the voice told me to because it helped me with Storm, and it should work now. I wonder why I never heard this helpful thing back when my father was humping me and making my life a living hell.

"So you are Aqua, and I assume that this little one is Eclipse." The Leafeon stated as she looked between the two of us respectively. We nodded. "And Eclipse, you are a mute?" I nodded in turn. "At least you're not deaf. Anyway, we deliberated and decided that you are welcome to stay, but be aware that you must work for your boarding." I nodded feverishly. My mom on the other hand did a calm bow.

"We thank you for your hospitality." She stated kindly as she smiled down at me with a look of hope.

"From what I heard, I would be a fool not to give help to those that need it." The Leafeon stated calmly as she joined her group of three.

Storm in turn came up and smiled at us. He hailed us to follow him, and we did up a flight of steps. I found myself with him and mom in a room with a single bed, but it had room for another. The first bed actually would be big enough for mom and me.

"I hope you don't mind, but the guest rooms are full of the moment, so the only way you can stay is if you share a room with one of us. I hope you don't mind this." Storm shyly stated that mom couldn't help but laugh at. She had been living with a rapist and now this pokemon was shy with just the idea of sharing a room much less a bed.

"No, I don't mind. I don't think Eclipse does either, right honey?" I shook my head as I wagged my tail. This pokemon freed me from my father, and now, he was helping us find a new home. What couldn't I do than suck up a bit of claustrophobia as a way of saying thanks?

The whole day went by like a dream. Thankfully, I tripped on the last step when I went to explore downstairs. That alone hurt and told me I was far from dreaming. I looked across the lobby that seemed to be full of different types of pokemon. It seemed like a rest place for travelers across the globe. That made sense when Storm told us of the guest bedrooms. I saw the Leafeon from earlier. Storm told me her name was Tourmaline. There was something about wanting to become a Jolteon but ended up as a Leafeon when circumstances needed her to evolve with whatever she had. However, Mali sounded like a shorter and better name to me.

I sooner or later explored deeper past Mali who eyed me curiously and cautiously, but seemed to be helping these travelers with anything she could. I went in back to see the Glaceon—his name turned out to be Sid—and the Flareon—his name was Reno—deliberating about some type of news. Also, they seemed to have been wonderful chefs considering that I found an amazing aroma coming from the place they were talking.

I wanted to go in to see the food, but I thought it would be unwise to interrupt. It would seem like I wanted to listen in, and it was their own conversation. I had no right to hear in on them. With that in mind, I took my leave and found my way into a large room. It seemed like a room could hold several hundreds of pokemon. That was probably because I was smaller than most pokemon.

I saw a fountain on the large balcony in front of the room. It was placed in front of a large written piece on the back wall. I couldn't read it, but I assumed it was important. From what I could tell, the fountain probably represented some type of purity since the water was a crystal clear liquid while the text in back of it would probably be some type of spiritual scripture. I left without a word, if I could produce one and went to the Mali at the front desk.

It took me a while, but I finally signaled that I wanted to help her with what I could. She eyed me as she shooed me away saying that I should walk around the day, so I did. I went to the top of the building since I already saw the bottom. It turns out that there were two flights of steps that led to the top from the bottom. I stepped onto the top of the large building. It turned out that I could see the forest fairly well. It had a trail that was from the front of the building and off into the horizon.

I stayed up there that day as I soaked up the Sun's calming rays. I think I fell asleep up there for an hour or two as I saw the sun change a bit across the sky. Also, I heard my mom calling for me. I yawned and stretched a bit before I walked back into the building. She was coming up as I went down as I smiled and yawned a bit to signify what I was doing up there.

She smiled as she told me that Storm and his friends wanted to see them as to give them some work to do for anything that happened tomorrow. I followed her down the flights, as pokemon seemed to have settled into the building. I accidentally bumped into one as I bowed my head, but the pokemon seemed to not be fazed by it as she waved me on. I followed my mother as I found we were heading for the large room in back.

I was right were I saw Storm, Mali, Sid, and Reno all waiting for mom and me. That was a rather interesting experience. They told me that they wanted mom and I to drink some of the water from the fountain. I guessed it was some type of acceptance ritual that they did for pokemon that came here. Mom did it with a look of uncertainty, but I don't know why. It was just water. I followed behind her as I felt the water enter my throat. It was soothing, and I felt like my throat had been revived. I felt like my parched voice had been re-awakened, and now, I could talk. I knew that wasn't true, so I didn't. I came out as I went back to my mother. She smiled as I wiped some of the water off my drenched muzzle.

Mali nodded as she smiled at us actually with a genuine acceptance. I guess it was some type of initiation. Whatever that was, we were given our jobs. Mom would help Mali with whatever was needed up front while I was designated to help Storm with trivial stuff in anyway I could. Storm had actually got another bed ready for us that afternoon as the three of us took to bed somewhere at the beginning of the night. The Moon was a bit ways up when we fell asleep, but that was it when I felt my mother right beside me when I did go to sleep. This was the type of family I wanted.

Actually, it was strange how short paradise has to last. Later that same night, I felt my throat burn a bit. I assumed thirst. I wiggled out of my mother's comforting grasp as I shivered in the night air compared to my mother's warmth. I saw that Storm wasn't in his bed. I didn't think much of it. What would he be doing?

I silently tiptoed out to the bottom floor. I assumed that the water would be somewhere in the kitchen where I could get some water where I didn't have to take some of the strange water in the fountain. I actually ended up bumping into Storm as I entered the kitchen.

He looked strangely at me as I shook my head to get over the shock of the bump to the floor. I looked at him and mocked taking a drink from an imaginary bowl on the floor. He must have gotten the idea, but found it strange that I would still want water. He led me to a spring in back where I nodded my thanks and took a few sips as I felt the burning in my throat calm. I licked my lips as I finished and smiled at him.

I looked to the moon overhead. It was a waning gibbous Moon. With the moon directly overhead, I walked back in with Storm leading me in. He parted with me at the steps as he pushed me along and went back to the kitchen. I never understood why he was up, but it wasn't any of my business. I felt time slow as I reached the top of the steps. I don't know why, but I stopped as I looked out into the hall.

It seemed to have gotten infinitely long. I felt like I could move one step and it would have gotten that step longer. It made my heart pound in fear. I couldn't explain why. I didn't know why I was scared. There was no one in sight; I couldn't hear anything; moreover, I couldn't smell anything strange. That was till blood's pungent odor strolled to my nose. I could smell the metallic, salty, and scary smell as I took another step.

I felt my heart nearly double in speed as I felt blood pound in my ears. I was high on adrenaline as I took each everlasting step towards me and my mothers' room. I could almost taste the blood now. It was getting stronger and stronger in scent as I kept up each step. Blood. Blood! BLOOD! That was all I could smell it froze me several times till I came up to the room. It was coming from my mother's room, and she was the only one in there.

She was the only one in there. This is her blood. I was scared out of my mind as I started to weep. She couldn't have died. I had to check. I opened the door as I saw in front of me my mother with open eyes. Those eyes were glazed over. She was dead with a wound deep on her neck. She was taken from me. I had nothing! My mother was dead! I was alone, permanently!

I ran to her as I cried into a warm body. She was just killed, and worst of all, I heard something. "Mommy…" It came from my own lips. "Mommy, wake up. I can talk." I hadn't realized it, but I could talk, again. "Mommy, listen, I can talk." It was raspy from misuse, but I knew it was mine. It was feminine, but still young.

"Hello, my little bitch." I heard right behind me. I froze, as I knew that voice from the deepest parts of my soul. The very person that caused my life's hell: my father had arrived. I felt him grab the scruff of my neck and threw me to the ground as I gasped in pain. I wanted to scream knowing I very well could. I almost got it across as I started, but he stepped on my neck.

I merely got a whimper out. I looked up into his eyes as he took his position above me. He was planning on doing it, again. He was going to rape me. He did. I wanted to scream in protest, but he growled and banged my head into floor. He smiled as I shut up.

He put me on my back against my will as he drew a single claw and showed it gleefully in front of my face. "Time to shut you up, again." He stated as he raked the claw against my skin. He did it across my upper chest as it felt like he was raking some type of diagram on my chest. He was still screwing me while doing it. That invading touch was enough to make me cry, and with the pain, I was forming waterfalls.

He slammed his paw into my chest as he merely stated 'silence.' Unfortunately, it worked. I tried to yell with my new voice, but I found that I could not, again. He had stolen my voice. I was mute once again. Everything was lost. I was lost, and now, he would probably take me back and screw me till I was of age, or he would kill me for disobeying him. Then, he would find a new woman just to appease him. Why? Why must all my life be filled with misfortune!

I heard the door creak open as I saw Storm hold a face of horror, disgust, and utter shock. I was still crying as he looked at me underneath my father's grip as he was still humping me brutally. My father growled at Storm as he did in turn.

My father finally got out of me as I was released from his grip. I ran away from him, but he just grabbed me and threw me to my mother. I hit the floor hard, but that was enough to get Storm the first attack. He must have used some type of Normal attack because them both being Flareons meant that Fire attacks were useless in the battle. I cried the whole battle as I slowly felt myself losing to sleep. I wanted an escape from the world and unconsciousness was the perfect median. I was asleep that whole night as I cried in my sleep, and nightmares plagued me as my father's erotic touch hurt so much. That same touch had slain my mother. My mother, the first pokemon and only parent to have loved me and cared for me, was dead. She was dead!

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I'll be waiting a week or two for reviews. After someone talked, I'll see if I want to put up the next chapter. I don't expect this to go past chapter five or six, so that kind of depends on whether I actually feel interested in this story. I hope you find me crazy because that means I'm doing my writing correctly.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 Nothings Goes as Hoped

**Hello, this chapter happens to be a celebratory one. Today was the first day of summer vacation for me. I happen to not have been posting it earlier because I had to babysit the kid of some parents I owed a favor. This happens to be the continued chapter of the one earlier and as you can see that life just seems hunky-dorey till creepy people come in their own clandestine robes and meetings in the cliched meetings at night. Doesn't everyone enjoy the basics? Anyway, on with Eclipse's story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Nothing Goes as Hoped<p>

I awoke that next day to have Mali looking over me with sorrowful eyes. I could only presume that they were for me to show her pity. I've lost everything that should be cherished to me: my long-gone virginity, my home, and now, my mother. I felt the tears pour down my cheeks as the knowledge was trying to be accepted into my resistant mind. I didn't want to believe it, but I had to because it happened.

Mali came up to me and pulled me into her fur. It didn't feel like my mother's. It was too long, but it was warm. It was comfortable, and the touch was loving if not sorry for something. I cried into the coat despite its difference from my mother's. I couldn't help it as her fur caked together with my tears. The salty stuff was forever part of me to signify my sorrow.

Mali talked in the strangest voice I've heard from the one I heard yesterday. It was almost angelic. "Shh, I'm here little one. I won't let anything hurt you, again. We won't let anyone hurt you, again. Please, calm down. I'm here."

The voice was like a cloud lifting my soul from its own maudlin pit. I smiled as I tried to be strong for the pokemon in front of me that was trying so hard to help me. She deserved to at least have the comfort of helping me in some way. I should at least show her that her words were thanked. She did just try to comfort me, and her friends gave me shelter.

She smiled and pulled away from me. She motioned for me to follow. I did so without a second thought. Of all things, seeing as I get raped anytime I'm alone, I thought it was best to be by someone to help me. She led me through some halls to the fountain area in back. There, Storm was waiting for us as he motioned to the fountain. I assumed it was for me considering I was the one that they seemed to be doing this to.

I walked up to fountain as Storm asked a very strange question, "Do you remember what your father did to your chest?"

I felt a stabbing in there as I recalled the hexagon inscribed on my chest. I put my paw to it and realized that any wound from that was gone. I retraced what it should have been, but as I was about to finished the last point, Storm told me to stop, something about seeing enough. I stopped promptly as he looked to Mali, as she must have answered some unasked question.

Storm frowned and stated, "Your father used some demonic powers. Has he ever seemed to worship something odd, like a dark idol?" I nodded. "I fear that he must have cursed you somehow. Do you know what?" I pointed to my throat. "Voice?" I nodded. "Is that why you can't talk?" I nodded.

"Then, please take a large drink. I think it will help." I did as I was told. I took several seconds as I took greedy gulps of the invigorating liquid. It was just like the first time when it seemed like I would suddenly talk, again. I was realizing that it was reminding me of my mother as I stopped of all of a sudden.

Mom was gone. She was gone. I retreated from the water as I took refuge to cry in my own form, but I couldn't hide a hiccup as I felt a whine escape my vocal cords.

It came out soft and raspy, but I said, "Mommy… I miss you."

Storm heard me say something, as he seemed to flinch at my crying and words. I assumed that the sight of my mother had probably gotten to him. He held me like a father. It was strange. I've never been held by a male Pokemon like he did. He put his paw on my back calmly and stroked it as I cried into his pelt. I needed to be strong for these people. I was definitely too used to crying.

Storm whispered soothingly, "I'm sure she is watching over you. She is probably overjoyed to hear your voice. You should use it for her."

I smiled. It was a good idea. Mom was probably watching over me and loving my voice. I could speak, and I'd gladly share it with anyone for her.

"Thank you, Storm." I whispered to him. My voice was still sore with misuse as I coughed from the use.

"Tourmaline, it worked." Storm told the Leafeon behind us who nodded in turn as Storm stood. I followed him as we went out to the lobby. There I saw a gathering group of pokemon as I saw two bodies covered in white sheets. One was obviously my mother. The other, I could only assume it was my father, but I saw the sheet follow the contour of a quadruped body and fluffy mane and tail. It was perfect for a Flareon. That only meant either my father was still alive and killed Reno, or it was my father.

I saw Reno and Sid come up beside us as they looked upon the site with pity. I couldn't help but stare at the shape of the Vaporeon that lay underneath the sheets. I wished she was only sleeping underneath those sheets, but I knew better. I turned away as I tried to calm myself, but I knew that it would be easier to do it away from this sight.

I walked down to the kitchen as I took deep breaths to calm myself. Reno came up to me. He stared with a quizzical look. "I'm sad about my mother."

He then looked surprised as he asked simply, "You can talk?"

My voice was starting to become very raspy, again. "It turns out that my father cursed me, and took away my voice. I drank some of that water in back, and I got my voice back. Maybe, mommy helped me, too." I smiled at the thought. I knew that it probably wasn't true, but thinking that she helped was soothing. It got me to at least suck up the tears. She wants me to be alive and happy. She took away my troubles to protect me.

Reno growled. I didn't know what, but he didn't seem focused on me. I saw Mali came in, as she looked at a calmer me. She smiled as I smiled back. I hoped that this was maybe a new home that my mother gave her life to give me. Maybe, this one would lead to something better.

* * *

><p>Now, I counted 153 days since the death of my mother, and I could say that I was at least a little bit better. I was past the mourning the very thought of my mother's death. I think I actually now just got a little reminiscent of my mother's often unexplainable, yet comforting, visage. Mali and Storm, as I later found out, were mates or at least as much of mates as you can be without procreating. Although, I was happy to find that they took me in as their child.<p>

I also found that they were trying a different type of mating courtship. I heard that they got it from some far off land. It was called 'marriage.' It actually sounded quite sweet to pledge one's life to the other in the name of love. It sounded like a fairy tale come true. They actually had it done a few months back where they had Sid state some vows where they stated they're love and protection of the other through thick and thin. I loved watching it with Reno smiling off to the side. We decided to do it with just ourselves as a little celebration between family members, or at least what Mali and Storm considered to be family.

Reno was Storm's father, as it turned out. He was probably one of the wisest pokemon I had the pleasure of meeting. Although, he often kept his trove of wisdom under lock-and-key, but when it was needed severely, he was there to really help those he loved. Sid… I was never sure who he was. He seemed to have his own secret past. However, Mali trusted him, so I saw no point in not doing it myself. Although, Sid was more silent than me when my voice was taken away. Despite that, his own thoughts were obvious in his actions, if you looked close enough.

Speaking of voice, I found mine was finally losing its roughness. I was now able to talk without the annoying coarseness of my vocal chords preventing my voice from portraying its natural fluidity. I worked with whatever I could, and I found myself still in Storm's room, or now, Storm and Malis' room. It was strange having a new family so quickly after losing mine, but I needed to remind myself that my mother would have loved me to have a family as loving as this. I'm sure she would have.

Oh, and I almost forgot to mention two more things. I started taking up sparing with Storm and the rest. They felt it better to try and fight against more than one type of pokemon, and thankfully, I got three widely different types: Ice, Fire, and Grass. Also, all three had separate sub-types like Sid had some Water moves, and strangely, Mali knew Aerial Ace. Also, with those lessons, I strangely got the ability to see something past the pokemon. I noticed a sort of outline to each pokemon I saw, and they all seemed to be colors that reflect their moods and selves. I saw one that was a mid-yellow. While I sometimes saw Mali a light yellow with a greenish undertone when she was with Storm. Also, I noticed a shade of white outlining each color.

Today, I was exactly 14 years old. I didn't expect much because I knew that today was, actually from what Mali had said based on past turnout, the busiest day for the Inn. Mali called the place an 'Inn.' Although, I find the word fairly moronic and completely illogical in origin because the only connection I could visualize was that pokemon were staying 'in' the building.

I was actually helping Mali take some bags that some snotty pokemon with a fairly large posse brought. I could not tell what was in it, but it felt like a thousand rocks had been placed in there just to weigh me down. I looked at him. From what I could remember, he was a brawny pokemon that looked like he could lift anything with his bulky arms. What was his species called again? Machoke! That's it. He had an amazingly grey-yellow aura, but I was starting to see some red when he saw me staring.

For fear of the red, I trudged the bags I could carry with Mali to thankfully the middle room on the floor. I couldn't handle a trek up to the second or third floor. As lethargic that thinking is, I found comfort in the laziness that followed after the posse of ten actually quieted down to simple whispering. As clandestine as that felt, it was wrong for me to eavesdrop, so in order to lead myself away from temptation, I went to the roof.

I think the freshness from the wintry air was the one thing I needed to shock myself to my senses. I looked out to see the forest bare of leaves and powder that lay tactlessly on the ground and overturned by prints of all shapes and sizes. The rolling hills of snow were absolutely beautiful as they reflected the high noon sun in a euphoric array of delicate and taunting sparkles that seemed to mock diamonds.

It was amusing to no point, but each point must end as I saw another group of pokemon coming from the North (my right) from the mountains. I sighed as I stopped my break and jumped down the stairs to the main lobby where I saw Mali seeming a bit urgent. I went up to her as she waited and staring at the door.

"Um, Mali." I shyly asked as I tried not to get to the point of poking pokemon when I needed their attention. Storm and Mali told me that it would annoy some pokemon, and I noticed that Mali was one of them. Her outline was a mid-orange bordering on a darker version while her usual very whitish grey cover was still the same. Although, it changed a bit pink when she heard. I could only presume that she was busy and didn't want to be disturbed. "I saw a group of about four pokemon from the North."

It changed to a mid-blue in an instant with a surprised look plastered on her face as she nodded her thanks as she became a light green with a tint of yellow to make a slight mix: apprehension and a hint of acceptance. I don't know why she was scared of this group, but I let her business be her own.

"Eli," Mali asked of me. "Could you see if Storm needs any help in back?"

I nodded a little confused why she wouldn't want me to be of some assistance when the new group arrived, but I found it better to let things as they were. Of course, I have had my privacy with her, and she deserves some from me. Anyway, why shouldn't I trust her judgment? She's been my adoptive mother since my real mother passed away. I should at least follow her instructions because of her kindness. Oh, and Eli was a nickname that Mali gave me. When I got my voice, I didn't call Mali by her full name Tourmaline, so Mali had to get used to it. Also, she started calling me Eli because it was similar to Mali and a nickname that I never heard before.

I trotted my way to the cathedral in back. Mali told me that a cathedral was a large building in honor of some type of spiritual artifact. It could only be the water in fountain and the script along the wall. As tactless of an Eevee I was, I think I got that pretty easy how that fountain was magical when it did away with that curse that took my voice away.

I saw Storm looking at the random letters that were positioned on the wall to be some type of sentence and later paragraph. I called Storm who turned to me questioningly. I elaborated on the situation I was in, as I could not understand what was going on. Storm seemed to understand as he waved me to come to his side.

I sat beside my adoptive father as he motioned to the wall. "Do you know what these letter say?"

I looked at him, as he aura was a mid-green color. What was he to be scared of? I answered, "No, I'm illiterate. You never taught me how to read or write this."

Storm nodded as he looked at the wall. "Really? Well, after today, we'll need to teach you how to read and write. It is very essential especially for a pokemon of your age, but I'm actually glad you can't read this." I cocked my head to the side to physically portray my curiosity as he sighed and continued. "These sentences strike fear into the very heart of all that read it. It says:

'A strong Pokemon

Shall rise to destroy the world

With bloody red eyes

He shall take the dark and kill

But do not fear him

For another shall rise with him

Our savior and hope

Will fight against the darkness

And win in the end.'

"When we saw you, we feared that you were the one that this prophecy spoke of. The main characteristic was your eyes, but we got to know you. Of all things, we believe that you should be the one to actually save the world, but there are still pokemon who are too strict about the prophecy. Those pokemon are coming here, and we fear for your safety."

To tell the truth, I lost touch of anything that he was saying by the first sentence, but he got me back at the prophecy. It was very unsettling. I actually put a paw over one of my eyes to get the idea that my eyes could possibly be connected to the destruction of the world. I had a very bad feeling about whether all those guests that came in and out of the Inn actually knew about the prophesy.

Storm must have seen me look back and said reassuringly, "Don't worry about most of our guests. They don't know this piece. This has a very esoteric feel around it. We fear that if too many knew then it may lead to a variety of social and world-wide anarchy."

"But how do you know that I'm not going to do something wrong?" I asked a little scared of the idea now. "I may just crack someday. Maybe my father put another curse on me, and I'll end up killing people. I may end up killing you and Mali. I can't be here!"

I tried to run, but Storm must have seen where my logic was going. He grabbed the scruff of my neck. He pulled me up as I struggled pathetically in his grasp. I was too much in my scared state to care about his grip. I needed to get away. I should find a hole and hide there till this other pokemon came and killed me, or even better, I should just end it myself.

"Maybe I should be dead." I said to myself out loud and partially to Storm.

I think I hit a nerve as he grumbled while holding me. He promptly walked out of the cathedral and took me in front of the spring. It was still liquid despite the cold temperature. The current must have been heating it to above freezing temperature. Also, we strangely found a couple poffins beside the water. We both took one each and found that they were still warm. I looked at mine and tasted it. It was perfectly sweet with a tang of bitter to give it a strange zing I found delicious. Only Sid actually knew that fact.

I smiled as I took another bite, but it quickly turned into its reciprocal when I looked at my reflection. "Eli, do you know why we took you in when we found you and your mother?" I shook my head as a brief answer. "I believe that pokemon can change: better or worse. Well, I can change tomorrow. I could become completely insane and start annoying you and Mali constantly and do this!" He went at me while tickling my stomach. I was laughing like crazy as my poffin fell to my left.

"Stop! Ha-ha-ha-ha stop! P-p-please!" I begged as he made me laugh like a child that I had never experienced. I loved the feeling.

He did stop as he smiled down as me. I smiled back to see his outline was a mid-yellow. "Pokemon change, and that is why we took you in. If you were going to be that monster like you fear, then we can change that. Let's make the world better by changing ourselves for the better."

Maybe Storm was right. After all, when had he been wrong? I nodded and gave firm 'yeah.' I saw the group of four entering through the forest. I wasn't quite ready for the meeting, so I went behind Storm.

"The pokemon are here." I couldn't hide the fear in my voice.

Storm looked surprised, but comforted me with his tail against my back. "Don't worry. You don't have to meet them till nightfall. Go play in the snow. I'm sure you haven't done that all this time. Think of it as a birthday present: a free day."

I nodded my thanks as he walked back in with a swallow of the poffin he had. I took mine and promptly finished it. I hadn't experience anything in snow before, so what could I have done? I decided to just go around in it.

I walked into the forest parallel to the road. I felt the snow was about 3 inches deep and went up to my upper thighs. I was about a foot tall from head to toe. Average height for an Eevee says Mali. The snow was amazingly cold to what I was used to from the humid den I always lived in. I found it an exciting change.

I jumped into the pit of snow as I came to the top of a hill. Feeling a little bit gutsy, I jumped from to the top and went sliding down the snow on my back for the duration of the hill. It was exhilarating. If I could see my own outline, I would say that I was a dark turquoise. It was absolutely amazing. I landed at the bottom of the hill head first as the snow buried my ears.

I laughed gaily as it hit me when the snow fell off my ears. Experimentation hasn't let me down so far. I packed the snow into a ball as I gathered more from the surrounding. I found it fun as I packed it into a nice sphere, but creativity doesn't stop there.

The snow was pretty wet, so it stuck well together to the point of clumping. I always found the Sneasel that came by a month ago very interesting a character. He was arrested that same day he came to our Inn. I think I was partially responsible because I had told Mali of his dark cover on his aura. Nonetheless, his physical features were very peculiar, so I chiseled myself a little statuette of the Sneasel out of the snow with my small claws.

I was actually surprised at my ability. It took a while, but I found myself coming upon a perfect replica of a neutral Sneasel with now emotions. It seemed too bland, so I decided to make a new sculpture. I left my Sneasel as a way of showing my pride as a pseudo-artist. Also, the next pokemon that came to mind was Storm, so I decided to try and make a full statue of the Flareon. After that, I thought about doing one for Mali, Sid, and Reno: my family.

I packed up the snow like last time, but I added more width to the conglomeration of ice. I thought the hardest part would be the tail considering that was probably the heaviest part when you come to a snow sculpture. It took a while, but I was able to find a way to make the hind legs and the tail, but I had to make him sitting. I chiseled out the head considering it would be easier moving from the top down. The head was easy considering how well I got to know my new family. Then, I chiseled out the chest and finally the forelegs. I was happy with it. It was perfect at least in my eyes.

I took a step under a nearby tree that was only a few feet away to see my work from afar. It could almost be mistaken for a real Flareon. I went to the sculpture only to find that an icicle fell on my shoulder. It gashed at my skin as my blood flew in any direction it could go while I tumbled head over paws as I landed on my back while gripping my aching shoulder.

I looked up to see my sculpture eying me with blood red eyes and a mouth open to portray a smile with blood staining the tongue. Hints of blood lay scattered on its fur as it eyed me almost lustfully. I looked back and saw my father. He was back! Fear gripped me. No not fear. Terror. Dread. Hell! I panicked and fired a Shadow Ball at my immobile statue as it sprayed into little bits of snow.

The image of my father was still stuck in my head as I was frozen in my position and buffeted by the cold air. I shivered from the environment as I realized that I should get my wound checked. I needed to get up. It was painful to move on the wound, but it was the only way to get back to the Inn. I looked at the falling sun. I hadn't realized that my sculptures took that long to make. Art was very time consuming. I laughed, but my laugh turned to a grimace as I shivered, again, at my father's image. I wish that pokemon had never had me!

I limped my way through the snow as blood leaked out of my wound to the snow. I was walking a bloody trail as I saw the towering edifice of my home out of the trees I was coming through. Reno seemed like we was on his way out to get me when I came through the last tree. By that time, my leg had gone numb. I fell to my right, as I couldn't get myself up to my feet, again. The ice was freezing me as it entered my body through the cut.

"Oh Arceus, what happened? Eli, Eli!" I heard him yell for me, but I had for the most part become hard of breathing and consciousness. I guess I had lost a lot of blood. It must of cut deeper than I thought.

Reno lifted me by the scruff of my neck as he ran into the kitchen where Sid turned to me with a horror stricken expression. "Dear Arceus." That was the first thing I actually thought I had heard him say since I met him, and to think, it took a bad wound on my shoulder to get him to speak.

Reno placed me on the ground as Sid ran back in with a cloth. He grabbed a bucket and got some water the spring. He dipped the rag in the water and placed it on the wound. It stung a lot, but I fought against a tear as I whimpered to show its pain.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay." Reno stroked my back with his paw to calm me down. It worked for the most part.

Sid kept the cloth on and added some pressure as he pointed the pot to start heating on the stove. Reno did so, and it took a little bit, but the water finally became hot. Telling Reno in the unknown voice of Sid to hold my bandage he went and got another cloth. He soaked this one as he motioned Reno away. Sid promptly took that rag away and applied the warm rag on my wound. It stung, but the skin was numb by the cold of the other cloth.

Sid wrapped the cloth around my wound several times to tie it down as he took the other rag and wash it in the warm water. He also used that water to at least warm the rag on my arm ever now and then. I was feeling better after a little while. I still felt light headed, but better.

The wound actually clotted pretty fast, which Reno and Sid were shocked at. Although, Sid was adamant on keeping me down to rest instead of doing anything. Actually, I could not agree more with what he wanted me to do. It was very nice to actually be able to rest up from walking with an open wound like I had.

I rested for what was about an hour as Reno and Sid went back to their work and checking on me every now and again. Mali and Storm came in with solemn looks as they then saw me. Their outlines were green and then turquoise and then green, again. They came up to me with the utmost care as they checked me out. They were relieved that I was going to live and that the injury was not severe like breaking a bone.

They said that the group of four wanted to see me. It only made sense since it was night and all esoteric groups like to have nocturnal meetings. I swear that it was such a cliché that I was almost sick of it. Although, these pokemon thought I would hurt others as a monster, so I have to show them that I am not. I tried to get to all my four legs, but I was only able to get three together. I leaned a bit to my left to balance out, but it was stressful on that side, so I ended up falling to my right when I tried to add pressure.

Storm shook his head with a sarcastic 'oh Arceus' look. I pouted as he laughed with Mali as she said that they needed to go. Storm grabbed my neck fur—everyone has been doing this lately, am I a kit, again—as Mali and Storm took me to the back room. I saw two of the group of four actually back there. I assumed the other two were simply unwilling to participate in the discussion. I was able to get a read on the first pokemon that was not afraid to show his species. He was a Houndoom, but a very powerful one by the look of the scars he had. His outline when he saw us was a deep purple. He loathed me, but he seemed to have a light grey cover, so he probably wasn't completely bad. The next one was a mystery. I assume it was male from the curvature of the cloak he wore. He was a quadruped and small, which narrowed him in terms of species. Although, his aura when we came in was a dark, dark mix of red and purple: very strong contempt. Although, his cover was almost white like Mali's. I flinched involuntarily to his aura as I looked at my paw. I couldn't see any outline as to what I truly felt about this situation or whether I was as good as this pokemon. This meeting is going to dictate whether I am or not.

* * *

><p><strong>I won't be uploading for about 2-3 weeks because of summer stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter at least. It was what I could do for the time being. Pessimist out.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3 Death, Sorrow, What's Next?

**Well, I finally got around to doing this, and while in a fit of fancy, I looked up the average amounts of words in a novel. It turns out to be a changing fact, but now because of the success of the series, it has now come to around 80,000 words. I am currently at 57,967 words, and considering that I am probably half way through or more with this, I will probably reach the average length of a novel. How nice! However, I'm bantering, again. I've finally gotten around to posting this chapter because I've been grounded from electronic till my summer homework is done, and I'm a procrastinator. Give a big round of applause for me as I wait to the last minute. I digress. I at least got this up, which is good in and of itself. I hope I will continue. I've been developing this one for a year now and rewrote it once already. It is a hell of a lot better than the first in my opinion. I'm bantering, again, right? On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Death, Sorrow, What's Next?<p>

The Houndoom spoke first, "Is this the bitch?" I flinched, again, at the name my father often called me. Today had just been a day of remembrance. I despised it.

Storm put me down softly as I sat there. I would not move unless instructed to, but I feared that I would not have been able to move even if they wanted me to. Mali spoke, "Yes, this Eclipse." She added an emphasis on my name instead of what the Houndoom called me. I was glad that she at least defended me.

"So tell me, bitch?" The Houndoom added with venom to the word to re-affirm his own ideology of my character. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you want the details or an abridged version, sir?" I felt that it was necessary to have a business tone to my voice, as this seemed more like a business venture on my future than anything else.

"Give me every detail you can squeeze out." The Houndoom seemed to almost laugh at his words.

His aura seemed very optimistic, but I did not know why. As asked, I told him what I could. My hellish life from when I could remember was explicitly drawn out for the inquisitor: my father's initial beating at my 5th year of life; his continuous abusive behavior to the point of rape at the age of 6 years; then, the part where he cursed me and stole my voice was what seemed to turned the Houndoom to an aura of a dark turquoise, and then, a deep red; the continuing rape till about 5 months ago where me and my mother met Storm where he took us in as protection; the night of my mother's murder and my father's murdering; and the rest goes up to my birthday and my interrogation.

"That is quite a story, but how do we know its true?" The Houndoom growled out his question with a glaring disbelief.

I looked at him very calmly, which surprised myself because I would think that I would be a little angry at him for not believing my story, but I sighed as I thought about it. I could not possibly get him to believe me. I was basically trying to sell ice to an Ice pokemon or to a Fire Pokemon who was too high-and-mighty to take it as this case was. The only thing I could have possibly told was the truth, but where could that get me when he would not accept it?

"I did say the truth, but I really don't know how to prove it to you. If I try one way, you'll automatically reject it and substitute the reality I give you with your own." I stated my logic to the pokemon in front of me a bit indignantly. I took a quick look at the cloaked pokemon. His outline hadn't changed. I could only assume that he had not bothered to hear any of it, and that actually scared me even more. If I even got the Houndoom to believe me, this pokemon would kill me anyway.

The obscure pokemon of the white cloak finally spoke, and I was right about the gender: male. "Then, come here and we'll test you."

It sounded dreadfully like a threat and the venom he added on the 'you' was practically poisonous to anyone who heard it much less pointed to. I looked at my shoulder as I sighed, and Mali picked me up by my scruff as she carried me over there. The Houndoom looked angered at Mali's actions, but I tried to keep my vision down and away from the two only peeking once to see what they felt.

Mali put me right in front of the cloaked figure. He was actually a little bit taller than me. He pointed to the fountain. At this, I could tell that I was to repeat the same process as when I got here. I hobbled over to the fountain and looked at my reflection in the water. If I could see my own outline, I think it would be a dark green right now, for the only thing I felt was terror. I looked at the water as I put my tongue to the water and lapped in a bit.

To tell the truth, the water was soothing, so I looked to the cloaked figure to ask if I could stop. Although, his aura turned a bloody red as I took another few sips. That is when I suddenly felt it. As I drank more, it started to get hotter and hotter. It got to the point where it suddenly stung as I drank.

My own aversion to pain made me wince back from the liquid, and that is where I saw the Houndoom smile. It was a victory smile, and one that has forever struck fear into my heart. I looked at the cloaked figure who seemed to strut his figure in pride. I was in a horror-stricken state of panic. The soothing water that got rid of my curse was now burning my throat. Why?

I stepped away from the water as I stumbled to the floor due to my weak leg. I looked back to Storm and Mali to see sadness and fear. I didn't know what each was for. Were they sad because I was that evil pokemon? Or were they sad that they actually helped me, the monster? Were they scared for my future? Or were they scared because of me?

I think I started to weep a bit, as I feared the worst. I was going to die at the age of 14 years. I actually wasn't that far off to begin with. I'm nearly of age, but I thought I was going to die by my father's paw. I was swallowed into my own despair to see my own life starting to mean nothing more than a monster that was destined to at least try and kill the world. I should die!

"Well, look here. We've found the demon. Who'd've thought it is a little girl?" The Houndoom laughed as I looked at him with tears and fear present. "That's right. You better be scared demon."

Demon… I was a demon. I think I stopped functioning at that point. He was right. I was a demon, and one that needed to be killed before I end up hurting more people. I caused my mother's death. I already caused her death. I need to be stopped before I hurt more people. I rose to wait for the Houndoom's quick and ruthless kill.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I heard someone yell behind me. I awoke from my depressed stupor as I turned around to see an angry Mali walking up to me. She came up beside me and pulled me protectively between her forelegs. "You have no right to hurt her. She has done nothing."

The Leafeon looked down at me with a kind smile, as I wanted to believe her so much. I started to smile back at her, but then, I remembered why the two pokemon in front were here. They were there to stop me from destroying the world. They wanted to stop it before it happened. I shook my head as I squeezed out of Mali's grasp.

"No, they are right, Mali." I stated tonelessly while looking away to some random smudge on the floor. "I should die before I hurt anyone else like my mother. I don't want to see you or Storm or Reno or Sid to be killed because of me. You all don't deserve that fate. I do on the other hand."

The Houndoom and the cloaked figure seemed to have taken a step back in surprise at my openness to death and Mali's action. I turned to see a hurt Mali as she looked with the deepest expression of pity that I had ever seen. I looked behind to see Reno, Sid, and Storm all distraught and fearful. They ran up to me as they gathered close around me. They effectively divided me from the Houndoom and the cloaked figure.

Mali took my head in her paws, and I think for the first time actually yelled something at me, "Now, you listen to me young lady. You had nothing to do with your mother's death, and you certainly don't deserve to die. No one does. I never want to hear that from you ever, again."

"But…" I tried to say something back to defend the idea because why else would my mother die. She was killed because she wanted to help me. I am to blame.

"But nothing!" Mali firmly stated with eyes that made me shut up instantly. "She loved you with all her being, and you loved her, too. You were never responsible for her death. Your father is the one that killed her, and he is solely to blame. She lived for you and did that to her last breath. Never let another's sacrifice go in vain by throwing your life away. Eclipse, cherish the life you have like any other. You never want to hurt anyone. You are a good pokemon no matter what other pokemon say."

I looked into Mali's eyes as she said every word, and that alone forced me to believe it. I needed to believe it. She was right, of course. My mother never died by me but for me. She loved me, and any parent would do the same. She loved me, and the only one to blame for her death is six-feet under. That's my reason. I'll live for her. I'll live to cherish her memory. I will live for Aqua, the Vaporeon with the biggest heart, a loving mother, and mother of Eclipse, the child who will betray fate, just like Storm said.

"I will live for her." I stated in a resolved tone. "I will live for my mother, and I will never let her sacrifice go in vain."

Mali nodded with a smile as I heard sarcastic clapping behind me as I looked at the cloaked pokemon with his paws slamming together unenthusiastically. I looked at his fur to see a light brown, a shade lighter than my own. He was just a taller Eevee. He chuckled as he finished.

"Moving speech, but why spout such useless words on her? She will betray us all in the end, and I will prove it." The Eevee said as he crouched down into an offensive position.

"We will not let you hurt, Eclipse." Storm defiantly pronounced as he got into a defensive position around us.

"Do you think that your petty physical defense can hope to defy the one chosen by Arceus?" The Eevee yelled out the rhetorical question as strange wings sprouted forth from his back. It was not a usual set of wings like those of a Pidgey or a regular Flying-type pokemon. They were translucent yellow that seemed to shine like gold as it held a crescent shape that seemed to cut through the air is passed through while it whooshed out of his back and through the cloak with ease. I actually saw it cut through the fabric like butter, so they were obviously sharp.

The Eevee sped up to me in the blink of an eye as he grabbed my throat and effectively separated me from the group. He was strangling me as he pressed against my throat and lifted me on my hind legs on the wall. I gasped as the impact shocked me, and I heard my family and friends scream in shock. The Houndoom jumped over them all as he separated me from them.

The Eevee put his other paw on my chest through my fluffy mane as he unsheathed his claws slowly into my skin. He slowly drew blood, and I screamed to the pain and struggled in his grasp. However, that only made it worse as it dug deeper to where I thought is was digging into my ribs. I looked down at his paw as I saw it start glowing a dim white.

"Purify this damned soul and purge this world of her curse." He whispered as the glow slowly entered my body, but I felt nothing. I expected some intense pain, but there was nothing. His attack had no effect on me. Was that bad? Or good?

I heard a brawl behind him as I saw Reno and Storm pin the Houndoom away from the more susceptible Mali and Sid. The Eevee in front of me was mad as he then dug into my bone. I knew it for sure as it felt like he was going to break it as his paw glowed a brighter white.

"Purify this demon!" He yelled as he forced the energy into my body, but again, I felt nothing.

"Get away from her!" I heard Mali yell as she swatted the Eevee away and effectively pulling at my bones. It hurt like hell, so I screamed and grabbed by chest. "Oh no, I'm so sorry, Eclipse. Don't worry, I'll protect you." Mali firmly stated as she held me firmly in her paws, so that Eevee could not repeat his previous actions. Reno and Storm joined us as he put himself between my assailant and Mali and me.

"So you defend the demon and betray Arceus?" The Eevee stated. Although in his aura, I could tell that despite is angered tone he was more confused and saddened than angry. "Then, you all shall be killed. Enjoy the afterlife."

The little Eevee grew two more sets of wings as the Houndoom behind us seemed to become encompassed in an brown and orange aura as transparent silver plating covered his face and black plating lined from his snout and down his underbelly. His legs held transparent silver anklets as he glared with knew glowing orange eyes at us. Reno and Sid turned to each other as they stepped forward in front of Storm, Mali, and me.

"We will be your opponents." Reno proudly stated. "We shall show you that the world can change, and we will be the start of it."

"What are you doing?" I asked as they turned to me with a smile on both their faces. Their auras were a light yellow-green with orange shading to it. They were anticipating something and they trusted someone… me? They trusted me to change and defy fate, but what were they anticipating?

"Don't worry, Eclipse, we'll be watching over you." Sid spoke in the kindest voice I've every heard. He smiled at me; then, he barked to Mali, Storm, and me. "Now, leave, we'll hold them off!"

I reluctantly complied as I looked back to see those two attacking the Houndoom and Eevee as they seemed to fire off amazing powers of Fire and Psychic energy. They were anticipating their death. They were going to die! Another one of my loved ones was going to die! Not just one but two!

Mali picked me up by my scruff as I stumbled and started to let tears stain my cheeks. "Reno, Sid… they're going to die, aren't they?" I asked solemnly.

Storm looked away as Mali lowered her head with me still in her jaw. They were. Storm knew it; Mali knew it; moreover, I dreaded it. I was losing more of my family. I started to tear up as the idea persisted.

"And for that, we have to live." Storm firmly announced as we ran from the Inn, my home. "We have to live to change this conceited world. We will change the world and defy fate. We will make this world the best it can be."

Mali nodded as it jostled me a bit, but I nodded as well. I had to be strong. I had to be. If I wasn't strong for myself, then I will be strong for my family. I will keep their memory alive and live for them just like my mother.

"Come on, we need to get to some place safe." Storm said as he ran to the North through the trees. The mountains seemed like an illogical place to go. That is where those bad pokemon came from, so why are we going to some place that will have more?

"Why are we going north? Isn't that where that Eevee and Houndoom came from?" Mali nodded as she continued to follow Storm through the trees to the looming rocks and peaks on the horizon.

"Yes, but I know a secret cave that we can hide in till this blows over. It will be perfect to hide in. It is located in a waterfall down river. We can hide there effectively from these pokemon." Storm told me as we continued running, but then, my heart started beating faster like danger was coming.

I heard faint flapping as I thought about the other two pokemon that were with the Eevee. I looked up to see two Taillows flying right above us with smirks plastered on their faces. Those were the other two pokemon. Oh no, they followed us.

"Storm!" I yelled. "Those other two pokemon are following us up above!"

Storm looked up and growled as he came to a sudden stop and yelled at the two pokemon, "Come down here and fight me like true pokemon."

"Fine, but don't say we weren't…" The right Taillow began that looked exactly like the twin only this one was male and had a red band on his right wing with a blaze painted on it.

The other one continued that turned out to be a girl and had a blue band on her left wing that was painted with a cascade of droplets, "…giving you another option."

The male grew a red aura around himself as the color covered his face, neck, back, and wings. His stomach took on a white aura along with the ends of his wings that then ended completely with a shade of green. His beak and tail took on a golden color while his eyes became orange and outlined in black with a green band around his neck.

The female took on a silver aura that covered her whole body except for her stomach that took on a sky blue hue. Her back was also stripped with purple as well as two stripes of the color on her tail. Her eyes became a deep red as they were outlined with a deep purple guard.

Oh no, they were the same as that Eevee and the Houndoom. We were going to die. We could not die. We have to make sure Sid and Reno's last wish is carried out. We could not die now!

"Mali, run." Storm demanded as he glared at the two pokemon in front of us. She put me down and shook her head.

"No, I can't leave you, Storm, I love you. I can't leave my love to fight these behemoths alone." Mali argued as she stepped forward to Storm's side.

He turned to Mali and kissed her firmly on the lips as he smiled and pushed her back. "That is why I need you to run. I love you, too, and that is why I'm going to fight. You must live after all, I pledged the day we were wed that I would protect you with my life. Now, please let me keep my vows. Save Eclipse and yourself."

"How touching, now, die!" The male yelled as he fired a Fire-type move at us. Storm intercepted it, and due to his Flash Fire ability, it didn't hurt him.

Mali reluctantly picked me up as she ran far away. Storm was going to die. I saw tears run down Mali's face, and I felt my own start to form. "Daddy!" I yelled back to my one and only father. He was my father. If not biologically, he was one spiritually. He treated me a father would his daughter, and would always be my father.

"Daddy!" I yelled back, again. "He's dead… he's dead!" I cried as I let the control of my emotions break as I broke down.

Mali stopped running as we came to an opening in the forest. It was a straight stretch up to a cliff on the other side of the clearing. Mali walked slowly as she looked over her shoulders often to make sure no one was following. I was still sad because of Sid, Reno, and… Dad. I saw a fast moving river a long way down. If we had fallen, it would be a hard hit to the water.

Mali sighed as she started walking along the cliff till I heard a whooshing sound from the forest. She jumped back a few paces with me still in her jaw as I saw a cyclone pass right in front of me. I was scared. That cyclone was powerful. If that was a mere Gust attack, then we were in trouble. Wait, only Flying pokemon could do that, which means… I turned to see the twin Taillows. Dad was dead.

"Oh, look brother we found his mate and his 'daughter.'" The female, silver bird said as she giggled at the hopeless situation.

"Yes, we did sister, and if I'm not mistaking, I hear our comrades coming." The male stated as the Houndoom and cloaked Eevee ran up behind them with their aura and wings still present.

"Well done in keeping track of them. Now, it just leaves Tourmaline and the demon." The Eevee growled as he looked at us with his aura turning a dark purple but still carrying the same dark blue from earlier. "But first, I want to ask you two a question. One, for Tourmaline, why did you accept the demon?"

Mali put me down and went protectively in front of me. "I took on look at this girl, and I knew she could never be the demon that you presume her to be. She has gone through hell more than once: rape, abuse, and death, and you all are forcing her to continue living it. She is more like you than you give her credit. Why can't you just give her a chance?"

The Eevee seemed unaffected by the answer, but he did ignore the question. He turned his head or where his head would be towards me and continued, "And for you demon, how do you attack my soul when I can't affect yours?"

"Attack?" I was confused. I was attacking him? "I'm not attacking you. You're attacking me. You're trying to kill me! I've never tried anything on you."

"Don't lie to me demon!" He yelled. "The only way then is to kill you... Kill them."

I could not move, and I could not possibly defend myself as the Houndoom sent a large fiery slash and the twins sent two tornadoes at us. I panicked and curled up in my usual position with my tail put between my legs and my paws covering my face. I awaited the pain and its crippling sensation, but it never came. I felt the wind from the tornadoes and the heat of the slash, but I never felt the injury.

I removed my paws to see Mali doubling over in pain in front of me with her back to me. Mali took the hit for me head on. Mali was going to die. I was going to lose her. I saw the implication of the wounds, and blood was everywhere, so I got to my feet despite my leg.

"Mali?" I asked as I limped to her back. She turned her head with a smile as blood had splattered up to her jaw. "Mali… please don't leave me alone. I don't want to feel alone, again. I loved having a family. I loved you all. Mali?"

She smiled as she turned her whole body, and I saw the severity of the wounds. They were deep and bleeding profusely. Her wounds were fatal. She was going to die. I was going to lose another member. However, she nuzzled me lovingly as she kissed my head.

"Always remember me, Eclipse, Reno, Sid, and Storm as well. If you do, we will always be there to protect you." She said hoarsely as she looked lovingly into my eyes.

I looked behind her and saw a translucent, golden, crescent wing as it touched its tip to Mali's head. "Touching, but useless to the damned. May you find salvation in the next life."

He pulled his wing back as I looked horrified at Mali. "Mommy!" I yelled before he could start the swing. Mali was surprised but grew content as I looked at her smiling face. Everything happened so quickly after that as her head was severed from her body while splattering blood onto my face and the ground.

It landed with a thud a meter away as her body fell on top of me. Her severed neck was at my head as all her blood oozed out of her neck and on my forehead. I panicked under her weight as I wiggled out. I touched my forehead as my paw came back to my eyes to see nothing but red. I looked down to Mali's body as it lay oozing blood and the muscles and pipes and veins of her body all present in my view. I looked away as a sickening feeling overcame me, but I only turned to see Mali's head. It looked so content, but her neck was bleeding as more of her insides became obvious. The spinal cord and the bones poured out its contents as the esophagus and muscles bled and bled. Blood, blood, blood! Vomit was next to me as my throat burned from the internal acid. I just lost two mothers. I lost my family for a second time!

The blood of Mali trickled down my head with saliva and vomit mixing in at the bottom of my mouth. I wanted to vomit, again, as Mali's head came into view. I turned straight as I saw all four of my demons coming towards. These demons recreated my hell. I was alone, again. I cried, again, as I hobbled backwards towards the cliff. I didn't watch where I was going as tripped at the edge. I ended up with my hind legs dangling over the cliff and my forelegs holding on for dear life. I was straining my right foreleg, and it hurt.

The Eevee came up with his head hung low as he took my paws in his. 'Goodbye' was all he stated as he forced me over the cliff. I probably looked pitiful: a blood, tear, and vomit soaked child dangling on a cliff. I fainted as I fell to my doom.

* * *

><p>I couldn't really say that I had a dream or something absolutely relevant while I was unconscious, but I did feel this everlasting darkness that seemed to be struggling against something that was trying to suffocate me. Well, I can't say suffocate because it was more trying to intrude into my body. However, there was this light that was inside me that seemed to be protecting me. I couldn't tell what it was. I was also cold and hurting while unconscious, but then, I felt slight comfort and warmth. It was like that for a few minutes until I felt the most soothing thing I've ever felt. It was long fur like my mane as it held me close and warm. My mother's comforting aura seemed to proliferate from this feeling and fur.<p>

I opened my eyes to see it as day and a white aura that seemed to be a bit uncertain. I felt tired and didn't want to think about it however, so I closed my eyes, again, and sighed. The pokemon that was holding me flinched when he heard me.

"You're awake?" He asked a bit angry and fearful. I opened my eyes and looked up to see an Eevee with deepest blue eyes that I had ever seen. They were beautiful and strong but sad.

I was so tired that I didn't think straight as I looked at the aura behind him that gave him a halo above his head with those angelic eyes. "You have a beautiful aura." I stated as I fell deeper into his chest.

"What did you say?" The pokemon asked surprised at my statement, as he looked me directly in my drowsy eyes. His eyes were alluring. He looked good with that aura. It changed from those deep blue eyes to that white halo-like aura of his with the turquoise as a sort of transfer from the color. It really made him even more attractive.

"Your aura is beautiful and comfortable, so white and soft." I muttered as I wiggled into his mane, again. "So comfortable."

"May I do something? It won't be painful; then, you can rest." The Eevee demanded of me more roughly than what I wanted as I was pulled away from my warmth.

"Okay, I want to sleep." I said drowsily. He put his paw to my head as I felt a little lighter, and he stared at me up and down. His eyes widened as he looked at something above me. His aura did look good surprised like that. He went right behind me with his paw still on me, but he ran down my head and my back as I shivered at the touch and blushed. However, I missed seeing his eyes.

He whispered something, and then, I felt like I was in heaven. My body felt light and free, and then, he let me fall backwards into his mane. It was wonderful. His touch was wonderful. It felt strong and protective yet gentle as he held me. I fell asleep in his paws. Why was that so wonderful? I didn't know, but if I could, I would love to have a friend like him, someone who will hold me when I was weak and helped me through the darkest of times. That sounded divine. I wanted someone like Mali, Mom, and Storm or Reno and Sid: a parent or a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I am making her suffer a little bit more than I should. How sad to have lost everything a second time. However, you can already guess what this is going to lead to. If you can't, then I'm a horrible story writer. If you hadn't noticed, she is also in a delirium, so she also doesn't know what the hell she is thinking. However, the first three chapters are done and I have reached a good 15,000+ words, which is a good start in three chapters. 80,000 words will get me about 16 chapters or so. Well, that would be 316, nearly a fourth of the way through. See ya in a week or whenever I feel like it.**


	5. Chapter 4 New Friend?

**Now, we come to the next part of the story where we have the lonely Eclipse gaining a new friend. I have had a change of heart. I have been too cruel to her. I have killed five people that love her, and it seems awful to just kill off more. She needs a friend. I hope Jiru doesn't seem like a complete idiot or horrible character. I'm still only practicing story writing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: New Friend?<p>

I was asleep in a dreamless state for an unknown number of hours because I did not know what time it was when I woke up. I awoke to feel a bed of lichen and leaves underneath me as well as some cloth that wrapped around my chest. I groggily rose as I stumbled down on my weak leg. It didn't hurt, but it felt weaker than my other ones.

"Hey, don't move. You're hurt badly." I turned to see an Eevee with a lighter shade of brown fur than mine, and the usual brown eyes that most Eevee have were a rich, deep blue for him.

I stared in awe for a few seconds before I shook my head. He could be that Eevee that attacked me. "What are you doing?" I asked threateningly or as threatening as I could be in my position and state as I got up to a sitting position a little more as I put more weight on my left leg. "Who are you? And what do you want?"

I looked his aura over intensely. He had one that looked a turquoise color with a little confusion thrown in; furthermore, his whitish outline looked too good to be true. He tried to move towards me, but I immediately backed away as I limped my reluctance of him. "Well, this is a change. What ever happened to that innocent girl that was begging me to hold her? If I remember right, you were cuddling me, begging for me not to let go."

I blushed madly as the images came back. I had been snuggling his mane when I was half conscious. I was not in my right mind! That's it. It was simply that I was desperate for a change or kindness or something that was not death after what I saw. It was merely my want for love after Mali's corpse. The simple thought actually made me sick as I felt a little green and turned, but the image only got stronger.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" The Eevee panicked as he came up to me with his paw on my back. "Is your wound hurting? I can get more bandages."

I looked to him as I started looking at my wounds. He was right. That was why I felt pain-free. He had wrapped all my wounds, even the leg wound I got earlier yesterday, and seemed to have place some type of salve on them. It felt numb but in a good way since the pain was non-existent. Although, it did feel weird having the bandages wrapped around my chest under my mane.

Although, the image of Mali still persisted as my paw reflexively went to my stomach and my mouth. "Are you going to vomit?" He asked uncertainly. I think I was. He quickly led me to a riverside where I stared into the running rapids. I probably looked like I was ready to lose whatever was left of my stomach. However, he started massaging my back, and it was soothing enough to at least hold back the regurgitation.

He looked at me as I slowly swallowed my stomach back down. "You looked like hell when I found you. In fact, you actually got me wet with blood. What happened to you?"

I looked to him and scrutinized his aura more so. No matter how hard I looked, it did not look like he was in any way angry or loathing of me. In that case, I took it like he did not know who I was, and I could at least give him a chance. Then, I felt guilty for my previous behavior. I should not have presumed him to be the same Eevee. In fact, there were tons of Eevees in existence, so finding one didn't necessarily mean that it was the same one as the Eevee that killed Mali. Oh Arceus, the sickening feeling came back. It took me another minute or two to swallow that down, too.

"I lost my family for the second time." I answered as I realized my situation. I started to tear up a bit. "I lost the only four pokemon that had ever accepted me into their lives without prejudice for my eyes. The only four pokemon that gave me love."

"Is that why you were covered in blood and wounded?" He continued is inquiry. I hoped that this would not lead down a slope of endless questions that would eventually lead to him knowing I was a demon and ostracize me. I did not want to lose a possible friend in my hell.

"Yes, it was Mali (my adoptive mother), Storm (my adoptive father), Reno (my adoptive grandfather), Sid (my only friend), and me in the little Inn we managed where four pokemon came and took it all away. They attacked my family and me while I slowly lost them one by one." I started to cry as they came out in gasps of air. "First, Reno and Sid diverted their attention for me to never see them, again, while Storm, Mali, and I ran for dear life. Then, Storm, my only father, protected us as Mali and I ran the rest of the way to a cliff. My only father died right there in cold blood."

But worst of all, they died because of me. Those four pokemon were chasing me, and because they dubbed me a sin, they wanted to kill me. Everyone I loved died. "Mali was the worst. They mauled her, brutally mauled her, and her body was mangled, and she did it all to protect me. Then, they decapitated her as if she wasn't already in pain. They even said it was entirely my fault. I'm to blame for losing everyone I love. Do you know how that feels?" I let loose a stream of tears as my lost family flashed before me.

"Oh no! I thank you for what you did, but I need to leave." I said as I started to run away from my savior. Although as I landed on my front legs, I stumbled over my weak leg and slid across the ground roughly. The friendly Eevee came up to me to check if I was okay. "Please, leave. I don't want anyone else to die because they helped me. I've already lost my mother, my new family, and the love of everyone I knew. I don't want to make you lose your life, too."

"Shut up and listen to me." The Eevee growled as he put a paw on my back and pushed me to the ground and firmly held me down. "I don't know what the hell kind of bull that is going on in your life, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve a friend. Look, you are clearly injured, and as the good pokemon I am, I must always help those in need. Even at the cost of my life, I will always help those in need, and currently, you're the only one that seems to be in need and a lot of it."

He lifted his paw as I lifted myself up slowly. He took that opening as he delved his head underneath me and bounced me up. While I was in the air, he rotated himself around where I landed directly on his back. I was surprised by the ease he did it with, but I kind of blushed, too. I froze in place as he smiled back at me. He was so kind.

I looked at where we were more thoroughly with my little rant played out. We were along a riverside that had the mountains on one side and the forest with its green grass and tall trees on the other. He carried me to a cavern on the mountain-side, and as we entered the medium-sized entrance, I saw a little camp fire that he must have created with two beds on opposite sides of the fire.

There was also a pack next to one bed. The Eevee put me on that bed as I looked at the fire that he must have made earlier. I looked out at the light outside. It was some time in the evening. I must have been really sleepy or hurt, and he kept me here this whole time. He actually took the time to carry me all the way here and care for me while I was unconscious. I should not have snapped like I did. He was too kind for such an accusation.

"I'm sorry for yelling." I apologized. I looked at my paws as he played around with the fire. He acknowledged that I spoke something, but he didn't hear it. "I said that I am sorry for accusing you so rudely. It was unjust of me, and I should actually be thanking you for giving me this shelter and taking care of my wounds."

He turned to me with another one of his bright smiles and stopped fiddling with the fire. He kept smiling as he said flamboyantly, "Of course, I had to help. I couldn't let a pokemon that wounded all by herself. That would be unjust by itself. Although, I think that you should stay for a day or two." He continued as he turned to his pack and then the fire as he nodded. "After all, I would hate to see a pretty girl like you get hurt some more."

I blushed at his compliment, and in order to block the sensation, I thought of my hunger. Actually, I probably slept most of the day. The thought of how long ago was my last meal actually lead up to my stomach making a massive growl of starvation. I flushed more so as the Eevee turned around to me and started laughing. At his sudden outburst, I glared. He simply smiled back as he went out to the river.

"Don't worry about it. I was just about to go out and look for some berries and a fish or two if I can catch one." He stated as he ran out with a cloth he must have taken from his pack.

When I did not hear his footsteps anymore, I decided to get up on my shaky limbs. I rose to my feet. I looked around the fire and saw the Eevee's pack. I limped over to his pack while keeping an eye on the entrance. I immediately started rummaging through the pack. He may not have been the same Eevee that killed Mali, but he sure as hell could have been one that was trying to fool me, or something worse. After all, I was never that fortunate to find someone that would be willing to help me without something in return. After all, Mali helped me and she died.

There were three main pockets and two smaller pockets on the side. I opened the biggest and looked inside. It was holding medical supplies and probably emergency rations in case that he could not get food from the environment. There didn't seem to be anything suggesting he was bad, so I closed it and went to the next pocket, but first, I listened for anything outside. I did not hear anything.

I immediately opened the next pocket. I looked at the stuff, and to my surprise, it was full of TM's. How odd! He must have some use for them in case of an emergency. I saw some were Flamethrowers, a Solar Beam, an Ice Beam, and a few others. Dang, he was ready for anything. I closed it as I put everything back in its place. I just finished looking through the two biggest pockets and absolutely nothing seemed out of place. He may have been a little over prepared, but it was nothing to be ashamed of. After all, I was looking through his stuff in order to make sure he would not hurt me.

I should have stopped. He was only holding needed stuff, and the rest would have been personal. I could not just start digging into his personal life. Sure, I did not completely trust him, but I should not have stooped to disbelieve him out of the blue like I did earlier and rummage through his belongings. That was just unfair of me. I zipped up everything and sighed. I had enough and went to the fire. The fire was amazingly warm as I curled up near the warmth. I waited while the energy continued its mesmerizing dance. I stared at the beautifully random dance of red, yellow, and occasional orange.

I heard a stick snap at the entrance. I looked towards it. The Eevee came in a little surprised to see that I had moved from my bed to closer to the fire. He had a fish, and a big one at that, with a few berries held in the cloth. They seemed to be mostly Oran and Cheri Berries. He must have still been worried about me with the Oran berries, but what were the Chari Berries for?

He smiled as he said, "Well, for a second, I actually thought you wouldn't be able to walk for a while. Here, I'm going to get this fish up and roasting."

I slowly rose from my lovely spot and unfortunately backed away from my warmth. "It is only my right side that is painful to walk on. I can at least limp when I lean more on my left side." I commented to him to explain why I could walk.

He place the fish on a stick to get it cooking. He held the berries and looked at the fire with a little confusion. "Do you like your berries cooked or fresh?" He asked innocently.

To tell the truth, the question seemed a little too friendly for a stranger to randomly ask, but I decided to be a little silly. "Well, I could tell you, but I don't think I would get anything in return. If I remember right, I've told you why I'm here, but I haven't heard your name or what your doing here."

The Eevee looked a little surprised as he slapped himself in the head. Unfortunately, he did it with a berry in hand. One of the Cheri Berries was squished on his face. I laughed my butt off to the point where my stomach started hurting and irritated my chest. He just glared at me with a smile slowly forming on his face. He started to laugh with me. His aura was a pure yellow, which softened me up to him. He was a nice pokemon.

"Sorry about that. I forgot that I haven't introduced. My name is Enjiru. Call me Jiru if you want to, and I've actually been travelling around the world. Currently, I am heading to the City of Lights. They say that it is beautiful on New Year's Day. That should be in about 10 days. Would you like to come?" He said while cleaning off the berry juice from his face.

His name is Enjiru; however, I think I would prefer calling him Jiru. I guess I like the idea of nicknames than full names. I guess that was because of my first one from Mali. I nodded as I stated, "I would actually enjoy that. My name is Eclipse, but my family always called me Eli."

"Now back to my original question Eli, do you like your berries cooked or fresh?" He went on as we started talking.

I said that fresh was good, so he gave me the Oran Berries as he started cooking his own Cheri Berries. So they were for him! We ate, we talked, we laughed, and I had fun. He was not that bad of a pokemon after all! He had a little of a sad history with his family abandoning him, but I took his history with sympathy. I immediately told him my own. We both seemed to hold some type of hurt in us, and that was what I took as the main stride that got me to accept him without any further hesitation.

He was a few months older than me, and he had been travelling for a few years now since his parents abandoned him. He had known how to hunt for his food, read and write, and other essentials before then, but he still found it hard to accept the fact his parents had abandoned him so willingly. I comforted him with my father's abuse, and he seemed disgusted beyond belief. He then felt bad for me, but I simply went on to say that I still had my mother and my adopted family. However, we still went on to feel sorry for each other. We laughed at our similar nature.

He yawned with a little embarrassment lacing his aura. I simply decided that based on the lack light outside that it was a good idea to rest. I should fall asleep, too, or else my internal clock may get thrown off. He curled up on his bed as he immediately fell asleep. I looked at my bed and saw that is was out in the open, so I moved it slowly into a more shadowy area. Now, those four pokemon would not be able to see me if they just looked inside. Anyway, just seeing Jiru and they should not expect a thing.

I looked at Jiru with a smile as I slowly fell asleep. I needed to blank my mind to do so though. Talking about Mali and mom all day actually started hurting. I gave a quiet sigh as I thought of Mali's death. I wanted to cry, but then, I would have made too much noise. I gave silent tears to myself while silently wishing to the Legendaries to help her and my family in their afterlife. I wanted Giratina, the pokemon of death, to give them the peace they deserve. I succeeded to blank my mind, and I finally fell asleep some time later.

During that night, I sleep peacefully with dreams that I would never remember, well mostly. There was one oddity to it that I could remember. It was a dark shadow that seemed to be glaring at me. I think it was trying to control me, but I fought back, at least mentally. Also, Enjiru was there, and he was smiling at me welcomingly. I started walking towards him, and I wore the biggest smile that I could make like it was the happiest moment of my life. I then blacked out for the rest of my sleep.

The next day was uneventful, but I think Jiru and I were becoming closer friends. He got food while I practiced walking on my right side more. I was a 'quick healer' as Enjiru put it. He looked at my chest and leg wounds to see that my chest had clotted fine, and my leg would be good and done healing in a day. My 'sternum' was still hurt and the bone will heal in a week. My bone must have really been bad for him to see and know how it would heal.

Actually, at around midday, I wanted to leave. I needed to move in order to keep those four pokemon off my trail. I showed my anxiety, which begged him to ask the question. I really shouldn't keep the truth from him. I needed to keep my friends safe.

I looked out of the cave as I looked upstream and downstream. I limped back in as I sat and sighed. "What is going on, Eli? You seem highly on edge today. Well, more with something that isn't here instead of me."

I sighed and looked at the stream, again. "Well, I'm being hunted by some pokemon." I silently and quickly told him.

He looked at me confused. "What did you say?" He questioned while I kept my gaze towards the river.

"I am being hunted by some pokemon." I articulated more as I looked at him a bit sadly. "I'm sorry, but I am actually putting you in danger. I'm sorry."

"Wait," He started as he gave a very strange look to me like he did not believe my statement. "You are telling me that a group of pokemon are ganging up and trying to kill you?" I nodded my answer. "Oh hell no! Where are they? I'm going to show those bastards that you can't hurt another pokemon without retribution." He growled out his answer as he glared out beyond me to the forest in front of me.

"They think I'm going to destroy the world because of some prophecy." I clarified. He seemed to care enough to at least not hold any bias because of my eyes. However, I was probably going to lose him because it would be sensible to leave a creature like a destroyer of worlds or kill it, but if it meant he would be safe, I needed to say something. At least, I will be able to help my savior.

"How would you destroy the world? You seemed to look pretty beat up when I found you. In fact, I don't think you could even hurt anyone." Jiru bluntly stated as he put his paw on my bandaged back. "But I understand your anxiety. Let me just put some stuff back in my pack, and we'll head out."

I was a bit surprised by his nonchalance about the whole thing, but I needed to interject. "No, I should just be the one. I appreciate everything you've done, but I'm putting you in danger. I'm sorry, but I can't travel with you."

He packed everything quickly, and he threw it over his shoulder and onto his back. He quickly retorted, "Well, too bad. You're stuck with me." He pushed me forward as he led me outside. "You need a friend now more than ever, so I'm here to fill the gap. After all, it has to more than mere coincidence. I found you in that river out of all the places I could have been, so it must be a fate that I need to travel with you. Also, you promised to go see the New Year's Festival with me. A promise is a promise."

If fate is the force that got me all the way here, then it must be the one that killed Mali, Storm, Mom, and everyone. "I hate fate. It has done nothing but killed everyone close to me." I looked down saddened and depressed.

"Well, I don't give a damn." He proclaimed loudly. "Like hell I'm going to make you go alone, whether you like it or not." He then smiled and held out his paw. "Now, come on, don't you want to see the City of Lights? Don't worry, I'll protect you."

I looked at his paw and questioned it. However, the idea was tempting. I would have loved to go anywhere with a friend like Jiru. Actually, I must have done it without thinking because I put out my paw and took his. "Well, I'm stuck with you, and actually, having a friend like you sounds really nice." I stated with a slight blushed.

He started moving forward, and I followed. We started moving downstream and talking like friends branching out conversations into hobbies, interests, and other things. He seemed to love sunsets, and he had dabbled in a few artistic ventures. He had once tried to draw, but he did not have that great of an eye for details when it came to that sort of work. I stated that I had once made some snow sculptures to pass the time in the snow when no one looks. He started begging to see one, but I refused, hoping that we could keep moving.

That was until the conversation came to an old legend he heard of. I did not know how the conversation had led to something like a myth, but it did. Consequentially, it had something to do with me. "Hey, have you ever heard of the Divine Servants?" He asked randomly. I shook my head.

"Well, there are many forms of the legend, but I only know of one." He continued to say as we started walking across a bridge while passing some old pokemon in his hut on the mountain pass. "It goes something along the line of this:

"There once was a beautiful princess that had everything she ever wanted: money, a mansion, you name it; she had it. However, there was one thing she could never find. It was a lover. Hundreds came from far and wide to seek her hand, but she dubbed none of them worthy for her hand. This went on for many years to the point where everything seemed hopeless till one mysterious stranger came in with nothing but a cloak and some pocket change.

"The pokemon came up to the princess in his rags as he bowed respectfully to the princess. The Princess's parents looked at him at once and dubbed him unworthy for their daughter instead of her because he had nothing. They assumed he was simply after the money, but instead of arguing with them, he simply took the rejection and offered his services to the mansion. He stated himself an excellent fighter, which he proved himself to be. He was allowed homage to the mansion as more suitors came and went.

"At a later age, the parents were starting to worry for their daughter, and they saw she was starting to visit that same pokemon with nothing to his name more then any of the suitors. The parents saw this as a ruse set up by the warrior to seduce their daughter into giving all her wealth to him, so the richest suitor they found was the first one that they forced into courtship with their daughter. Against multiple outbursts and discontent from the daughter, the parents never backed down to where the Princess gave up her pursuit of happiness.

"Broken in soul and mind, she reluctantly accepted the marriage, but at the wedding, the suitor transformed into a demon. The pokemon of Darkness and the culmination of all that is evil in the world, Darkrai, revealed himself and stole the Princess in a fit of diabolical laughter. The parents looked on at the sight in fear and sadness as their only child was taken forcefully from their home. However, the warrior of the castle that the Princess talked to and fell in love with saw the whole thing and swore to get her back.

"In his fit of fury, the warrior ran out of the castle and searched the land high and low for any sign of the Princess. A month passed, and the warrior was slowly losing hope. He was searching through a mountain pass during a blizzard. Cold and broken, he took shelter in a small poorly insulated cave as he dreamed of his Princess. He loved her with all his heart. His loved called the Legendaries themselves to his dreams. Cresselia, the enemy of Darkrai, came forward in his dreams saying, 'Do not worry my child for I shall give thee the power to slay this demon as the servant of us divine creatures.'

"The next morning, the warrior awoke with power beyond belief. He looked out of his cold cave to the gleaming sun on the snow. He didn't know how, but he just knew he had to head north. He didn't know how far or for how long, but he ran as fast as he could. He ran for two days as he came to a large castle. It was demonic in nature and far from his home. However, he knew the Princess was here. He fought through the guards and the evils of the place as he met with Darkrai and the Princess being declared as his queen. The warrior stepped out and challenged the demon to a fight.

"It was a long and arduous fight that tired them to no end. Darkrai was slowly gaining an edge over the warrior till the Warrior suddenly was covered in an aura that took the shape of Cresselia. Darkrai gasped and started to lose strength. Banished and defeated, Darkrai ran. The Warrior saved his Princess and thus became known as the first Divine Servant. With the power of the Legendaries, he became the first to use it to protect the world. The Princess's parents were overjoyed at their daughter's returned and allowed her to choose her lover no matter how long it took.

"She chose that day. She immediately chose the Warrior as the two announced their full-fledged love. The two got married, and as time passed, the aura of the Warrior disappeared. Although no matter what battle he was in, he always kept the strength he did as a Divine Servant. Now, they could be walking among us, unbeknownst to us. Their auras hidden and their power not known till it was too late."

'Divine Servants,' they sounded like the real pokemon that would bring me the most grief. What was worse was that these pokemon were seen as heroes and saviors: in other words, pokemon that hate me. At least, now I know who is hunting me.

* * *

><p><strong>A story is never done without some prophecy and story bullshit that hold some relevance. Here is the story of what I will call the 'angels.' 'Divine Servants' is a crappy name, but it starts with the same letter as demons. It seemed like the best one to use. Guess what will happen next to any of the readers that will make this jump to the amazingly published fourth chapter :O. I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5 New Location, New Life

**This is a longer chapter than usual because I have to make up for the shorter chapter for last week or two weeks ago... I can't remember how long ago I last put up that last chapter. However, I did notice that I am getting more hits and readers for this story now that I put up that softer chapter last time. I sure hope that it means something positive will happen. Also, I know these chapters are choppy. I am putting a limit on the chapter for somewhere between 5000 to 6000 words, which means I am going to have to divide one large part into separate portions, which is hard to do. I hope you enjoy this next segment of Eli's adventure. Also, number of words in fic is now 62,683+ words. Also, I am posting this somwhere around 2:15 A.M., so sloppiness is inevitable. I have a plane I need to catch, and I leave my house at 3:30 A.M. (I did now schedule it). I'm bantering, sorry. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: New Location, New Life<p>

I listened intently through the whole narrative. That was it! The Houndoom, Taillows, and other Eevee must be 'Divine Servants.' Jiru looked at me with my gaze begging for more. He laughed and stated, "You liked the story, huh? I'm glad. That actually did well to kill half an hour. We better get some shelter soon. It looks like it will be night in an hour or two."

Jiru was right. The sun was coming close to the horizon. I looked around the road that we were walking on to see if there was a cave or a building. I saw a cave a little ways hidden in the trees of the mountain, but it was there. I immediately pointed it out, so we explored and saw that is was good enough to sleep in. Jiru took charge of finding food while I got the firewood. He gave me a cloth, and we went out to gather our necessary resources.

I started with small pieces of wood like twigs and gathered them up in a pile. I slowly went to bigger logs as I gathered more. I sooner or later got enough, but I thought that one more would not hurt. I looked to the trees as I found some small twigs and some brittle ones. I thought that I had found a good piece when I started hearing voices. My ears perked up. I looked in the general direction the sound was coming from.

I walked behind a tree and saw them. They were here! The Houndoom and the Taillows were talking to each other. I was just thankful I hid from them before they saw. Oh no! That means they could find Jiru and me if they came any further. I ran past the wood and raced back to the cave. I hid inside as I looked back and forth rapidly every now and again. Jiru needed to come back now! Finally, I saw him carrying a load of berries in on his back.

I ran to him. He gave a questioning look while I took some deep breaths. "Hey, Eclipse, is something wrong?" I looked completely worn out and felt overly stressed. He put his load of berries down calmly and slowly approached me.

"Jiru… They're here." I said a little bit shaken. It just could not be true. They were here, and now, Jiru could get hurt.

"Wait, who's here?" He asked as he finally got to me and held me a bit to stop me from shaking. I at least calmed a little bit when I felt his fur and strong body embrace me.

"Those pokemon that are after me are here. If they see you, they'll kill you. I have to run. I'm sorry, but I can't let you get hurt." I reluctantly wiggled out of his grasp and looked into his eyes. I so did wish that he could have stayed and see those friendly eyes everyday. I started to turn, but I felt him grab my paw.

"Not in hell will I abandon a friend." He loudly and firmly stated. He spun me around to look him directly back in his eyes. He held me in place. "Wherever you run, I'm going to follow you to make sure you won't get hurt no matter how much you resist. I have always been told that you need to protect your friends first and yourself second. Well, now, I'm going to protect you."

He was adamant. It was no use arguing, but the feeling of him holding me there firmly was strange. I actually looked at his eyes to see him actually caring for me. His aura was actually worried about me. I smiled while keeping my eyes to the ground. He was going to get himself killed, so why was I smiling?

I fell into him to show my submission. I looked back to his face to see him smiling. He took my paw and started walking forward awkwardly on three legs, but when I was right beside him, he put his paw down, and we continued walking. We walked and walked to the point where I think I was doing it purely on survival instincts. I was hungry, but we needed to keep moving. It came to a point where my right leg started acting up, and I tripped on it.

Enjiru saw me trip. He looked a bit worried, but then, he sighed. He smiled and looked at my shaking body. I was pushing myself, and it was obvious. He got underneath me, again, and started carrying me on his back. He was taking care of me, again. I sure hope he did not have to die like Mali or mom. He was way too kind to die, but then again, Mali and mom were, too. Look at them now! They are currently dead, buried, and/or burned.

I think the exhaustion was finally getting to me because I started nodding off. However, I did not mind sleeping here. His fur was so comfortable. So comfortable… I had a dream actually that night. It was so warm and gentle. I was in a field of grass with the sun shining high in the sky. The light was warm, but a sudden shadow loomed over me. I looked behind me to see a strong and unyielding Umbreon smiling at me. He had glowing blue eyes with luminescent blue rings on his body in their usual places.

The Umbreon picked me up in his paws as glowing white wings sprouted from his back in a flurry of glowing feathers. They circled us, gently brushing me closer. He lifted me up into the sky as we soared. I looked down at the amazing landscape. There were the mountains surrounding my field. He soared higher. They were gentle, but I did not hear the Umbreon's words. However, I knew the Umbreon stated something absolutely amazing because the statement he said put me in complete ecstasy. His long fur and Cheri scent was comforting to where I think I started falling asleep in my own dream. I wanted it to last forever, but everything went blank as I felt cold dirt under my paws.

I opened my eyes to see Jiru sleeping under a tree with me a meter away under the same tree. I got up and noticed that my leg did not feel weak anymore. I must be a better healer during the night. That was probably a good thing considering the fact that it was winter. That means I would have plenty of time in case of an injury. I walked around and ran a bit to make sure I was not just dreaming the limp was gone. I took off the bandages on my arm. As soon as I was done, I went over to the sleeping Jiru.

I actually did not notice till then. He was sweating. His aura was flashing amazingly dark shades of green, red, and blue. He must have been having a nightmare. I had to force him awake! I started shaking him and yelling his name. It took a minute or two, but he finally came to with his eyes widened in fear and a cold sweat drenching his fur.

He looked to me as he shook his head to center himself. "Jiru, are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

As a response, he just stared at me as if wanting me to answer some unasked question. He was questioning me, or at least, he seemed to be questioning something about him and me. He seemed lost, so I simply took his paw in mine as I lay there next to him.

"I know that you have something on your mind. I understand if you have your secrets, so if you don't want to share your nightmare with me, I'll not argue." I said calmly and continued to hold his paw. "Although as a friend, I implore you to please let me help with anything I can. Jiru, we may not know each other well, but I want to help any way I can. Please, tell me what is troubling you."

Enjiru seemed deep in thought. I did not know if I should have been looking at his aura or not considering that his thoughts should be his own. His emotions should not be something that I can just read like an open book is for a literate. I would be prying, so I just looked to the ground. It seemed to take hours as the awkward silence filled the place we were sleeping.

"Eclipse, do you hate the pokemon that are chasing you?" He asked randomly. I sharply looked him back in his eyes with some confusion evident.

The question obviously took me by surprise. It took a little thought, but I decided to answer, "I do not like them. I guess I do hate them for taking away my family, but I can't be vengeful about it. If I were to kill them because of the family they killed, then I would become someone just as horrible as them. I hate them for what they did, but I will let that simply stay as that. Maybe someday, I could forgive them if they gave me a reason to." I continued my explanation as I looked at our paws still together and back at him. "How does that relate to your nightmare?"

He sighed as he looked down to our paws like I did. "I saw me betraying you in order to save myself. You ended up dying. In that betrayal, you yelled me to never return and die slowly and painfully."

I actually started to slightly giggle. I took my paw away from his and turned it into a hug. I nuzzled him to show my affection. "You are my friend. If I can save your life like that, I would be happy enough to do it. I care about you after all. In your betrayal, if it does come to that, at least remember me, please. Mali told me that one should stay alive in order to keep the memory of another. If you remember me, then I will always stay with you in your heart."

He smiled at my answer. He ended the hug a minute later and quickly got up. I promptly followed while he looked surprised at my swiftness. I explained that my leg was fully healed. He looked at me strangely, but I told him my theory. He seemed content with it for the time being. Considering my lack of ability in catching food, I decided that I would like to join him in searching for food.

He agreed and helped me find an Oran berry bush, which he said was important because they would help my bones heal faster, and they could be fully healed in two or three days at the rate I was going. We did not have any other sources of food. We could have hunted a few rodents or other animals that weren't exactly pokemon because they could not speak with us, but Jiru thought that the berries would be enough for now.

We ate diligently while I tried to get all the berries I could in my stomach because I wanted this bandage off my chest, which Jiru chided me to keep on. He said that he wanted the thing on at all times to make sure that the wound would be healed by the time he could take it off. 'Infections could happen or something terrible that could make me sick with some fatal disease!' He was just excessively worried, which made me laugh.

Jiru led me to the trail that he had diverged from. It was actually far away from where we slept, if you count a few hundred meters as far. We walked along the trial with a lot more silence between us than yesterday. I was actually sort of uncomfortable in the silence. However, Jiru seemed to be smiling a lot with small glances back at me. I smiled back when I saw a fleeting glance he made at me, which produced a little feeling of awkwardness in his aura as well as mine.

I wanted to start a conversation before I died of boredom. "Before you started traveling, did you have any talents?" I asked randomly and quickly looked at this next sign that said something that I could not understand.

Jiru looked at me strangely but started thinking about it. "I don't know actually. I always thought myself kind of average. Actually, I was somewhat considered stronger than my peers when I was living with my parents."

"Really?" I inquired further. I needed to know more, to keep the conversation going. "How strong were you, though? You could have just been raised in a weak group."

He chuckled a bit at my comment. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Why don't we actually have a sparring match? You can see for yourself."

"Okay, but I don't know if I'd be a good opponent." I stated as my attention diverted to a stand in the distance that seemed to be serving food. "Do you have any money?"

He looked at me oddly, so I just tilted my head towards the stand. He looked at it and he just seemed to solely focus on that one thing. "Let me check. I have to at least have a few hundred Poke for such an occasion."

Jiru opened one of the smaller pockets on his pack and found what he was looking for. "Oh, I actually have 750 poke in here. That should be enough for quite a banquet. I love Poffins!"

I laughed while he just realized his eccentricity was embarrassing himself. He blushed at his statement and put the money back, zipped the pocket, and threw his pack over his shoulder, again.

"Yeah, I love Poffins, too." I stated back with a smile, so he did not feel completely uncomfortable. Actually, I thought it was kind of cute. He was strong-willed, but when it came to this one treat, it became a total child. I think I actually liked that quality.

He looked away as the embarrassment still permeated atmosphere between us. I actually started to walk closer to him and tried to clam him down with my presence as a friend. I smiled at him while he smiled meekly back with his face still a little flushed.

We came up to the Poffins stand as we looked at the calm looking pokemon in front of the building that had a few seats in front of the shack. That must have been where the Poffins were cooked. It was a male pokemon of a variety that I had never seen. He was mostly green and white. He had a bulging stomach with stalk-like legs that were completely white. His bulging waist was white to where it complete converges with a green chest with a weird, red triangular prism like object coming from outside his chest to his back. His arms were green and thin up to his elbows where they turned into green blades with three fingers. He had a white lower face that diverged at his cheeks to strange points to the side. The top of his head was like a hat of sorts with a bluish green fin on stop and stripe down the middle while the sides were green.

The pokemon looked out at us and nodded with a glint in his eyes. He also held a strong polite aura around himself. His aura seemed gray around the outline, maybe a little lighter than some. He must have been through or done something bad. I felt sorry for him. "Hello patrons. May I interest you in something today?" He asked ever so politely.

"Yes, I would love to see what sort of Poffins you have here." Enjiru stated jubilantly while I simply nodded to show my agreement with my companion.

The pokemon looked at us with another strange glint in his eyes. His aura turned orange. I wondered what he was anticipating. "Let me see. Currently, I have in stock some Rawst Berries, Pecha Berries, Pinap Berries, Nanab, and Sitrus berries. What would you two like?"

I looked at him and thought about the Pecha berries. I wanted something sweet. Oh, that would be heavenly! I did not know what Jiru would choose. I think all of those berries were not spicy like he would have preferred. He started thinking as he looked to me with a questioning look.

I waited patiently for his decision as he finally came to a decision. "I think I would like to try some Sitrus Poffins, and I'm sure my friend here would like some Pecha Poffins, right?" He ordered. I smiled and nodded with a bit of excitement surfacing. I would love to have something sweet right now.

"Got it. I'll have them ready in a few minutes. Please take a seat and wait a little while." The pokemon stated as he waved his arm to the seats.

I took my seat while Jiru came up beside me. We looked out to the mountains in front of us. They were mostly covered in white snow to nearly the same elevation where we were at that point. According to Jiru, we had to stay low on the mountains or get trapped in the thick snow. The wait was nice and calming. The air was brisk and soothing. It was a bit chilly. I admit it now that I stopped walking.

I shivered a bit, and Jiru saw my action. He laughed and asked, "Are you cold?" He smiled and scooted closer to me. I felt his body radiating warmth.

He eventually came up right beside me where our fur touched. I blushed and felt his long, warm fur. I smiled as I curled my body into his to get more. Yes, I was being greedy, but he did not seem to mind, which only made me blush more. I heard him put his pack on the ground and put his arm around me.

"Not anymore." I stated and kept up the blush. It was so nice but weird to feel him so close. However, I wanted to indulge myself.

My blush slowly faded as I merely smiled at the touch. We continued to wait for the Poffins. I actually forgot about it till I heard a shuffling pair of feet behind me. I looked back to see the pokemon with a plate of several Poffins. A few were pink while the others were yellow. The pink ones must have been my Pecha Poffins.

He placed the food beside Jiru as he went to his pack. He pulled out a few hundred poke. "So, how much will that be?" He asked while my warmth was lost. I shivered, again.

"That will be 200 poke." The pokemon stated kindly and calmly took the money. He shuffled back in as Enjiru gave me a Pecha Poffin and took his Sitrus ones.

I ate it slowly with its warm touch and soft texture. The poffin was amazingly sweet. I loved it while Jiru seemed to take a more sporadic approach to his eating. He shoved his poffine whole into his mouth and chewed it whole. In only ten bites, he swallowed the thing and then shoved in the next one. I was only half way through mine, and he was already downing his second. By Arceus, he must love those things.

I decided to eat mine faster, so I would not be the one to be a burden. However, I could never have matched his speed. He was already on his fourth when I finished my first. I sighed and started to reach for a second when Jiru started choking. I panicked and tried to figure out what to do.

He started gagging while it took me a bit to think the situation through. I need to make sure he was breathing. I needed to actually check if I was breathing myself. I panicked either way and tried to force the blockage out. However, I did not know what to do. I worried myself to death till I heard Enjiru cough a couple times to show that he got it down.

"Jiru, are you okay!" I exclaimed worriedly while he coughed a bit more. He swallowed a bit to get everything completely down.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He stated but coughed a bit still. I buried my head in his fur as I hugged him hard.

It was muffled in his fur, but present when I said, "Please, don't worry me like that, again. I don't want to see you suffer like that."

Jiru wiggled his paw out of my grip and put it on my back. "I'll take it slower. It will take a lot more than food to keep me down." He laughed at his own statement while I kept my head down in his fur. I actually wanted to keep it there. It was so warm and welcoming.

However, I knew that it was getting awkward for me to stay like that, so I forced myself to pull away. Still, his paw kept me close. I did not know why he did that, but I was more than willing to let him keep me close. He gave me another one of the Pecha Poffins as he took his last Sitrus Poffin. I ate mine a little bit faster while he ate his slower. We ate them in silence and just sat there enjoying each other's company.

He was a nice friend. I finished my Poffin as he gave me another one. This was my third, so there were still two left. How was I going to eat these quickly? I tried to speed it up when eating, but with that, I became a little bit messy. Juice from the Poffin splattered all over my face as I finished it. I actually realized that I was a mess when I finished, and Jiru went into a laughing fit. I tried to clean my face, but there was still some sticky juice on my cheeks that I could not get off.

Jiru notice this and stopped my paws from trying to wipe it away. "Let me get it." He commanded, and I felt his tongue wipe the juice away. However, my face lit up. He was licking my face. I just took the cleaning while my face grew a deeper red every time his tongue rasped across my cheek.

He finished, but I could not help but keep staring into the mountains. I actually could not stop feeling his tongue on my cheek. It took me a few shakes to realize that I was in a trance. I looked at Jiru who was looking at me worriedly. I was still blushing, so I shook my head to center myself.

He started laughing at me, as I looked to the ground with my blush still vivid on my face. He stopped and gave me another one of the Pecha Poffins. I took it lightly and started nibbling on it. He waited patiently as I took each bite little by little. Enjiru seemed so content with just sitting there next to me.

I finished that Poffin while I felt my stomach fill itself up enough for the journey. He held out the next one for me, but I gratefully declined. I actually just shook my head while he looked a little questioningly, but he just shrugged. He actually ate it himself as he quickly downed the thing without getting anything on his face.

We had just finished the Poffins, so Jiru decided to take the plate back to the pokemon. The pokemon was gone, but he just left it on the front step. With everything done, we decided to leave. I looked back at the little shop and shivered a bit from cold. I shook it away to get myself warmed up some. If I kept walking, I would warm up.

"Hey, Jiru." I looked back at the shop again as I felt compelled to ask my next question. "What type of pokemon was he? I can't seem to remember ever seeing one like him."

He looked back at the house and started to think. "I believe he was called a Gallade. They are amazing fighters and actually quite calm to a situation. I haven't seen many in my travels." He answered with a quick nod of his head in affirmation that what he said was correct.

I nodded my understanding as I looked ahead to the road. We walked for what seemed like half a kilometer because it took like 15 minutes or more. That was when I saw it. I actually stopped at the sheer sight of it. That in turn caused Jiru to look back at me confused when he got a little ways away from me and saw that I wasn't following.

"That's the City of Lights?" I asked with amazement lacing my voice. I could not hide my admiration and astonishment.

Jiru looked at the large city probably a two kilometers wide with buildings that would tower over the Inn that I worked in with my adoptive family. The city was massive, but it was not only gigantic: the whole landscape was luminescent in its foundation. Mountains surrounded the city on all sides, but what was odd was that the city was built in a depression in the earth that had caused glowing crystals to surface on the boundaries of the city. The crystals shined brilliantly in the afternoon sun. I could just imagine all the city lights on at dark and the crystals refracting and reflecting all those lights. Especially with further examination, I saw crystals sticking out of the ground in the city itself. However, I was seeing it from far away. I could have only imagined what it was like up close.

"It's beautiful." I squealed and ran down the trail to meet up with Jiru. "Jiru, it's amazing."

He chuckled a little bit at my childish excitement, but he did not seem to mind. He started walking a little faster, which I more than thankfully met. "Well, we better not keep it waiting. You should actually see it at dark. It is a lot more beautiful." He said as we hurriedly walked our way down the trail.

It was going to take us to the evening to travel all the way down. I could not stop myself from asking trivial questions about the city to Jiru while he tried his best to answer them. Most of the stuff I asked was random, but he answered them nonetheless. I actually sooner or later realized that we would need more that 500 or so poke in order to stay the week that will still had to elapse in order to see the New Year's Day celebration. He nodded and said that we would need to look for some type of employment.

We finally got to the gate when the sun was displaying its last rays of warmth as the mountains covered it from our view. He was right about the crystals. The ones I saw on the road where we came from were glowing and sending the light from the city in all sorts of directions. It was beautiful.

We were stopped at the gate when we got close. I looked to Jiru who seemed a little surprised by this sudden show of security. I could only assume that he never heard of this or it was fairly new. I mentally shrugged it off till I heard the price he was asking for.

"That will be a thousand poke to get in." I heard it and immediately froze. I looked at Jiru. He seemed to practically want to burst with frustration.

"Wait, when did this suddenly come into effect?" He asked politely, but I could see the frustration in his aura. Inevitably, the subtlety in his voice became obvious.

"It came into effect a few weeks ago. We got word that there was a dangerous pokemon on the loose." The guard answered. Oh dear Arceus, I hoped that did not have to do with me. "The pokemon was said to be demonic in nature and seemed to thirst for blood."

That was about me! It was probably made by those pokemon that killed Mali in order to corner me in case I escaped. This is all because of me.

"Can't you see for yourself? Do we look like evil pokemon?" Jiru criticized the guard as he pointed to himself and then me.

The guard looked sympathetically towards Jiru, but when he looked at me, I saw a sort of caution as my eyes stared into his. He was not letting us pass because of my blood red eyes. I guess when he saw my eyes it reminded him of some way a pokemon looks when it thirsts for blood.

This was my fault. It only seemed right that I would try to solve it. I stepped to the pokemon while keeping my eyes on him. He seemed a bit scared, but he held his ground. That was to be expected. I sat a little in front of Jiru and looked at the guard.

I quickly bowed my head low as I begged, "Please, let us through. My companion can pay his fare, but at least, muster some kindness to find some work I could possibly do to pay for mine. I'll do anything. I've once worked in an Inn. I can probably be useful somewhere."

I heard the guard shuffle a bit. I did not know what Jiru or the guard was thinking with my face facing the ground. I kept hearing some shuffling back and forth as the guard seemed to be thinking.

"Come on, Eli." I heard Jiru finally say something as he kind of forced me up. "It is obvious this guy can't tell a good pokemon when he sees one."

"But you came all the way to see the festival. I only just joined." I argued as looked to the guard who seemed apologetic, but he was following his orders. It was understandable. One should do their job no matter who it is that they are talking to.

"Well, if I don't get to see it with my new friend, then I guess I'll just miss it." Jiru said proudly as he started to walk away with me in tow. He forced me to follow while his aura boiled with frustration and a hint of anger.

"Wait, I'll see if I can pull some strings." The guard said reluctantly. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but I know the owner of some local pub. If you're willing, she can probably hire you to help with rooming and dining at the pub. However, I can only do it for the girl. You have to find some work yourself. Seems fair since you already paid for your way through."

I looked at him as he sighed at his own situation. Jiru seemed a bit reluctant. He probably wanted to work for the both of us to make sure my stay was comfortable. However, that was the last thing on my mind, so I immediately ran up and hugged the guard. I looked up at him with a smile. I quickly got off him as I bobbed my head in thanks.

"Thank you so much, sir." I voiced my gratefulness while he just sighed, again.

He took a step back to keep his distance from me. "I already did you a favor. Don't go touching me, again, or else, I won't let you through. Arceus, this feels like more trouble than it's worth."

I nodded. He just let out another exasperated sigh and allowed us entry. He took up behind us while we passed another set of guards. "Hey, take up my position for a while, will ya bud? Thanks." He quickly took off with us in tow as I heard some noise behind us.

We took a left, a left, a right, straight, right, left, behind, up, down… Where the heck were we going! I was confused, so I looked to Jiru who seemed to be eying the surrounding almost with a predatorily natural instinct. He was probably a good fighter considering how quickly his eyes went from one landmark to the next. Now, only time will tell how well he remembers them. We finally came to some spot in the middle of a road that was surrounded on both sides with different businesses. Jiru would probably have no problem finding some 'employment' somewhere in the midst of all that chaos.

"Well, this is it." The guard said as he showed us this comparatively small building to those around it. It was about the same height as the Inn I worked in with Mali and family. It was all made of some type of dark wood that contrasted well to the light gray stone and light crystals that surrounded it on the streets and the building beside it. I did not know why wood, but I was not arguing. It seemed like home like that. I looked to a sign that hanged next to the door. I could not read it, so I just waited for someone to say the name. It was obvious that the pokemon here could read if there were all these signs.

I must have looked uneasy when I looked at the sign because Jiru said, "Seems like a stupid name: 'The Tesa Deen,' right?" 'The Tesa Deen...' What is it like?

* * *

><p><strong>I am finally done, and it is 3:05 A.M., so I will be leaving soon. Gotta go. Have fun waiting for some more time.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6 Deja Vu

**I'm sorry, but I seemed to have actually realized that I made a publishing mistake with my story. This will be rectified as of about thirty minutes ago. It definitely got rid of some of the length of my story, but I digress. Since it would be easier to leave the story with the same number of chapters. I will just get ride of all the stuff that is on the next chapter. To those that told me of this mistake a long time ago, I am sorry, but as moronic as this sounds, I just now realized how I made the mistake. Since I cannot change the chapter title in the bar or I do not know how to is a better thing to say, I will just keep the chapter title as Deja Vu. I do not know how to put the accents! Anyway, read on.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Deja Vu...<p>

I took the name in for a second and agreed. It sounded like gibberish. The guard seemed annoyed by Jiru's comment and me agreeing with him. However, he led us inside where we were stopped by the door. Jiru seemed a little sketchy with the place, so he pulled me aside in a more shaded corner. There was a large area filled with tables and chairs and pokemon on the left. I assume that was an eating area. There were large pillars that designated the place with a fence around it with a hole in it with stairs leading up to it. There was a counter with pokemon sitting in front of it drinking something while doors on the end of the counter led to some back room that I saw the guard enter. There was a pokemon at the counter on the other the side from the drinking pokemon with liquids and glasses on its… her side. Outside the area was another counter with a bored pokemon-this one a guy-that was laying his head next to a bell and a shelf in back of him with little pockets that held keys with writing underneath each pocket. It was different from the sign. It was more like the ones on poke coins, so it must be numbers, room numbers.

The guard finally returned with a very miffed pokemon in tow. She was a new one. She was a quadruped like me with black hair across the top of her head and flowing back into spikes on her head as it went down her neck and on the bottom of her chin to her chest and shoulders. It continued it way down the front of her front legs and covered her paws with little spikes of the black fur on her shoulders. She had light blue fur on her face and huge ears with visible yellow insides. Also, that same blue fur was on the back of her front legs with three yellow stripes. The blue fur continued to her lower chest and stomach where it was stopped by more black fur on the top of her back legs and along her spine. The bottom of the back legs were that same blue as her face while here tail was black with a strange four-pointed, yellow star at the end. I did not meet any pokemon like that when I was working for Mali.

"So this is the girl you were talking about." The owner pokemon said with a little scrutiny of my form. She eyed me a bit indignantly; then, she looked to Jiru. "Do you know what she can do?"

Jiru seemed a bit surprised to be asked such a question. I was a little insulted that she would not ask me first. Actually, I did not know what caused it, but I immediately spoke instead of Jiru. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I can speak for myself. I've worked in an Inn before. I'm illiterate, but I can work. I'll do anything and everything I can."

The owner looked at me and gave a hearty laugh. "Now, that's what I like." She smiled at me. She came up next to me and put her paw on my shoulder. "You won't believe how many pokemon I've seen that can't speak for themselves, and when they do, it is usually some blatant lie. You just told me something that no other pokemon would probably dare to say. I like you already. What's your name? And your boyfriend's?"

I looked at Jiru who looked back at me with a look of shock. I matched it as I shook my head vigorously. "No, we're just friends! We've only known each other for a few days."

"Yeah, we only met by accident when we were traveling." Jiru agreed with a blush accompanying. I was probably redder than he was.

The owner held a glint in her eyes that suggested that she was adamant with her stance. I ignored it and stated, "My name is Eclipse, Eli for short, and this is Enjiru."

"Jiru is fine." He stated while he started to regain his composure, but I could see that he was still dwelling on the comment.

"Fine, my name is Sherrie. Welcome to my pub: 'The Tesa Deen.'" Sherrie introduced eloquently and politely. "It is late, so I assume you two are tired. You're lucky that I always keep a spare room in case I need a helping hand. However, it is only one room with a single bed, so you two will have to share it." Again with the little relationship comment! I blushed and looked to Jiru uneasily. "However, I need to know something. Are you two any good at something?"

I looked confused at her, but I guess it was something I probably had to do in order to get paid for any work. "Um… I once made ice sculptures, but it was only a hobby. I never did much at home." I stated as I mentally cringed at the memories.

Jiru simply stated, "I fight well. That's pretty much it."

"I'll have to see about that. Well, good night." The guard left with a yawn. It was dreadfully contagious because I immediately yawned as well. I must be more tired than I thought.

Sherrie looked at the sleeping pokemon at the counter. She sighed and shrugged. "What can you do with a lazy pokemon like him?" She stated as she just grabbed a key from a pocket right above some number that was exactly three tick marks. The pokemon at the counter was a species I knew. It was an Abra. They usually sleep like this. She gave us the key and motioned to go up the stairs.

She left to work in the food area where I noticed that one pokemon had fallen asleep with a drink in his hand. We left with Jiru in the lead with the key in his mouth. I looked from each door when I noticed that all of them had the same first number: a little tick mark. However, I was looking for one with three of the same. We found it eventually where Jiru seemed a bit hesitant, but he opened the door with the key. He kept the door open as he motioned to let me enter first.

I bobbed my head in thanks, entered, and looked at the darkness. Jiru switched on the lights while I examined the small and undecorated place. It had a single bed while the rest was a cold wood floor. There was a desk at the corner of the room beside the bed and on the other side of the room was a closet. I looked at the bed and made a beeline for it. I was at the tip of it and fell into it.

The bed was softer than the usual ground I slept on. I snuggled into it, but when I turned to see Jiru start to try and sleep on the floor, I woke up immediately. No, he protected me and healed me right after I lost everything. It was wrong of me to at least give him the luxury of sleeping in a nice bed.

I rose, which immediately set Jiru on the alert. "Is something wrong, Eli?" He asked while looking at me cautiously with darting eyes.

"I'm sorry. I should be the one to sleep on the floor." I stated while stepping off the bed and started to curl up on the hard floor. "You've done so much for me that I can't even begin to repay you. The least I can do it allow you to have a nice night's rest."

Jiru seemed dumbfounded by the statement. He was about to retort, but I started to drift off into dreams. I was about to, but I felt someone start shaking me. I opened my sleepy eyes to see Jiru. He looked determined.

"Come on, it is big enough for two." Jiru stated while I wobbly got up and onto the bed. He let me curl up first as he took up the rest of the bed next to me.

"Thank you for your kindness." I stated sleepily as I turned in the bed to face him. His eyes looked so calm and kind. I cuddled up in the bed. I felt Jiru's warm body and aura. "Thank you for everything." I fell asleep in my friend's kind embrace. Maybe, he could protect me from those evil pokemon and myself. I was safe.

I slept dreamless that night. It passed by in an instant that I would have mistaken the night had ever happened, except I was colder than last night. I saw Jiru was gone. The light from outside was trying to shine through some blinds. I yawned and turned to see Jiru who seemed to just notice I was awake from the desk. He was writing in some journal.

"Morning, Eli." He stated simply as he closed up the journal and threw it into the smallest of the three large pockets in his pack. That was the only one I did not check back in the cave. Well, it was a journal, so I should not probe into his personal life. "How did you sleep?"

I rubbed my eyes and yawned to get any tiredness out of my system. "It was rather uneventful." I answered as I started to stretch.

"Well, I checked with Sherrie a little while ago that you don't have to start for another hour or two, so in that time, I'm going to teach you what I can about reading and writing." He said as he grabbed some papers from on top of the desk and put them all on the floor for me to look at them.

I studied them thoroughly. There were twenty-six characters on one paper; there were ten characters on that one and then in another set of ten of the exact same characters except all had the same first one that looked like a tick mark on another; finally, there was a blank sheet next to those two papers.

We went through the next two hours quickly with Jiru teaching me what he could. He seemed to hold a didactic atmosphere about him as he took me through the 'alphabet.' It was step by step where he kept showing me the letters. The numbers were easy because I already knew how to count ironically from my father who mocked me with it, so I only had to match up the symbols with the meaning. The tick mark was a one; this half heart with a line on bottom was a two; these two half circles put on top of each other with the opening to the left was a three; etc. By the time Sherrie came in to come get me, I think I got the numbers down up to twenty and then he said just follow the same rule, so twenty-one was that half heart with a flat base and tick mark together.

I worked that day on random jobs in the place from waiting tables where I got some disturbing looks from some pokemon, and their lustful auras were not helping me feel any safer. I think one tried to go too far, but before he did anything, he seemed to freeze in fear. I did stare at him for an awkward amount of time, but I did not do it menacingly. It was confusing, but I let it go. After that, I took care of some cleaning of dishes and glasses while Sherrie cooked and those other two pokemon worked where they usually did. The Abra worked sleepily—his name turned out to be Avalon—as usual, and the pokemon that worked at the counter was a Sneasel. Her name was Sickle. The only thing her name reminded me of was an icicle, but she told me her name was because of the curve of her claws, which she said were unusual much like my eyes. I still did not see how an icicle could curve like her claws, so I ignored the relation between her name and ice.

I worked for about ten hours because that was how long it took for me to finish everything. Sherrie actually laughed because I then learned that I only had to work for six to eight. Now, I actually understood. She was always laughing at my naïveté. Anyway, she said that I would get 50 poke an hour, so working for ten hours got me 500 poke according to Sherrie. That would pay for my fare into the city, and it happens to be 250 a night for the room, so I would still need to work some more unless Jiru somehow got more money. However, it was dark out, and I did not want to walk out into the night because of possible pokemon like those that held that disgustingly lustful aura. However, I did notice that those that had that aura were drinking something that smelled very strong.

I went up to our room and waited on the bed. I pulled the blinds up and stared at the moon. It was a full moon tonight. Enticing was its allure and sheen as the glow filled the streets and the crystals with more light than necessary. It was almost sad to see all those lanterns in the streets. On a clear night such as this and as bright and full the moon was, it should have been one to bask in the glory that was our light in this dark time of the day. I envied its power and light to glow in the darkness that surrounded it. I was not as strong as it was. My darkness seemed to engulf me no matter what I did or where I was. I needed a supplementary light, a crutch: one that could save me. I was weak.

I heard a knock on the door. I turned to it as I realized that on the desk was the key I meant to leave at Avalon's station but forgot. I jumped off the bed and opened the door to find Jiru was at it. He smiled as he marched his way in with head held high. I looked at him with a confused look and let the door close by itself.

"What has made you so happy?" I asked aloud while Jiru threw his bag to the wall. He jumped to the window.

"One," He began as he stared at the moon. "I was able to get about 1000 poke from the odd jobs in the market."

A thousand! That was how much the fare was to begin with. That meant that we can now pay off the debt of the boarding, and we would have a little extra for future fees. "That is fantastic!" I stated my amazement while I jumped to him and gave him a big hug. "You're the man!"

He blushed at my affection while I took a step back. He really should not have been so shy. We were friends after all. "Anyway, the second thing was the full moon tonight. I love looking at the moon. Pokemon always admire the sun for its life-giving light, but few appreciate the moon."

I smiled as I looked at the moon, too. I continued my staring from earlier. "No one truly understands the torment the moon truly has to go through. It is the light in the very darkest of times. It is strong enough to hold its light against the dark background. It may fade at times into the darkness of night, but it will always find the strength to grow back. It is kind of like pokemon. We each grow and fade into our own personal darkness, and sooner or later, we will find a light that can help us be pulled out of it." It was amazing how my own thoughts came out so fluidly. I turned to see the amazed Jiru, but he smiled and nodded.

I was about to turn back the moon when I could not hold my own emotions. I wrapped my arms around him as I buried my head into his shoulder. "Thank you, Jiru. Thank you for being the light in my darkness when I needed a friend."

He jumped a bit from my action, but when I thanked him, he wiggled his arm out. This caused me to pull away from him because of having my head move a lot with his shoulder. However, he pulled me back with his arm on my shoulder and put my head back on his shoulder. He was a good friend. I think this 'moon' was better. This light was much more comforting in my darkness. This was what I was missing when I was stuck in my hell. I should have gotten a friend a lot earlier if these feelings and kindness were what I was going to receive.

I did not know how long it was till I fell asleep. However, I got another dream that night, actually. This was of that strange blue-ringed Umbreon, again. However, there was a darker figure above it that seemed to be made of dark flames. The Umbreon held the shadow back without even having to look at it. The Umbreon walked forward with something peeping out of his back. I could not see anything, but once he was right in front of me, those crescent, translucent wings that the cloaked Eevee had burst out and trapped me with the Umbreon in front of me.

He was going to kill me! I panicked and tried hitting the wings apart, but they only came closer together till they closed. The wings broke off from the Umbreon's back as they closed behind him. We were stuck in an egg-shaped case that grew to a good-sized room. I tried to run away, but my feet were planted on some imaginary floor that kept me suspended in the egg-shaped room. The Umbreon sat right in front of me. I was scared until he bowed his head as his lips touched mine. Strangely, I felt elation follow as I kissed back. I was kissing the same pokemon that was trying to kill me and killed Mali. Why?

He pulled away while I looked at him confused but happy. He put his paw to my lips, and it turned a strange light blue. I fell backwards due to some unknown force with light engulfing me. I hit something on my back, and I heard a cracking and shattering sound.

* * *

><p><strong>As most have realized, this is my shortest chapter. It is not even 3500 words long. I am sorry, but it was poor managing on my part. I just hope that people have enjoyed the dream sequence and will continue it. This has been Admirer of the Moon with my little tidbit, and I am currently working on the sequel as much as I can. It is hard to follow-up this story when people say that it is the surprise of it all that they enjoy. And knowing everything that is supposed to happen hinders my ability to know what will surprise people and what won't. I'm babbling, again. Bye!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7 Fun! Fun! Aw

**For my previous transgression against my less than avid readers, I apologize for not writing and uploading more when it is such a simple task. As lazy as I am, there is no excuse for such obvious disregard for those that started to read this and probably have left. Now, with barely any reviews, my chances of any more would be closer to that of myself walking across the English Channel. Ah heck, it would be more likely than me being able to swim that distance or two laps in a swimming pool. I just have to thank X007 for his message which seemed to spur something deep and primitive in my soul that egged me on to this next chapter. Such ludicrous triviality will probably bring more, but why do you think my name is 'Writer that will never finish'? I digress. Here is Eli in her new home.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Fun! Fun! Aw...<p>

I jolted awake in a strange mix of joy, power, and fright. All I could remember was the Umbreon with its wings encompassing me. They were the same as that Eevee's wings that killed Mali. Ugh, that image still made me sick. At least, it was only a little. However, what surprised me was the kiss. The feeling radiated even while awake. Was I in love with Mali's killer! No, that was just sick. How could I love him? That's it! I must have just been having a nightmare or a premonition where he seduced me and then killed me! That meant I have to be wary of suspicious pokemon. He could come out as that Umbreon any minute and try to be my friend and kill me. I could not die for everyone's sake. I had to live to make sure their sacrifices were not pointless.

I was really thinking about it a lot seeing how I woke up Jiru who was trying to get my attention. He then started poking my shoulder, which finally released me from my own mental fight. He looked at me questioningly, and his aura seemed to be filled with worry. I took a deep breath and composed myself.

"Sorry, about that. I think I had a nightmare. Actually, I'm not sure what it was." I said to my friend while shifting my gaze to the window. It was just before dawn by the looks of it. The mountains were carrying an ethereal hue as the sun that was rising just below them shot off rays of light across their grey and snow-covered peaks. It was beautiful and calming.

"Would you care to talk about it?" Jiru sat next to me while he, too, stared out the window.

"It is kind of awkward." I started off, but I needed to talk about it. I needed to see if I could figure it out. "I can only remember one scene. There was an Umbreon. His fur was darker than the darkest night, and he had blue rings. Also, his eyes were blue like a clear sky. Also, remember those four pokemon that attacked me?" Jiru nodded. "Well, one in particular is one I can never forgive. He killed Mali in the cruelest way possible. As good as he seemed, he killed her in cold blood and nearly killed me.

"This Umbreon in my dream had to him because of one feature that stood out. They both had strange crescent, yellow, translucent wings. The Umbreon trapped me and was about to kill me, but he came up to me and kissed me."

"What!" Jiru exclaimed. His aura seemed confused with emotions. It was a strange mixture that I could not even begin to describe, but it finally settled on one: red. "I'll never let that monster hurt you. As your friend, I will protect you from pokemon like him."

His words were comforting as I smiled back to him. "I know I can. After all, you've been the kindest pokemon I could have ever asked for after Mali's death. You have my complete trust."

He smiled at that, but I think I saw a little hesitation in his aura that seemed to almost rejoice but hate my statement. The day went similar to the one before. I worked another ten hours, so that I worked the equivalent of the two nights we spent here. I forgot about food expenses when it came down to it, which Jiru happily gave me money to pay for it. Anyway, I was dead tired actually that night, so I just went to sleep without Jiru.

The same thing happened up to the eve of the New Years Festival. I got a total of 3250 poke working that week. However, all the expenses that came with staying at 'The Tesa Deen' actually meant that the actual money I kept was 1000 poke. Over the week, Jiru had a lot more luck than me. He was able to round up a total of 5500 poke from odd jobs in the market and a small purse he said he bought for the money that I earned. As much as he persisted on giving me the money I needed for any meals, whenever I got some more, I would sneak it in his bag when he was sleeping. I had learned to tell when he sleeps instead of faking. It was just good that Jiru could never keep track of the money he gave and kept.

I woke up as usual the next morning as I looked at the decorated crystals and buildings. It was a slow but obvious progression over the week of pokemon that came and took up all the unused rooms that Sherrie had. She actually raised the prices of the rooms over the week to something like 450 poke the past five days, but she kept our price at 250 saying that 'we were working while these lazy people were just loafing around her building.'

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I walked out of the room when I realized I almost forgot the key and my purse in there. I put my paw out and stopped it before it closed. I re-entered and got the key and purse from the desk. I strapped my purse on and put in the key. I turned and saw that today Jiru forgot his pack. He probably needed to do something today in a hurry and forgot to grab it on his way out. That was unusual, but he was probably going to come back and grab it some time later.

I thought it would be nice if he found it at the 'front desk.' I grabbed the pack and threw it on my shoulder. It was heavier than it looked. However, if he could carry it, I would certainly carry it myself at least down the hall and up to Avalon. I made sure I had the key with me. I opened and closed the door as I walked the distance. I got to the door where I saw Avalon drowsily shift his head towards me.

"I thought something was up. Your friend forgot his pack." He bluntly stated, as he seemed to drift his face to the door. "And here he comes to grab it."

And true to his word, Jiru came running through the door a bit winded. "Oh, Eli, what are you doing with my pack?"

I put it down as I grabbed the key from my purse and gave it to Avalon who psychically put the key back in its pocket with the one hundred and eleven symbol below it. "Yeah, I saw that you forgot it, so I thought it would be nice if you could just run in and grab it and run out when you came back, here."

I cheerfully held the pack up to my friend. He smiled back and said, "Thanks, see you later." He grabbed it and ran off.

I set off to work for the next few hours till around noon I decided to get some lunch in my stomach. I forgot to eat breakfast, again. I think Sherrie was starting to call me a 'workaholic,' whatever that means. I found something on the edge of the counter next to the exit. Sherrie smiled as she noticed that I saw the meal. I looked at meal and noticed a piece of paper. I opened it where I saw writing: F-O-R, for; E-L-I, Eli. She made it for me. I smiled back at Sherrie who smiled triumphantly back. I was starting to read.

I took the meal into the corridor that lead from the kitchen to the 'bar.' I sat further down the hallway as to not get in the way of Sherrie or Sickle. It was actually some type of mammal meat with several poffins. I ate them quickly, or as quickly as I could; then, I saw at the bottom of the poffins was another note:

T-A-K-E T-H-E D-A-Y O-F-F.

"Take t…the day off?" I whispered aloud to myself to make sure I read the words right. The sounds matched the symbols. However, it was hard to do. I could not just leave them alone.

I walked back inside to see Sherrie looking a little disappointed. She probably thought that I either did not read or see the note. I returned the tray as I took the note off the tray with confused eyes. "Are you sure I can do this? I've only been working for about 3 or 4 hours."

Sherrie laughed as she patted my head. "Enjoy the day. I live here, and after a while, the festival starts losing its flare. Enjoy it while you can especially since that is the reason why you came here. Also, you've brought in more business than I would have hoped for. I see this more as 'thank you' present than anything else. Now off with you."

The Luxray pushed me out of the kitchen and out the door to which the hallway led and out into an alleyway. The sun was incredibly bright today, and contrary to our location and season, the weather seemed very temperate. I turned to see Sherrie shooing me away kindly. I smiled, bowed, and rushed off to see what this festival was like with this little purse I had on my right leg that held my thousand poke.

The food looked expensive, which really made me glad that I ate lunch before I went out, or I would have lost about half my money in just food. I looked at the stand one right after another. There were too many food stands. Did every pokemon have to have a food stand? I looked around as I found a more interesting district of tents. These ones were filled with pokemon battling. There were some interesting competitions going on as well. I saw one was a painting and others for artistic ventures that I have never seen before. Some were stupid like a Poffin-eating contest.

I could not help but drift over to this one that was coming up. They said that they were having an ice sculpture contest. The contestants can sign up and have two hours to make the best ice sculpture they can using some type of 'soft' ice that would chip easily only using one's claws. I did not understand what they meant by the difference between 'soft' and 'hard,' but it sounded fun. Even if I did not win, I would love to do it.

I listened intently as he continued to say that all the signing contestants would be compared to last year's champion who had all the year to prepare his sculpture. It was some floating ball of ice that had two black spikes coming out of the top of its ball shape. The ice coating covered some black inside with holes in it in some symmetrical pattern. His eyes were a pale and icy blue while the opening for his mouth held horizontal teeth that always was shown even when he talked, frowned, smiled, and so on, which was a little creepy. Why would some pokemon always be showing his/her teeth even if they are pearly white? He turned out to be a Glalie.

Anyway, the announcer went on to state the theme of this year was 'As Seen in a Dream.' The Glalie was overly confident that he prematurely displayed his work. It was a well-done sculpture with a Glalie regally sitting upon a thrown of ice surrounded by pillars of ice almost as if in a palace. It was physically amazing, but the mood and conceitedness of the sculpture was almost unbearable. I seemed to be the only one to actually feel that way. No one could see the almost egotistical pride that he felt in his aura or the grey outline he wore.

Maybe a little jealousy also came into play that I had never received that much attention for my little snow sculptures. However, I understood that he was the center of attention right now, so he actually deserved to at least have the spotlight and use it any way he wanted. He finished boasting after a few minutes, and the sculpture was put into some freezer in back from what I heard, and the crowd started to disperse. The announcer seemed to be holding a sly and confident aura to him. He was expecting for the guy to win! I could tell since no one came up the sign-up sheet to challenge the Glalie. What had I to lose? I went up to the paper and wrote out a sloppy E-L-I. I still needed work on my penmanship.

I received some weird looks from the announcer and the crowd behind me, but once he saw my penmanship, he must have seen me as incompetent or unable to make anything amazing. However, I spurred a sudden influx of participants, which only caused the announcer to worry more. I was able to spur up to around 30 signatures including my own. The announcer said that thirty was all they could have, so he took us all into the freezer where we saw thirty separate rooms with the Glalie's sculpture in the middle. It was a circular room with the thirty rooms having doors.

The announcer pointed to a clock above that read '2:00:00,' which probably meant two hours. He led us each to one of the doors, and he told us not to open the door till the timer went buzzed. The thing suddenly changed to '1:59:59,' which meant to start. I rushed in and happy to see no timer in there. That was good. I hated feeling stressed.

I looked at my solid block of ice and started shaving. The ice was more like snow really. I carved it just like my snow sculptures. I was elated by this discovery as I shaved all the ice down to my rough image of the idea in my head. I was actually surprised to see that the ice was amazingly sturdy despite being easy to carve through. There my idea was in just ten minutes actually. With that, I started shaving away at the top.

The head came first. The ears would have probably been heavy, but the ice held amazingly well that I just had to leave it. Make a little indention here, and the detail was obvious. The face was amazingly easy. I would have thought that only seeing it once or twice would have made it difficult, but the smile was unforgettable. Those wings were easy, too. The oddity about them is what really made them stand out. I carved each feather with care and haste with a smile lacing my mouth. I was able to get the figures details without a second thought. It was almost too easy.

I did not know why I was so fascinated with the figure, but I had to show my dream in some way. I actually loved the expression. I went to the next figure. This one was easy considering the mirror-like ability of 'soft' ice. The placement was perfect and just as I remembered it. I admit it looked small compared to what I remembered, but it didn't matter. After all, height changes from individual to individual and such details are easily overlooked. I looked out the window on the door to the timer to see how much time I had left. It read '0:52:38.' I assumed that meant 52 minutes considering that the last two numbers on the right were seconds and minutes were between seconds and hours.

That meant a little over half my time has been spent and I've already finished the hard part. Wow, when I was excited, I really did work fast. Well, I could not waste any more time. I continued my sculpture to the background below the figures with astute detail to make it as realistic as possible. I felt that the figures may have too little details, so I made a few improvements that made them look more divine and happy respectively. I loved looking at it. I wished that it was me in that sculpture instead of some figure.

I looked back from my sculpture to smile at my work. I loved it, and I put my heart into it. I looked out of the window to see the timer just coming to the last second and then the announcer came out with a loud voice and yelled at us to stop. Some answered promptly while others tried to put it off as long as possible. Finally, everyone came out, and the announcer said that we had gathered a crowd outside. He seemed a little confident in the sculpture winning because of his next statement.

"Everyone has to bring out their own sculpture. We will start in a few minutes." He said as he walked out with a smile. I frowned.

He held a confident aura that made me a bit angry. He did this just to make sure pokemon like me would lose. The Glalie easily just used Psychic to lift his sculpture and took it outside to where they had some type of cooling unit outside for the sculptures across a large stage that took up some the previous competitions in the area. I knew I could not lift it, so I had to get help.

I looked to see that some pokemon were having a hard time with their sculptures as well. There was only one pokemon that seemed to be having an easy time. It was an Alakazam that carry his with a Psychic. His sculpture was strange, but then again, dreams are strange, so I could not criticize.

I wanted to ask the Alakazam for help, but the announcer's rule popped into my head. "Why in the world would we have to bring in our own sculptures?" I asked aloud. "It doesn't make sense unless he was worried that he would actually lose. Anyway, I don't need some crowd to tell me I did well. They can just come in and see mine if they want to."

I nodded my resolution as I sat beside my door and did absolutely nothing. I did better than that Glalie. I know I did. I may be just as selfish as him, but at least, mine did not put one so high above others. I sat aside while the others were not moved by my words. They wanted to win. It was understandable.

I walked out deciding to wait in the crowd for the contestants to be compared by the judges. I waited there in the crowd in front because of the lack of stature on my part, but I was surprised when I felt Jiru come up behind me. I jumped when he initially put his paw on my shoulder but calmed when he looked at me with a little concern.

"What are you doing down here? Is your sculpture already up there?" He asked me as he scanned the sculptures that were present, but all of them had some pokemon standing or floating next to it.

"No, they said that I needed to bring out my own, but I'm not strong enough to lift the sculpture. Anyway, I just wanted to make one." I smiled at the time I had in those two hours. "It reminded me of my birthday I had with Mali and Storm."

Jiru seemed disappointed as he then scolded, "You can't just give up. I'll help you. Come on, I'll help you get that thing out here."

"Well, that looks like all the contestants that will come out. Let's start the judging." The announcer loudly proclaimed, as he waved to the thirty sculptures that were out. The guy felt confident in it as most of them lacked the detail that made the Glalie one good. However, they were nice attempts. If they worked at it, they could have easily surpassed the Glalie.

I led Jiru up the staircase that earned as stray glance from the announcer, but he didn't care as the judges went from one sculpture to the next with some grumbling and questioning glances. It did not matter as I led Jiru into the freezer. He gave a quick shiver as I led him across the room to my door. All the others were closed.

I swiftly opened it as I showed my sculpture to my friend. He stared slack-jawed and wide-eyed at it, which made me feel that he did not like it. I closed it and started to feel ashamed. "I guess it is a good thing that I didn't bring it out."

"Are you kidding?" Jiru exclaimed as he threw the door open again. "I have never seen such a beautiful thing. The amount of detail you put into it. Is that the little Poffin hut we passed by in the mountain pass?" I nodded. "Dear Arceus, Eli you can't possibly lose with this."

I smiled as I started rubbing my shoulder in embarrassment. "I just wanted to make a sculpture, again. I don't care if I win." I stated with the blush still reddening my cheeks, but Jiru was adamant.

I saw him grow a pinkish purple aura as he pushed the thing forward using Psychic. I did not know he knew Psychic! It must be from all the TM's he had. Actually, I did not know what TM's an Eevee can learn, but Psychic must be one of them. It was amazing to see him lift the sculpture just barely over the ground so it did not even touch the top of the door, which was barely taller the original block of ice.

I needed to help in some way, so I started pushing the sculpture forward to at least relieve some of the pressure from Jiru. He seemed thankful for the slight release of necessary power as we pushed the sculpture forward. We came to door. Jiru motioned me to announce to the crowd about my sculpture, but I wanted to help him still.

He finally persuaded me to go, so I went out and up to the judges. They were surprised by the sudden appearance of an Eevee, but they looked down at some list and came to my sloppy 'Eli' at the top. They looked at me questioningly.

"Are you 'Eli'?" The first judge asked monotonously.

"Yes," I answered directly as I looked at the door to the freezer. "I was hoping that you could still look at my sculpture. A friend of mine helped me get it out, and I don't want his help to go to waste."

They looked at my name, again. Some snotty judge shrugged and purred out, "Why not? I would be good to have a nice laugh."

I gave a small glare at the judge when she was not looking, but I sighed while I was about to run to Jiru to come out. What surprised me was that he suddenly appeared out of nowhere my sculpture in tow right beside me. The judges at least flinched at the sudden appearance of the Eevee, but the snotty judge simply dropped her papers as she looked at my work.

Jiru disappeared, again, so I was left there standing next to my sculpture while the crowd and everyone looked at it. The sun was still in the sky, so it shined on the sculpture giving it a nice sheen. It was the flying Umbreon from my dream. He flew with me held in his front legs above the mountains and the forest with a smile caressing my face. He smiled calmly and lovingly with his eyes towards me while my eyes admired the landscape. His wings glowed as if he were a legend himself. I had fun in the mountains and forest. I made the rolling hills as I made each tree with Mali's Inn on the side of the road that twisted and turned as it hit the mountains. I made the bridges, the Poffin stand, and the city. I did not have much to go by with the city, so it was blandest part of the piece. However, I diverted that focus using the crystals around it as I made them pop out here and there with the snow-peaked mountains above the city.

"Well, I'll say that if I said 'no' I would have missed an amazing piece of art. Did you really dream this?" The monotone judge stated as he walked around the sculpture. "I'm amazed, ashamed, and enamored. I've found an artist that truly has a talent."

"Talent nothing!" I heard the snotty judge say. "This girl has a freaking gift. If she can do this in two hours, just think about what she can do with a year or anything looked up in her head."

"But she wasn't out when the initial judging started!" The Glalie angrily interjected. He was more than angry, and his glaring eyes seemed to burn holes more than turn me to ice.

"Yes, but we have a right to choose when we judge. After all, we have not made our finally decision in the matter. She had all the right to persuade us differently." The monotone pokemon stated.

The Alakazam started walking towards us as he spoke up. "Just give her the win. She was undersized for the task that was given. Will it be so catastrophic to give her just one win? She has earned it well and good with her mastery of this art. Why punish her for something she did well at?"

"Thank you sir." I graciously said to my defendant as he smiled back and walked off the stage, which left his words as they were.

"This is only a first time, so we will let it slide." The snotty pokemon said as she gave a small glare at the Glalie to back off. "Anyway, I've already decided that Eli has won, anyway. It is only if we disagree that the crowd decides the winner, but let's do it anyway."

The monotone pokemon shrugged and turned to the crowd. "Well, who do you all say wins?"

There was a pause till I heard a familiar voice say 'Eli.' There, Jiru was in the front with a smile and pride defining him. I felt a bit of embarrassment or nervousness from being the center of attention, but at the same time, I felt happy to see Jiru so proud of me and happy for me. The crowd finally started yelling my name as the judges less than hesitantly declared me the winner.

The announcer was more than a little miffed, as was the Glalie. What surprised me even more was that I got a 5000 poke reward and a blue ribbon for my work. Every piece was left up there as I took my reward and kind of ran away from the enclosing crowd that was coming to ask me about how I got my skills. I think that time I discovered my feeling of claustrophobia. At least, it was a claustrophobia that had to do with pokemon swarming me that made me run away and stuff the blue ribbon away so I looked like as normal an Eevee in a crowd as possible.

I stopped at an alleyway as I slowly calmed myself with eyes closed and heavy breathing. I jumped and screamed as I felt a paw on my shoulder. I calmed myself when I saw an equally as surprised Jiru who pulled his paw back before I did something stupid like bite it off.

"Sorry about the yell." I apologized while I continued to calm myself and got over my fear a little bit more.

"What was that about?" He asked as he sat next to me.

"I think I have a fear of pokemon swarming me. I feel like their going to attack and hurt me." I finally reached even breathing when I finished answering.

"Well, we still have about four hours till the fireworks come up, so what do you want to do till then?" Jiru asked while he looked at the shadows that the sun made. "Do you want to see some dancing? I saw this really exotic dancing when I finally decided to come find you."

"How did you find me?" I could not help but ask because it sure was convenient when he did appear.

"Well, I actually found the place about half an hour before the contest really started, so I decided to see a couple of fights to wait." He started. He put his paw up to his head as he seemed to start scratching out what transpired from his fur. "I first finished my job getting another 150 poke for the day, so I decided to look for more work. I tried, but everyone said that they were too busy. I decided to spend some time with you since we've not been doing it very often. I went back to Sherrie who said you went out looking at the festival. I went out and looked for you. I happened to hear about some little girl with horrible writing was trying something in the artistic area, which sounded like you considering it was about ice sculptures. I got there as I said about half an hour before the judging, and it was your name on the list."

I nodded in response to his lengthy explanation. It seemed reasonable enough. "Why don't we see those dancers? It could be fun." I started walking out with my response, which led Jiru to sit and process a little before he actually took the lead and guided us to the entertainment.

We went around that district for a while just laughing, talking, and watching the displays of movement, eccentricity, and other interesting qualities that made up the dance. It felt like a few short minutes for what was actually three long hours. The sun was nearing the completion of its round across the sky. I looked up to see the lanterns were starting to be lit in the lack of light. Jiru saw it, too.

He took my paw and led me through the crowd to some open space. We watched another performance till I heard a loud announcement that 'fireworks' will begin in about thirty minutes. That was when Jiru pulled me away, again. I followed him with more questions coming. Where were we going? What were 'fireworks'? Were they important?

I got my answer as we came up to the gate. The current guard gave us a band to where around our paws when we stated that we were coming back. After that, Jiru walked away from the city a good half mile or more where he took me away from the main road and up to a cliff to the West of the city. It was getting very dark as we sat on the cliff.

Everything went black with the city lights shutting off and the crystals only light coming from the half-moon above. I looked at Jiru questioningly at the lack of light and reason behind it. Although before I could ask any questions, I heard a whizzing sound. It was a strange sound that I could not truly describe. It was as if a whistle was being blown and echoed but rougher and fluctuating.

I looked around to see what it was, but the sudden bang that came from the sky turned my attention to the amazing lights that shined in the sky as they rained down in a waterfall of a single color. More whizzing came and so did more bangs. The lights were amazing as they soon came up to the shapes of pokemon like a Golem came up. There was once an Eevee; however, it was strange to see. This one had an additionally color. Its eyes were changed to red!

"Surprise!" Jiru exclaimed as I stared at the picture of the Eevee. "I worked for the pokemon that was making the fireworks. He offered to make an Eevee, but I wanted you to remember this time. I hope you like my gift."

It was humbling but such a sweet gesture. He really did not have to go through all that trouble for me. "Thank you, I love it." I said with a hug.

"But I did not get anything for you." I said solemnly. "I'm sorry. If I had known you were going to give me a gift, I would have gotten you one as well."

He smiled back at me as he simply stated, "That sculpture and seeing you happy is enough of a present for me."

"But…" I tried to argue, but he shut me up with a paw to my lips.

"I loved the sculpture. Thank you, Eli." He stated while turning to the 'fireworks,' I presume. "Now, let's enjoy the fireworks."

We sat there together. I stole occasional glances at Jiru. Why would he give me such a nice gift? It was so sweet of him, but then again, he was always nice, caring, strong, a little assertive, and secretive. I should just be grateful to have him as a friend for the time being. After all, with my luck, I would lose him sooner or later. I should just appreciate the stuff he did for me for now. He had done nothing to harm me in any way, so a friend like him should not be wasted.

The 'fireworks' occupied the sky in their amazing display for a few hours where my stomach growled. Jiru saw this coming, so he grabbed some food out of his pack and gave me some while he nibbled on the rest. We ate in silence as the display continued. It was a quick dinner, and soon, I was tired of the fireworks.

I wanted to start talking to Jiru who seemed more than happy to start a conversation. This time, we talked about random fantasies. However, I soon came up to the subject of love.

"Do you think you'll ever find love?" He asked sooner than I thought. "It seems like you're at least dreaming about it unless that Umbreon is your father."

That earned a laugh from me while I shook my head. "No, I could only dream that my father was as kind as that Umbreon; at least then, he wouldn't have tortured me. My father was a Flareon anyway. However, I don't know if I should fall in love. It seems like when I do I will die, or I have to fall in love with someone else." I answered with my paw coming to my heart. "I only wish that I at least can find that special someone that will love me no matter what befalls upon me. What about you?"

Jiru seemed a little uncomfortable, but he soon shrugged it off. "I don't think I'll find love till I feel like the time is right. Also, I'm too young for anything like love."

That surprised me. I shook my head to show my disappointment in the statement. "You shouldn't say you're too young for love. After all, you can always love someone when you're young. It is probably best to get to know the pokemon you love in the meantime while everything gets straightened out."

Jiru shrugged at my answer as he forced a smile. "I just want to avoid love as much as possible."

"What has made you want that?" I asked, astonished and kind of revolted at the thought. I would deeply enjoy someone to love just like Mali and Storm. Someone who would take vows of protection and freedom in the name of the love for the other would be wonderful.

I think I started blushing at the thought, but Jiru did not pay attention as he turned away. "I don't want to talk about it! It is kind of complicated." He stated bluntly and loudly as he started walking back. "Do you feel tired? It is probably around 9 or something like that."

I shook my head when a sudden constant booming came forth. They were launching the 'fireworks' in a fantastic finale. Jiru reluctantly sat back at my side as he awkwardly watched the display with me. It lasted for another thirty minutes till is died down and the city light came back up.

"I guess that is it." I stated while Jiru quickly got up and walked down to the path. I followed him, and we silently walked our way back to the city. We stopped by the guard, and he took off our bands and letting us pass.

I became a bit drowsy, so Jiru said that I should get back to bed. I nodded as we broke apart and I tried to find my way back to Sherrie's Inn. I was lost to say the least. I once tried to ask for directions, but no one would stop and try to help me. With a little desperation, I just walked from alleyway to alleyway to find something that looked familiar. I saw that I soon came across what looked like a business district because they were selling a lot of food there.

I walked down another alleyway. There I turned to the right and kept my eyes open. That was when I saw 'The Tesa Deen' across an alleyway. It was a dark one, but sleep was nearly at hand. Without much thought, I trudged into the alley with my destination was in sight. I still walked until I noticed that I was not going anywhere. I looked around and saw that I was being held in place by some psychic attack.

The attack threw me down a perpendicular alley that had a dead end. I was thrown against the wall as with a thud. I was held tightly by the attack as I saw the Glalie come from the same way as Sherrie's Inn. He smiled as his aura became increasingly dark with malicious intent. It scared me as he held me with his Psychic attack.

"So how does it feel you little annoying bitch? Do you know how much I paid to have that sculpture made?" The Glalie growled out as he pushed me harder against the wall. Did I mention it was stone? Not only that, it was rough stone as it seemed to dig into my back. "I was going to have tens of thousand of poke by now, and here I get some cute bitch ruining my plans."

"Stop it." I squeaked out, but he only pushed harder. Well, he did relieve the pressure against the wall for a second as I was spirited a few feet away from the wall, but he immediately threw me against the wall harder.

I gasped while he smiled gleefully at my pain. "Enjoy it. You cost me a lot you annoying little ball of fur. In fact, you're going to pay every last cent it cost me: about ten thousand poke."

I froze at the number. He was not only going to take my money, but that meant, he would have me in debt. He could do anything. He psychically took my purse and threw it against an adjacent wall, which confused me. "I'm going to make you pay."

He let me go of his Psychic attack, but he immediately threw his body into me as I was crushed between the wall and his mass in a Take Down attack. I gasped in pain as he released me. I fell to the ground gasping, but he just took me back in his Psychic attack while he threw me from wall to wall like was a ball being bounced between the walls. I heard a crack when I was thrown on my side with my front right leg first on the wall. By that time, I was bloody from cuts from the wall.

I did not yell as the pain stopped me from screaming. "Aw, I heard you break a bone. Let me help freeze that."

He did as he promised. He let me go of his Psychic and let loose an Ice Beam that froze my leg. I naturally fell to the ground in pain as the cold thankfully numbed the severity of the pain. However, it also was heavy. I tried to get up, and I did. It was not the way I wanted to, though. The Glalie forced me to sit up with his Psychic as he used his spikes on the top of his head to start slashing at me. First, my cheek was cut as I was forced to endure the pain. Why did I not scream?

It was too painful, and if I screamed, it would only get worse. It was worse as he then slashed my newly healed chest. He found the blood pleasing as he released me from his attacks. I collapsed, but he did one more thing before he left. He floated right above me while my body screamed in agony. He smiled as he slammed his weight down on me. He broke the ice that covered my arm, and the shockwave of the hit sent my imprint into the solid rock ground. This time I screamed in pain.

My shrill cry carried in the alleyway as it reverberated off of the walls. It felt like ages as pain coursed through my very being. I blacked out sooner or later from the pain. I could not blame myself really. Before I did, I could feel the small puddle of blood that was covering the ground under me, as I just lay there barely conscious. I was weak. Because of this weakness, I had to lean on other pokemon. Maybe that was why Mali and Storm were dead. I was too weak to do anything. However, I wished that I did not end on such an unpleasant note with Jiru. I should have apologized for my actions. He seemed really hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Good news people. Eli has now just got pummeled, again. She really needs to fend for herself. Also, if you start complaining that the character is too weak, go to hell. I am the f****** writer, and I have been let loose today. I just finished actually writing the whole thing. It is now 106,355 words in Microsoft Word, which will probably say more as I edit this in the document manager and add more of these little comments.<strong>

**Eli: Why? :'( I'm good, aren't I?**

**Me: Basically, but I just like screwing with people, and pokemon. Also, where did you come from?**

**Eli: Yes, but you've been reading so many other fanfictions that have their main protagonist out that I am inadvertently animated myself into these discussion with you. I hope you don't mind. Also, what does 'f******' mean?**

**Me: Um... Well... I'll tell you when your older. ":|**

**Eli: Oh well, please distinguished readers, review and tell my creator how much of a meany it is. (It wishes to leave its identity, even its gender, anonymous.) Please review anyone who is reading this.**


	9. Chapter 8 That Life is Gone

**Time for something that is beyond unusual. I am actaully doing something that is not taking half a decade. I am a little disappointed in myself that I have not gathered an amazing 5 reviews from 7 chapters. Although, I'm sure that once this becomes complete, plenty of people will want to read it. After all, a good story is sometimes long, and I am on page 81 out of 198 with this chapter.**

**Eli: They don't like reviewing because you torture your main character!**

**Me: I do not torture. I maim and then later let them find something worth significant value, at least by my standards. *However, considering that I making my first fanfiction rated M (I changed it just for publicity), it seems that I don't really hold anything for any kind of value.***

**Eli: Like what?**

**Me: Well, I don't want to say anything because it will give everything away. Although, the plot holes and other obvious things probably have already given enough away.**

**Eli: Well, of course! I should read more deeply, but I think that will be a little hard.**

**Me: Oh well, sucks to be you. Now on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: That Life is Gone<p>

I woke up some time later when I saw that I was still in the alley, but by the looks of it. The building to my right was completely destroyed. I was lucky that the debris landed around me instead of on me. Well, the large stuff did not hurt me, but I did get some dirt on me and in my wounds. That stung, but I endured. The place was quiet. Too quiet and I did not like it.

Something had to be up. I was able to get on my good foreleg moving, but now, I had to see what was going on. I put out my left paw and pulled while I pushed with my back ones. Oh dear Arceus, it was hard. Everything seemed to be stiff and painful to move. I dragged my right front leg on the ground, which was painfully irritated. However, it was not as bad as I thought it should have been. I just hoped that meant the broken bone would not be that big of a nuisance after I got out of here.

I crawled another foot of two. Dang, it was tiring. I breathed heavily as I saw the corner several feet away. I still had a ways to go. Mustering up some strength that I actually did not know I had, I finally made my painful way to the corner where I flipped onto my back. Dear Arceus, why me? What happened?

The air smelled like blood, but then again, I was covered in my own. I looked over myself and saw that my cuts at least clotted while I was asleep. It was probably a miracle that I was relatively fine with all the cuts and bruises. Finished with my inspection, I went back on my stomach while catching more of my breath. I was actually able to finally breath well.

I was finally able to lift myself up to my three good legs after another little break. Wow, I was really healing and rejuvenating myself unnaturally quickly. I limped out of the alleyway with my head low while breathing a little heavily as curiosity slowly took over. The smell of blood seemed to have been becoming stronger, which forced more adrenaline through my veins and numbed my broken limb. I stopped at the end of the alley as I looked up to see Sherrie's Inn completely leveled. I gasped as I looked out at the street. The stands that surrounded it were destroyed, and bodies of different pokemon littered the streets.

"Dear Arceus." I muttered out loud as I faltered on my already shaky limbs and fell to the ground on my rump. I was terrified as the image persisted to be splayed out in front of me.

These pokemon were dead. All of them, dead. Dead…DEAD! I curled up into the ball as the image stayed in my head, which only heightened my fear. It reminded me of Mali and Mom. Oh dear Arceus! Their bloodied bodies, burnt skin, and decapitated bodied all lay silent on the sanguine-stained road. The crystals that once stood for the cities beauty were caked with blood. One victim lay impaled on the thing and dripping its own life's liquid.

I wanted to puke at the images, but I could not seem to muster up any as I kept my vision away from them. I lay curled up for a while longer till a thought occurred that scared me even more than the bodied. What if Jiru was among them? I think I started to cry at the idea. He could be dead, and the mere mention of that possibility sent me into a small depression and anxiety.

I got up and limped my way onto the road and past the bodies. I scanned them all as more revulsion took over. I could not look at them much longer without wanting to lose everything in my stomach that was probably from last night, but I had to find Jiru. I had to find him, but what if he was dead? I stopped while the idea scared me stiff. He was dead, and that meant I was alone, again. "Jiru!"

I yelled his name with tears coming forth. He has to be alive. If I yell to him, maybe he would come running to me. I kept yelling for about thirty minutes or till my voice became hoarse and hard to use. He was not coming.

He was dead. I lost another pokemon that cared for me. I kept crying as I crumpled to the ground in a pathetic heap. I lost him. I lost him. Why me? Why do I always have to lose someone when I find happiness?

"Well, I'm not this Jiru fellow, but I must say that you are one fine looking pokemon. A little young I admit, but I can wait. After all, a ten year difference isn't that much." I heard a seductive voice say behind me. "However, we'll have to get you all cleaned up and healed. I can just see you as a Flareon. Gorgeous, elegant, regal, you will be my queen here in this pathetic city and all of these mountains."

The voice sent chills up my spine. I turned to the pokemon to see a large pokemon, and I mean large. He was more than six times my height with leering eyes. I knew him to be an Arcanine with his distinct black markings, orange fur, and pale brown fluff. The burnt flesh I smelled… he could have done it! It actually would not have put it past him for his aura was lustful and his outline was amazingly dark.

I looked up at the monstrous pokemon with myself completely open. I rolled onto my stomach as I tried to move away, to run away. I was stopped as the Arcanine lifted me up with his paw like I was a plaything. He looked at me and smiled. I met his eyes, which led him to hold a surprised look.

"Oh and look at those beautiful red eyes." He stated with a smile. "You would make the perfect mate."

I tried to struggle out his grasp as he simply laughed at my futile attempt. He held me in front of his face where he licked my cheek and forced me into a kiss with his big mouth. He smiled and pulled away while I continued my struggle till I wore my already ragged self out.

I stopped as he began to carry me by the scruff on my neck with his jaw and started walking in the direction of the center of the city. I looked sadly as I realized that I was now being taken back to the hell that I had originally escaped. Maybe it was just my destiny to always be a slave to someone. Why me?

"Hey, let Eli go, dammit!" I heard a voice yell. My heart jumped and immediately hoped it was Jiru. It was shot down only a bit. There I saw Sherrie fairly unharmed glaring at the Arcanine who seemed confused at her sudden outburst.

"Don't get in the way, you cockroach." He growled through my fur while he turned around back to the center of city.

I heard Sherrie yell as the sound of crackling electricity resounded in the air. Arcanine turned his head to see Sherrie release a powerful Thunder attack, which the Arcanine simply waved his right paw and some type of shield that formed with some dark energy diverted the attack.

The Arcanine scoffed as he placed me on the ground next to him as he laughed, "Don't worry, honey. I'll kill this bitch in a minute." He said with a wave of his paw, again. It sent out a wave of dark energy that raced towards Sherrie.

Sherrie dodged the attack to her right in the nick of time, but the Arcanine smiled as I saw the pokemon sprout a single dark wing on his right side. The Arcanine triumphantly smiled at the Luxray as he sprinted, or levitated, forward in a rush of air that took Sherrie and me by surprise. The Arcanine was right in front of her with an amused look while his paw began to get covered in the same dark aura as before. This time he just smacked Sherrie back the way she came with the black wave following. The Arcanine blasted Sherrie into the adjacent building, which was unfortunately made of cut stone. The rock cracked and soon dented as I saw Sherrie gasp out in pain. She was bleeding heavily as she fell to the ground with a thud.

The Arcanine walked up to her with a disgruntled looked. "I didn't think you'd survive that. You're stronger than I thought. Oh well, time to die." He calmly placed his paw over Sherrie and pressed as I heard her scream in pain.

Sherrie was going to die protecting me, just like Mali and Mom! No, I could not let her die. I could not have more blood on my hands. I could not have another soul for me to bear! I did not understand what power actually forced me to my feet and fired the initial Shadow Ball, but something did.

The Arcanine stopped, and I thankfully still saw Sherrie had an aura around her. She was not dead. At that, I sighed in relief, but I got an angry look from the Arcanine. He growled at me while he raised his paw to ready an attack. I tried to move, but my legs were stiff and stuck. He launched it, and it unfortunately hit.

The attack burned as it seared past my fur to my skin and seemed to burrow into my soul. I screamed in pain before I hit the ground and skid back several feet from the hit. The Arcanine was angry and got above me before I could do anything. He picked me up and threw me into a building where I gave a loud thud and fell to the ground.

He growled out his next words. "That is no way to treat your future mate, but I guess I did not give you a good enough example of what not to do. Now, never attack me or else I will have to kill you. Furthermore, interrupt any killing I will do, and I will torture to an inch of your life."

He started walking back to Sherrie as anger welled in me. I could not let him hurt her. I had to be strong. I needed strength. I would get strength! I had to have it!

It was amazing what I felt after a second.

The power that coursed through my veins was numbing and exhilarating at the same time. It was light yet strong, and I felt like I could do anything. My body became light and pain-free, but it also weighed heavily with the power that followed. Nonetheless, it seemed to almost belong to me as though it was always as part of me. The Arcanine stared at me with wide-eyes while I glared at him with this newfound strength to push me forward.

I did not know I had the kind of speed that I exhibited, but I merely tackled the large dog. I sent him several yards away from Sherrie. She seemed to be coming back to consciousness as she looked at me. She just stared as I smiled back.

"This time, I'll protect you." I stated as I glared back the Arcanine. He was still surprised, but it quickly turned to anger.

"Damnit, you're not supposed to be one!" He yelled as he waved his paw out, again. He glared back at me while I readied myself.

I did not know what he meant, but I was sure that I did not give a care. I had to protect my friend. I stood my ground as I felt something build up in my body. I could not describe it, but any power I had at the time would have been useful. I fired what seemed like a stream of water that quickly hit the blast that the Arcanine shot. They exploded somehow in mid air. Well, the dark energy exploded that evaporated the water that I made, which puffed up a fog around us.

I coughed as it spread around us. I looked around the fog to see that I could only see anything within a two-meter radius. This was bad. I needed to keep an eye on that Arcanine. I tried to do so, but knowing Sherrie was here battered and bruised meant that I could not leave her. That Arcanine could come in and kill her.

I heard a charging sound as I saw flames come racing towards me. I panicked and fired that water attack, again. The flames and the water cancelled each other out, but the use was tiring. In fact, keeping the power I had was kind of tiring, but I needed to keep it up. I needed to protect my friend. The flames kept coming and from different directions. On my right came a pillar of fire and dark energy that blasted through the fog and smoke, which I counted with more water, but that only thickened the fog. One came from above and burned my back. I screamed in pain.

I still stood where I could, but my vision was blurring. I was having trouble breathing, which meant that I was reaching my limit. I had to protect Sherrie! I could not lose to this Arcanine!

I think my hope and prayers were answered as I looked out into the fog. There was an aura. A vicious one that was merely walking around the fog that seemed to be facing me. That was him! That was the Arcanine! I fired the water attack I had without a second thought as I saw the surprise in the aura.

The fog that surrounded the water separated for me to see my target across the hole all soaked and gripping his fur with a growl. He breathed more fire, which I instinctively countered with my water and created more fog. The Arcanine seemed cocky with the fog, judging by his aura, as he jumped up above me. However, I quickly countered with a blast of water right in his face as he fell to the side of us.

I tackled him when he tried to get up to make him fall. He was tired, and so was I. However, I was at my limit. I could feel that power I had start to leave, and the pain from my previous and current injuries came flaring back into existence. I screamed in pain as I fell to the ground holding my right foreleg. The Arcanine laughed triumphantly as he shakily stood above Sherrie and me.

He held out his paw, again, while the black energy gathered. I felt the oncoming dread of death starting to sink in. Sherrie stood up shakily and collapsed by me as she smiled. She mouthed a 'thank you' as we looked tiredly at the face of death. I closed my eyes, but I heard a sudden slice of flesh and bone and a gurgle. After that, there was a large thud.

I did not feel any pain, so I thought it would be good to see what happened. I opened my eyes to see in front of me the Eevee that killed Mali curving his wings while his right ones were covered in blood. I looked over to the Arcanine to see him holding three deep stab wounds in his chest. The Eevee killed the Arcanine. He looked straight at me with concealed eyes. His aura was confused. He studied me while he pointed his left wings at me.

I saw a shadow below me as I heard Sherrie gasp, "Don't you dare hurt this girl, demon." I looked at the figure, and he did not move but instead retracted his wings and continued staring at me.

With a minute of silence pass, the Eevee spread his wings, and with one big flap, sent himself flying away from us. It was over. Sherrie was safe, we were alive, I only had to go through a near death situation, got help from the very one that wants—or wanted to kill me considering he just saved my life—and discovered some power I have. What a new year!

I felt tired but not tired enough to fall asleep, so Sherrie and I just lay there exhausted with heavy breaths being the only thing that sounded. It was another fifteen minutes till I heard footsteps from behind us. I was too tired to turn, but this feeling of comfort seemed to come from these steps.

Sherrie turned around and said, "Your boyfriend is running to you."

I roughly laughed and retorted, "He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend."

Jiru came running up to me as he picked me up with worry lacing his face. "Dear Arceus, I'm so sorry Eli. I should have been here for you."

Jiru put his pack down as he looked at Sherrie. "Don't worry. I've had worse than these. I'll live. Help her first." Sherrie ordered as she put her head on her paws. "But I doubt you would have helped all that much. I would have never guessed your girlfriend was a 'Divine Servant.'"

That was surprising to hear. That meant the power I felt must be the same as those same pokemon that killed Mali and Storm. That must have been the reason why the Arcanine looked so confused. And a 'Divine Servant' is the exact opposite of a demon, right? That means I went against my destiny. I defied fate! I changed it, Storm. I did it!

Jiru was surprised as he looked at me with amazement and pride in his aura with some underlying confusion. "Wow, had I known that I had a friend like that, I would have gotten you a better present for the new year." He joked as he grabbed some medical supplies from his pack.

He turned to the Arcanine with a malevolent look that looked completely wrong on his face. It was frightening on him to the point where I shivered. However, when he saw me shiver, he panicked and asked question after question on whether I was all right. I simply nodded as he continued to wrap and care for my wounds.

"Here I thought I finally got rid of them." I joked as he rapped the bandages around my chest and made a splint for my leg, not before putting my bones back into place and me using the material for the splint to bite when he did so.

"I know. You're a glutton for punishment, aren't you?" He quipped back. He looked at Sherrie who was coughing hard. He grabbed a container from his pack as he opened it. There was a liquid inside. He immediately gave it to Sherrie to drink. "It will speed up the recovery in your body and help with any complications."

Sherrie drank it with thanks. She downed half of it, which Jiru smiled at. He said something like that the more the better but never the whole thing. I did not understand why, but I left it as that. He put a patch to cover the cut on my face as put everything in his pack. He looked at Sherrie who shakily went into a sitting position. I tried to get up, but I did not even get off the ground.

Jiru laughed at my attempt, which I just glared back at him. With Sherrie's help, he got me on his back, but that left his pack. Sherrie smiled as she grabbed it and threw it over her own shoulder with a grunt. Jiru and Sherrie started walking as we slowly moved out of this dreadfully decrepit city. To think, it was such a beautiful city till this happen.

I looked from one side to the other to look at the destruction that littered this city. It was such a sad sight. I looked from one side to the other hoping that I would see at least one aura that said someone was alive. I kept fruitlessly looking.

"Is everyone else dead?" I sorrowfully asked looking at the bodies and lack of color other than red.

"No, everyone who could escape has already escaped." Jiru answered as he looked towards me. "At least, that was what I thought till I heard someone yelling my name, and I saw the battle that was happening."

He heard me. He did hear me after all. I looked at the next building as a sudden flash of green appeared as I stared at the same building making sure that I saw what I thought I saw. There was another pokemon in that building quivering in fear. There were more here.

"Wait," I told Jiru who looked back at me, but he did not stop walking. I looked at the building a bit longer to leave myself without a doubt. "There's someone in that building!"

"What?" Jiru followed my line of sight as he looked at the windows and saw the destruction the building was in. "How can you tell?"

His, or her, aura was still there. There was color to this dreadful environment. There was life! "The pokemon's aura is still there. Please, just look inside." I pleaded to him.

Jiru gave up and looked at Sherrie who simply shrugged. "We currently have all the time in the world." She said while turning her body to the building.

They started walking toward the building as they opened the partially open door. Sherrie was the first one to look inside. There was a loud childish scream as a small Water Gun was shot at us. Sherrie and Jiru dodged it easily as they looked inside to see a scared Mudkip. He looked at us with big eyes while shivering in place.

"Don't worry little one." Sherrie whispered. "We are here to help. Don't worry, the bad pokemon is gone."

The Mudkip looked at her carefully as he then turned to Jiru and me. When he saw the state I was in, I think he became a little more accepting. It was enough to get him to follow us. The Mudkip was only a few years old. He was barely old enough to walk much less see death all around him. He looked at all the blood with the same fear and revulsion that I felt, but he also held a sense of confusion as if death was a concept he had never seen. He soon just kept behind Sherrie to keep from looking at the bodies.

We finally made it out of the city, but not without finding some more survivors on our way. We got ten all together excluding Sherrie and me, and most were actually hidden from view. This new ability I have of seeing pokemon's auras through objects was amazing. I could tell where pokemon were, and we could help them. I could help even while incapacitated! I loved the feeling of being useful and knowing that I was helping in any way possible.

When we reached the edge of the town, we were swarmed by a group of pokemon that were surprised to see a group of thirteen pokemon coming out of the city, which looked so dismal and grey from where we were. I learned while doing that pokemon searching that I could only see through object for about ten to fifteen meters depending on the material as it turns out, which is a very good length.

Jiru left with me in tow as we sat away from the crowd. He looked at me a bit worried. I did not know what he would be worried about till it came to me. Being known as a 'Divine Servant' would bring unwanted attention, and after that swarming at the sculpture-making contest, I did not want to experience that fear, again.

"What now?" I asked. "We only planned on staying together till the New Year's Festival. That passed."

Jiru looked out at the mountains in thought. "I'm going to keep traveling. You probably got to do whatever a 'Divine Servant' does."

I laughed at his statement. "Actually, I never knew I was one till now, so I might as well just go with what I originally planned."

I looked at me confused but continued, "What is that?"

"Keep traveling with my best friend." I smiled with my answer, as Jiru looked a bit shocked at the answer. However, he soon smiled at my answer.

"Great," He exclaimed happily but concern was still etched in his aura as well as confusion and anxiety. "I get to go traveling with a legend."

I laughed at his answer while I rubbed my broken arm. It stung a bit, but nothing too extensive. "Well, she'll always need someone who can help her when she needs it. After all, where would I be if you never came along to begin with?" He blushed at my compliment while I started blushing at my next thought. "Being with you has been one of the happiest moments of my life."

He blushed harder at me as I looked away from him to hide my own face. It was true. I had never been happier to have someone like him around. We stayed there for a while with the survivors we found at least trying to find a loved one. Thankfully, I saw that most of the children had at least one loving parent that found them. However, there was one that had no one.

He started crying silently as he felt alone in the world. I felt sorry for the little pokemon. I asked Jiru if he could carry me to the pokemon. He looked at the pokemon with sorrowful eyes and aura. He picked me up and carried me to the child where he let me lean against him for support.

The child looked up at me all banged up with tears still running down his face. "Hey, why are you crying?" I asked gently or as gently as I could muster.

"Mommy and daddy are gone." He whined with tears streaming down his face. "I'm all alone."

I pulled his head up as I smiled back at him. "I know what it feels like to lose everyone, but you should know that they are always watching you. They'll help you when you need it. No matter where you are or what you'll become, they are always there for you." I told him kindly with a smile lining my lips. He looked so innocent that I just had to help in any way. "Need a hug?"

He nodded as he came up to me and buried his head in my neck fur. "They love you. With every part of their being. They love you, and they wouldn't want you to be sad like this. It is hard to see them gone, but you'll never lose them. They're still alive whenever you think about them and how much you loved them and they loved you. Can you imagine it? You and your parents together smiling?" I actually started thinking of a portrait with me in the middle with Mom and Mali on my left and right with Storm right behind me while Reno and Sid were on the corners. I also started to tear up at my made-up memory. I looked down and saw the child was thinking of something happy. "Good, now keep it close. Whenever you feel sad, think of them as they were like that. That will be their sign that they always love you and are looking out for you wherever you are."

The child sniffled as he smiled back at me. I gave him the same smile as he went to a tree and sat there with his eyes closed. His aura was nostalgic and sad. I guess he was trying to soothe the pain with the happy memories. That was not such a bad ideas. I should listen to my own advice. I should not remember Mali for the last thing I saw her as but as the kind Inn keeper that loved everyone, and Mom should be remembered as the loving parent that always gave me some type of childhood that would have otherwise not existed. She was my light in my father's darkness.

I must have really been delving into my own memories because Jiru had to jostle me out of my own nostalgia. He was looking a bit worried by my spacing. I said that I was fine while he just shrugged at my rememberence. I heard that Sherrie had told the refugees that the Arcanine was dead, so they all decided to search for survivors. I looked towards Jiru who could just read my thoughts without looking when I heard the news.

He joked that he was glad that he was strong enough to carry me halfway across the continent. He got me back on his back as I saw that other refugees were looking at me strangely, but I knew that my newfound power could be of use. We walked back into the city where Jiru just went down the street on one side while avoiding the bodies. It turned out that the main street had a lot more survivors than the side road we took. In fact, there were a lot of pokemon that survived despite what Jiru said earlier about anyone who did survive already got out.

I did see that he was slowly becoming guiltier and guiltier with each new survivor. He was good, but his reasoning was just a bit off of he was too occupied by something. I could not tell what was going on in his head, but we continued to scan the city over and over when pokemon started actually coming out on their own. Soon, I was not needed to actually look for survivors because there were too many pokemon.

Unfortunately, one of the survivors that we found was the Glalie that attacked me. He saw me and gave an angry glare, but I saw Jiru's aura flare up in rage when he saw the look the Glalie was giving me. The Glalie floated away, but I realized that I had forgot my purse where the Glalie had attacked me. I asked Jiru if he could bring me back to 'The Tesa Deen,' to which he agreed with a little confusion. He walked out of the crowds as he walked back to the pub. However, I stopped him as I motioned for him to walk to the alleyway.

He walked back to where I woke up as I looked around. I asked him to put me down while I thought of the place the purse could have been. I looked at the rubble of the building when this fairly large stone looked slightly off the ground despite not having an obvious rock preventing its fall. I asked Jiru to pick up the rock, which he unquestioningly followed. He saw the purse underneath with dirt caking onto the fabric.

He looked at it as I tried to grab it, but it was too far away for me to get it. He picked it up and gave it to me as I held it. I thanked him and explained that his gift was the only possession I had, which made it all the more special that I kept it. I thanked him for what he did, which was rewarded with his usual smile. The day seemed to drag on forever after that. I had to wait a lot considering that I was incapacitated while Jiru was doing something without me. I had to lay and wait while other pokemon worked with the bodies that they grotesquely took in piles. Their expressions all held some type of pity, revulsion, or sadness toward each body that had to be taken.

They soon got to the point where they started just cremating piles of them in large fires that the local Fire pokemon produced. The smell of burning flesh was too much to me, so I tried to drag myself away from the smell. I was able to get away from it partially in an alleyway, which held less of the burning smell. I was found by Jiru who also seemed to have that same revolted feeling I had for the smell.

He took me and carried me away to the hills where I still could see the body burnings. At some point, I was making small prayers that these souls would find happiness in the afterlife. I learned later that Avalon had teleported Sickle and himself away while the mess was still early. Sherrie stayed to try and find me. I was happy to know that everyone I knew was safe and sound.

With that all done, I just wasted the day away trying to recover, but I would get an eventual visitor to ask what happened to me. I told them that I was hurt in the falling debris and a small fight that occurred in the chaos. I was knocked out until Jiru found me all banged up with Sherrie behind him. I kept it at that, and thankfully, Sherrie respected my privacy enough to keep the whole 'Divine Servant' thing under wraps.

The next day passed much the same way with my strength returning where I could wobbly stand by myself, but walking was out of the question. I tried to take a step or two every now and again, but I would fall to the ground where Jiru would complain about me pushing myself and dust me off. I looked at the crowd and soon saw them trying to acclimate to the loss of nearly everything. There were some private ceremonies in families that lost someone. For the visitors of the festival, they were given a large anonymous ceremony to remember their death as they returned to the earth and their souls to the endless cycle of rebirth.

The second day after the disaster came with slow precision. It was exhausting how much I had to wait. I walked this time at least a little before my legs started shaking, and I needed a break. Jiru stayed by my side this whole time at least when he could. He was called away to help those in need that I was often stuck with other pokemon that were injured in some way. They were surprised by my recovery and often stated that I seemed to not have been as injured as I was a couple days ago. I did not know why I was healing that fast, but a hunch told me that it had to do with the power that I found.

Sherrie once visited me and talked to me. I once whispered to her that I wanted to know what I looked like when I fought the Arcanine. She said that I grew this massive blue aura that soon took shape of the Legendary Pokemon Suicune. I did not know what Suicune looked like, so she described it to be a regal pokemon that was a quadruped like myself with light blue fur. It had a long, purple, flowing hair that came out of its head and flowed along its back. It held a crown on it head that started between the eyes and became a six-sided shape with two jetting parts to the crown over the eyes. It was leaned back a bit and was a turquoise instead of a blue. A Suicune also has a white snout with the fur running down its chest and stomach. It also had a large diamond at the top of each leg with a smaller one below each one. Three other diamonds connected the two separate pair on one side. It did not have a tail but rather two ribbon-like objects that flowed alongside the body, one to each side. These ribbons were white as well.

It did sound amazing, but what confused me was that I never met the pokemon before. If that was the case, then I should not have Suicune's power. However, I did, which meant that it would be my burden to carry. I just hoped that Jiru would not think any different of me. If he would just be letting me follow him because I had this power, then I was alone, again. He was not really my friend but rather a pokemon obsessed with the power I had, but he did not seem like that type of pokemon.

On the contrary to that thought, I had been seeing Jiru's aura always being as guilt or confusion whenever he looked towards me. I did not know what those emotions were for, but it was different. He was looking at me differently. It just was not in the way that I expected. I just hoped that it would sooner or later turn out all right. I hoped with all my heart.

On the third day, we left with Jiru still looking at me with the same flashing auras that was making me uncomfortable. After heading a bit North, he wanted to see this large place that was given the name 'The Bottomless Pit' that was a bit to the East. We were going to pass through the mountains in a couple of nights, and then at the end, we were going to have to trek across a 'desert.' He said that a desert was a large expanse of sand, little specks of rock acting as the earth, and dry cracked earth with unbearably hot days and bitterly cold nights. It sounded like a harsh place, but I did not want to disappoint him by stating that I was too cowardly to walk through it.

We stopped that night under a large tree off the road while he looked at me with the same guilty aura that made me feel so hollow. I spoke up. "Would you please stop looking at me like that."

He eyed me with those same eyes that made me want to start crying a bit. "Sorry." He simply stated as he turned away, but he turned quickly again as he looked out towards the sky.

I looked away at the ground where I felt his eyes on me, again. I looked at him just as he diverted his eyes to a random mountain. "Jiru, why are you unhappy? This is not like you."

I growled and stated, "What do you know about me?" He looked me directly in my eyes as red slowly overcame his form. "You understand absolutely nothing about me!"

I quivered as he yelled at me. I took a step back out of fear as he continued to growl. "That's it. Hate me! I hate your kind!" He yelled at me.

My heart stopped, and tears welled up. He hated me? My friend hated me? What did I do? I did not want to lose him. I whispered his name while putting my paw to him. He swatted it away with his anger not even faltering. He quickly let loose his anger as he slapped me hard across my right cheek. His claws scraped away the bandage that covered my cut cheek and made a new one.

I was shocked at his attack that it took me a minute to realize what he did. I placed a paw to my cheek to feel it sting to my touch. I pulled it away after the initial sting and looked at my paw to see my own blood. Jiru hurt me. He hurt me! More tears came and started to sting my new cut.

"Jiru?" I questioned as I looked at his still angry aura. He just looked at something beyond me.

"I never want to see you, again. Come anywhere near me, and I will not hesitate to kill you." Jiru threatened in a sinister voice that made my heart turn to ice.

I looked at him and whispered through my cracking voice, "Please, I'm sorry. I… don't want to lose you… please. Jiru, please, I… I'm sorry." I was pleading to a wall.

"Shut up you... you... demon!" Jiru yelled at me more as he surprisingly whacked my other cheek with a powerful lash of his tail. He turned to walk away even though it was dark.

He walked off without another word or look of remorse. I lost him. I was alone, again. I lay there on my side with my cheeks burning and my heart broken in an unbearable pain. I put my paws at my heart to clench it, as it lay shattered in my chest. Maybe, I could keep it together if I kept enough pressure on it. It only disturbed my cut as blood started to wet my bandages.

"Why?" I whispered to myself for the umpteenth time in my life. "Why me!"

I was born, and my father ruined my life. I was free from him with my mother, and my father killed her. I was loved by an adoptive family, and the 'Divine Servants' kill them all. Now, I find a dormant power in me, became strong, and saved a town, but I lost the only one that made me feel so unconditionally happy. I did not know what it was, but I was always happy with him. Why did fate have to take him away? Why! Why did fate have to take everything away!

"Well, what do we have here? If it isn't the little bitch?" I heard the familiar voice of the Houndoom that was part of the group that killed my adoptive family. What was strange about this meeting was that I did not feel fear or anything.

I must have cried myself dry and dead. I looked at the smiling Houndoom with dead eyes, and then, his expression changed to one of confusion. I looked away while he peered at my injured body. He forced me onto my back, which made me look up at the endless darkness that is the sky. The moon looked like a fading hope. It was a thinning sliver of its former glory.

"I was told that you have the power of Suicune." The Houndoom stated bluntly while keeping his paw on my chest. "You even fought a demon. What are you planning?"

"Why?" I simply asked while his words fell on my deaf ears. What did I care if I fought a demon? I betrayed fate once, and then, it immediately retaliated by forcing me into loneliness, again.

I looked at him to see the Houndoom questioning my one word. "Why does fate hate me?" I elaborated as I looked up at the moon, again. "Why do I always lose everything I care about?"

"Like I give a damn." The Houndoom bluntly stated while keeping me firm against the ground. "I want my questions answered."

"And I want mine answered." I stated back while another set of tears started to develop. "Am I going to become nothing more than a creature to be hate by everyone? I only wanted a normal life. I wanted a family, friends, a home, and everything is always taken away: by my father… by you… by fate."

"Shut up!" The Houndoom yelled as he pushed harder on my wounded chest. I winced in pain. "Do you think you are the only one that is suffering in this world? You don't understand anything!"

I looked at his eyes to see him holding back rage, sadness, and guilt. "I know I'm not the only one that is suffering. Jiru's parents abandoned him, which may be worse than having them dead. My mom loved me, but Jiru's mother may not have loved him. That could be so much worse to be without love. Even you are suffering." He flinched at my little speech while relieving some pressure from my cut. "I can see it in your aura. You are suffering from guilt and sadness. I know nothing more than that, but I can tell just by looking at you that you are in pain from it. Isn't death such a painful thing? And that begs the question: if you know what pain death can cause, why do you do what you did to Mali, Storm, Sid, or Reno?"

"Shut up, dammit!" He yelled while sadness seemed to embrace him even deeper. "You don't know anything about why I do things, you damn bitch!"

I did not know anything. Of course, no one can understand another completely. As much as one can try to understand the feelings of another, only that pokemon could understand the feelings of himself or herself. Maybe, that was why I lost Jiru. I did not understand something about him. He hated me, now. He wished me dead. Well, as a last gift for my former friend, I could grant him his wish.

The Houndoom was not paying attention to me, so I came up to him and gave him a petite hug that surprised him stiff. He looked down at me with fear of what I would do. I simply hugged him. "Everyone needs some form a love. I'll give my last gift to the world before I die." I answered his unasked question.

I separated from him as I put his limp paw at my neck. He was poised and ready for the blow. I looked at him while he stared at me. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. Please, make it quick. I realize now that despite Mali, Mom, and Storms' wish I cannot live without causing more harm than good to the pokemon I care about. I've hurt my only friend nearly caused the death of another. That reminds me. After you kill me, tell that Eevee that I said 'thank you for saving Sherrie.' I owe him that much for what he did if not more considering he probably saved my life as well. I guess this is also a reward. He gets his prey without a struggle. Please, sir, free me from my torturous fate."

The Houndoom's eyes were on me the whole time while I had my eyes closed bearing for the end. I peeked out in a bit of impatience to see him confused and angry but keeping his paw at my neck. He finally pulled back to where I clenched and readied myself for the end. What I got was unexpected. He powerfully hit me with the side of his paw into the side of my neck. I gave a gurgle of pain before I felt faint. I fell unconscious before I even hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli: What the! How could Jiru...? :'( Must resist suicide attempt.<strong>

**Me: Uh... Maybe, I shouldn't have made you so moody or bipolar. My God, you are worse than myself.**

**Eli: At least, you could have had Jiru just run away instead of slapping me in the face.**

**Me: But I love violence at least to someone other than myself.**

**Eli: Will my situation approve?**

**Me: Of course! That is why people should review so that they can see you get a better life even though I know the quality of the emotional base of the story is lacking. I still am trying to do well on this, but unless I can get some constructive criticism, I can't do anything about it. Although, this story is definitely _vale la pena_.**


	10. Chapter 9 Somethings Change, Others Dont

**Well, it is now Spring Break, and I've been trying to get myself into a posting rhythm. However, I don't know how long it will last. Part of it is because of my fifth review that came a little while ago. I have to thank that person for actually telling me something about my story and not just saying it is good and continue.**

**Eli: Wasn't that what he/she essentially said?**

**Me: Well, yes, but it is the fact that the reviewed stated that my story had been unique and the fact that he wrote more than just a couple lines worth of a message. That is what I appreciated.**

**Eli: Alright... is my life going to get better in this chapter?**

**Me: Of course not, what kind of sadistic writer will I be if I did that?**

**Eli: :'( Let's just get this over with.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Somethings Change, But Others Don't<p>

I woke up from what seemed like blissful darkness that cradled me in it's ethereal grasp. Sadness reverberated through it though and with a hollow strength that was both engulfing and powerless. It was probably because I was hollow myself. I had just lost my best friend. Perhaps it is for the best because, after all, death was obviously attracted to me somehow.

There I was under some tree that shaded me in the morning sun, alone. I looked around to see myself alone as expected. My wounds were still there in all their painful glory. I saw the road on to the next city in front of me. Here, I came to my next decision. My two choices were go to some random city when I barely know North from South or stay in the wild with my injuries and fight against the elements but possibly saving several hundreds of lives... There was no real choice.

I turned away from the road to wherever the trees led. Alone, my constant state of existence, but it was a suitable one for a creature such as myself. I kept my head down the entire walk as I delved deep into the mountains, well more like got myself lost in the forest around the mountains. I did what I could till my already tired legs started to collapse. Needing rest, I found the smallest but sizable bush that was in the proximity. I trudged into it with legs, tail, and ears hidden from view as my breathing started to become normal. However, the weather started to make itself present. A violent gust froze me stiff as the wind blew my fur in whatever direction it pleased.

The only good thing from all of the cold was that my aching legs felt better faster. I was something like an hour till I actually started walking, again. However, I walked more on the want to quell my stomach as it roared for food. I must have subconsciously smelled for berries because I found some Rawst Berries after about half an hour. There I ate my meal; unfortunately, it tasted and felt like it simply disappeared in my stomach. I ate about six, but my stomach said more. In disgust of the flavor and emptiness, I threw the seventh berry to the ground while walking in another direction for that day. What went through my head that day was so repetitive that I could have made it my slogan: 'I'm alone, again, as it should be: no comrades, no friends, no family.'

My heart ached, and my body ached. Everything was ruined in a simply action. How can my life be such a glutton for punishment? Although as it was said, I probably was going to destroy the world through all this destruction that follows me. Oh fate, why do you hate this soul so? Why Jiru? Why did you hurt me? Why did you betray my trust? I cared about you. You were my friend, and I could not have asked for a better one, so why did you betray me?

Darkness fell across the land without a second thought as the covered light of the Moon shining through the leaves of the canopy gave the only shred of light in this darkness. I needed shelter. I searched, again, for the smallest den I could find, and there was one where I would stay for the night. In there, I was going to plan my next move. A small crevice under the roots of the tree was my home now. It was my shelter.

I felt too tired to get food, so I just went to the hole and fell asleep. I did not have the strength to do anything actually. That night, I slept thankfully dreamlessly until a Pichu woke me. He was approximately my height, so it seemed reasonable that this was probably his home. I could not steal his home, for it would have been wrong. I got up without a second thought as I walked out of the hole and started to leave before the Pichu stopped me.

"Um, why were you in my home?" The Pichu finally asked in about three minutes after he woke me.

He sure did take his time. In return for starting this conversation, I had better see what type of person he was. White gray aura, a kid with a confused aura. That makes sense. I was a weird Eevee in his home, and he seemed to be all alone like myself. Poor guy! Oh well, I need to get the idea of having him as a friend out of my head. I should not make his life even more problematic or worse take it.

"I was walking around all day. I took the first empty spot I found. I'll leave." I bluntly stated as I started walking away.

"Wait, I'm sure I can find a home for you." The Pichu offered me. How sweet of the guy, but he could not help me or else have some sort of reciprocation.

I laughed a bit sadly at the idea. Maybe this was a good thing. Now, Jiru's life would be safe, and I can actually keep my past friend safe. I hope Jiru is having a happy life right now. Actually, he was probably still fuming about me betraying him in his eyes. I wished I could have at least told him I never meant to hurt him. I could not help him or myself. All of this was caused because of this stupid new power I have. However, if I did not have it, Sherrie would have probably been dead. For one friend-or acquaintance since I did not know Sherrie for long-I lost another. How cruel! Maybe, if I was stronger, I could have gotten both. If I was stronger with Mom, I could have fought off my father. If I was stronger for Mali, I could have fought off those killers. If I was stronger for Jiru, I could have given him hope for me. I had to get stronger.

"I don't need a home right now." I said determined to myself as I looked at the Pichu. He was taken aback by my authoritativeness. "I need to find a good place where I can be alone for a good length of time. Not a home, but a battleground."

"What!" The Pichu yelled out as he simply stared at me. "Well, I think there is a large plain near the river about a kilometer away from hear to the North and a bit to the East." He responded as he pointed to the direction of the grounds. "Although, I don't think it is a good idea to go there. No one goes that way because there is a rogue Charizard that controls that place."

I stopped to think this over. That either means I would be safe if I can avoid him for a month, or I would be in trouble with that pokemon. Well, a Charizard was a Fire-type. If it got to that point, I would fight. I would fight with my new powers. I left the Pichu who was left still too confused apprehensive to follow. He was a smart kid.

I did not care about sleep now with this opportunity given to me so soon. I needed to get stronger no matter what the strength of the Charizard or whatever pokemon that I would meet. I walked the distance to the clearing without a single thought of my legs with my determination fueling my body to go past its current limit. My right leg ached, but I could deal with it. At least, my chest cut did not open up, again.

I got to the place and it was probably some time like midnight. I must have woken up only about half an hour ago. I needed to stop or else I would probably make my injuries worse than they need to be. I saw the area, and no one was around. That means that any hole or crevice that I would find would be a possible home. I found it no problem, and it was right next to the river. Well, it seems that my powers are based on Water, so working near the river seemed the most sensible. However, I also needed to get strong physically.

First, heal; then, work on my power; finally, grow strong. That was my list, and I had to follow it for the sake of the pokemon that would surround me. I immediately went to sleep, but I actually had a dream this time. It was a nice dream. Although as nice as it was, I did not remember the next morning, but I wished that I did.

I met my friend, again. Jiru was running with me through the field that I was actually just in when I was awake. He stopped in the middle field where I ran up to him with all my injuries healed, and I looked a bit thinner. Still, Jiru looked back at me as he sat upon the lush grass. I sat next to him, and he suddenly pulled me into a hug. I did not resist as my face was forced toward his. I was so close that I could feel his breath tickling my mouth. He was so close, warm, and comforting.

I looked into his azure eyes with him admiring my ruby eyes. He smiled while I mimicked his action. He moved his head as he rubbed his cheek against mine. He stopped his muzzle next to my ear. My heart was racing as he took his breath.

"Eli, you are the most beautiful pokemon that I have ever seen." I could not help my increasing heart to the point of bursting. I did not know what he was going to say, but I was anxious to know. "I have done such an evil to believe that such a kind and gorgeous pokemon could have been bad, and for that fact, I say I'm sorry and hope that you will accept me when I say this." He stopped to take another breath, as my heart could not stop its anticipating tremors. "I love you."

My heart skipped its next round of beats as he pulled his head away from my ear, but he just moved it as to let me admire his amazing eyes, again. I could not say anything and do anything, so he did it for me. He slowly pulled my head toward his as my heart leapt as his lips touched mine. He is kissing me. He loved me, and I… I…

I woke about that time. That started my days of resting. I healed up in a few days, so those went by slowly. I was thankful that I did not meet that Charizard the whole time as I healed and searched for food. I decided to work on strengthening myself while practicing with my powers, so I first spent the days to try and bring out the power I had. My power was generous in its ability for me to call it out easier than I would have originally thought. It came out after a full day of looking for it in myself. It was warm in the depths of my soul and light that made it easy to spot. I practiced that night keeping it for as long as possible as I blasted one attack after another at the surrounding plains to see how long I could keep it up at full strength. It was only a few minutes at full strength, which did not bode well in battle.

I persevered that whole week to try to increase my time with the power. I was able to get it at about ten minutes by the end of the first week of my training, but I had only eaten one meal a day, and it was catching up to me. I was tired that day as I went to find food around noon. I ate from the supply nearby that was rarely touched from anything else. I ate some Sitrus and Rawst Berries as I went back to my usual spot surrounded by upturned and soaked soil that looked almost like it rained on a battlefield.

I never met the Charizard as that week became a month and then two. I kept up the same regiment up until the second week where I collapsed from lack of energy and could not move for about two hours. My muscles finally answered me when I went dragging myself towards the river for water. The liquid only rejuvenated me slightly, so I went out to search for food. Since then, I ate two meals a day to keep myself from collapsing, again. However, I did collapse out of exhaustion, again, some day in the next month of my training, when I was straining myself to try and strengthen my legs by pushing a large log—by large I mean about six times as wide as I was and three times as tall, with the wood lacking most of the usual rot.

At the end of the second month, I realized that I had a power that I would have never have expected. However, that was also the day that I happened to run into the Charizard. It was an unexpected meeting, but it gave me my next identity, a lonely identity.

I was finishing up my training with another log as I relaxed and stretched out my tired muscles. I needed to eat now, so I went into the forest to find some berries from my usual spot. I found my food and ate. I knew from throwing up once that immediately going back to training was a bad idea, so I stopped and rested for about half an hour. That let me plan out my next step. My legs had grown in strength a bit, and I was able to hold my 'Divine Servant' form for about thirty minutes after actually learning to eat more than I did those first two weeks, but I could not seem to train past those thirty minutes.

I heard a child's scream and quickly following a roar echo through the forest, which made me jump in surprise while looking in the general direction. I could not see any auras, so that meant the roar and scream originated more than 15 meters away. I got to my feet and started running. It was actually back in the field that I saw a male Pichu in the hands of an angry female Charizard.

"What are you doing on my land, you little pest!" She roared to the scared stiff Pichu as I stupidly stared into the eyes of his assailant. "I'm getting pissed! Now, tell me or I will break every bone in your body."

What I found odd about the situation was that the Charizard still had a fairly decent aura. She did not seem like the type to actually kill someone. I took a good look at the Pichu and found him to be the same one that I met my first night here. I had to take my stand as I went out of my shadowy spot and made my presence known as the Pichu stared wide-eyed at me with the Charizard simply growling in exasperation.

"Oh great!" She growled out more. "The brats are multiplying."

"Wait, please!" The Pichu pleaded as he got the angry Charizard's attention. He started to stutter, but his request still came out. "I-I c-c-came for m-m-my f-f-friend. We got lost!"

He scrunched his body as close as it could to itself as the Charizard looked from me to the Pichu as she dropped him and growled to make him run towards me and try to pull me away. However, this pokemon interested me. She was not a bad pokemon, yet she was trying to be alone. Her aura stared to flare red as I continued to stare at her.

"Well, what are you still doing here?" She yelled at us. "Now, get out!"

I took action because I wanted answers. "May I ask one question or two if the case may lead to it?" I queried from the large flying lizard. She glared at me and gave a simple grunt. "What made you like this? You don't seem like a bad pokemon. What changed you?"

The large orange lizard took a surprised step back and growled at my prowling question, but instead of attacking, she actually gave me some of her advice. "All I'll say to that is you can't trust anyone, or they'll betray you in the end. Your friend there will probably do the same."

"So someone betrayed you, too." I noted with emphasis on the 'too.' She must have caught it in my voice, as she seemed to let me continue. "He's not my friend." I pointed to the Pichu behind me, which sparked a bit of anger in her aura. "He's just some random pokemon I met two months ago that was worried about me before I came here. Although, I came here because my best friend hates me and told me that the next time he sees me he will kill me."

The Charizard smiled as she looked at me with a smile widening her muzzle, but it was one that seemed contorted to the wrong feelings. She was sadistically victorious as he yelled out, "You see! No one can be trusted! They will all hurt you in the end!"

"But that doesn't give you the right to threaten every single pokemon that you see!" I yelled back at the lizard who just growled at me from my outburst. "I'm saddened by my friend's betrayal, but I sure won't let that make me start hurting innocent pokemon! You are not the only one that is hurting!"

The Charizard roared at me while the Pichu hid behind a nearby tree. I looked back and saw his aura huddled together behind the tree. "You have no right to tell me what to do, dammit!"

The Charizard fired her Flamethrower at the patch of grass next to me. I looked to the burning patch with empathy as I started to look at her aura. She was hurting, and could not control herself in her own sorrow. How sad! Although as sad as it was, it was fortuitous, for it gave me an opportunity to test my abilities. She probably was not as hard as the Arcanine, but still, it was a decent gauge in how well I improved.

The Charizard was confused when she saw my lack of reaction to attack, but she immediately growled and fired one this time directly at me. I acted quickly as I grabbed the Pichu, ducked under it, and ran along its length. She stopped it when I was half way through my run, which surprised her, again, but she used my own speed to give a swift punch with her short arms and hit me away before I Tackled her. She growled, and this time went for a more direct Wing Attack as she soared along the ground poised to smack her wing at my stomach. She was slower than the Arcanine.

I dodged it with ease as I looked back at the incoming projectile with slight interest as she soon sped up making the next dodge that much harder. She must have been going easy because she thought I would be a pushover. She was wrong in so many ways. She landed on the ground a good distance away as she turned around in her skid with a determined glare facing mine. We still held our fighting poses.

The Charizard looked at me with confusion as she stated, "You're a lot better than most pokemon I've fought. What's your name?" She inquired as she went on her arms and legs.

It was an interesting change in posture, but I just had to be ready for whatever she threw at me. "My name is Eclipse. And yours?"

The Charizard scoffed at my question and started her next attack. She was readying a Fire Blast as she said through the fire, "Best remember it. Name's Blaze!"

She fired the attack at me, which was easy enough to dodge. I did the same when I trained with Storm. He attacked me once with those and between the two bottom extensions was an easy way to dodge it. I quickly ducked, but my opponent was gone when I looked back at her. I saw overturned dirt in her place.

The realization hit me as I looked down at the ground. She was only about two meters below me when I finally saw here, and the Fire Blast would be upon be at the exact same time as her. She was going to pin me between these two attacks. I could not react fast enough as she came up and punched me forcefully into the air where I was then hit dead-on by the Fire Blast that singed my stomach and chest as it sent me flying across the grass and near the river.

Blaze rose from the earth with a smile on her muzzle as she laughed in triumph. "I win! Now, everyone will now not to mess with Blaze, and I can get that bastard back for what he did."

I took a few deep breaths in a ragged succession as I got to my feet as I stared at the bewildered Charizard. "You're giving me a harder time than I thought you would, but then again, I'm not using my full strength, and I'm not done training. Blaze, can we strike a deal?"

Blaze seemed enticed when I said 'deal.' She smiled and bemusedly answered, "Of course, if it is worth the bet."

I took a deep breath. "If I can beat you within the next five minutes, you have to tell me why you are like this. Who betrayed you, and all the details that you can muster."

Blaze laughed her heart out in amusement with my beat. "Alright, but when I win, you will serve as my personal slave around these parts fending off all sorts of pokemon as well as your friend."

I knew I had to win after that, but I agreed nonetheless as I brushed off some charred fur from my chest. I now had to actually fight this opponent. I would only use my other form in case of an emergency. Hopefully, it would not lead to that because it would mean I was too weak to fight an average opponent, and I would never be able to fend off worse pokemon like that Arcanine.

I saw that Blaze got down into her earlier stance, which meant that I a Fire Blast was coming. I readied my own attack. She fired her Fire Blast as I fired a Water Gun at the attack's center, which created a mist and broke apart the attack. I looked through the mist to see Blaze charging head-on at me. It was easy enough to dodge as she came soaring into visibility as she soared past and into the sky out of my site. I fired successive Water Guns into the air to clear away the vapor as it part to let me see the sky and everything around me.

I saw her up above with a log in hand and diving straight at my position. She was predictable. She goes for the headfirst tactic. I fired a Shadow Ball this time at my opponent and powered it with a decent amount of energy as it crackled toward my opponent. It was twice my size as it went hurtling toward her. She veered off to the side to avoid, but I clipped her wing.

It exploded when it touched her as the shockwave sent her spiraling in the air away from the explosion. She gained control of herself halfway through the air as she soared back and landed on the opposite side of the field as me.

"Four minutes." She stated as she held up the number in fingers as she smiled at me.

I used a Quick Attack this time as my speed caught my opponent off guard. I was faster and hit her this time, which sent her tumbling into a nearby tree. In her stunned state, I immediately fired a Water Gun to weaken her over and over as she was drenched in my water. Good, I got her pinned. She grew cocky with my diminutive size and failed to take me down. However, I only saw her aura become redder and redder while I fired on.

She retaliated finally as she fired her Flamethrower at my Water Gun as more mist formed. However, we continued our attacks hoping to overtake the other. The mist spread quickly and immediately dissipated around our blasts at it circled in its own current around our battle of strength. She was strong for a regular pokemon. I was having trouble keeping up.

Still, she was straining herself. I needed to end this quickly or else I may lose. I still need to train. I could not beat her easily, so I was no match for the Houndoom or that Eevee in the white cloak if he can beat pokemon like that Arcanine so quickly. I was too slow to fight him. I must get stronger.

Something strange happened next. It felt like my 'Divine Servant' abilities activated, but they did not. The mist suddenly felt wholesome around me as it swept into my vision. It felt like an extension. It was a part of me, and I could control it. If that was true, I used it in my mind as I decided to test it out.

I closed my eyes and focused on the moist air around me. I molded it into an orb at the base of my muzzle. I felt the water and air rushing as I heard the gurgling sound of running water and the crashing of colliding water. I opened my eyes to see a Shadow Ball sized orb of water in front of my face. I fired it at the Charizard while it blew me back from an unexpected retaliation. I flew back as I rolled on the ground, and then, on something a lot more absorbing of the impact. I rose to my feet to see that I was standing on the river.

I looked at my feet to see that I was subconsciously controlling the water under my feet. It must be that I was controlling the waters ability to hold up my weight, but I needed to pretend like I did not have abilities like that. I splashed into the shallow river and turned to see a soaked lizard at the base of a tree as she looked up briefly. Then, she hung her head low as she started a guilty chuckle.

"I couldn't have won, right?" She asked me as she shakily got up on her legs using the tree as support. "You seem pretty strong.'"

"Maybe." I started but the image of all the dead bodies back at the festival still haunted my thoughts. "But I need to get stronger for the sake those around me."

Blaze was more than confused at my want to get stronger when she probably thought that I was already pretty strong considering I just sent her tumbling to the tree a few meters behind her. I walked over to her while letting my powers slowly dissipate, so I felt and looked like a normal pokemon minus the red eyes. The Pichu came out a little apprehensively of us both, but the Charizard did not make any move to yell or get angry. In fact, she seemed more saddened by reminiscence than anything else.

"It happened five years ago." The Charizard started as she looked to the sky. "I fell in love with a pokemon that was born and raised here. He was a strong Garchomp that seemed to love everything and anything in this little valley."

"You fell in love with the Hero!" The Pichu gasped in surprise. That meant that this 'Garchomp' must have been a pretty good pokemon. What was a 'Garchomp' anyway?

"Shut up! He was no hero." The Charizard growled at the Pichu who quivered in place while ducking his head down with paws over his ears to kind of protect himself. "Anyway, the bastard was an overall good guy on the surface, but deep down, he was nothing but a selfish, no-good, looting murderer!" She yelled out her description of him with venom rolling off every word and tears rolling down her cheeks.

I voiced my question about what a Garchomp was after hearing he was a murderer, so Blaze started to describe the pokemon for me. Garchomps were large Dragon-type pokemon with bent legs like my hind legs with three claws to each foot. They also had two spikes at the top of their legs. They had a long tail that had two fin-like protrusions at the end, and arms that were very skinny with a single talon on the end and a longer fin-like protrusion on the lower part of each arm before the talons. They also had one on their back. They had two more spikes at the upper part of their arms. Their whole body was a blackish-purple while their bottom part of their mouth, chest, stomach were red and their stomach area was a separate yellow. Their head was protruding at the top with two strange ellipsoids on each side of its head. I had no idea was ellipsoids were, but I did not press it. They had a five-pronged, yellow star on their forehead as well as deep set and usually yellow eyes surrounded by black.

"I fell in love with the pokemon unfortunately, and we hit it off for the next two years. Those years were the happiest ones of my life. I even felt that he was going to make me his mate any day. That was till the night he betrayed me." The Charizard starting gripping the ground with her three claws and digging into the ground as tears started to come more fiercely and revulsion coated her aura. "It was an average night. It was nothing special, but it felt special to me when he told me that he wanted to see me at some local spot where you usually find a lot of pokemon. However, he often tried to keep our relationship a secret. I assumed it was going to be his way of opening up the fact to everyone, and he would make me his mate."

I started to empathize with her. She was wanting more than anything to have someone to love, but he threw it all up in her face. I felt a strong sense of pity, so I went next to her and hugged her bulk. She looked surprised at first, but immediately took the hug back. She cried more and lifted me up to do so over my shoulder. She had all of this bottled up for so long. No wonder she was so angry and emotional.

I waited as she stopped for a bit and set me back down. She sighed and continued, "Thank you for that. I went to the designated spot. I was supposed to arrive at something like sunset, which seemed like a romantic time, but I was running late because of unexpected hunger. I got a fish I found dying on the riverbed, so I ate quickly. I flew to the spot, but it was dark." She stopped as revulsion spread through her aura. The images must have been gruesome. "I walked a bit using my tail flame as a light. I only needed to look down as blood caked the grass. That was when I found the first victim. It was a female Pikachu. She was dead with three large gashes on her back. She was still bleeding, which meant that she was a recent kill. I thought I could have saved her, so I tried to add pressure to keep the blood in. She was already dead, so I only coated my hands in her blood.

"I rose from her corpse to see torches coming from the forest in front of me. I was too much in shock to care what they were about. That was till I heard someone yell 'there's the murderer.' That was when the Garchomp came up and glared at me. I could tell it was a fake, as he seemed to twitch in a small smile. He set me up. I know he did. He killed those pokemon, and then, he accused me of something along the lines of me having some rare jewel that seemed to be very important to all the pokemon. I was chased out of the forest till I got here. Here I fought and got everyone away. He did it. Everything is because he set it up, and now, he left me to live a life of hatred and contempt alone." She started to cry, again. I needed to do something.

"I believe you." I stated from my position beside her. She stopped and stared at me. Her aura was laced with surprised and anxiety as if she did not hear me right. "I believe that you are innocent." I repeated to make sure my point was made.

She took me in a crushing hug as she crowed out 'thank you' after 'thank you.' I was starting to have trouble breathing as she squished me to her chest. "Ugh, can't breathe!" I begged through her grasp.

She panicked and let me go as I took a deep breath. She was slightly embarrassed and rash with her aura in being worried about crushing me. I smiled at her, which she took as a good sign. The Pichu just looked at me strangely as he stared at the Charizard. He still quivered with fear, which made Blaze a little apprehensive of the little pokemon.

"He obviously doesn't believe me." She stated as she got up to her feet and brushed off a bit of the dirt while I tumbled to the ground. "Sorry! Sorry, Eclipse!"

I shook myself of the dirt as I smiled and stated, "It's okay, and it's fine if he doesn't believe you. What you need to make sure of is that you won't let it control you. This Garchomp may have hurt you, but you gotta show him that you're the better pokemon! Don't let that guy get the upper hand! If he did it, then prove it!"

"But how do I prove it when anyone that I try to prove myself to ends up not believing me in the first place?" She queried, which only made me think. I looked around instinctively trying to see if I could find something that would give me some type of inspiration, which actually worked as I still saw the Pichu deep in thought.

"Well, a good point to start is to fly the Pichu and me back to the general vicinity of where the other pokemon live and let us go." The Pichu and Blaze were stunned at my suggestion.

"But they would try and kill me if I return." Blaze argued as she emphatically pointed to herself and the general direction of the other pokemon.

The Pichu screamed out his opposition at the same time, "I don't want to die!" That got Blaze's attention as well as mine. "I don't want to die like my parents. She says that, but she'll kill us just like she did all the others that came here to fight her!"

"Wait, others died!" Blaze yelled completely taken back by the Pichu claim, and her outburst surprised him at her sudden admission of not killing anyone. "I know that there were some pokemon that came to try and kill me, but I always fought them off and sent them running back. I never killed anyone."

The Pichu looked a little reluctant to accept this fact, but Blaze must have looked pretty convincing because the Pichu crept up to her. Blaze was shocked stiff as he came up to her. "I'm blaming you if anything goes wrong." The Pichu told me as he looked apprehensively at the Charizard.

That other pokemon actually went on her knees and said her several thousand 'thank you's to the Pichu who slowly started to warm up to the pokemon. The large flying lizard turned around and let us onto her back as she started to take off. It was a little rough, which made the Pichu freaked out and attached himself to me. His arms were glued around my neck through the whole flight. She smoothed out the rest of the way as I kept my legs around her long neck. The world was amazing from so high. The trees were so far and small while the clouds were so close and big. It was too bad that it ended so quickly.

We landed in a smaller field than the one we were in earlier, but not by much. Blaze looked around the field a little fearfully as she let the Pichu and I slide off her back. She got up, and then, I heard a loud growl that sounded from a familiar type of pokemon. I looked to see a middle-aged female Furret growling at Blaze while a little worry laced her aura when she looked at the Pichu and me. The Pichu did not spend another second than he had to as he ran away from us.

Blaze was about to run, but I did not want her to leave yet. Her wing was at the ground, which gave me the perfect opportunity to keep her there. I grabbed it, which got her attention, but she looked very uncomfortable staying here. I looked to the Furret who still looked very worried about me. I shook my head at the Charizard who compliantly folded her wings to her side.

"What are you doing here, murderer?" The Furret growled at Blaze who simply looked away in apprehension. "And what did you do to that child?"

I immediately considered that it was probably me that she was talking about, but the Pichu was a possibility, too. I needed to talk since she would not believe Blaze. I cleared my throat to get the Furret's attention, which worked, but she looked a little worried for me. That was unnecessary.

"Are you talking about me? Or the Pichu?" I asked the Furret who simply replied that she wanted the answers from Blaze. "I'm sorry, but you wouldn't believe here anyway unless it is incriminating of her morals. I will answer instead. My name is Eclipse, and I was a traveler that came here to train. I wandered into her territory about two months ago and trained."

"I'm still surprised that I did not notice you till today." Blaze commented, as she looked at the general direction of the other field.

"I met her today, and we became friends." I finished. There was no need to explain the fight or the emotional breakdown that Blaze experienced. I looked back, and I think she was thankful for the brevity of my explanation.

"She's a murderer. If you become her friend, she will kill you!" The Furret screamed out in exasperation.

"A murderer?" I laughed at the accusation, which elicited a strange look from the Furret. "She's too nice to be a murderer. He aura may be a little gray, but besides that, she is probably one of the nicer pokemon that I've been acquainted with minus my family of course."

"Aura?" They both asked me as I looked at both. I never explained that power before. I never realized that I was actually just now talking about the ability.

"Uh, yeah." I started as it took me a minute to think of a way to explain it. "It is some power I was born with where I could see a pokemon's essence based on the shade of the aura, which ranges from white through all shades of gray and then black. White seems to be good, and black, bad."

"Is that why you believed me so quickly?" Blaze asked me a little bewildered by my strange ability.

"Part of it was, but also, the emotion you displayed could never be lied about. I believed you just by looking at how you reacted." I answered and smiled kindly up at her.. "After all, someone could never cry that much and be faking."

I laughed at her, as she got angry and yelled, "Shut up!"

It only heightened my laughter as she just grumbled with her back to me. I looked out to the forest. However, that was when I finally noticed all the auras around us. I looked around and saw that there was a flurry of red and purple all around us. I stopped my laughter as I looked up and saw more in the trees.

"It looks like we are surrounded." I noted as Blaze immediately got to her feet in surprise while the Furret simply looked irritated by my observation. "How long were they there?"

"About a minute." Answered a pretty masculine voice as I saw a large aura came out of the forest. That was where I saw the Garchomp that Blaze must have been talking about. His aura was a dark gray. "So Blaze, now you are brainwashing…"

"You have a dark aura." I stated loudly with a glare crossing my eyes towards the Garchomp. "You're an evil pokemon."

The Garchomp was a little surprised by my interruption, but he simply shrugged it off and yelled to the invisible crowd, "Do you see what she has done? She has confused this child. She has…"

"Blah, blah, blah." I interrupted him, again, which irritated him. "I get the point already. You are accusing her of so much when she is the better pokemon, and that pretty much told me that she was definitely telling the truth. Furthermore, what is worse is that you betrayed someone that loved you. That's pretty low."

Blaze blushed at what I said, but it elicited several gasps from the crowd. Perfect, there was confusion in the crowd. I yelled out to them, "Why do you solely listen to him anyway? Blaze has been leading a life all alone to fend for herself and be hated by anyone she sees. Do you know how that can hurt a pokemon?"

"And how do you know what it feels like?" The Garchomp argued back as he crossed his arms. He smiled smugly.

"To be betrayed or to be alone?" I asked back as he looked a little confused at my question. "Because I have experienced both. About 7 months ago, my father murdered my mother who also raped me the same day. A little more than 2 months ago, I lost my next family to a bunch of murders where they decapitated my adoptive mother right before my eyes as her very body fell on me drenching me in her blood." I felt tears unconsciously start flowing from my face as revulsion also followed. "And only about two weeks after that, I am attacked and threatened by my only friend that he would kill me if he ever saw me again. Now, tell me, what do you think of my life?"

The Garchomp laughed and looked at me with a shake of his head, "Do you really expect me to believe you? You are defending a murderer. That sob story is a complete fraud."

I noticed that at his upper right shoulder had a bracelet with a tiny treasure chest on it that looked important. This jewel that Blaze was talking about earlier could be there! However, if the chest did not have the jewel, I would be taking a great risk. Oh well, it did not have anything better to prove Blaze's innocence if they were not going to believe my own morals.

"What would you say if I had proof?" I retaliated as I readied to play my only trump card if necessary: my powers. He froze in place while I received several gasps from the surrounding crowd. Dear Arceus, this felt like a tribunal. At least, I was giving Blaze one good chance at innocence.

The Garchomp uneasily laughed, as his aura became a little worried. "And what proof would that be? It is probably going to be some sort of planted worked though." He yelled to the crowd who still seemed a little surprised by my statement.

Blaze was a little surprised by my call. I was taking a big leap. It had better be appreciated considering that I could be killed for this. I looked around at the crowd who seemed anxious for me to pull out my proof. I looked back at the Garchomp who seemed to think he was winning since I did now show him straight away. I sighed and shrugged the consequences off as I thought that Blaze needed the help after all.

If this was going to be my only chance, I better had taken it. There was water in the air, which I felt easily despite being out of my 'Divine Servant' form. I concentrated some into a spearhead near the treasure chest on the bracelet. I fired it as it pierced the chest and carried it right into my paws. The Garchomp yelled in surprise and looked at the chest in my paw with a terrified expression.

The crowd gasped and grew terrified of me. I could tell from the expression on the Furret. However, my attention immediately transferred from the crowd to the treasure chest. I opened up the thing to find a small clear diamond fall resting upon smooth cloth. It was pretty as it refracted the light of the sun into all the colors of the known spectrum. It was pretty and alluring, but I was awoken by the sudden shadow of the Furret that appeared over the jewel. She took it in her paws and was staring at it in absolute confusion.

She turned to the Garchomp and then to Blaze as she only grew more confused. "But how did she get our sacred jewel? Blaze stole it!" The Furret voiced her confusion.

"That is unless the Garchomp stole it to begin with and used Blaze as a scapegoat because she loved him." I answered as I let my victory overcome the crowd. "Blaze never did anything. She was asked to meet where the murder was done. She saw the bodies, panicked, and tried to save one that had already passed. You arrived when this happened chased her out and accused her for everything. Since then, the pokemon that went in to kill her were defeated but never killed by her. They ran back, but if they were alive, that would make Blaze seem like a better pokemon, so what better way to demonize her than by killing more of them? Isn't that right, Garchomp?"

"Name's Scar, you bitch." He growled at me as he glared daggers at me and I, towards him.

"I knew it!" Blaze yelled as her anger flared up. "I knew you did it you bastard! You betrayed me!"

It went a little far when Blaze blasted forward and punched the dragon in the jaw hard as he was sent flying backwards several meters. "Okay, Blaze, that is enough." I tried to soothe her. "I think everyone here probably should go after the real murderer, right?" I yelled this statement to the group who were still in a state of shock, but the Furret started to cry a bit as she walked up to Blaze.

Blaze froze with the Furret who looked at the jewel deeply so close to her. The Furret curled her paws around it and held it to her heart. "I'm sorry, Blaze. I blamed you for his death, and I've been so blind as to look up to his real murderer. I believe that you are innocent." She stated as she looked up to a bewildered Charizard.

Blaze knelt down to the Furret and gave her a big hug as she yelled out, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, so much!"

Furret looked a little shocked by the affection, but then started to at least accept it until Blaze got over emotions, again, and started to give her crushing hugs. I intervened while Blaze started to say her constant apologies, which actually made the Furret start laughing. The crowd dispersed after Scar, and that left me with Blaze. She was ecstatic and would not stop thanking me for what I did. I supposed that it was good. I had done good. I just hope I can keep it simply as that.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli: ... Well, it was better. I'm glad you actually made me stronger now. What was that you did in the middle of the fight with Blaze?<strong>

**Me: It was simply plot development. You did not just get those powers out of no where. Also, make sure you never touch that jewel.**

**Eli: Wait, why?**

**Me: That is to be saved for later. Please review so that I may put up chapter ten and hear what people think of this story. Improvements are suggested.**


	11. Chapter 10 Repentance and Repetition

**This was an interesting turn of events. I login her late tonight to find my email filled with many reviews from a single reader. His comments were ever so insightful that I almost wanted to laugh at the pleasant irony that my earlier request from last chapter actually came to be. However, it seems that Warrior7's main complaint about my writing seems to be the fact that it is full of loopholes and I answer very little of questions. I ask that any reader who actually pays attention to these statements listens very closely Eclipse has a purpose and her powers are there for a reason. I may display illogical trains of emotional thought, but that is due to my own lack of experience in such emotional aspects... and too much TV ^^'. Although, I may have the characters as overly emotional because I am often the same way. As to why she has the Divine Servant form will come somewhere in chapter 15 or 14 when I get to the desert scene. Also... this is actually only story number one. Every character that I have made serves some purpose or another. Blaze, Sherrie, Scar, even the Houndoom shall be explained later. If you want me to tell you now and partially ruin my attempt at actually trying to develop a complex past for each character in my next story, allow me to private message you and tell you by telling in a review.**

**Eli: Dear Arceus, you talked a lot this time.**

**Me: Well, I couldn't help it when I was told so many things in such a small amount of time. Keeping everyone in suspense would be unjust of me; thus, I must explain everything and respond as quickly as possible. And to go with this explanation, I have posted this long chapter as thank you to the multitude of reviews that I suddenly received.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Repentance and Repetition<p>

The rest of the day was informative where Blaze showed me some of the places past the field that I trained in. She took me to the source of the river that was in the field, which was actually a large lake at the base of three mountains. One was covered in a lot of trees; another was covered in nothing but black boulders; the last one was covered in what Blaze called the 'never-ending snowstorm.' She was serious that it never ended. It had been going on since the oldest pokemon could remember, which was a Ninetails—I learned that these pokemon can actually live for a thousand years!

I was glad that I was able to actually do a few interesting tricks without the 'Divine Servant' powers coming out. I wondered how that worked anyway. I was able to control water without using my 'Divine Servant' powers. That walking on water thing could come in handy though in the future. I did not dwell on it as it came to me that I was putting these pokemon in danger the longer I stay here. I needed to disappear now, but how? How?

Blaze and I continued to peer out to Blizzard Mountain when the idea came to me. I had the power over water in the air, so the snow probably counted as well. I could run away to there where no one was brave enough to tread the mountain for fear of dying of the cold, but I still needed a way for pokemon like Blaze to not care about me. This would have been so much better if that Houndoom just killed me when he had the chance.

It took me a minute, but I got the idea of how to disappear. However, I just hoped that it did not backfire harshly. A random pokemon came running up through the forest to us and told us that the Furret that took the jewel back wanted to give Blaze an apologetic gift. I wanted to stay and walk around the base of the lake. I saw Blaze walk off with the pokemon while I took my tour of the water's edge.

I stayed there till the sunset. I needed some food soon enough. I went into the forest to find some berries. I got them and went back to the water's edge. That was when I saw a high enough cliff off to the side with a large rock on top of it. This was my only chance. I hoped that Blaze would not hate me for what I was about to do.

I walked up the hill to the top as I looked at the rock, which was about my height, and probably weighed more. I quickly pushed it off to see it fall deep into the water, and thankfully, the water was not shallow. I just hoped that it was not too deep. I looked over the edge with a gulp as I started to get second thoughts.

"Um… Eclipse, what are you doing?" I heard the question behind me. I turned to see that Pichu, again. "There is a party going on to celebrate the banishment of the real murderer and justice prevailing."

"Oh, that sounds great, but I need to do something. I actually never got your name." I stated a bit sheepishly as I looked at the innocent child. Pokemon like him is the reason why I need to separate myself from them. I was doing it for him, Blaze, and all the rest.

"Oh, my name is Milo." He answered as I nodded to signify that I heard him.

"Alright Milo, could you give Blaze a message before I do what I need to?" I asked as he nodded. I need to make this convincing, so no one started looking for me. "I hope you don't hate me for what I've done."

That seemed to confuse the pokemon, which gave me the perfect chance. I smiled at him with a little sadness to try and make it look believable. I stepped backwards and felt my back leg touch nothing where I just jumped off. I survived this fall before, so I could definitely do it, again. I heard the Pichu yell my name while I fell down the cliff. It was amazing how slow the actual thing seemed, but I had no time to think about that. I turned my body in mid-air and looked down at the water. I needed the water to part for me.

I was a little late when I hit the water a little hard with my shoulder as the water engulfed me and pushed me with the underwater currents sending me rolling over the bottom. It was not that deep, but I grabbed a rock underneath as I thought of the water being pushed away from my eyes. I opened them to see without the water bashing into my eyes. I then thought of an open space over my mouth as the water parted for a bubble of air for my mouth. I breathed a deep breath as I pictured more air coming down for the bubble. I looked up through the water to see that it was too murky to see all the way through. The Water pokemon couldn't really see me either, but now, I had to maneuver through them. I stopped struggling against the current as I got my bearings.

The current kept my down under the water's surface no matter where I went, which was probably a good thing as it kept me underwater for longer than any non-Water type pokemon could have hoped for surviving. I had to control the currents to keep the Water pokemon from knowing. That basically made it certain that I was dead to them. I swam a little up to the surface to see if I was in a clear spot to look for the mountain. I did not let my head go past the surface as I just part the water partially to let me see where I was. I was in the middle of the lake with my body facing the Rocky Mountain. I turned myself to be pointing toward the Blizzard Mountain.

That night was where I swam in that direction, and landed on the shore in about half an hour. I hoped that I did not hurt Blaze terribly, but I needed to keep pokemon like Blaze and Milo safe. I took one final look back to see large fires around the edge of the water. They must be trying to find my body. I ran up the hill while mentally forcing the water out of my fur. I was in the storm as I forced the snow to whip around me instead of at me, but that did not stop the chilling wind. I was at least able to see well with the snow out of my way.

I pushed through the snow-covered hill with a determined grunt every now and then while the cold nipped at my skin through my thick fur. I had to do the most dangerous thing there was. Of course! Why am I questioning that fact? I need to keep as many pokemon as possible away from me. I kept that fact in mind as I scaled the mountain. I did not know how long I had walked up that large creation, but I finally made it to what would be my new home.

I made it to a large gaping entrance in the mountain that offered shelter from the cold. I took it as my new home in an instant to get out of the frigid place. It was actually a very small entrance compared to the actually interior of the cave. Dear Arceus, it was huge. It could have stuffed probably twenty, no fifty, more of me. What was perfect about the size of the cave was that it gave me plenty of room, rocks, and time to practice my powers.

I even heard a little surprise in a deeper part of the cave. I entered through a much smaller hole to see a lake inside the mountain with several cracks above it that flooded with snow constantly as it poured into the lake. It had multiple streams going down in different directions, but two actually led back the way I came. Those would be good to explore in the future. I decided to sleep after I went back to the main room when I heard a rumbling from that general direction.

I stopped and hid behind a rock till the final sound was made. I waited a minute before I noticed that the cave got darker. I did not notice actually how little light got through when I saw that the only illumination was from strange crystals in the walls. They must have been ones similar to those in The City of Lights.

I looked at where the entrance should have been and found a pile of rocks and snow had covered the entrance whole. Great! An avalanche happened and trapped me in this caver. At least, it did not happen while I was trying to find this cave. That would have been bad. I probably would have died if I was out in the blizzard while that avalanche occurred. I controlled water and ice, not rocks. I would have been crushed underneath one and die.

Well, I guess that means this hole is all to myself, but I should at least have some entrance to the outside through this… snow! I found a thinner part of the snow that looked like I could squeeze through. I started digging through the snow as I popped my head out and saw the blizzard before me. Good, it was now perfect. I was tired, so I slept the rest of the night and the morning away.

I spent a month to train in that place while using the lake as my source for practicing with my water abilities. I discovered that the rivers actually led to the outside, but I first had to swim quite a ways to get outside. However, it was a great way to get in and out because of how my abilities kept me going through that liquid faster than most fish could. I was getting good at it. I probably could whip Blaze's butt now with the powers I kept developing. I could now control water that was within several meters of me, and I soon saw that I could see figures up to 15 meters away in water-I practiced with it mostly in the lake.

Anyway, a little something happened also after that first month. I saw Milo getting abused by a bad pokemon, which made me angry. I used a little mist to cover me and beat him using some ice and water, which made him scamper away. Milo seemed surprised and asked me for a name when I hid in the nearby water. I never actually told him a good name because I did not have one.

The next day, I went down a separate river to explore and found more pokemon mucking up the lives of others. I think I started to fell some sort of empathy towards all of them. I had the power to stop them, so I used it. I became a hero around the Mountains of the Shamans for three months. I trained at random intervals this time and saved pokemon in any time I could as 'The Mist.' I never could think of a good name, so the pokemon in the area named me after the cover I used. The fog actually became my symbol of armament. Whenever it rolled in, I was not far behind.

I helped a lot of pokemon in the area, and no one had been brave enough to fight me. I did go out once in my fog and walked across the lake back to Blizzard Mountain in order to see how I had improved by walking back home instead. It was a straight shot up the mountain to my home with a little obvious stick in the snow showing where the small entrance was. One foolish pokemon tried to follow me, but once I disappeared into the blizzard, he stopped.

I heard the rumors the next day of where I lived, which got pokemon speculating I was an Ice type or some sort of super strong Water type. I found Blaze once who seemed to have her own little theory. She said something along the lines of "that Eevee that helped me could use Water moves. I'm sure that even in 'death' she is trying to help those that she sees are in need." I actually wondered if she had actually figured it out. If she did, She got it a lot faster while others were just making up stuff that I was something like a Glalie—and thank Arceus that I am not—or some Swampert.

The leaves on the trees finally became a lot greener as the snow melted and watered the ground. It was March when I started doing this heroine work, and while it was colder here than in other places, the snow was melting and creating a lot of moisture. The perfect time of year for me, but then summer came in the following months I did it, and a lot of the snow started to melt on Blizzard Mountains and caused the lake to flood once, which soaked me when it caught me by surprise.

However, it was probably some time in June when I heard the news that made my heart leap in happiness and scared me to death. Jiru came looking for me. Well, he came looking for 'The Mist' at first. I came as an after thought, but it was amazing at what I found out. I was an hour later than him, so I only caught the aftermath of the conversation he had with Blaze.

"Oh, looks like you're here." Blaze stated as I forced the mist onward to keep my identity hidden. "I heard that an Eevee is looking for you. It is sad cause you missed him by an hour. I told him that you lived on Blizzard Mountain."

"Name?" I asked in a flat voice in order to keep the recognition to a minimum. I had done this sort of thing to take down bad pokemon for as long as possible.

"I believed he called himself Enjiru." I froze in my invisible position as she went on. "I feel bad for him. He said that he was a friend of Eclipse, and that he hurt her and wanted to apologize. I bet he was the one that probably hurt her so badly. However, when I told him that she was dead, he seemed to almost breakdown. Well almost, he immediately shook it away and walked to the mountain. It is probably a good idea to catch him before he freezes."

Jiru came here to find me! It was probably to kill me, and when he realized that he was too late, he felt saddened by the fact that he could not do it himself. The betrayer is walking into his own death, so why should I care… I should care because he is still a pokemon, and I still care about him even if he did hurt me as badly as he did.

I silently sighed to myself and ran back to the river as I forced my mist to follow me. I found it and delved into the currents. I forced them to keep me going upstream as I sped past anything that could have seen me. Then again, I made sure to keep the mist following me even in the water. I memorized the routes and location of everything based on the rivers, streams, and other sources of water. I jumped out of the water and ran more as I hit the lake. The travel took me several minutes.

I scoffed at myself as I then started taking a direct route across the water as I ran across the water. I got there in fifteen minutes. I just wasted something like twenty-five minutes while Jiru was probably already in the cold for that long. What was worse was that he did not know where to look for my home. He could be traveling aimlessly in the blizzard and possibly suffering from hypothermia.

Dear Arceus, I had to find him! I blasted through the blizzard and forgetting my mist as I forced the snow away from me as I looked back and forth using my eyes to see past the snow to any aura I could find. Maybe, he had traveled a little to the right! I searched for Arceus knows how long up and down where I thought he could have been. I was panicking. Maybe, he had traveled a little to the left! I traveled again up along that side. I did not find a trace of him!

I was panicking as I spent up too long looking for him! Not to mention, he had enough of a head start in the mountain that he could be dying right now! Or worse, he could be dead! No! I had to search. I had to find him! It would be my fault if he died just like with Mali, Storm, or Mom.

Yellow? In front of me, a little spot of yellow was laying in the white! Yellow could only mean two things! I sure hoped it was the better one. I ran with all my soul as I forced all the snow in my range to part, and thank Arceus, I did find what I wanted.

He was there lying in the snow. Although as shown by his aura, he was weak in strength. He was suffering! I had to save him! I can't let him die. He was too much of a friend even if he did not see me the same way. I was the one that was supposed to die for him not the other way around. I cannot make him another sacrifice for my life. I had to save him!

I picked him up in my paws when I felt a shiver run up my spine. He felt cold! However, he somehow opened his eyes where he looked up into mine. I froze a bit expecting him to ball up in rage, but instead, he actually smiled.

He put his paw up to my cheek where the cold sent another shiver down my spine. He raspily stated, "I knew this was a win-win situation. I would either find him or you. I'm glad that I found you Eli. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I did." Tears actually started to form as his smile wavered. "I'm sorry that I did all those mean things. I'm a terrible pokemon."

"I forgive you." I stated as I pulled him into my fur. I heard him stifle a breath as he looked up at me as if telling me that he did not hear me correctly. "I forgive you because I was never mad. Sad, yes, but never mad." I put my head over his as I whispered more into his ear. "Now, you need to rest. You have to do more."

"But I don't want to leave you alone, again." He said sadly as he spoke into my fur. "I want to be selfish for once. I want to have a friend like you."

"I will always be your friend, but you need to rest Jiru. After all, we always have something that we still need to do." I looked down at him with all the happiness I could muster. He still cared for me. I was not alone after all. Jiru still cared!

I must have been pretty convincing because it was not long till he fell asleep in my fur. Now was the time I had to transfer him to my home. I kept up the big orb of safety as I finally found my home with the stick poking out of the snow. I noticed that the hole was too small for me to fit Jiru, his pack, and myself through at once. I sighed and placed on the snow as I went in backwards while dragging my friend and pushing his pack inside. Wow, he was a heavy sleeper if he could sleep through all that.

I placed him down on a small patch of rock away from the entrance as I kicked his pack off to some place to the side. Then, I waited. I waited and waited and waited. Dear Arceus, it felt like a century of waiting as I stared at him hoping that he would wake up soon. I felt his forehead hoping that was at least not freezing. He was a bit cold, but not freezing. Also, he was breathing. He was alive.

I looked at him sleeping form and could not help a sudden thought enter my head: he looked so handsome asleep like that. I blushed as the thought's implications came tumbling down into my head. I threw myself around as I panicked. I must be delirious. That was it!

I just needed some water. The cold must have gotten to me, too. I just needed a quick splash of the reviving liquid in my face, and then, I would be thinking straight. I left my friend to the cave as I stopped at the lake. I jumped down to the surface and landed on the water. I rolled a bit to keep the impact from hurting as much as it should have. I sat there as I dunk my head under the water and immediately pulled it back out. The water dripped from my fur as it splashed down creating little ripples. I shook myself dry as I went down to get some water in my system.

I felt amazingly refreshed afterwards. I thankfully did not think more of those strange thoughts. I must have been delirious. I was thankful for the reprieve of strange thoughts as I used a solid platform of water to push me back up to the top. I had done it several times before, so things like this were almost like second-nature.

I suddenly heard a rustling of fabric before I entered the large cavern. I froze as I hid next to the wall as I looked at Jiru. He was awake and seemed oblivious to the fact that I saved him in the blizzard. He seemed a little sad but happy as well. It seemed like he was in a bittersweet moment.

He pulled out something that I never expected to see: he held out my purse and it was refurbished and everything. It looked almost brandnew. He looked sadly at it as he started to chuckle like he hated what happen. He held it to his heart as he looked up toward the ceiling.

"Eli, thank you." He said to the ceiling considerably loud considering he was not really talking to anyone. "Although, I had hoped that I would be with you more than just those few moments. I miss you, my…dearest friend."

I looked away and down to the ground in guilt. I should just show him that I was alive, but one thing still bothered me: why would he be looking for 'The Mist'? What purpose would that character serve him? I needed to find the answers, and the best way to do that would be to come up to him as 'The Mist.'

I silently backed up till I got to the lake without making any noise. I called up a large fog as I spread it to the inside of the cave. I silently walked forward, again, as I controlled the mist around me to keep its shape. I walked in to see Jiru aura change to a surprised color. It was not totally unexpected, but his posture from the outline of his aura seemed to become more formal and business-like.

He was facing the wrong way, so I knocked over a rock on purpose, which made his quickly turn to my position as he looked in my general direction. "Who are you?" I asked first to put the conversation in motion. I made sure to keep my voice as indiscriminate as possible.

Jiru acknowledged my want to talk as he answered, "My name is Enjiru of The Sacred Plates. I have come a messenger to ask your assistance to fight off a menace that would otherwise be difficult without pokemon of your certain skills."

"You mean 'Divine Servants.'" I defined more thoroughly for him, which surprised him. "You wish for me to fight off the demons that will start attacking this world with the red-eyed leader."

His aura became sad, but he quickly shook his head. "No, the red-eyed pokemon is dead. We are hoping to increase our forces in case of some unexpected retaliation from the demons."

"Are you a part of this organization? I mean as a 'Divine Servant.'" I asked deeper as he looked a little hesitant to answer.

Jiru looked in my general direction and seemed a little uncertain as he shook his head. "No, I'm not a 'Divine Servant.' I am just a messenger, so please as the saying goes, 'don't hurt the messenger.'"

"How do you know the red-eyed leader is dead?" I asked a little hoping to illicit some sort of significant emotional response. "Did you know him?"

Jiru looked away a little depressed. "I've travelled with the pokemon in question. Her name was Eclipse, and she became a friend instead of an asset. I've recently learned that she took her own life a few months ago."

"So that means that young Eevee, Eclipse, was a friend with a pokemon from the very organization that was hunting her down." I was more than surprised by the fact. Jiru, my only friend, was also a pokemon that wanted me dead! However, he had plenty of chances to do it himself. "I'm surprised you did no kill that demon to begin with."

"She's not a demon!" He yelled out in anger, which through me off. "I've learned from spending time with her that she could never be the same pokemon. She had a purer heart than some of the pokemon I know in The Sacred Plates." He did care? "I was stubborn and an idiot. I hurt an innocent pokemon, and I should be punished for it."

I smiled to myself. He admitted his own fault, and defended me against someone that he was trying to recruit. "I don't care if you decide to not join, but I will not have you bad-mouthing her." He furthered, which sent my heart fluttering as his anger to defend me was also sent at me. It was kind of paradoxical, but I still felt that maybe there could definitely still be a friendship between us. I sure wanted it. I wanted it so badly.

I sighed to myself and continued my questionnaire, "Why did you even follow Eclipse?"

"Well... I guess it doesn't matter now that she's gone." Jiru looked straight at my left. It was kind of funny that he was not even looking at me. "My higher-ups and friends thought that, if killing was a failure, we could have followed and learn something about the demons from Eclipse. Obviously, we were wrong. Eclipse was as much a victim as any other pokemon hurt by the demons. It was just so hard to swallow especially when I discovered that she was not even remotely close to a demon."

"You sound like you did something serious." This was my chance. This was my chance to find out why he did this. "What did you do?"

"I hurt her." Jiru looked back out in the general direction of the exit. "I hurt her because I was scared from the fact that everything The Sacred Plates had taught had been a lie. I was angry because I was confused, and I was stupid enough to take my anger out on Eli."

"Okay, I have acquired enough about your morals from that, but I wish for you to answer one more question before I decide anything." I looked at him as he thought for a second and nodded. A little annoyance at my question popped into his aura. "What is my name?"

I so did enjoy his flustered aura as it flared into confusion. He went deep in thought as I started to make my move. I looked to the ground as I took each careful step around my prey. I made sure that he was still in thought. He seemed stumped, but he was stubborn. He did not give up. How admirable! I made it behind him. He was as good as mine.

I took him in my paws as I let the fog dissipate. I rested my chin on his right shoulder and whispered, "Here's a hint."

He froze at my touch, but it was changed into happiness as he looked over his shoulder to look me in the eyes. I think he was wanting to cry. He got out of my grip and pulled me into his own hug. I actually did feel tears start dripping on my back. I hugged back as I let myself start being overwhelmed with joy. My friend was back. My friend was back!

"You're alive!" He whispered happily as he pulled away. "You're alive, and 'The Mist'?"

I think I had a lot of explaining to do, but then again, so did he. "And you are part of the same organization that killed Mali and wants me dead?"

"I'm sorry." He looked away from me as guilt ravaged his aura. "I never wanted them to die. When I heard the order that they had supposedly betrayed our order, I felt betrayed. I heard that they were harboring a demon. Those idiots don't know a demon from a berry. They killed them, and then, I had to get stuck in the same mess."

He explanation was flawed in many ways, but I could have only assumed he was affected very much by the experience. "Did you care very much for Mali and Storm?"

"Remember how I told you my parents abandoned me?" He asked completely out of nowhere. I nodded for him to continue. "I lied. My parents were Tourmaline and Storm." I could not stifle a gasp as I thought of my kind adoptive parents as the real parents of my best friend. I almost felt like I stole them.

"I'm sorry. I can imagine what it is like to have lost your parents." I told him truthfully after all.

"No, I'm aware that you have been through far worse treatment than I have." He stated as he wiped away his eyes. "After all, you lost your parents, too, and I hurt you."

I could not help but kind of giggle at his stupidity. "You've lost someone important." I started as I pulled him back into our previous hug. "It is okay to feel sad about it. I'm sure that wherever they are Mali and Storm are wishing the best for their son."

He started to tear up a bit as he kept his head in my fur. We were like that for a good few minutes till he pulled himself together. "Now, you have to explain what happened after we… um, separated." He told me as he cleared his tears while kind of stuttering at our fight.

I started to think over the events myself and realized that I became secluded and alone as I wanted, but even with that fact in the end, I craved—and satisfied that craving unknowingly—the company of other pokemon. I believed that helping the pokemon in need was a way to keep that craving at bay. I did not want to be alone after all even if it seemed like I had to.

"I walked the first day." I began as I looked up to the ceiling in thought. "I did nothing but train for the first couple months. I became obsessed with getting stronger, so I could protect pokemon like you or Sherrie. I wanted to use my powers to hopefully help pokemon in any way I could. I also hoped that I would be alone." He looked a bit strangely at me as I stated this. "I thought that I hurt the majority of the pokemon that I am near, and I had hoped to never have to deal with the pain of being the source of the suffering for the pokemon. I seemed to have hurt you; I caused Mali's death; I got Mom killed…"

"Shut up about that!" Jiru suddenly yelled sternly as he pulled me toward himself and effectively shut me up in his mane. "You take too much of the blame. Let someone also share it. I hurt you because I was too stupid to realize that the pokemon that I always thought was a demon was never one. We killed Mali and Storm and all the rest. You've never hurt anyone, and you should never take the blame of something you never did. Being too much of a martyr is causing you more pain than anyone else, and I'm always here to carry the load."

His speeches were horrible, but his intent was noble especially when he complained about being a martyr when he was too good himself. I smiled in his fur while just accepting his words as the truth. I had my friend back, which means I had someone that could hold me up in my self-inflicted depression. He will be my crutch when I need it, but that will only be when I need him. I pushed myself away. I then found myself looking right back into his eyes. Those glowing blue irises and warm feeling they gave was addicting. I wanted a closer look, but if I got any closer, I was probably going to lock lips, which would not be so…

I furthered myself from him as I got out of his arms and shook my head. I need to get those thoughts out. "Well, after I was able to control my powers well enough, I was forced to fight a rogue pokemon believed to have committed a string of murders." He gave a loud yell of fear as he asked me endless amount of questions about my well-being. "Don't worry. She was not a bad pokemon. I could tell. Her aura was nice, but I learned that some fake hero of the valley used her to steal a sacred treasure and kill a lot of them. I helped exonerate her, and after that, I disappeared in order to see if I could train my powers in more depth. I found this place useful because it was secluded, and I could practice my 'Divine Servant' powers without a swarm of pokemon coming at me in astonishment. Also, there is a lake in the back of this cavern that has rivers to all over this area. I used those to become 'The Mist' in order to help all the pokemon in this area."

Jiru started laughing as I finished as he shook his head. "That sounds like you. However, when I tell them that 'The Mist' is you, they will freak out and more than likely throw you out to be chased by their assassins. The idiots." He ended with a sigh while looking back at the entrance.

"However, there is another option." He stated as he looked at the back of my cave. "We could just start traveling, again, and when they find us, I could say that I found you to be 'The Mist' and created some stupid story about resuming information gathering, and we can go see those canyons that I promised you several months ago. How does that sound?"

"As long as you actually keep it this time," I looked at him slyly as I smiled. "I would love to go traveling with you, again."

I think I started to see him blush a bit when I said 'love,' but I attributed it to nothing more than a trick of the eye. He was happy to hear my response as he smiled back at me. However, he looked questioningly at the entrance to my big home. He must not want to go back through the snow.

"Oh!" He exclaimed before I could state my next comment. "I nearly forgot." He went back to my purse that he had thrown to the ground when he hugged me in happiness. It was a little dusty but still looked good. "I never let it out of my sight after I left you especially when I realized that I kept it in my pack. I hope that you can take this as my apology."

I grabbed the purse and immediately kissed his cheek, which caused him to reel backwards onto his back. I laughed loudly at his antic. When I got myself together, I stated, "Thank you, I accept the present and the apology, and I gave you something in return, so I hope that could be a start."

"A kiss from a cute pokemon." He stated as he rubbed his cheek. However, he seemed to state it absent-mindedly, but whatever the reason he said it, I blushed in response. When he realized that he said something, he froze and started fumbling over his own words, "It is not what I meant… I mean… it is not that your aren't cute… I mean you are, but I don't mean that I'm in to you… Not that you aren't attractive… I'm sure any pokemon would be, but we're just friends." He started to nervously laugh as he awaited my reaction.

To tell the truth, I was listening but did not care what he said. The banter did start making me giggle a bit, but the statement was still vivid in my mind. He thought I was 'cute.' It sent a little flutter in my heart, but I needed to get back to business. We were friends and solely friends. He was in that weird organization—'The Sacred Plates'—and I was being hunted by the same organization. We could not be together or that would cause very confusing and possibly harmful consequences, mainly for Jiru. I could not do that to him.

"I know. We are just friends." I stated while his aura changed strangely to happy with an undertone of faint hurt. "Anyway, I noticed that you probably don't want to go back outside into the blizzard." He gave me a look as if saying 'of course.' "I can use my powers to get us down to Blaze, the Charizard you talked to earlier, using the lake. Come on!"

I ran to the opening while he grabbed his pack and followed behind me. I ran to the edge of the small cliff that led to the lake below. He stopped beside me, as he looked a little uncertain at the water and how the rivers seem to disappear under their rocky covering. I motioned for Jiru to get on my back, which he hesitantly did so. When he was securely on my back with his paws around my neck, I called forth a cube of water as it lowered me to the water.

"Wow!" He exclaimed at my mastery of water as I walked across the surface of the lake. "You do have Suicune's powers. You're incredible."

I slightly blushed at his complement, but continued to the river entrance. I waited there for a minute for some reason. It was probably because I would have to face Blaze who probably was at least saddened by my departure. I sighed and just thought that would have to deal with it when I get to it. After re-affirming my resolve, I jumped, which surprised Jiru as he screamed, and we both were submerged. I had made the little bubbles to begin with as I stood in the water and waiting for Jiru to stop holding his breath.

I looked back and saw him closing his eyes and puffed out cheeks to hold whatever breath he had. I started to giggle, and he heard it. He opened his eyes to see what was going on and gasped at the bubble of water that cradled us under the water level. He then glared at me for humiliating him, but that only made me laugh harder, and he in turn started laughing, too. It was a first laugh together as friends, again, and it felt exhilarating, divine, uplifting… bluntly put amazing.

When we finally stopped, I crouched a bit to give Jiru a little hint that I was going to continue. He tightened his grip around my neck as I forced myself to go horizontal with the water. Using the water as the initial burst, I jettisoned us through the first few meters of the water as I let us get caught in the downwards current. I made the veil of air around us in order to keep us dry and a bigger bulge of the bubble at our mouths for breathing purposes while the current pushed us like any other object. I did make the current stronger in order to get there sooner and to make Jiru scream a little louder as he gripped tighter in fright as we rocketed through the rocky tube.

I was inwardly giggling at his screaming until he stopped. We popped out at the bottom of the lake only a few minutes afterwards where we calmly went to a stop and floated back to the top of the lake. Jiru was breathing deeply as he looked back at the mountain. He then gave me a look that seemed to portray the question of 'you did that everyday?' I nodded as I started walking to shore.

His mouth was gaping when I answered. I laughed audibly at his silly reaction as I stepped foot on dry land completely dry as I was back in the mountains. Jiru did not hesitate to get off as he shook his head to re-center himself. I just smiled the entire time while looking around at the greenery. It looked so different from outside the fog than in it. It was so much more lively, bright, and alive. I looked back to the mountains to see that the Grass Mountain had sprouted into random blooms of splotchy color from what I assumed to be wild flowers, and the Rocky Mountain was as dull—but seemingly glossed over.

Jiru got my attention back as he tapped my shoulder and pointed to a pair of eyes that stared awestruck at me. I felt slightly uncomfortable, but it would make total sense coming from the pokemon. The pokemon walked slowly towards me. She used her claws and tightly squeezed her hide to emulate a pinch. She did it harder and visibly winced as she looked at me.

"Eclipse, you're alive?" Blaze asked utterly confused and bewildered by my presence. "But Milo saw you fall off the cliff, and the current was too strong even for the most skilled of swimmers to navigate well enough to find a body. How did you survive? Where have you been?"

"Actually," I started slowly as I sheepishly looked away. "I was talking to you about Jiru hear a little while ago: about two hours or so."

"Wait, you're The Mist?" She asked a little skeptical, but that was immediately brushed aside when I nodded and used some of the water from the lake to make a mist along the side of me. "Oh Arceus, I knew it. I knew it! However, I thought it was you as a spirit rather than actually you."

"I know." I told her while gesticulating for her to calm down. "What do you think I did when I was out? I was listening in on conversations to make sure I knew if some pokemon was being cruel or not."

Blaze nodded at my simplistic explanation and accepted wholeheartedly. She immediately turned to Jiru and looked at him questioningly. "How did you find him?" She immediately asked me, and then, turned to Jiru to ask him her next question. "Who are you, anyway?"

I decided to start since I got the first question, and Jiru waved to me to start. It would probably start getting hairy when Blaze learned exactly who Jiru was. "First, I can control any form of water, so that includes that solid form like snow and ice. I could easily bypass the blizzard and try to find him. However, I found him out cold, so I took him to my home up on the mountain where it was secluded and perfect to live alone and without anyone knowing I was alive. There we talked, and he apologized to me."

"And that is where I come in." Jiru stated as he sighed. "I'm a friend of Eli. She and I got into a little fight a while back, and I had been searching for her for a long time. I heard that she died, and it tore me apart. The next thing that I heard was that a pokemon that I was looking for as well lived up on Blizzard Mountain. I was surprised to find that the two pokemon I was searching for were the same."

"This is the pokemon that 'betrayed' you, Eclipse?" Blaze asked a little unsettlingly. I could see her anger welling up inside her aura. I hoped she would not do anything brash. However, my hopes were dashed as she balled her fist and yelled, "You're the bastard that hurt her!"

She kicked Jiru squarely in the jaw (her arms are stubby, so of course, she had to use some other limb). He was forced to the ground from the blow. In surprise and instinct, I ran over him protectively while Blaze was yelling something about wanting to hurt him more. However, because I obviously forgave him and her own leniency, she would let him slide with only that injury. He got up and winced as he put a paw to his maw.

He nodded and responded, "Thank you. I fully deserved that for hurting a pokemon like Eli. She is too kind hearted to hurt anyone out of anger, so I needed someone to reprimand me in some way."

Blaze paused a bit surprised by his statement, and I had to admit that I was shocked as well. She smiled and gave a hearty laugh. "Well, if you keep that up, you may actually be worth keeping. However, I have to ask. Why did you want to see The Mist, Jiru?"

He looked a little uncomfortable about it, and he sighed. I can see his predicament. Jiru could not just go out and tell everyone that there were 'Divine Servants' and demons running around in broad daylight just itching to ignite a war. They just needed the right incentive. Jiru looked at Blaze with a more determined look, which probably meant that he got his thoughts straightened out.

"I am in a defending organization that works hard to try and take down all types of evil pokemon." Jiru answered as he put his paw behind his head. "I'm actually a messenger that tries to get information and persuade powerful pokemon to try and join our organization. The Mist fit the requirements perfectly. We're part of The Sacred Plates."

Blaze was lost in thought for a few minutes. "I believe that I heard that name before." She responded finally as she relapsed back into memories. "Oh yes! That was it. You're part of an organization that tried to kill me back when everyone thought I was a mass murder. They called me something like the 'Fire Demon of the Mountains' or something like that."

Oh, that was bad. I looked to Blaze who was glaring angrily at Jiru who in turn was waving his paws in front of himself while trying to stutter out something. I thought that Blaze's anger was going to emerge. However, she looked at me with a wry smile crossing her lips.

"Well, you can finally do some good when you got her around." Blaze retorted to Jiru as she nodded to her own statement. "After all, she actually gets the facts straight and then tries to set it right. She's a good pokemon."

Jiru chuckled a bit and added, "Of course, I already know that. She probably is better than most of the pokemon that I can remember in The Sacred Plates."

"Well," Blaze started slowly as she looked sadly at me. "I am sad to see you go after only a short visit. However, I'm also relieved that what you did for me will be spread out to everyone."

She smiled, which I immediately responded to with my own. However, I did hope without a shadow of a doubt that she would not pull me into another one of her emotional, crushing hugs. "I'll miss you, too, Blaze. I'm glad that I made a friend out here. Also, I hope you can keep the peace while I'm away."

She nodded while her eyes started watering. Oh Arceus! Blaze reacted faster than I could as she took me in her claws and crushed me to her chest. She sobbed out several 'I will miss you' and 'please visit this time.' At the very least, she had learned to control her strength to where I was not being flattened into a sheet in her arms, but it was still strong. I patted her back with my free paw in return.

She finally let me down while wiping away a few stray tears. Jiru was smiling while obviously holding back a chuckle for the overemotional dragon. I waved one final goodbye as Jiru led me away from the spot. We walked side-by-side through the forest, which seemed so right. I felt happy just being there, again with him. 'We' sounded so much better than 'I.'

I looked back as we hit a large, clear hill where I could see out to the mountains that I called home for the past several months. I was about to start walking when a large explosion erupted on Blizzard Mountain. The explosion dissipated the ever-present blizzard as I saw a large hole gaping in the mountain where my cave used to be. They were looking for me!

"It was a good thing I got to you when I did." Jiru commented, and he became a little anxious at this development. "They are probably pokemon that don't really like what you were doing."

"I know." I stated bluntly while I kept looking at the devastated mountain. "I'll give them what they want. Jiru, get all the pokemon in the surrounding area away from those mountains. I don't want anyone hurt."

"Worry about yourself before other pokemon." Jiru ordered back as he sighed and nodded. "Be careful and don't go easy on them. I feel a dark energy radiating from that spot. It may be a demon. Promise that you'll come back alive."

I was a little surprised that he could determine that from this distance, but if it was true, then it was a sure good thing that I had him to tell me before I went into battle. "Thanks, I'll be careful, and I promise." I gave a small smile to him that he promptly reciprocated.

I started running to the mountain, but could not help a peek back towards Jiru. He was looking a little mixed up in happiness and fear. However, it quickly turned to determination as he went some other direction. Weaving through the trees was not my best ability. I was better above the trees or on water. I got to the lake quickly as I immediately started running across it.

"Take this ya bitch!" I heard from my right as I saw a large rock hurtling from Rocky Mountain.

I reacted instinctually and had a water barrier at my side. However, my attention was concentrated the boulder that I was hit by the next attack from my left. It was something like a Razor Leaf attack only with sharper leaves. It cut my back, side, and my front left leg. I kept my right barrier up as I saw another volley coming from my left. I sank into the lake as the leaves hit my barrier and cut into the rock where they were embedded.

I made my bubble in the lake as I saw a large white beam heading right at the lake. It was a large Ice Beam that immediately froze the whole lake around me. I had to protect the Water pokemon, so I created a globe of water that absorbed most of the freezing power. However, it froze the surface as well. I was glad that no one was hurt. I opened an air bubble and a air tube from the ice as I held my leg and took a deep breath. Three against one, those were not good odds. Judging from the attacks, they were trying to kill me and had fairly decent strategies at hand. One was definitely a Grass-type; the next one was possibly an Ice-Type; however, the last one that threw the rock would be questionable. It could have been Rock, Fighting, Ground, or any combination as long as it was physically strong.

This was going to be a hard fight. I needed a little cover and take them out one at a time. I took long breaths and stemmed the bleeding with Ice scabs. I melted the ice coating of the lake and looked up often to see if I could find any of my opponents above the ice. I could not find them after a minute of searching, so I decided to rise and risk it.

I popped out to the surface and kept looking around to see if any attack was coming my way. Strangely enough, nothing came and no one was on the lake with me. That meant one of two things: they were trying to catch me off-guard, again, or they thought I was dead in the lake. I heard another explosion emanating from the forest that I was in earlier! They lured me hear in order to attack the pokemon of the forest! I growled a bit and realized that my usual way to travel had been frozen and transforming it to water would take too much time. I growled to myself and mentally to these pokemon. If they were going to freeze my water sources, then I will have water with me.

I let my long fur soak up more of the water as I started running towards the explosion. My idea turned into a problem later as I started having to carry what felt like twice my weight in water, but it worked when I started lifting the water to at least not slow me down. I got into the middle of a fire as I saw pokemon screaming and running through the fire away from the enemy presumably. I gritted my teeth as I ran past the pokemon who did not even pay attention to me.

"Hey, kid!" I heard some pokemon yell to me. I kept my eyes forward.

"Run away from here now. I'll be fine." I yelled back at him, but he was persistent. I used a little of the water in my fur to cut a tree in the middle of his path.

He yelped back in surprise as the tree fell. I took my chance despite the pokemon's protests and ran towards my opponents. This was going to be one tough fight. I visibly cringed at the idea of it. It turned out that the three pokemon were all gathered in a trio with dead pokemon scattered all around them. One in particular made me sad.

Milo, the little Pichu from earlier was lying there at the pokemon's feet. His aura was non-existent. He was dead. I did not know him well enough to actually have formed a significant bond with him, but it was still sad to see him dead. After all, he was still young. I immediately replaced my sadness with anger as I stared at the three pokemon in front of me.

One in particular made me angry. It was that Garchomp from before, and he brought friends. The two pokemon beside him were a Grass-Type and a Fighting-Type. The Grass-Type was one I had never seen before. She was short compared to the others. It was probably because of her legs that seemed constantly bent, and her feet had weird single slabs of wood to the ground. She also had a small body. Her body was completely a bark brown, except for her leaf fans as hands. Also, she had long white hair that covered her head and past her shoulders. In fact, the back of her hair reached the ground. She had two ears like mine only looking like they were made of wood and hollowed and a long nose. Through her hair, she has yellow eyes.

The other pokemon was a species that I recognized. It was a Machoke. I looked at the trio who seemed surprised by my appearance. The Garchomp shrugged while I took a battle stance and glared at the pokemon.

"Why are you attacking these pokemon?" I growled out to the Garchomp and friends. However, I could already guess that he was just having fun killing them. How sick!

The Garchomp merely laughed and answered, "Hey, can't a pokemon take back what was wrongfully taken from him. After all, I got that jewel fair and square."

"You killed innocent pokemon!" I yelled at him with my anger flaring up. He was way too nonchalant about taking so many lives. "And who are you two?"

The weird Grass-Type pokemon spoke with fake astonishment and hurt, "Well, I never. It is common courtesy to introduce oneself before asking the name of another, but alas, such is the unfortunate teachings to these poor youths." She kicked Milo away with a smirk growing on her face. "However, I am here to teach these youth a lesson that we elders can give. After all, learn from this child who simply yelled when we liberated him from this horrid life."

"Shut up, you sadistic monster!" I yelled at the pokemon. "My name is Eclipse, and I'm here to defeat you three. I will stop your killing spree."

"What a brave one!" The Machoke guffawed and slapped his knee. "But I think she at least deserves to know our names before we kill her. After all, she survived that surprise triple attack back at the mountains. No ordinary pokemon could have survived that."

"However, remember my dear partner that she was walking on water and has red eyes." The Grass pokemon pointed out. "She was never ordinary in the beginning, but I agree." She did a quick dip of her body and bob of her head. "Well, my dear Eclipse, I am Emile the Shiftry. I advise that a Water user like you will be at an extreme disadvantage. However, I digress. A worthy opponent is so rare in these parts."

"Eloquent as usual and overdramatic." The Machoke stated a little annoyed. "Name's Bash the Machoke. From what I hear, you are the one that gave Scar here a bit of trouble a few months ago, which greatly surprises me."

"Of course, I can't let bad pokemon like you all go while an innocent one suffers." I retorted and glared at the high and mighty muscled pokemon. "That goes more so when I see them as nothing more than a pack of murderers!"

"Ah well," The Shiftry scoffed as she simply shook her head in displeasure. "It seems that this one can't be persuaded otherwise. What should we do, honorable Scar? We haven't found the jewel yet, and the smoke is starting to become a nuisance."

"Shut up." The Garchomp glared at Emile. She immediately quieted down. "You will stay here and kill the girl. It shouldn't be that hard. After all, she's a Water user, and Grass beats Water. Why the hell do you think I put you on this mission? Use your head for once you aesthetic crazed bitch!"

"Yes, sir!" She yelled and bowed to the seemingly unprovoked dragon. She bowed several times and cowered a bit. He must be painfully strong. "I will do as you please."

"Good!" Scar growled out a bit calmer. "Bash, we're leaving."

The Machoke nodded and followed the large dragon away from the carnage. I tried to stop them with a flick of water from my fur, but the stream was torn and my concentration, destroyed by a wall of leaves. My attention shifted to the cocky Shiftry with her fan held high. I took a deep breath to center myself and turned to my opponent.

As much as I would hate to agree with them, Scar was right. My Water attacks would be ineffective against Emile, but Ice would be pretty effective. However, in an environment surrounded by flames, Ice moves will be hard to form. I would have to base my attacks on the moves I already knew. That included Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail (that was a good one that I copied from some pokemon that I battled when I was 'The Mist'), and Quick Attack. None of them are effective against Grass.

Emile was scrutinizing me overzealously with a smile that never faltered. I was seriously annoyed and a bit intimidated by the grin. I bared my fangs to the evil pokemon, which seemed to have sent Emile into a fit of laughter. It was like she could not believe something. It was unsettling.

"I can't believe that Scar would be worried by you." Emile stated as her fit settled down. "I know he was worried when Shein did not make it back when we sent him to the City of Lights, but you could barely do anything."

"City of Lights!" I gasped out in surprise. That was the city that Jiru and I stayed in during the New Year's Festival, and the same one attacked by that demon Arcanine. "Is this Shein an Arcanine?"

Emile seemed a little surprised when I asked and was a little unsettled, too. "Yes, he is an Arcanine. The same one sent to the City of Lights several months ago during the New Year's Festival. He died with stab marks that were too clean, and he was soaked in water. What do you know about him?" She was slowly losing her own temper.

"I fought him. I fired the water that soaked his body." I answered, which seemed to set her off. That was not good.

"You're the bitch that killed him. I'll kill you!" Emile loudly declared with fans ready for another onslaught of leaves.

I growled and got a Shadow Ball ready to blow away the leaves. "No, I did not kill him. An Eevee in a white cloak did."

Emile did not listen. She threw the first volley of leaves, and I fired my Shadow Ball. They collided very quickly and created the large smokescreen around the place. Having my eyes open was hard, and the smoke made me cough a bit. However, I made sure to not let my eyes leave that dark red aura. Suddenly, a large blast of wind forced me a pace back. I dug my claws into the ground and fought against the gale.

It was strong, very strong. I needed to bunker down or else I would be blown skyward and possibly fall to my death. I was squinting through the wind as it buffeted my form. Emile was using her fans to create this storm, and unfortunately, it was winning. Somehow, the Gust had found a way under my body and threw me up into the air. It was surprising to suddenly be in the air to the point where I started to flail widely.

I was stuck in the air as I looked down to see the Gust calming and myself slowly coming to the apex of my ascent. This was bad. I cringed and kept my legs towards the ground and eyes facing my opponent. Emile was smiling. That could not be good especially with the feeling of bloodlust that permeated from her form. She knelt down as if ready to jump. She did that same action only a lot bigger.

She reached the same altitude as me in a few seconds, which left me little time for action. Summoning as much water out of the atmosphere as possible, I tried to from them into a possible shield in front of me. However, Emile had different plans. She made a quick flick of her fan, which sent me flying down into the burning forest. The fire! It burnt my fur. I hit some branches on my way down, and the loud thud that I made when I hit the ground did not feel great either.

I gritted my teeth, but this pain was probably nothing compared to the suffering of the pokemon that were killed by this monster. I would defeat Emile. After all, if I died, I would make Jiru sad, again. I gave a small chuckle to myself while rising to my feet. I firmed my expression and stance and looked back to my opponent. She seemed to be looking at me a bit confused but still holding onto the rage that fueled her previous attack.

"I'm sorry, but a little blast like that is not going to break my promise to my friend." I growled out as I formed my next attack. Water Gun better hit. "I will not lose for his sake!"

I fired the largest amount of water I could muster from my tiny body and fired it at high speeds toward the cocky tree. I kept up the blast for several seconds and effectively coated her in water and doused some trees in the water. Now, we were in my element. Mist was rising from the trees and within my reach. Furthermore, when a pokemon has a Grass-type and water, that same pokemon can use effective Ice especially if she can manipulate the water like I could.

I cocked a grin and readied an Iron Tail. I gave a quick glance to the grass to see a little moisture in the greenery. That means I can use it, too. Done with my viewing, I turned back and was taken a little by surprise to see her firing two sets of Razor Leaves at me. I solidified the moisture at my feet and orientated it as horizontally as possible to get a better thrust out of the dive. I made it on the outskirts of the attack, but something had cut my back leg and clipped my tail. The Iron Tail helped reflect the attack, but it gave me a good working point. The bladed leaves could not cut my metal, and they kept their momentum when they rebounded.

Grunting a little bit in pain, I cringed. I still kept my attack ready but quickly froze the liquid in my blood over my leg wound to clot it. Emile used the opportunity to attack me head on with her fans. I used my front legs to swing my tail out in front as she unleashed some physical move on Iron Tail with just her fans. She was strong with this one. I tried to keep pushing. I needed more power with it, but she was easily keeping up with the power I was using.

I was too caught up in the power struggle to hear that Emile was laughing till she suddenly came out louder than ever. "Do you think a little move like that can handle my Brick Break? Especially when it is of a lesser type!" She laughed out. I was not liking that news. I had to test if freezing her would work. I focused on the water on her other fan and took a small amount of water barely over her fan. It solidified as expected. "Well, lesser trash like you would never understand the beauty and elegance that we hold. Furthermore, the barbarism you show to your own kind is horrendous."

"I am nothing like you!" I yelled back at the annoying Shiftry. How dare she compare me to a demon like her! I would never become a demon!

She kept her smile and flicked her fan with my tail away with surprising and unsettling ease. "You're right. I would never be as weak as you." With that statement, she used her other fan to come at me.

I needed a shield! Her fans were sharp as she sent me hurtling into the next tree. The pain! It was excruciating. With a gasp and slight haze, I gripped my stomach and moaned. She broke the tree, or I did with her force. Furthermore, she was able to cut me pretty badly on the right side of my stomach.

"Oh, you were able to divert it a little because of the little moisture in the air so you could move my blade away." Emile mockingly copied surprise. In fact, she seemed more annoyed than anything else. "That will only prolong your death, and make you suffer even more. That is it! I will help you. I will cause as much pain as possible to make sure you live for a little bit longer, and I get to see you suffer the same pain that I did."

She still only thought that I could control Water. How naïve! I probably could have frozen her if I had not tried to use blunt force. That was stupid of me, but I needed to Ice now. She would kill me if I did not. Emile was walking towards me with an evil glint in her eyes that just screamed 'I want to kill you.' I flinched when I first saw it, but immediately, I focused my attention on the water on her body. She had plenty.

I risked a small, quick grin. Acting quickly, I solidified several strands of water on her body, which surprised her. I realized that I could not freeze her completely when she started trying to jump away from the ice, so I did the next best thing: I used it to lacerate her. I got several good cuts on her arms, fans, and legs. However, they were not as damaging as mine were.

Emile looked at her blood. It felt like hours while I just stared at her, and she stared at her crimson fluid. Soon, her aura started matching her blood. That was not good. Her face slowly crunched into a snarl. She stared into my eyes with amazingly angry eyes. She wanted to kill me a lot.

"How dare you destroy my beauty!" She yelled out in an amazingly intense fury. "I will kill you."

She readied her fans while I took the ice I used earlier and placed it in front of me. My frosty blades and her fans faced each other in suspense to the next move. She fired a single leaf, and then, time slowed down. I was lowering my body and firing a shot at her legs when the leaf actually started to dive down at my chest. If it hit, it would have killed me. I tried to move another icicle in the way, but something yellow came out of the forest and cut the leaf in two while my ice spear jabbed into the Shiftry's left leg. I was breathing very heavily. I turned to see a pokemon in a white cloak.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there is a new long chapter of how I re-introduce Jiru.<strong>

**Eli: Yay, I knew Jiru would come back.**

**Me: Of course, I am not that horrible of a person.**

**Eli: Yah, right... -_-**

**Me: What? Anyway, please review and comment about the tons of loopholes that are in there.**


	12. Chapter 11 The Obvious is not Obvious

**This is annoying me greatly... Why does the sight think that italicizing words automatically make more of them. I have noticed this pattern a lot, and it is annoying me. Why does it do that! Now, that that's out of my system. I'm happy to give another chapter.**

**Eli: Yay, I'm in the spotlight a lot more often.**

**Me: Of course, and I am in a happier mood today. I may actually spare you some agonizing trauma today.**

**Eli: Realy? OoO Let's read!**

**Me: Yes, please, everyone enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: The Obvious is not Obvious<p>

My eyes must have been playing tricks on me because I saw the Eevee in the white cloak standing offensively to my left at the Shiftry. Emile was as surprised by the sudden appearance of the pokemon as I was. However, I was soon overcome by fear. This was the same pokemon that wanted to kill me just saved my life for a second time. What was his game? Feeling as I was, I turned my body and took back my ice blade from Emile and looked between the two.

The Eevee seemed surprised by my act of aggression, but surprisingly, he became ashamed. His aura at least looked as sincere as I could tell. "I am sorry for what I have done. I don't expect you to forgive me at all, but I do apologize with every part of my soul." He stated with head down and guilt livid in his emotions. "As for you, Shiftry, I will kill you as the demon that you are."

Emile did not hear a word. She just continually stared at her new wound and continued feeding the flame that was her insatiable anger. Emile yelled out an inaudible flurry of sounds. The Eevee did not take any time to let the Grass pokemon attack. He used his crescent wings and quickly tried to slice through my enemy. However, not completely unexpected, the Shiftry brought up two black wings that were severely lacerated when the Eevee's wings hit.

The Shiftry screamed in pain and jumped on her good leg backwards away. Her wings were bleeding profusely, and the leg wound that I gave her earlier was not helping the situation for the poor pokemon. "Wait, maybe we can find a way so that no one has to die anymore?" I mumbled out to the two.

The Eevee looked surprised at my statement. The Shiftry, however, did not appear to hear me. I could only assume that she was too caught up in her injuries to care. The Eevee soon seemed happy by my statement with his aura turning yellow. "Well, I can't let you two live if you've hurt my colleague this much."

I was suddenly forced back a few paces by a powerful blue aura. It burned but not severely. I shook the feeling away. However, a tingle ran up my spine when Scar appeared out of the trees sprinting. He looked disapprovingly at the Shiftry.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Scar chided the pokemon when he forcefully pulled the injured Grass pokemon to her feet. "I thought you could take a little child, but it seems that I was wrong. However, you did a good job as a distraction. We've got the N-Jewel. Let's go."

The Eevee looked surprised and somewhat alarmed by the proclamation of acquiring the 'N-Jewel.' As much as I hated to be on the same side as the white-cloaked Eevee, anything that benefits that trio in any way must have been bad. I cringed at the thought of the demons having an advantage.

"Goodbye," Scar bluntly and blandly stated while throwing the injured Emile over his shoulder and immediately running away.

"Wait, dammit!" The Eevee beside me yelled angrily and sprinted towards the duo.

"If you want to fight, meet us at Blizzard Mountain." The Garchomp yelled back and ran away.

The Eevee growled out his resentment and stopped in his tracks. He finally sighed and turned towards me. I still could not see his face, and this situation was troublesome with only this pokemon from 'The Sacred Plates' organization that wanted… to… kill… Jiru! I did not know where he was, which in this hell could be fatal.

I immediately blurted out my concern. "Has a blue-eyed Eevee passed by you at all?" He was surprised by my sudden question, which I immediately tried to cover-up with some type of excuse. "The Eevee happens to owe me something, and I don't want to have a debt unpaid." My lie was not that good, but he seemed satisfied by it.

"I'll tell you if you come with me." The Eevee stated as he walked away with the forest still in flames.

"Wait, what about the forest?" I asked him, but he seemed reluctant to do anything. "You can't just leave this place to burn to the ground. That is basically saying those evil pokemon won."

"What can I do?" He sadly inquired. "I don't know any Water moves, and most of the pokemon are evacuated or killed."

"Well, I don't care!" I yelled angrily at him. "You may be self-righteous pokemon, but I actually care about these pokemon. I will not let their homes burn to the ground!"

That pokemon was such a pain-in-the-butt. He did nothing but comply to his own self-proclaimed sense of justice while other pokemon suffered. Screw him! I'll actually do some good in the world. I would make this world a better place while he just killed and instilled more sorrow into the pokemon. I would make them smile!

I ran to the closest river I could remember and took as much water as my range could carry. The strain was immense with the water weighing mentally and surprisingly physically on my body. I got to the outer edge of the fire and started to slowly extinguish the flames. The water immediately turned to steam, which I reverted back to water right after evaporation. However, that was still taxing while trying to use so much of my power and with an injured body.

I did not know how long it took me to take out the fire, but it felt like hours. My body was shaking uncontrollably, and I wanted to drop on the ground from extreme exhaustion right on the spot. However, I still had to deal with that trio. I tried to keep moving, but my left side faltered. I fell to the ground panting.

"Hey, you've done plenty." I heard a kind voice pleasantly coo. It sounded so comforting like Jiru's voice. Wait, it was dangerous! Jiru should not be have been here.

I opened wide eyes to only see the cloaked figure invisibly beaming at me. I tried to get up and put on a defensive stance, but my body resisted my chance and crashed. My panting increased and my crash seemed to have sent the Eevee into a flurry of worry. It was strange to have my most despised enemy asking me endless questions about my state, but they seemed so filled with genuine worry. Also, there was a strange softness to each word until another creature broke the kind atmosphere.

"So this is that annoying 'Mist' that we're supposed to go…" I only needed to let the newcomer see my eyes, and I could tell that he would try to kill me. It was Charmeleon, the pre-evolved form of what Blaze was. "That's a demon. Kill it!"

"No, we need her." The Eevee bluntly stated and seemed a bit angered at the last command. However, that should have been exactly the same thing this pokemon have said. It was perplexing and unsightly to see him defending me. "It is a two against three battle once we get to the mountain, and we need all the help we can get."

"What help will it bring?" The pokemon growled out. "That demon is probably on their side and is ready to betray us at any time."

"I disagree, and you are under my direct order, so shut up and follow orders." The Eevee said calmly with an undertone of a threat. "She had the ability to control Water and Ice. Furthermore, she is a Divine Servant of Suicune. She can defeat Scar with a good Ice attack while you can take on the already injured Shiftry. I have an advantage over the Machoke."

The Eevee took a deep breath and turned to me. "I am jumping to conclusions. I have not asked you whether you would join us in trying to defeat them at Blizzard Mountain."

"Well, the way I see it," I stated still panting and on the ground. "You need a guide, and I've lived on that mountain for a few months. You need me, but I come with a price."

"What is that?" The Charmeleon growled, again. "You want us to immediately kill our sub-ordinates once we're done killed those demons?"

"I know Jiru is part of your organization: The Sacred Plates." I stated, which seemed to make the Charmeleon become bothered. The Eevee on the other hand simply nodded with an expectant aura as if he already guessed my proposal. "I want you to promise that once we are done you will leave Jiru and me alone. I want you to stop hunting me and to never hurt Jiru."

"That is your demand?" The Eevee seemed happy and proud with my conditions. I nodded hesitantly to the Eevee's strange openness to take my help, want, and mere presence so openly. "Then, I promise that The Sacred Plates and I shall never hunt you down, again, and we shall leave you and Jiru at peace."

"Wait!" The Charmeleon yelled out. "You don't have the authority to say that. Only the Commissioner can."

"He does as I say." He became unexpectedly angry and let his wings out, which scared the Charmeleon into a flurry of apologizes and promises. However, when he turned to me, his expressions and posture softened. "If they don't follow my promise, then I will keep my promise to the best of my abilities. I am a pokemon of my word."

"Thank you." I gratefully stated and kind of felt hot from his softness. "However, I don't know how much help I will be in this state. I can barely stand."

The Eevee laughed and came up close to my downed body. "It's kind of obvious, but from what Jiru has gathered, you hold some type of untapped healing ability. If I can use a little of my magic, I can possibly awaken your ability for a short time to allow faster healing."

He held his paw up and hovered it cautiously over my body. I looked at him with the same level of cautiousness, but soon, I nodded. He gently his paw on my shoulder while mumbling and motioning randomly with his other paw on the ground, and a relaxing feeling engulfed every nerve in my body. It was amazing with his paw slowly slid up my shoulder and then along the side of my body over my stomach. The feeling increased with what seemed like ecstasy wrapping my body in its healing glow. It was rejuvenating.

It soon ended, and I saw the Eevee breathing a little heavier. I looked over my body to see my old wounds were completely healed, but that sensation was unforgettable. That addictive softness was impossible to resist, but why did it come from him? I was unaffected by that same light when we first met, so why did it have such a feeling this time? He also held a surprised outline while staring at his paw.

The Eevee immediately shook his head to get rid of any thoughts and focused back on our target. The Charmeleon seemed surprised by everything that happened with jaw down to ground level. I smiled a bit but held in the main laugh. This was no time to laugh. We were in a do-or-die situation. The three of us were about to face Scar and his two subordinates.

I was scared. There was no doubt about that because I nearly died when I tried to take out the Shiftry. Scar would only be tougher to beat than the Emile, and this Eevee was expecting me to take him on.

"I can't take on Scar, though." I voiced my thoughts eventually after a little walking to our destination. "I only survived the attack from Emile because you intervened. It is not that I'm ungrateful, more surprised and a little confused, but how could I defeat a pokemon that is obviously stronger than the one I couldn't beat?"

The Eevee nodded to my question while the Charmeleon just laughed and added a quick quip about them being lucky if I died. I saw the Eevee get a little annoyed when he heard the Charmeleon, and I felt strangely happy about it. I could not explain why I would feel happy, but I did. Maybe, he was not a completely bad pokemon. Maybe, he was just like any other pokemon. He was extremely confusing to the point that it was starting to irritate me.

I kept the irritation at least minimally visible outside, but my attention was then diverted to the Eevee when he called my attention. "Well, you just have to distract him. Make sure that you can keep him from fleeing, and I will come up behind him and take the jewel. After that, we can go our separate ways at least until I'm needed, again. Demonic activity has increased these past years. It won't be surprising that we will cross paths, again. I just hope that I will be seeing you on the same side."

"Don't expect that." I commented back. "I am not choosing a side of the Servants or Demons. I am simply doing what I believe to help the pokemon that are going to be stuck in the middle while you pokemon play war. I don't want anyone hurt because you guys always have to kill everyone that supposedly gets in your way like what you did to Mali and Storm. You are simply as bad as the Demons, except that you say you do it for some good cause. I hate all of you."

Everything was playing in my head while I irrationally called upon everything that I could remember that hurt me from the Arcanine nearly killing me, the Taillows killing Storm, and then, him, who killed Mali. They were all alike. Killing was nothing more than a means to an end for them. Death was their walkway, and the faster they killed, the faster they got to their destination.

"What about Jiru?" The Eevee asked. "He is part of us. Do you hate him?"

Jiru?...Never! I could never hate him. He was my friend, my very dear friend… my irreplaceable friend. "My feelings don't concern you." I growled at him. Jiru was not one of them, essentially. He was one in title but only title. In spirit, he cared more for the average pokemon and was gentler, nicer, friendlier, and better in every way to these barbarians. "Jiru seems to be the only pokemon in your little cult that seems to actually care about other pokemon. He deserves better than pokemon like you all."

"Very well." The Eevee said a little ashamed and happy at the same time. He was in a confusing bittersweet mood. I did not understand him, but the obligation to comprehend was cut short by the suddenly looming trio of mountains that was the Shaman Mountains. "Here it is. I'll lead."

I did not want to hear any back sass from any of them, so I just walked forward across to the ice that still was the lake. However, there was water and a few cracks in it. I stepped on the ice and solidified anything that was unstable beneath me and walked forward a few meters till I realized that I did not hear any steps behind me. I turned to see the Charmeleon growling at me and standing in front of the Eevee. His aura blatantly stated that he did not trust me.

"The best way to get there is the straightest." I sighed and sat on the ice. "If you aren't going my way, you can take the long way. I'm not stopping you."

"Stop acting so suspicious, Coal. If she wanted to hurt us, she would have already. Also, I've heard from Jiru that she is adamant to do something when she wants something done." The Eevee irritatingly defended me.

He stepped aside the Charmeleon and stepped upon the ice. I solidified it for him so he could walk slowly to me. It was strange, though. Here, the pokemon that wanted to kill me so badly was walking undeterred unto what he knows to be my element. I could very well kill him right on the spot with a single thought. That actually did not sound like such a bad idea. I could stab his arm and say that my mind wandered and could not control the ice that well. Although, as fate would probably have it, the Charmeleon would then try to hurt me, and Jiru would not be safe any more.

"You do know that I can hurt you right now, right?" I asked the Eevee suspiciously, but he just cocked his head and gave a small laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I know you would hurt me, but I also know that you would not kill me." He said surprisingly. Also, he said it with a sense of knowing. "I sent Jiru after you, and he was to answer directly to me. I know a lot about you at least in personality. You're not the pokemon who could kill easily."

Damn him! I guess Jiru had to do what was needed of him to do, but that also means that I had to make sure Jiru had no further responsibilities to the Sacred Plates. "Well, when we're done, I have another condition." The Charmeleon grumbled and belted out an 'of course.' "I want Jiru free from all responsibilities that you have placed upon him."

"Very well," he agreed quickly and unwavering almost like he would have agreed to any request that I would make. "Now, Coal, come on. We have some demons to kill."

Coal just grumbled out a little resentment of working with me and other types of unpleasant things. However, I became too pre-occupied with this strange character change in the Eevee that killed my family, tried to kill me, and now was walking beside me like a friend. I was far from calling him a friend! Still, I could not help wonder what was going through his head, and why was he being so kind to me? It was a ruse! I just know it. I knew then that I had to defeat Scar myself and take the diamond myself. He was probably going to take it, and then, the Eevee would probably stab me.

We were half way over the lake when I walked a fair distance away from him. The Eevee looked surprised and saddened, but I knew it was a trick. "I don't trust you." I bluntly put it. "You've done nothing good for me that can even begin to apologize for what you have done."

The Eevee loudly sighed and shook his head. "Well, there is nothing I can do to possibly start that. I already saved your life twice, right?" Damn, he did. "Well, I also know that I already killed four pokemon close to you, so why don't I put my own life in danger four times?"

"For the love of Arceus, what in the world are you thinking?" Coal yelled out loudly while I was stunned silent.

"That may be a start." I forcibly stated. Who in the world would put their life on the line for me? And four times at that! No, he was just trying to confuse me, but I could not understand why his aura seemed so sincere. "But it will only work if you actually put your life on the line instead of just doing what you did last time with the Arcanine. You jumped in at the last minute when I was about to die and did not get hurt yourself. I got to see that you actually are in danger."

"I promise." The Eevee verified with such a bright aura. Why was he being so damn nice? What happened! "After all, I got to protect my friend's friend."

Friend? Who would call me a friend and knows this… pokemon? Why would Jiru call him a friend? Jiru and him are complete opposites.

"How do you know Jiru?" I asked a little curious and afraid of the answer.

"Jiru was the first pokemon to actually see me as a regular pokemon instead of some creature from a prophecy." The Eevee answered while pausing every now and then. That sounded like him. Jiru would accept anyone who has a good heart. Does that mean… this Eevee may actually have a heart that matches his light outline? A good one? "He looked at me as me, so that probably means that you aren't that bad either."

Coal was grumbling the whole time behind us, or at least for what I believe to be the whole time. I just heard him grumbling at the beginning and the end, so there had to be some in the middle. I did cut the conversation off when I heard the Eevee almost seem to complement me. Was he actually accepting me as more than a demon! What in the world did Jiru say! Jiru was my best friend, and maybe, he could actually help me be happy. Maybe, we both can be happy.

"We're here." Coal growled at me when I realized that I stopped in my tracks at the shore. "Get a move on it, demon!"

I wanted to retort back, but I was the better pokemon. I would not be pushed into such a moronic measure to get me angry. After all, my mere presence seemed to push his buttons quite well. I would leave it at that because more important things required my attention. The blizzard that always covered Blizzard Mountain was gone. It must have been suppressed by the sudden blast from earlier. However, that just made it easier to locate them. Of course, a trio of green, grey blue, and that purplish color was easy to see. This was it. My hardest battle so far was about to start.

I swallowed down my fear and walked forward with the two Sacred Plates agents. It was a little bit of climb, mentally and physically. It was hard to ready myself for the fight. Every possible negative outcome played through my head: I was hit hard and forced to flee, I was killed, all five of these pokemon focused on me, these two pokemon would not keep their promise to keep Jiru safe! I was unsettled very much. Unfortunately, I could not change it, though. Whatever was going to happen would happen. I just hoped that it was beneficial.

"I see you actually came." It was the Machoke… Bash, from earlier. He was leaning against a rock in the snow and stared at the three of us indifferently. "Well, I'll lead ya to the battle field."

Bash stretched a bit before lazily leading us up the mountain. The snow was getting thicker, which made it all the more annoying to wade through it. Soon, I compacted the snow under my paws and just started walking on it instead of the powder. The Machoke looked back once when he heard the crunch with a bit of caution. However, Bash was eased once he saw me simply walking on the snow instead of in it.

A small walk later and we all were at the top of the mountain. Actually, now, it was a plateau, an artificial one. The Garchomp was sitting on the rock casually with Emile glaring at us with the utmost disdain. Bash walked to his two partners while Scar yawned and rose.

"Well, it is about damn time." Scar grumbled. He rose to his feet and stretched his limbs and back. "If you took any damn longer, I would've fallen asleep. How do you like the field I made?"

Scar made this terrain! It had to have a diameter of a hundred meters. I was so screwed. I could not in any way, shape, or form hold back against him. If I did, I would die. It was a staring contest between the demon trio and us until Scar coughed and grumbled.

"Are we going to fight or admire each other for the whole damn day?" Scar voiced with a sigh and tilt to one side. "So who's fighting who?"

The Eevee stepped forward and answered, "I'll fight the Machoke, Coal will fight the Shiftry, and Eli'll take on you."

Okay, it was about to happen. I was about to fight Scar… Wait! Did that Eevee just call me Eli? Only Jiru knew my name right now... Well, I supposed that Jiru could have let it slip when he was talking about me. Anyway, why would this Eevee use it with such familiarity? Absolutely no one, except Jiru, in The Sacred Plates would see do that.

The Eevee and Coal were already going to their opponents who were taking them down the mountain and away from us. This was bad. It meant the Eevee would have a longer time getting back to me to help, so I would have to hold off Scar a lot longer. This was not my lucky day.

I could not feel a lot of moisture in the air, which was not surprising. I would not hold back with this guy. I was only five meters away from the snow at the ledge, so I called over the ice to from five long blades. I put one in front, one in back, one above, one to the left, and one to the right. Scar looked amused with a smile crossing his maw.

"I see you are trying to act serious." He taunted and jumped right back into the center of the circular platform. It was obvious that he wanted to separate me from my supply of ice. "Well, come on. Let's play."

I'll need back up. I grabbed some more ice from the snow, but I thinned it out and coated my fur in the ice. Now, my ears, tail, head, and body was covered in the ice. I walked tentatively forward toward my opponent. I felt the snow leave my field of control. I was isolated in a field with no water or ice.

I was only about twenty-five meters away from the edge, which left another twenty-five left when Scar launched into action. Using his powerful legs, he blasted towards me. I hastily pulled my forward blade into a defensive stance, but his position quickly changed. I looked to my left and he was almost right in my face. I panicked and threw the blade at him. He just smiled and grabbed it.

The blade naturally made a small cut, but he threw it at an amazing speed as it soared away. "One down." Scar laughed and gave a powerful jab to my side.

I was sent rolling, but I was lucky that the ice I covered myself in absorbed some of the punch. It did not break anything, but it would bruise. Scar looked amused as he stared at his claws.

"So you coated yourself in some type of shield? How interesting! I like this ability. Don't mind if I steal it." Scar laughed out. I bunkered down as I tried to keep the blades covering all my body. I was nowhere near the edge to get another one.

I was surprised to see Scar sprouted two black-feathered wings while random wisps from the air centered on Scar. Unfortunately, they did not just gather near him. They formed blades same as mine around his body in a set of thirteen and solidified into ice-like heavy-set armor around his body. How in the world did he just copy my abilities?

"You don't understand who I am, do you?" Scar gave a small chuckle and fired a blade at me, which I instinctively dodged while deflecting it slightly with my own blade. "I am a copycat. Powers, abilities, et cetera are all mine to control. But I doubt you can copy this."

Scar fired a large column of blue fire from his mouth. It hurtled toward me, and I delved to the same side as last time to dodge it. However, I did not expect Scar to be following the fire with slice of his claws across my side. I yelped while being thrown back by the force. I looked around to see that I was thrown in the center of the plateau. Dang, he was keeping me away from my ice.

"Two left." Scar laughed out. I felt around and noticed that he was right. He must have stolen two of my blades in that assault, and my armor was weakened considerably. I used some of the ice I had on my body to freeze the wound closed. "I am having fun. How about you?"

Dang him! However, this is just like with the Arcanine. I was no match for him when I did not have my powers completely out. I gave in to that fact, and decided to base my attack in that twenty-minute interval that I had to win it. I took a deep breath and let the power fill every cell in my body. It was exhilarating; the power coursed through me.

Scar whistled and chuckled. "Well, I see someone is raring to go. Then, I won't let my guest waiting."

He blasted forward, again, but this time, I was able to follow his movements. He tried the same feint as the first, which was easy enough to dodge. He looked a little amused, but I could see a little surprise in his aura. He did not expect this much of a difference. Good, I may have a chance.

I used my existing blades to swipe at him, but they clashed with two of his own, which gave him enough of a chance to use his wings to blow himself out of strike range. Dang, his blades are going to be a problem. Although as inconvenient as that ability was, I did not believe that he could copy pokemon attacks as he says he can. After all, he was right. I cannot copy his attacks and neither can he.

I fired my Water Gun to just see if Scar would do the same. Luckily, he did not. Instead, he belched out his blue fire. Hopefully, that meant what I wanted it to mean. Here Scar came. His wings (the feathered ones and his actual ones) started glowing a silver light. That was an attack. I waited because it was the perfect close-up chance to attack. I readied my blades to block this next attack.

I took a stance, and Scar came blazing forward. His attack came from obvious places, which was easy to block. However, the wings were pushing hard. I had trouble keeping his attack at bay, but I had enough power to fire an Ice Beam. I smiled, which seemed to confuse Scar. I charged a quick beam in my mouth and fired.

"Nice try." Scar laughed, and surprisingly, he launched that blue fire attack at point-blank.

We were in a stalemate that blew us apart several meters, which made my smile fade. I tried keeping up with his power. Dear Arceus, he was pushing me back. I was having so much trouble. Dang it! Was I going to die like this? No! I would not be killed by this pokemon. Push, push, push! Tiring, it was exhausting, but I had to win.

And I was pushing him back. I was winning! I would win! Scar was worried, and a scared aura slowly encompassing. My leg! I yelled. Something had cut my back left leg. My concentration faltered, which meant that Scar overpowered my Ice Beam. I was sent backwards in a flurry of fire. It burned my fur, skin, and down to my soul with chilling darkness.

I still had my Divine Servant Aura up, but it was starting to fade. I lost, but how? I looked to my left to see the Shiftry smiling, and the Charmeleon holding a smile right behind her. He fired a powerful Fire Blast, and Emile fainted there. I turned back to Scar who was pissed. He growled viciously at Emile, but then, calmed. The Charmeleon must have killed her, and now, I was about to die.

My aura faded, and there the angry Garchomp with heavy wings stood triumphantly. Scar growled at his wings. He pushed his arms out, and the wings puffed out into separate feathers to his sides. Scar then started to smile and soon laugh. He put his arms in an offensive position and had both his claws and wings glowing.

"I've never had someone hurt and tire me as much as you have. I can see why Darkrai would want you, but sadly, you've pissed me off. Now, you shall die." He started to chuckle maliciously with his right-arm wing in the lead to strike me.

I tried to rise, but the sudden attack of Emile and Scar's amazingly powerful fire were too damaging. I was able to get on my two front legs, but they did not last long. I finally got to my all four paws after several tries, but I could not take or dodge effeciently. This was it. I guess that Eevee was not going to get here in time. Maybe, he did not even intend to get here.

"Move dammit!" What in the world? I turned to see the cloaked Eevee running at me while Scar was slashing his wing at me.

His aura was strange… it was sad, worried, terrified, and angry. Was he actually worried about me? No, he was probably faking something. It was probably for something else. I should never fool myself like that. I guessed that it was the end, so I closed my eyes and waited for the end.

A tug, pressure, fabric, a yell, cracking rocks, panting, then nothing more. All within what felt like seconds, but what was surprising was that I never felt any pain. I opened my eyes to see nothing but white. It was not the pure white of death. It was white fabric. I looked a little to the left to see yellow. Then, I looked up. A hood was peering down at me with a yellow aura surrounding it. I was stupefied for a few seconds before it hit me. That Eevee saved me, again.

A flash of blue in the hood, but it immediately went away as the pressure from the embrace increased. I squirmed a bit in discomfort. The Eevee immediately released me a bit, but forced himself and me into a sitting position. I still could not get over it. He was here with me in his arms, and my killer was happy about it (not in the I-have-won sort of way, but like he was glad to see me safe).

The Eevee cringed. I pushed myself away to see red at the sides of his cloaks. He had taken that attack. The Eevee saved me at his own risk.

"I'm glad to see you're safe. I guess that makes three more." He chuckled a little forcefully. I could not see it, but the Eevee seemed to smile. I do not know how I knew it, but it just seemed like he was genuinely happy here with me.

The Eevee was so moronically happy to see me safe that he was not paying attention to the Garchomp behind him. Scar was growling with his glowing wing in front of him. I froze in fear when he poised it next to come down on the Eevee's neck. The Eevee seemed not at all affected by the weapon. Scar yelled as he swung the wing. He was about to die protecting me.

He was about to be decapitated just like Mali. Oh Arceus, the blood, head, body, and exposed muscles was all relaying back in my head. Every excruciating detail was displayed while he did not even falter in fear. He just held me and protected me just like Mali. Another pokemon was about to die protecting me. He was about to die. No… no… NO!

"I won't let you die!" I yelled and forcefully put my front legs around him.

I heard yelling, smashing of rocks, and rushing water with my eyes closed and expecting. I was paralyzed where I was when everything started to quiet down. After letting the adrenaline drain from my system, I started feeling exhausted, more so than earlier. My vision became blurry and my grip slackened. I wondered what had happened, but my consciousness was fading fast. There, I fainted still in the Eevee's embrace, his warm embrace.

There was a fire crackling next to me with a shuffling of paws on grass. I felt a cold, wet rag washing my fur and soothing my burns. I suddenly felt something sad. It was not my own feelings but those of another. I still felt groggy, but I had to at least acknowledge who was helping me. I could not remember well what had happened earlier with Scar and the Eevee, but I did recall that he was about to die. Then, suddenly, I felt tired and everything was silent.

I opened my eyes slowly, but I was greeted by the bright flames. I cringed reflexively and shut my eyes. I recoiled a bit, but my burns irritated my skin and made me groan. I got the attention of my caretaker who stepped in front of the fire.

"Eli, thank Arceus." The pokemon said worriedly. I opened my eyes more slowly to see the outline of the pokemon to be an Eevee. Upon further scrutiny, I realized it was Jiru. "I thought you were hurt horribly and could have been in a coma or may not survive your burns or…" I yawned and then cringed when the burns acted up, again. "Oh, I get it. You're just tired. I'm just patching up your wounds. I'm glad you're safe, Eli. I was afraid that I lost a friend when you fainted… I mean, when I found you unconscious."

I looked up at him with a smile to strangely see a bandage wrapped around his torso. Furthermore, there was a strange recollection of that same blue when I looked up into his eyes. That cloaked Eevee came to mind when I saw him, but that could not be it. After all, Jiru was a kind, loving, and welcoming soul while that other Eevee was a discriminatory and murderous monster. Those two could never be the same pokemon. Also, I could never forgive that Eevee for what he did.

At least, I was in the warming company of Jiru. Now, I knew that I was safe. At least that cloaked Eevee at least kept his promise. Maybe, he was not all that bad, but he still was an enemy, practically as much as my father was. Jiru smiled warmly at me, which made me do the same. He yawned, and then, I returned it. We gave a small chuckle to each other when Jiru walked around me and took a spot right behind me.

Jiru wrapped his arms around me and put his head on mine. I was blushing madly when he held me so gently. Jiru whispered kind words over my head while stated how worried he was about me. He did not like seeing me so beat up and injured. Jiru's paws were coated in blue. He was saddened by the thought of me getting hurt or being hurt. He cared for me, but it was only as a friend. However, how did I feel about him?

Jiru was just a friend! I should not be thinking like that. He was just a friend, but a very, very close friend. Jiru was a friend that I could lean on in the toughest occasion, hold me when I am frightened, and make me smile when sad no matter the occasion. Wait, was that not like the pledges Storm and Mali gave to each other? Did that mean… I…?

I was redder than I could have possibly ever have been from that simple thought. Also, it made me scared. Nobody should love me nor should I love anyone. I would only put him in further danger, but maybe, since that cloaked Eevee let Jiru go for this time, I could enjoy his company for some time longer. I wanted to be selfish, again.

I fell asleep there with the fire crackling and Jiru holding me in his paws, his warm, strong paws. I was blissful there in my calm sleep, but it was strange to be so calm in such an exciting dream. It was not that it was scary, but rather, it was unexpected.

I was lying calmly in an island of rock suspended in the sky. I just knew that the end of the patch of rock would make me fall some height to the actual ground below. I soaked in the rays of the unrestricted sun when a shadow brushed quickly across my face. It was enough to disturb me. I looked to my right to see the intruder to be that same Umbreon from my previous dreams.

I started by looking into his eyes: those familiar sapphire blue eyes that would make the sky and lakes jealous of its color. The Umbreon strangely held a serious look that seemed to make my heart freeze in place. I stood still in my little patch while the Umbreon was quickly closing the distance between us.

He stood ominously above me when he stopped right in front of me. He spoke fluently and without hesitation, "Do you love me?"

For some reason, I spoke every word truthfully and unwaveringly as if someone was forcing me to tell the truth. "No, I love Jiru with all my heart. I love him dearly."

The Umbreon lowered his head and took me into deep kiss that seemed to fit my mouth perfectly. He forced me on my back till he stood above me. The Umbreon was stronger, and I could not even begin to force him off. Suddenly, he unexpectedly started shining like a pokemon going through their evolution. I was surprised because an Umbreon should not be able to evolve, and even more contradictory, he was shrinking not growing.

It was only a minute, but the shock from it lasted for an eternity. With translucent, crescent, yellow wings stood a blue-eyed Eevee over my frozen form. I looked into his blue eyes with the utmost surprise. Actually, that was all I could muster from my emotional arsenal. Here stood the Eevee that wanted me dead without his cloak, and …

"Do you love me now?" He said abruptly and closed his wings around us. I was sent back into the depths of unconsciousness.

I woke up with a start the next morning to fully live through my recent discovery. I have yet to find a dream that had been proven wrong or somewhat slanderous. This fact scared me. I had been with Mali's killer this whole time. Jiru, the pokemon that had cared for me, was the same pokemon that was trying to kill me.

"Hey, I see someone is awake." Jiru stated as he walked up beside me and put a pile of berries and herbs by my head. I could not help but stare wide-eyed at him and somewhat in fear. "Eli, are you alright? Do you have a fever or something?" He put his paw to my forehead. I flinched to the touch. "No, you feel fine. Eli, is something bothering you? You can always tell me. We are friends."

I shivered there in place with my body planted in fear while _he_ stood there eying me worriedly. Jiru tried to get close, again, but I screamed and lashed out in defense. My claws were extended, so I smacked him hard in the cheek. Blood trickled out of the shallow wound while my target held nothing but the most genuine shock. Jiru slowly turned his head and put his paw on his wound. In turn, I slowly moved my eyes to my bloody paw. I had just scratched my killer. Now, he was going to kill me! Oh Arceus, he was going to kill me!

I started crying for my life and back up as far as my weak legs could carry me. I struggled away from my killer with fear coursing through my veins more and more with each second that Jiru did nothing. He pulled his paw away from his cheek to see his own blood with hurt soon following in his aura. Jiru put his paw down and started walking towards me. I tried to quicken my pace, but I was too weak to do so. I fell painfully to the ground, which Jiru immediately reacted to with more worry. I panicked, as he got close.

I curled into a frightened ball with my tail covering my head. I was still crying from fright, "Please, don't kill me! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" I yelled it at the loudest volume I could muster in my frightened state.

I continued shivering in place with each pounding step of his paws against the grass and ground. Jiru came closer and closer to me, probably with his paw held high ready to strike. I was on the ground in a broken state that was just to easy to kill. I was going to die! Mali, Storm, mom, everyone, I am sorry.

"Eli, it is okay." I felt fur and a warm embrace circle around my body. "It was just a nightmare. Please, come back, Eli. Please, you're frightening me." I stiffened as if dead already when he initially took me in his paws, but it soon became all too familiarly comforting. "I don't know what happened in that dream, but please, I would never think of killing you. You are my friend, my dearest friend. Even if you hate me, I'll always care about you, Eli."

Why was this happening? I uncurled from my ball to turn into Jiru's embrace to meet his eyes with mine. What strange objects! They were heart-warming yet chilling. Jiru's hold was comforting yet unsettling. Even his being was caring yet cruel. Had I truly fallen in love with Mali's killer? Wait, that's not all! Jiru said that Mali and Storm were his parents. Was I in love with a pokemon that had killed his own parents?

"Eli," Jiru whispered to me so softly. It was almost intoxicating and heart stopping to hear his voice. "Are you okay, now?"

I looked a little to the side in uncertainty, but I decided that if he really cared about me then he would at least try to explain himself. "Jiru, I had a disturbing dream about you." I began with a little discreetness. "I saw you over Mali, Storm, Reno, and Sid all caked in blood stating that I was next on your list."

Jiru froze the moment I said that, more in surprise and fear of probably having figured out his identity. "What? That is absolutely ridiculous. That other Eevee that you hate is the one that killed mom and dad." Jiru was trying to lie, and he was doing it fairly well. If I had not already known that he did it, I would have believed him. Did my friendship mean so little to him that he could not confide in me the fact of who he was? I was deeply hurt by this, but something about him just made me want to keep listening. "Eli, I would never, ever—never during the ever-lasting life that keeps this planet green—want to do you harm! If need be, I will break all my ties with The Sacred Plates to prove it."

Wait, what! Jiru would give up his life there especially considering he was the most valuable member in all of that organization just to prove he was my friend…. Maybe… no, that did not excuse him for what he did or what he would do. However, if I gave him a little, tiny chance, it was possible that he would care about me. No! That would be a laugh. An assassin caring about his prey, that is unheard of. However, the thought was strangely pleasing that he did care. He had shown that much already in numerous occasions.

"Please, it is okay." I said calmly while still trying to accept the fact that Jiru of all pokemon was the killer that was chasing me. "I think the nightmare just scared me senseless. I'm sorry Jiru. I'm sorry for hurting you."

Jiru looked a little unsure about my expression, which was reasonable. However, I thought I hid my true feelings well enough. I still felt scared about Jiru, but I wanted to follow some little piece of advice I heard randomly from someone: keep your friends close and you enemies closer. In that case, I would keep Jiru as close as possible. That did not sound too bad.

"I'm glad," Jiru uncertainly answered back. "Well, we should probably go soon. After seeing what you did at Blizzard Mountain, the pokemon here don't completely trust you. They are afraid of you."

"What did I do?" I queried from him. I actually could only remember Jiru about to die, and then, I felt extremely weak. "I don't remember much. I only remember that Eevee strangely saving me. Then, I suddenly felt weak and fainted."

Jiru looked a little unsettled and turned to the side. He waited for me. I got up fairly easily with a little strain with the burns, but that healing ability that Jiru talked about earlier must have been used, again, or it had become more potent since Jiru used it to heal me. I limped my way to Jiru where he motioned with his paw to the mountain. I was more than shocked, even a bit intimidated, by the new peak of ice that was the top of Blizzard Moutnina. It followed everything and covered the plateau of Blizzard Mountain. I did that!

"But that is impossible!" I exclaimed in amazement to the spectacle in front of me. "I've only been able to control water and ice up to like 10 meters away from me. I can't make something that large or control that much ice."

Jiru looked at me a little funny but then laughed. I did not expect him to laugh. "Well, that only means I have to watch out for you. I definitely don't want to piss you off if you can do that without realizing it. You probably used that lake from your cave that happened to be under us when they attacked." Jiru whistled at the new ice cap. "That is good though. That means, maybe, I can stop having to heal your cute little butt every time you get hurt…. I didn't mean that!" He was blushing hotly, but I could not deny that I had not become flushed myself.

This may be the real Jiru. After all, pokemon are different in separate situation. I created that ice cap, but in public, I was too timid to do anything. There was a moment of awkward silence between us, which I would not stop because it would break my train of thought. My mind was in a flurry of chaotic questioning of Jiru's motives and my own. I soon decided to keep him company for a little longer. Maybe, I would see through his little antics now that I was a little less blind to the situation.

"Well, I'm not wanted here, but Jiru, you still owe me that trip to those canyons." I recommended while limping away in some random direction. "Aren't you coming?"

He started to chuckle. "Yes, I would, but you're heading east. The canyons are to the south."

I blushed a bit and corrected my course to the right direction towards the forest with the Shaman Mountains disappearing behind us. I must have been unconscious the whole rest of yesterday. We walked a few paces, and my stomach growled. I had not eaten since yesterday morning. Jiru chuckled while I naturally blushed in embarrassment. He took a single berry from his pack and let me have it. We were only stopped for a minute. The berry was strangely filling and rejuvenating.

"What was that?" I asked quite intrigued by this sudden item that was unlike anything I had tried before.

Jiru looked a little nervous but answered anyway. "It is a modified berry from The Sacred Plates. We always use it because it feels like eating ten berries or a whole meal in one while also adding a bit of healing like an Oran Berry. I've had some, too. Believe me. They are not dangerous."

"Are you sure?" I held a different opinion. I had my suspicions. "I am a demon, so won't it possibly hurt me?"

Jiru was surprised by my comment and almost vehemently chided me. "You are nothing like a demon! Eli, you are perfect in every way. You could never hurt a fly unless you had to." Jiru smiled and looked me right in the eyes. They were so pure and lacking in even the smallest amount of deceit that I could detect. "Eli, you should rank among the best in The Sacred Plates if they weren't too blind to see the truth already so evident in front of them. After all, demons flaunt their beauty or lack-there-of while you don't even mention it or at least humble about it."

I looked to the ground, greatly embarrassed and surprisingly content. "You think I'm beautiful?" I asked with my still red face. I felt my heart thump widely. "But I'm horribly burned. My fur, the cuts, I must look horrible."

"Of course!" Jiru laughed out uncontrollably. He seemed to be acting solely on instinct of what he wanted to say. "And that is the perfect example of what I'm talking about." He immediately started thinking over his words and reddened deeply with a paw coming up to his head in embarrassment. "Well… I can't cover that up, can I?" I shook my head. "But I do mean every word of it. You are the most beautiful pokemon I've seen in my entire time in that organization or my life in general."

My heart was fluttering faster than I had ever experienced. Jiru held out his paw and took mine. There in that patch of grass, I was only aware of two pokemon. I felt my heart stop in place while he held my paw with a smile that I was melting my form. Jiru held my paw and motioned his head. He released my paw, and then, I followed Jiru—the pokemon that wanted to kill me, and with whom, I have ironically fallen in love—to our next destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli: Did you really have to make it so obvious that I cared about him?<strong>

**Me: Yes.**

Eli: Well, I guess I'll leave you be. It was strange to see Jiru now. It is almost like he is two separate pokemon.

Me: What we are and what we want people to see are often two separate individuals. We often Bunbury without realizing it.

Eli: 'Bunbury'?

Me: Look up _The Importance of Being Earnest._ I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. Please review and comment.


	13. Chapter 12 One Heck of a Night

**Well, I believe that I am about 3/4 of the way through this whole thing. That is currently the most that I have ever finished of a fanfiction or any venture outside of school work. Yes, I am that lazy.**

**Eli: Wouldn't that be rather sad?**

**Me: I know, already. After all, I'm the one commenting about it, and you are just a figment of my imagination.**

**Eli: What? :''( I don't exist. *cries excessively***

**Me: -_-' No, I'm just a little angry.**

**Eli: Yay! ^^.**

**Me: -_-' Anyway~ Back to the story. (I haven't made a disclaimer recently, and I've forgotten if I did in the beginning, so I don't own Pokemon, its character designs, etc. I do own the character concepts like Eclipse, Enjiru, etc and all the locations.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: One Heck of a Night<p>

It was a few days before we finally got to the main road. My wounds had healed quickly and efficiently while Jiru persisted on leaving his alone, despite my continued interjections. I told him about my healing ability, even though I knew that he already knew about them, and thought that Jiru could have used some of that magic stuff to heal his wounds with my ability. However, Jiru was adamant against the idea because it was supposed to be used only under extreme conditions. I just got the feeling that he did not want to use some of my energy for himself.

We spent nearly a week walking down the trail sometimes in silence and other times talking about what we did when we were apart. I had occasional fears of Jiru's character as the cloaked Eevee, but it was only when the subject of the cloaked Eevee came out. He seemed persistent on the idea that he would never let anyone hurt me. It was a little nice to hear, but I did try to ask him a couple times who the Eevee was. I could tell in his aura that he was fearful about the question. Jiru tried to sweet talk his way into avoid answering that he was the same pokemon.

He was not telling me the truth, which disappointed me to no end. Did he not trust me enough to actually tell me? Or did he actually have some deeply hidden doubt that I was not a demon? Even, if he had some doubt, I could not help but feel a need to stay by him despite that lack of trust. I… I loved him after all. Even if Jiru used me, I… I think that I would always love him. It seemed kind of odd to desire the company of your killer.

That confused me to no end; however, I always felt that Jiru would be by my side in every extreme that we encountered. I was a bit overzealous with my emotions. Still, it was a comforting thought. It was better than thinking that Jiru would betray me at any moment and kill me right on the spot.

We stopped by a shack in the middle of the day to get lunch. It was the middle of the next week we were traveling together, so that came to a total of twelve days walking and weaving through unfamiliar territory. Jiru's wounds were healed, and it was another several days to get to Dolina, the city with the canyons. I was stuck with Jiru for another week and a half, alone with him. I always wondered through that week about Jiru's feelings toward me. Was I a pretty nuisance that he would have to kill sooner or later and was prolonging it? Or did he care for me in the most genuine way possible? I sure did hope that it was the latter, more for knowing that he reciprocated my emotions.

We ate in silence as Jiru counted up the last of his earnings from before, which in addition to the thousand that he never dared to take out of my purse and make me spend came to a total of twenty-five hundred poke. We had spent approximately that much to get this far, so we needed to be careful with our money from now on.

Jiru paid the bill and left while I followed behind with a 'thank you' to our provider. We walked in silence for another hour when I caught Jiru taking quick glimpses at me, again. He had done this before, but I took no notice of it. I assumed it was just Jiru being himself. However, I took a very good look at his aura, and it seemed more confused than ever.

Could he have been confused about my loyalties or our friendship? If it was the friendship matter, maybe it would have been best to talk about it. "Jiru, is something wrong?" I asked pensively. "You seem confused or agitated."

Jiru took a strong look into my eyes and sighed. "It just that you seem so much different than my other friends from The Sacred Plates. Definitely the girls." I could tell that he was lying, but I might as well roll with it.

"Why is that?" I queried on. It made since that the females would be after him. After all, he was freaking perfect! Smart, kind, strong, understanding, etc. I love him for everything he was even if he did hurt me and may hurt me. Jiru—being pokemon that he was—must have felt horrid at his previous actions with Mali and Storm. "You can tell me anything."

Jiru smiled and nodded. "I know." Then, why in the world would he not tell me that he was the same pokemon as the cloaked Eevee! "I've kept some things from you because of personal matters and how you would react. You are the most generous pokemon that I have seen. Most other pokemon would have probably screamed and tried to kill the pokemon that worked with the same pokemon that killed your family. Eli, you took that information and saw me to my very soul. I've hated what I was forced to do from affiliating with mom and dad's demise and tricking you."

Jiru stopped where he stood. I stopped, too, and sat there beside him. "I am more than a scout. I am one of the strongest members in the Sacred Plates. I was placed to watch over you because of just that." He looked at me for any sign of a reaction. I already knew all this, so I did not react that much. In return, he seemed worried. I did not react the same way he thought I would. "I was ordered to take you under surveillance and see if I could learn anything about the demons. What I have learned is that have been attacking you as much as they have for anyone else. I want to tell you all this because I want to trust you more so than any of the other friends I have back at The Sacred Plates. I want to believe that whatever I tell you, even if it has to do with me working with that cloaked Eevee, you will always be my friend." He already told me this. Although it was through his alter-ego, he did tell me this and expected this much.

I smiled, which seemed to confuse him. I pulled him into a hug and whispered, "Of course. After all, this is Enjiru that we are talking about. Jiru are my best friend and the only one that I would like to be with."

I loved him no matter who he was. He hugged me back and separated with an ear-to-ear grin. "That is more than anyone else in The Sacred Plates would say. I've talked to my friends, and they won't believe that I have befriended you, except for one. He's a Houndoom. He was among those pokemon that attacked your family." Jiru looked at my face for some recognition of what he said. I nodded. "His name is Vralode. I was told that you met him before you went into the mountains when we parted after I lost my composure. I had similar trouble accepting the fact that you were not a demon."

"But you did accept it, and that is all that counts." I gave a small smile and motioned for us to keep moving.

He got up and walked beside me as he continued. "I realized that my friends could never accept the truth, and if they can't, then I do not want to be a part of it."

"Wait, what!" I exclaimed as Jiru just looked confused at my outburst. I was humbled by his willingness to stay with me, but this would ruin him. "You can't do that. You've been with them for a long time. I can't just take it all away. I'd prefer to be on the run if it meant that you'd be happy and safe."

"Well, sometimes being happy is not always the same as being safe." Jiru strangely smiled at his own quote. "Furthermore, I'd rather be happy than safe. Also, as long as I'm with you, they would never try anything to attack you." Jiru was trying to be my shield! "I did mention girls before."

The quick change to the subject was surprising, but I was able to adjust and accept Jiru's want. After all, I would try to do the same thing, and he was too determined to just walk away if I asked. "Being one of the most powerful pokemon in the organization gives a lot of attention from members of the opposite gender. Many of all the girls there think of me nothing more than just one of the best, not a pokemon with feelings more so than to just fight and kill."

"But I can understand why they would want you." I stupidly whispered aloud. Jiru heard it, which made me blush. He wanted me to elaborate. "You are amazing in several ways: kind, supportive, strong, understanding. You can be a little blunt at times, but it at least lets me know what you are thinking. Furthermore, you protect anyone you care for with your life. Any girl would want that, but very few deserve it."

"And you deserve someone much better!" Jiru blurted out with a smile. "You are a saint, an angel, the best pokemon that I have ever met. You deserve a better life than this." He pulled me up to him as I stared into his eyes as my blush grew.

"Actually," I started as I nuzzled into his soft fur. "I wouldn't ask for anything better."

I did not give a damn about whoever calls me a demon! As long as I have him, I will always be happy. I love him for Arceus' sake even if he is my greatest threat. He was strong with those flexing muscles underneath that soft bed of thick fur that could embrace me in their protective hold or crush me. Jiru was so warm so relaxing yet dangerous. His eyes were so beautiful and piercing. I think I loved this danger because deep down. I was not worried about the danger. I trusted him. We talked about anything else that came to mind that day.

Night soon followed, and the moon was full that night. Furthermore, Jiru said that there was going to be a lunar eclipse. That would be amazing! I would get to see the same event that happened on the day of my birth. It excited me since I had not seen any probably because I went to sleep too early or did not stay up late on the right days. Jiru mimicked my reaction as we came to a place to sleep.

We stopped to someplace out of the clearing. There was not an available inn nearby where we could have stayed, so we camped. Jiru set up the fire while I got the food. It was pretty average while Jiru cooked the animal that I was able to catch. We ate together while the moon rose higher and the night became fuller. After eating, I sat with my back to the fire eying the moon expectantly for it to change to its strange red side. I must have been waiting for an hour without any wavering fascination and desire for the moon to change.

"You do know that it won't happen for another hour?" Jiru chuckled at my obsessed posture while I still stared blindly at the moon. "It will only happen when the moon is in the middle of the sky."

"But I can't wait. I've never seen an eclipse." I whined still keeping my eyes on the glowing celestial body above us. "I want to see it now!"

"Come on," Jiru chided me with a smile and a laugh. "You can't just sit there for another hour."

"Oh, yes I can." I challenged him with a fleeting glance in his direction before I refocused on my target.

"Really?" Jiru sat beside, which distracted me for a mere second. "How about this?"

Jiru pulled me into his fur. He put my head on his fluffy collar fur that flooded my senses—his Cheri-berry-like smell, his glowing form, the engulfing and warm fur, the sound of his calm and steady breathing and heartbeats. I wondered what the taste would be like. I wanted to know, but it was too intrusive for me to suddenly ask. I wanted to see the eclipse, but his arms and fur made me powerless to focus back on the moon only a quick turn of the head away.

"I think this distracted you fairly well." Jiru chuckled out, which I just pouted in response and glared at him. "Now, don't be so surly."

I nodded and buried deeper into his fur. I could not help myself as I wished with all my being that he could feel what I was feeling. I wanted him to hear me, but fear stopped me from voicing it any louder. "I love you." I whispered into his fur, which probably muffled it enough for him not to hear.

"I think that I would fall asleep if I stay here." I said loud enough to where I thought that Jiru would hear me.

"Then just sleep." Jiru pet my head while I let myself get engulfed in his form. "I'll wake you up when it is about to start."

I never really went to sleep, but I was never really conscious. It was that sort of state when a pokemon would be just about to fall asleep. Jiru woke me up, which I responded to with a yawn and a rub of my eyes. For some reason, it felt so natural to be in his arms. It took me a minute to realize that he woke me for the eclipse.

I reluctantly got out of his arms as we went onto our backs to stare up at the luminous darker celestial orb. The moon was directly overhead, and anticipation was climbing in my system while Jiru seemed to eye me continuously. I was a bit anxious with it and blushed a little, but soon, the moon was waning from sight. The curve of our planet soon was overlapping that of the moon. I marveled at the sight and took a look at Jiru who was still staring at me.

I became more unnerved by the sudden attention, and naturally, called it out. "Why are you staring at me?"

Jiru looked a little worried and looked away quickly, but soon, he gave a snort of determination. Jiru turned his entire body to face me and sat straight up in a show of affirmation of something and pride, probably to himself. I followed suit and faced him.

"Eli, I've only known you for a few months and found the greatest things I could have asked for in a friend in you." Jiru started and stood closer to me. "I've quarreled through too much to say that I have not cared about you." My body was feeling numb, and my heart was beating erratically. "However, I think I've done more for you than I would have ever done for a friend. On that note, I feel that something must be said. I'm just having trouble saying it."

The dimming light soon made his eyes glow brighter while I stared at them more and more. Was he going to say what I thought he was going to say? I could feel my heart and body numb to everything as the eclipse above us was nearly there.

"What I want to say is…" Jiru started while I tried to take a step forward. My legs gave out from under me, and I fell to the hard ground with a thud. "Eli, are you alright!"

Jiru was at my side faster than lightening. "I… I can't… move." I wheezed out while my breathing became labored and erratic. What was happening?

I could not move. My jaw was stuck and all my limbs were stiff still. I had troubled breathing and my chest was hurting. I could not do anything. I was terrified. I was in every way paralyzed. I could only move my eyes well enough to look at Jiru who was panicking over me and ran to his bag.

"Damnit, Eli!" Jiru yelled as he threw together some herbs and looked for anything that was useful. "I will not lose you now."

I could not say anything while I just stared at the slowly working Jiru. He flipped me onto my back, which gave me a perfect view of the slowly completing giving the moon a reddish hue that slowly engulfed it. My breathing was becoming less and less. I felt my heart stop pounding widely as it too started to slow down. I felt light-headed and almost at ease.

I was about to die. The eclipse was complete while Jiru came over me and started pounding on my chest. I could not feel a thing. Jiru came down and placed his mouth on mine while trying to insert air into my lungs, but I knew it was futile. I soon was seeing nothing but black. I was dying and nothing could stop that. It was definitely not a preferable time and way to go. I had yet to say that I loved him. Everything became blank. I was not even aware of myself.

The darkness was taking form around me. It swirled, danced, and compressed on my form. I was shut into darkness, again, but it disappeared faster than the previous kind. I blinked several times till the area came into focus. I was in a white room completely devoid of anything besides a bed and completely aware that I was there. I was sitting on it, and I seemed taller than usual.

The darkness came flooding back beside to take a form of its own. First, a blob formed, but it soon sprouted legs. Its face came next as it soon compiled into the familiar pokemon that I had been having dreams of. The Umbreon was smiling at me, and I was actually only a little bit shorter this time than being only a third of his height. My snout was right below his chin.

"Eli, I love you." Jiru said bluntly as he closed in on my lips. I was in no control and finished the distance. I shared it with him as the taste sent me into a euphoric state.

Jiru's tongue poked my teeth for entrance. I gave him just that. He quickly dominated my mouth while I was frozen in shock. I soon started to wrestle back and twisted my tongue with his. It felt like a lifetime, but we soon parted with saliva still stringing our mouths together. I was panting for breath while he looked at me hungrily.

"Eli, will you be my mate?" Jiru asked softly as he enclosed me into his body. I merely nodded with a feeling of expectation and timidity.

Jiru was soon close enough that I was forced onto my back while he stood over me. He joined lips with mine while the moment slowly progressed into more intimate moments. However, I was only aware that it started. I did not experience the feelings like usual and neither did I see what happened. I was only aware that we mated like that, and then, I was thrown back into the darkness.

My apparitional heart was beating with unbridled happiness. I had found the one that I could share my life with. The one that will love me through thick and thin. The one that will always be by my side. The one that I will always love. It was nice to see it as Jiru. He did actually love me as well. My love was not unrequited.

The darkness was warm and comforting because it seemed to hold the blackness of the Umbreon's fur. Something was glowing in the distance. I was surprised to see the sudden glimmer. Curiosity got the better of me as I inquisitively walked toward the light. It was blue in color with a strange wisp of black that would block portions of the light that it passed in front of and then fade.

I was too concentrated on the anomaly to notice the it did not seem to come closer till I tripped over something that was not even there. I looked back to see nothing that I could have tripped over and went back to look at the light. It was suddenly only a couple of meters away and was amazingly bright. It must have been about half of a kilometer based on the brightness from before.

It slowly dimmed while I blinked over and over to get used to the light. It was soon dark enough for me to look directly at it. It was a Water Stone! I looked at it and then at myself. I was an Eevee still. Maybe, I could have evolved here if I touched it. I could have changed into a Vaporeon just like Mom. I was slowly approaching the stone when it suddenly dived into the floor as it started to shake and light burst from the crack. The ground shook violently. I was having trouble staying on my feet. It was terrifying, but I felt more confused than scared despite the roaring earth.

Slowly chunks of the black ground started chipping away into the crevice to never be seen, again. I tried to step away, but the ground seemed to shake me towards the abyss. Another shake put me on the edge of the crumbling boulder. I jumped into the air, but I was suddenly shot to the rock. I groaned in pain while the rock collapsed. I fell with the rock into the light while the sound of the shaking stopped.

I slipped into a painful, stiff form on grass. I felt something putting pressure on my stomach. I was on my back, and my chest felt like it had been hit with some type of blast or punch. My breathing felt a bit labored. Wait… I was breathing! I was in pain, so it could not be a dream. I was alive!

I was too stiff to move, but my eyes shot open. The sun was starting to peak out into the sky while I just stared at the changing azure sky. I was back, but how? I stopped breathing during that eclipse. I turned my stiff neck to the side that had the pressure. I saw Jiru whose eyes were closed and cheeks puffy in sadness. His fur had the remnants of tears. He was crying probably last night. Jiru, I was sorry for worrying you so much.

I tried to lift my paw to his face, but my muscles would not obey. I sighed and tried to clench my paw. It worked, and my tail seemed to move a bit reluctantly. I was just too stiff to move, but that was better than being a stiff. I tried moving my leg, again, but I was still only able to lift it a few centimeters off the ground. The images of what happened in that fantasy world played through my mind. I was to be Jiru's mate.

I just looked at his sad, sleeping form with a contrasting glee. My heart was in bliss. I was not going to choose anyone else other than him. I could not do anything else other than that. However, it kind of made me anxious. When would we suddenly crawl in bed together and have that most loving experience that two pokemon could share? Also, when would I get that Water Stone? I was probably going to happen after the Water Stone. I was a lot taller than I was now.

I heard Jiru suddenly groan, which pulled me out of my thoughts. He rose with a glazed look in his eyes. He took a small glance at my form with sadness, and then, he sobbed silently to the ground. I tried to speak, but my voice would not come out. I groaned and mumble incoherently in frustration.

Jiru froze with eyes wide. He slowly raised his head to look into my open eyes. There, Jiru stood with an unreadable expression on his face. Even his aura seemed conflicted on what to feel. Jiru put out his paw to mine, which I clenched weakly while he continued his staring. More tears followed as he tackled me in his arms.

"Eli, you're alive?" Jiru asked in a whisper. I just weakly smiled in return. He pulled me into his chest while I could not and would not resist. "Damnit, Eli! Don't scare me like that. I thought you were dead. I thought I lost you. I can't take losing you."

Jiru pulled away and positioned his muzzle in front of mine only a few centimeters away. "Eli, I… I realized something when I saw you in pain. I can't bear seeing you in such a state. I never want to see you like that ever again because I love you, Eli. I love you more than anything."

I tried to smile in return while he looked just bashful at his proclamation. Jiru, I loved him forever and for always. I felt a sudden urge to move my neck as the gap between our mouth shortened slowly. I closed my eyes and wanted to feel his lips on mine. I felt his paws on my back shift to my lower back and the back of my head. His lips met mine in what felt to be the most enjoyable thing I had ever felt. I just had my first real kiss here with the most handsome, caring, and gentle pokemon that I had ever met.

It felt like forever had gone by with a little more years past that when he slowly pulled his lips away from mine. I opened my eyes a little disappointed it had to end, but I felt my breath was nearly gone suddenly. I started breathing more calmly when he smiled at me.

I tried using my voice, again, and something actually came out. It was a little raspy, but I said, "I love you, too Jiru."

Jiru still kept that gleeful and gentle smile as we lay there with me in his arms and mine unmoving at my side. I wanted to just stay in his warm embrace for the rest of my life. After all, Jiru was everything that I wanted. He pulled me close to his body while rubbing my back comfortingly.

I lost track of time, so when Jiru rose from his spot and I was left without my heat source, I moaned a bit. Jiru smiled and simply said, "Well, I would love to do this for the day, but I'm worried about you. I don't want that happening, again. We need to find a doctor to help see if you are injured in any way: poisoned, minute shocks, or anything else that could have caused what happen. It is a freaking miracle that you're still alive. I just want to make sure that you will be fine. After all, I got to make sure the girl that I love isn't hurt. That would just make me a horrible boyfriend, right?"

I did blush a bit at the end with his calling himself my boyfriend. I never had one, and the whole him loving me was blissful at first. However, I still realized that I was probably going to do such intimate things as cuddling and kissing probably in public now and more often. Hmm… actually, that would not be so bad.

Jiru wiggled himself under me and gently maneuvered to put me in a comfortable position. He started walking forward with a slightly more urgent pace than before. I was slightly becoming more and more tired. It was strange. I had been dead, but I felt more tired than ever. I weakly nuzzled his neck several times admiring his fur and scent.

I closed my eyes and drifted into miscellaneous thoughts. I could not remember what those thoughts were about, but they had no purpose or reason to be remembered. Jiru shook me awake at some point in my drivel. I opened my eyes to be welcomed by a bright light, which soon faded when I buried my head into Jiru's fur.

"Come on, let's get her to a nice bed." I heard a foreign voice speak as Jiru soon followed close behind.

All noise faded into some sort of static in the background. I lost track of time, again, and was soon stripped away from my warmth to a more monotone heat. It was not nearly as comforting. I opened my eyes to the bright light, again, trying to get re-acclimated to the glow of lights.

"We'll just make sure she's fine, and then, you can be on your way." The voice spoke, again. "Come back to her room in an hour. I can't let you stay in here while we work. It is policy."

I heard a familiar grumble while I kept trying to get used to the light, but it was just too dang bright. I could not stop shutting my eyes for several long periods of time, which made my eyes used to the darkness, again. I decided to keep my eyes closed in irritation. I heard some footsteps on a hard floor that soon came from behind me. I could not move well enough to get away from the strange voice.

I felt paws run awkwardly up the side of my body, which made me shudder. It was uncomfortable to be touched by someone I did not know. I wanted to jump away and run back to Jiru. The pokemon continued to touch my body and dig its paws into my skin.

"The muscles seem so stiff and dead. It is almost like they were paralyzed to the point of death. I need a lot of Cheri berries to help this one." The pokemon sighed as it took off running away with the footsteps becoming even more distant.

The room smelled of antiseptic and too many different berries and herbs. Its new aromas were unnatural and alien. However, I had to deal with the odors. With a heavy sigh, I tried moving my muscles slowly to see if I could get them to be useful. I was weakly moving my legs a couple of centimeters every once in a while, but it was exhausting. I soon was able to at least move my legs and head ever so slightly with a little effort.

I heard the door open with the same footsteps coming in more carefully than when they went out. "Hey, are you awake?" I heard the pokemon ask. Dang, I probably moved the sheets underneath me when I was struggling to move. I nodded slowly as an answer. "I'm amazed you can even move as slight as it is. I've got some Cheri Berry juice, which as concentrated as it is should give your body a jumpstart."

I heard the pokemon approach the side of the bed. It took one of its paws and raised my head. The next one must have placed the bowl at my lips. I slowly drank the liquid. It was a strong spicy taste that made me want to pull away, but I knew better. Bearing the searing pain of the spiciness, I drank as much as I could. What she said about the juice giving my body a boost was an understatement.

The sudden rush of energy flooded my system, which sent my eyes open wide. I felt like I went blind for a bit as the bright light of the room blinded me, again. I growled as I quickly started rubbing my eyes. Dear Arceus, it was painful! I rolled over with my head into the pillow to shade it from the light. The burning settled down quickly. Knowing I could move well enough, I took my head out of the pillow and faced the ground while trying to open my eyes slowly.

"Well, my work here is done, but that was a quicker recovery than I have ever seen." The pokemon stated as I heard its steps fade away to the door. "I'll leave you here. I expect your friend here any minute now. Please, stay still for a bit before running off. I don't know what happened, but by what I have heard, I suggest taking it easy for a day or two. Giratina probably doesn't like losing a soul like that."

"Okay, but will Jiru be able to come into the room?" I asked tentatively and in a voice that sounded a little unpracticed.

A few minutes passed before she finally answered. "Don't worry about that. From the way he looked at you, he should be here in a few more minutes." I heard running coming the hallway. "Well, speak of Darkrai. He's here faster than I thought."

Jiru was here. I was able to take a little bit of the light and keep my eyes open long enough to be normal. Some exchange of money later, I finally looked up to see the door closed and Jiru standing there with a look of worry but relief. His pack looked a little ravaged, which was strange. It did not look that way when I last saw it.

Jiru followed my eyes to his pack and chuckled nervously. "I had a little trouble getting it. Some looter tried to steal my pack, but I sent him packing. I was able to save your purse, some of my TM's, and the poke."

Jiru continued to laugh a little bit nervously, but I only tried to see if he was injured. He had a large cut up and down his left foreleg. I jumped down from the bed onto shaky legs. I absorbed as much of the shock as possible. Jiru was shocked and ran to my side as quickly as possible. I corrected myself and took his pack to retrieve the bandages and salve somewhere in it.

Jiru looked at me confused, but I simply told him to stay still. He obeyed, which made it easy to apply the salve on his wound and then cover it in with the bandages. Jiru looked blankly and questionably at my action. I simply smiled in return and nuzzled him.

"You've taken care of my wounds countless times before." I started my sentence as I placed my head on his shoulder. "I should at least cover your wound for once."

Jiru put his arms around me, and I relished the touch of being in my favorite position. He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "I never expected something in return. I do it because I hate seeing you in pain. After all, I love you. Come on, you should be in bed."

"But I feel more comfortable right here." I whined with a pout lacing my jaw.

Jiru just laughed and let go. I was disappointed, but it was easy to see what he wanted. Jiru jumped up onto the top of bed, which I did as well without hesitation. I collapsed to the bed with Jiru nearby doing the same. I was able to fall asleep with no wait. I was in a dreamless sleep. Well, I could not remember it, so it seemed dreamless. I was probably having countless dreams of Jiru and me. I still could barely believe that I had fallen in love with him, and he with me.

I was shaken awake some time later. I looked up to see Jiru smiling over me. I smiled back, but I was surprised to see that the sun seemed to not have moved. I looked over to the window, and the sun had only moved a few paces in the sky. I was barely half an hour later.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked without taking my eyes off the window. "It looks like it has only been about half an hour or maybe an hour."

"You've actually been out for an entire day." Jiru answered with a little chuckled when I turned to him in shock. "I actually woke you up fearing that you wouldn't wake up. How do you feel?"

"Very refreshed." I replied still a little shocked that I had slept that long but shook it aside when there were other things I should have put my attention towards. "Are we leaving?"

"Can you handle the walk?" Jiru asked back with a little worry lacing his voice and aura.

"I'll be fine." I laughed it away. "After all, if I do happen to collapse, my wonderful savoir will carry to the ends of the earth for me."

"Maybe, but if you push your luck, we'll just have to delay everything and wait for you to get better." Jiru quipped back, but it was a win-win situation for me. Either way, I would still have him nearby. "Now, come on, they will probably want this room available as soon as possible."

I nodded and followed him out where we passed a motherly looking Raichu. She noticed Jiru and me and waved goodbye. "I hope you two have a nice trip together." She added a little more emphasis on the 'together,' but it sounded more enjoyable this time.

I lost time most of the days that we were traveling. I was fine for pretty much all of it, but Jiru would not let me go. He was beyond worried about practically every little thing. Jiru was so cute with his ever worry, but it was unnecessary. I would kiss him, and then, he would settle down. One time, it was actually kind of funny, I was eating some berry when it went down the wrong pipe. I gave a quick cough to feel better, and it was not like I was choking to death. In fact, it was just a little thing, but Jiru went ballistic thinking I was not breathing. As embarrassing as it was to be smothered by his affection, Jiru was getting annoying.

I stated my annoyance, which immediately sent him in a small depression. I had to make up for it with a little more, which resulted in a lot of attention from me. However, Jiru cheered up sooner or later. I think it got Jiru to let up a little on the care because I tripped once, and he only asked if I was okay with the usual worried look. I smiled, brushed myself off, and nodded. I was glad that he loved me enough to actually listen and change for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli: I knew Jiru had to love me.<strong>

**Me: So did I. :3**

**Eli: You wrote this. -_-'**

**Me: Weren't you complaining about being called fictional earlier?**

**Eli: Yes, but I reiterate 'you wrote this.' Anything stupid I due is because you are an idiot.**

**Me: Wow, harsh.**

**Eli: Jiru 3...**

**Me: Yes, now on please reviews and comment on how well this fanfiction is going.**


	14. Chapter 13 Some Answers, More Questions

**Also, I'm sorry that I have not put up a new chapter in a while. It was the fact that school started up and the chapters may end up a week apart or simply a day apart. It truly depends on the work load, how I feel, and some other factors that truly shouldn't matter but do. ****Today, I happily introduce the reason why Eclipse actually has her powers. **

**Eli: I would say that being a Divine Servant definitely came as quite a shock.**

**Me: Well, sort of a Divine Servant, more questions actually come up as to why it appeared, but that will come later.**

**Eli: You'll never give the full story, will you?**

**Me: Of course not! Not until the very last chapter of the fanfiction.**

**Eli: You horrible. Anyway, esteemed reader, please enjoy the story of my life.**

**P.S. I had to edit this into it before that thing came up about 30 minutes after adding the chapter. I'm finally over 100,000 words. *Mini celebration happening in my head***

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Some Answers, More Questions<p>

Our destination was very far away. We finally exited the mountains about a week after my near death experience with the sun rising only a few hours past sunrise. 'Wow' was all I could think to describe those peaks as I looked back on them. The mountains probably went on forever. I turned to the path, and I could only see cracked earth and dry winds billowing any loss grains of rock from the scorched earth. It looked slightly whitened, desolate, and inhospitable.

"We have to walk through all that to get to our destination?" I complained with a grumble as a hot gust penetrated my fur and stayed there. It was burning.

"Yes, we do, but don't worry." Jiru assured who looked to be getting uncomfortable himself but did not want to show it as much. "It will only take a day to a day and a half if we're fast, but please, don't go to fast or you may suffer from heat exhaustion."

"I feel exhausted just from standing here." I whined as I stepped forward onto the hot rocky road. "We might as well get started." I pressed forward while Jiru stayed behind me. We kept a fairly quick pace. Both of us wanted to leave this place as soon as possible.

I looked back at him to see if he was okay every once in a while. I felt like I was in some oven set somewhere in an inferno. It felt like we had been walking for years. I finally peered at my shadow and saw it tilted away from my body only like half a meter. I was only two or so! That meant I would have to deal with this heat for about four or five more hours. Jiru seemed to always holding his head high, but in his steps, Jiru was tired and hot just like I was. However, he seemed a little more so than me. That made me worry, but I kept it to myself for the time being.

I fell in step with Jiru who was silently panting through clenched teeth while I was just panting. He was trying to be so tough. It was not much longer till a little stand popped up in the horizon. It was a great chance to stop and rest. I pointed it out to Jiru who seemed to just stare out into space with tired limbs much like mine. He seemed off like Jiru was deep in thought or lost by some… something. I was not sure.

I kept by his side the practical eternity it took to get even halfway to the stand. Thankfully, there was a cover on the little store that we could stand under. We were almost there when Jiru fumbled a bit on his footing. He fell hard to the ground where I stood over him in a fit of anxiety. Jiru's eyes were laced over and his panting became more obvious. He was hard of breath.

I became absolutely terrified where I grabbed his form. He was hot to the touch. I put my paw to his forehead and the fever he must have had when we left the mountains was showing itself in a fit of triumph. Jiru was sick, and he forced himself into a place with no water or barely any and scorching heat. Dear Arceus, he probably put his health in major jeopardy. I panicked and tried to get him on my back like he did for me. Jiru was really heavy, but his health was too important to complain about meaningless antics as his weight.

I dragged us both through that last aching trek with the will of a lover pushing me on. I did not want him to suddenly overheat and die. I did not want to lose him! I loved the pokemon. I felt a sudden change in the temperature and dimming that made me smile inwardly as a loud grunt escaped my lips.

"Somebody, is anybody here?" I yelled into the store as my legs wobbled a bit with the heat being alleviated ever so slightly.

I heard foot steps in the store that made me hope with all my soul that this pokemon could help. However, fear and anxiety soon followed the hope in weird and conflicting combinations of all three. Would this pokemon help? Can this pokemon help? Will Jiru be okay?

A middle-aged Sandslash grumbled while opening the door to his shop. He grumbled, again, when he saw me with Jiru on my back who was panting heavily. With a heavy sigh, the Sandslash motioned me into his store, which made me follow immediately.

I did not much care for the stuff inside. I just focused all my attention on the pokemon in front of me. My legs were aching under the stress of both Jiru, his pack on my back, and a little bit of heat. The Sandslash pulled out a mat, which I placed Jiru on immediately after throwing his pack off and to the side.

"Get me some water from out back, and put it in this bowl." The Sandslash ordered while handing me a fairly large bowl.

I nodded, grabbed the object, and ran out the room and to the well. I jumped up to the edge, but nearly dropped the bowl as I saw nothing till it got dark. The water was gone. "Did I forget to mention that the well has been dry for two years now? Everyone that passes through this desert needs all their water or they're as good as dead. That includes your friend from the looks of it. He has the flu. His fever would have been high to begin with, but with this heat, he's a dead pokemon."

"I will not allow that!" I screamed at the dang pokemon. I will never let Jiru die on me like I almost did for him.

I jumped down into the well bouncing off the walls to slow my descent. It worked as I hit the rocky floor with barely any light reaching me. I looked around trying to adjust my vision to the darkness and try to find water. However, my search was fruitless in that quick amount of time. I would not let Jiru die! I could not just give up like this.

I had to use my powers. I screamed as my Suicune aura appeared and lit the cavern. I called forth a burst of power that penetrated the surrounding rock into something. Like Magnemite to a magnet, the water rushed through the rock from below and around me. I clenched to the bowl in my teeth. My aura faded as the water rushed towards me. I needed to get this water to Jiru at any cost. With the water rushing towards me from all sides and with only one escape, I was rocketed up the well and out with a thud as I roughly landed on the ground soaking.

The Sandslash was gone, but he quickly came running out with eyes bulging out of his head. "Well I'll be damned." He grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess, now that you held up that order, I'll have to help your sorry friend. Damnit, and here I thought I could have another peaceful day in silence."

The Sandslash walked forward and grabbed the bowl in my teeth. He swiped it into the water after it settled at the surface. I followed him inside where he grabbed a rag and some circular lid. The Sandslash placed the water and rag next to Jiru who was still panting heavily. He held the lid in one hand as he seemed to crack a smile and his aura brightened a lot more.

"Let him drink some, and then, wet the rag and place it on his forehead. Keep it there until it gets hot. Wet it again, and repeat." The Sandslash ordered as he walked outside to the well.

I did as ordered making sure not to let anything drip. After placing the bowl beside Jiru's head, I quickly dipped the cloth and wringed the thing a bit to keep it from dripping and placed it tenderly on Jiru's head. He seemed to become very calm when I placed the rag on his head. Jiru opened his hazy blue eyes to look into mine where I saw a weak smile crease his lips.

"Now, I'm the one that needs care, huh?" Jiru weakly laughed.

"Please, don't talk." I urged as I nuzzled him gently. "I love you, and I want to keep you around for as long as possible."

"Very well." Jiru agreed as he closed his eyes. "I love you, too."

His breathing calmed down to more sleeping patterns, which calmed me as I looked at his alluring, sleeping form. I just wanted to snuggle next to it—to him. Every minute, I checked his temperature from the rag.

The Sandslash came back. I did not know exactly how long it was because my attention was focused on Jiru. He took a seat on the other side of Jiru while I checked his rag for the fiftieth or so time. We sat there in silence while I kept Jiru well.

"What are you doing here?" The Sandslash inquired out of nowhere when I put the rag into the water and placed it back on Jiru's head.

"We were going to… I forgot the name. It was some city with a lot of crevices, the deepest in the world as Jiru put it." I answered with smile crossing my muzzle. "I actually never expected to be worried about his health like this though. I'm usually the one that needs care."

"So you were going to Dolina." The Sandslash muttered loud enough for me to hear. I nodded in return. "If you go that way, avoid a Floatzel by the name of Sidion. He is a real bastard."

"Thanks for the advice." I thanked him even though it made me a little confused. "Um, how long do you think this will last?"

"He'll be fine within the next hour or so, but the flu will take a good three days to get rid of." The Sandslash answered. "You may stay here for the time being, but you sure as shit are gonna do some work to earn that time."

"Of course, sir!" I answered immediately a bit intimidated by the stern pokemon. "But may I know your name first?"

"Name's Sarus." The Sandslash answered. "And you little missy?"

"My name is Eclipse, but most pokemon call me Eli." I answered formally as I felt Jiru's rag, again. He tilted his head a little, but it did not cause the rag to fall. "By the way, what is the place supposed to be?"

"It is supposed to be sanctuary." Sarus answered a bit angrily with a sadness slowly surrounding him. "This is a stop house where pokemon much like yourselves could stop and rest from the heat. That well outside was used for a quick drink of water or a quick refill for anyone coming from the opposite direction."

"But won't that mean that pokemon would just carry more water on their trips through here?" I questioned further while keeping my attention on Jiru.

"If only it was that easy." Sarus glumly laughed. "Pokemon want the easiest route to get to through the desert. In this case, that would be the path with the most stops. Without this vein of water, this route was without water, and travelers for a good year now."

"I wonder why Jiru would want to come this way then." I questioned aloud with expecting eyes at the sleeping pokemon.

"Probably got false information, or he thought that you two could make a two day journey without water in this blistering heat. The high in this desert can reach forty degrees." Sarus grunted as he looked out to the water supply out back. "But it doesn't matter now. With that water vein you somehow found, this route can get opened, again, and you just saved Lillie's dream."

I wanted to ask about that pokemon's name he just spouted, but he left the room out the same door that he entered. I soon felt the desire to drink of water some time afterwards, but I did not believe that I could drink some of the water used for the rag, and I did not want to leave Jiru's side. I gave a big sigh as I glued my rump next to him. I was glad to see he was going to be fine. The Sandslash came back with some pipes, which he soon connected to a sink.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked the pokemon just to make some form of small talk to break the silence while I stared at the sleeping Jiru.

"Well, you don't expect me to run out to the well every time a pokemon wants some water, do ya?" Sarus grumbled out as he fiddled with the plumbing. "Also, I got to make sure that everything is set in place. With the water back, I can't waste any time, and I have to make sure that the groundwater can be recycled."

I could not get what he was doing with putting some pipes there and some pipes on the left and then to the right. I stopped staring and wanted to lie down next to Jiru. I was about to kiss his cheek when the Sandslash interrupted with some words of warning about me getting sick if I have some direct contact with him. However, I would be fine. I was sure that this virus would not hinder us much. I had gotten plenty of sicknesses back on the cold mountain. I was sure that I had some immunity to it.

I was soon drifting off into needless thoughts as the time passed. Sarus was doing random things that he seemed reluctant to share about, and Jiru was still tired. I was thinking about what would happen from now on. Would Jiru ever actually tell me himself that he was the same Eevee that killed his own parents? I wondered how much it actually hurt to know that he killed his own family? Jiru, what pain was he feeling? Did I ever remind him of what he did? I loved him, and he loved me, but could the love be painful as well?

It was still early in the day with a few more hours of light left. It was still a little hot, but the dry conditions actually lessened the strain of the heat while I did mostly nothing. Sarus finished his project with a wipe of his brow. He turned a little reluctantly and asked, "I need to make sure everything is up and running. Could you go out and see if anyone is struggling in the heat? If you need any water, come back immediately."

Sarus took out a cup and poured some water into it. "Before you go, drink. I've yet to see you get any water. You'd probably end up like your half-dead boyfriend if you don't. Take this canister. It has the water."

I nodded and took a long, thankful drink. Quickly giving Sarus his cup back and taking the cylindrical container with its strap around my form, I ran out and into the desert. I took it fairly slow in the desert and went hopefully towards Dolina trying to find someone, so I would not feel like a completely useless pokemon. I quickened my pace till I felt like I would overheat. My fur was not helping my situation at all.

I soon saw a fuzzy figure in the distance. I quickened my pace, again, to meet the figure halfway. It soon came into view as struggling pokemon that was bipedal in form with a large main body and skinny limbs. It was a solid dark blue color with a spiral of black on its chest surround by white with two eyes on the very top. The pokemon's fists were gloved. He was not walking in a straight line, so he was probably like Jiru just a little while ago.

I caught up to him, and he seemed to be chuckling to himself. I stopped by him while he tried to walk past me. "Um, sir, do you need some water? You look like you'll collapse any second?" I asked politely taking the water container off.

"Don't worry about me." The guy politely said, but he was wheezing it out of his mouth-less form. I questioned it for a second, but shook my head. It was probably needless details.

I pulled off the lid and held it up to him. "It's not mine. I'm only trying to help pokemon traveling up and down this route. There is a rest stop a little while more down there. Take a couple sips, and I'll show you the way."

He seemed a little confused at my help but closed his eyes in a thankful gesture and nodded. "Thank you very much kind pokemon. You've probably saved my life."

He took it from me gently and drank a light gulp while I focused more on what he said. I saved another pokemon… It made me feel happy in more ways then I could have imagined. I smiled and nodded. I took the water back and capped it. I slowly started walking back with the pokemon in tow. I took it slower back than out because he seemed to still be tired.

We made it back though with the Sandslash outside looking thoughtfully out into the desert. However, judging from his aura, Sarus was happy about something and little bit worried. It was like the situation was bittersweet for him. I yelled out his name, which got his attention. Sarus took a quick glance towards the pokemon and me.

"Well, I'll be damned." The pokemon said to the seemingly irritated Sarus. "I didn't expect the stop to actually be your old shack Sarus."

"Just be lucky for that Eevee beside you." The Sandslash pointed towards me as he walked in and out fairly quickly with a glass. "If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have this old shack back and working."

"Really?" The pokemon looked at me with a questioning expression, which made me feel a little embarrassed. "Well, ma'am, thank you for helping an old friend keep his dream."

The pokemon took the drink quickly and chugged it down a little more voraciously than he did with the water I had. It surprised me, but he seemed to laugh at my stunned look.

"Well, I am a Water-type." The pokemon stated with a little gusto. "Being out in this heat is a lot harder on Water-types than you think."

Sarus came out looked back inside and with a point of his claw said, "By the way, your boyfriend woke up."

"Jiru's awake!" I exclaimed quickly, and without further thought, I ran in. I dodged all the tables that I actually just realized were there with chairs surrounding them. I came up to the room in back to see Jiru had transferred from lying on his side to his stomach.

He looked exhausted but happy to see me. I smiled back and ran into him to give him a hug. Jiru was a little surprised by my action but hugged back after the shock left. "I'm so happy that you're alright. You scared me senseless when you fainted." I said into his fur.

"I'm sorry that I scared you." Jiru said soothingly while we lay together side-by-side. He put his head next to mine. "I guess I was too concerned about you to care for myself."

I lifted my head and shook my head. "Please don't do that." I pleaded, which formed a strange look on his face. He was about to ask why when I continued. "If this is what comes of it, then I'd rather have you care only about yourself. After all, you saw what I did back at Blizzard Mountain. I can take care of myself. Worry about yourself before you worry about me."

"Aw, you're being unfair." He complained with a smile coming across his face. "Then, you'll the one that will be worrying about someone else more than yourself. I just want you to be happy."

I put my head underneath his and nuzzled his neck. "I'm happy just having you around." I took in his Cheri scent and his soft fur when I placed my head down on the bedding underneath his head. "There is nothing more wonderful than that."

For some reason, I did not feel sleepy, but my eyes closed and did not open for a long time. I was lost in the scent of berries and dreams ran rampant of Jiru and I playing joyfully in whatever environment that came around. The mountains came by, and we rolled down its slope to end up Jiru on top with a kiss planted on my lips. Jiru sprouted his white, feathered wings and flew us up into the sky. We flew over the desert with the warm air rising and clashing with dry cool air that quickly warmed. Jiru suddenly descended and landed at the base of a lake. We swam together without having another pokemon interfering. We splashed each other often. I did once cheat and used my powers, but he used his, too. Jiru's psychic prowess used a lot more than the water but was weaker than how I controlled mine.

I batted away another of his powered splashes as I jumped towards him. He intercepted me with his mouth on mine. I blushed and fell into it as I splashed next to him. We swam to the edge of the water side-by-side. We stopped on the edge where we just lay in the silt. It suddenly became dark as the full moon rose. Jiru was engulfed in the light of evolution to come out as that majestic Umbreon from my earlier dreams. He surprisingly lifted his paw and jammed it into a crack in the silt as he pulled out a blue stone.

He put it into my paw, and I evolved to the Vaporeon that was to be his mate. "Eli, by the sky's beauty, I love you more than anything in this world. Through anything, I will always love you."

"Jiru," I began with our mouths coming closer along with my body inching closer to his. "I love you, too. I cannot describe everything I would say or do."

More happened that came with more of me just lying there with Jiru holding me tight in our evolved forms. He kissed me twice on the cheek then on my lips a lot more. Jiru said that the kisses on my cheek were for luck or something like that. I did not understand, but I did not care. I was still marveling his Cheri scent and long fur. His fur was probably longer as an Umbreon than an Eevee. However, I could not tell exactly.

Unfortunately, I had to wake up eventually, and it was only a couple of hours that I was asleep. The Sandslash was grumbling a bit while the other pokemon was sitting around on the chairs looking intently and frightfully towards my general direction. He noticed I was awake and the side of his face seemed to lift in what could only be described as a smile, but his aura still held a tinge of fear. Did he know what I was!

I looked away and down towards Jiru who was still sleeping peacefully. I felt a little dry in the mouth but ignored it. Slow and calculating, I released myself from Jiru's grasp and stretched a bit to talk to the two pokemon that were still chatting together. I looked at the third chair at their table and jumped up to it, but I still could not look over it. However, I could see the faces of Sarus and his friend above the table. The Sandslash had a worried aura surrounding him despite his angered expression while the other pokemon held the same face as before.

I decided to break the relative silence. "What were you talking about?" I directly inquired to the two who in turn started to fear something. "Just tell me it. I've been through worse than whatever you could say."

The Sandslash grew skeptical while the other pokemon remained a little worried. "Well, pardon my manners first, I have yet to introduce myself. I am Zane." Zane stated with his usual polite tone. "However, we were just talking about future events with the well back up."

Sarus grunted in agreement, and with a shoo of his claws, he said, "Furthermore, leave the big talk to the adults, kid. I'd like to see you trump it with whatever I-fell-down-a-hill-and-it-hurt story you'll say."

Feeling a little challenged by the statement, I probably did something a little reckless, but I told him the brief version. "Okay, where to begin? I've been raped by my own father; he tried to kill me; I've lost everyone in my family; I was chased down by murderous pokemon trying to kill me; and I've had a near-death experience. How is that for my little story?"

Sarus and Zane sat there in shock for a bit, but it soon faded in Sarus who just scoffed it off as untrue while Zane took a more empathetic tone. Despite the uncaring nature of Sarus, I thought I saw a little sympathy in his aura. He had lost someone dear to him, too? It was a possibility, or he could have had a near-death experience or whatever else I said.

"Well, even if that is remotely true, I guess I'll tell you." Sarus started a little reluctantly. "You can probably handle yourself since you got the vein back, but a damn, snotty Floatzel has a similar rest stop near Dolina. And this is the same pokemon who I told you to avoid. When I say near, I mean at the city's limit. He sells water to travelers at exuberant prices, and he took out all competition on this rout or any other that he didn't already control. With me back, he'll probably want to come down and destroy this place."

"Well, then, we have to fight." I exclaimed loudly and proudly. "I will not let some no good swindler destroy this place. After all, this way I can repay you for helping Jiru and me."

"The guy's pretty damn powerful." Sarus declared sadly and humorously. He did not believe me. "Are you sure that you could take him?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I smiled at the two who had looked at each other with Zane giving a glare to Sarus who nodded like he knew the question without having to be asked.

Zane looked closely at me with his big beady eyes looking into mine. Zane slowly started to oscillate. His form grew then shrank or at least looked like; then, he was going further away then close up. The background was doing the same thing. My limbs started to get heavier along with my eyelids. I felt exhausted suddenly. I was not the least bit tired a little while ago. Zane must have used some sort of sleeping move like Mali's old Sleeping Powder move.

I was asleep before I knew it, but it was not a peaceful sleep. I did not have a nightmare, but a foreboding seemed to echo in my sleep like it was telling me of some terrible thing that was coming. My time to awake arrived faster than I thought. It was dark where I was, and I was crushed next to another body. Judging by the berry scent and the long fur, I assumed it was Jiru, which proved correct when he looked back at me with his aquamarine eyes.

"Eli, what's going on?" He asked in a half stuffy voice. "I woke up a little while ago stuck here."

"Something is going on with Sarus." I explained while sitting up in the dark space. "I don't know what it is, but the situation has to do with some Floatzel wanting to take down this place."

Jiru looked around and found a crack in the black walls that let in a little light. Jiru looked through the crack while I tried to look at it through some lower portion. I saw Sarus and another pokemon that was very tall with mostly orange fur on his back with two tails. The tips of his tails were a light tan color while he had some yellow instrument that went around his neck down his chest just past his arms and looped back near his tails to reconnect. His paws were tan with a blue fin at his wrists. He also had a strange black design on his back that looked like a plate of Arceus with some waves going through it and a skull or two. I assumed that this was the Floatzel because of Sarus's hateful expression.

Jiru pulled me back and looked out more for some reason. He looked surprised and anxious. Jiru leaned very close to my ear and whispered very softly to the point of being inaudible even at that distance, "That is one of the pokemon from the Sacred Plates. Please, don't move."

"Well, Sarus, I see you found a new vein. Congratulations!" The Floatzel sarcastically applauded to Sarus. Jiru would not let me see their faces, but judging by their auras, the Floatzel was annoyed while Sarus was plain angry. "With this new source, are you willing to take my previous offer? You know what will happen if you don't, so why not?"

"Screw you!" Sarus growled out. "It's not like you can take anything more of mine."

The Floatzel looked a little angry, but his demeanor was not wavered. I heard him touch something with a knock. "Well, you could always have this place leveled like I did with your other buildings."

"Do that, and I will not rest till I kill you." Sarus growled to the Floatzel. The Floatzel's aura did not even hint at fear or anxiety.

"Sure, sure," he nonchalantly waved the threat away. "You'll kill me like you did back when your precious Lilly was in my paws."

"Shut the hell up!" Sarus growled at the pokemon.

"Or maybe, I could kill those pokemon that I heard under your faucet." The Floatzel seemed to become gleeful at this idea. It made me shudder.

Jiru looked at me with a heavy sense of worry, but he sighed in defeat. "Stay here." He ordered me.

Jiru exited the place while I stayed by the side of the cupboard. "Well, I actually did not expect to see you here, Sidion." Jiru growled a little through his words, but I could only tell because I knew his voice well enough.

"Sir!" The Floatzel called Sidion called Jiru 'Sir'? Jiru must have been his superior or at least still was. "What are you doing here?"

The Floatzel was seemingly scared absolutely senseless. Jiru ignored the question and continued his own thought. "You have no right to do this to this pokemon."

"Sir," Sidion tried to explain himself, but he was soon interrupted.

Sarus glared at Jiru with the hate he also had for Sidion. "You're one of this bastards employees or manager or whatever the hell you are. That bitch is in league with you all, too, right? Screw you!"

"'Bitch'?" Sidion questioned as he probably looked back at my hiding place. "Who is this friend of yours, Jiru?"

"She's unrelated." Jiru growled out towards both Sarus and Sidion. "Like hell I'd let you do anything."

"Ah, so this is your little Eevee you've fallen for." Sidion laughed out. "I've heard from Coal that you've given up your position for this demon."

"Eli's not a demon." Jiru sniffed a bit while his anger was starting to spike. It became obvious that he had the flu when he coughed a bit.

"Whatever you say." Sidion said a little cockily while Sarus was just looking at Jiru calmly with a sympathetic expression. "I heard that she has the power of Suicune. I'd like to see someone with my powers."

His powers? What an arrogant pokemon! I heard Jiru start to say something, but something inside of me just told me to stop him from doing anything rash. Due to my feeling, I stepped out of the place and looked at the expecting Floatzel while Jiru was worrying about everything. He sighed when I gave Jiru a confident gaze.

I looked at the Floatzel who had a confident smile plastered on his face. "Well, I'll say that you're a brave one. However, you probably should have stayed safe. No one is more adept at using Suicune's powers as I am."

"Well, you certainly don't lack for confidence." I sighed as I started to take the conflict outside. "Come on. We'll fight on the other side of the road."

I ran out of the place to see the Floatzel coming out slowly and confidently. I felt sick to my stomach seeing his smug and ignorant face. Jiru came out shortly after with a look of disapproval at Sidion, but he did not interfere. Good, I wanted to beat this sorry pokemon for threatening Sarus. The aforementioned Sandslash came out a little bit later with a look of worry. Why did everyone not want me to fight? I can fight any pokemon. I will be fine.

"Well, are we going to start this little dance? Or would you like to run away like you should?" Sidion asked with another confident smirk.

Sidion started with the obvious. He fired a quick burst of water, which I could surprisingly swerve to my right, away from the stand, Jiru, and Sarus. I felt a little uneasy about how Sidion was taking it easy on me, but my ability to change the direction of his attack seemed to surprise him. Could he not do the same?

To test this, I fired my own Water attack, which Sidion didn't even bother to dodge. He took it head-on, which forced him a step back despite its lack of effectiveness. It was strange to see him started getting a little angry. However, Sidion did not portray his anger, which unsettled me a little. He took a step and fired himself forward in what I assumed to be an attack. I attacked as quick as I could and diverted as much of the water I could, but Sidion's arm scraped me. I grunted as I took a step to the side, which gave Sidion some undeserved confidence.

"Well, how about that." Sidion snidely said with his arm raised in triumph. "I can beat you, huh? Now, I'll be the damn hero! No more kiddy playing."

He started growling with a bit of heavy breathing as his aura started to grow. Sidion went down on all four of his paws and sprung that Suicune aura that was so familiar. I glared at him and decided to do the same as I felt the surge of power that accompanied the aura.

"Hah, you think you can defeat me with an aura that small." Sidion growled with a yell and rise in the height of his aura. "Now, die!"

Sidion ran forward with his aura raised high as he slammed his paw down on the sand to have a rush of water and ice forcing its way to me. I reacted accordingly and jumped to the side as the attack passed beside me and rolled it around myself to have it race back to its owner. Sidion growled in anger as he punched the attack to stop it in its tracks. He panted a bit before growling out in anger. Why was this becoming so easy?

I fired my own attack, but it was only a small Ice Beam. Sidion took the attack in his paws, but it was amazing what happened. I saw the beam explode in Sidion's paws and froze them solid. He screamed in surprise and pain while the ice started to climb up his arms. Sidion tried to slam the ice off his arms, but it soon engulfed his arms completely.

He growled as he gave his own Ice Beam. It was bigger than mine but somewhat slower. I was sidestepped the attack, again, and diverted it with ease. I took the chance and used his attack against him. Using what little water existed around I used to accelerate myself forward at the shocked Floatzel. For some reason, I felt ice forming in front of me while the water behind me was still only water. I slammed into the still Floatzel who gasped in pain with his aura fading in pain.

I jumped away while the Floatzel just glared at me while his iced arms tried to hold his stomach. "Damn you, bitch." Sidion fell forward with a thud.

"I told you I could defeat him." I told Jiru as my aura dropped, and I did not feel as tired as usual.

"Well, I'll be damned." Sarus chimed in wih a laugh. "The bastard's defeated and with his own power. That's irony if I ever saw it."

"And I promise that he will be punished more than what Eli did." Jiru verified to Sarus who beamed in happiness. "Furthermore, what happened with Lilly?"

I sat beside Jiru, which Sarus stared at with a fluctuating aura of sadness, envy, and happiness. "Well, I'm sure that you will understand what it is like to loss a loved one, right?" We both nodded. "Lilly was my only love. I came out here to give here a chance at her dream: to have place where pokemon could rest. She had the brightest smile and the biggest heart. I was a solemn bastard before I met her, seeing no one as trustworthy. I didn't give a damn about anyone, but she gave me hope in pokemon. I changed for her. We came here and built what we could from available wood that we used from the forests in the mountains. We built this tavern and a few rooms for anyone who needed it. We had everything: a life, love, and peace.

"That is till that bastard came. He came roaring orders of having claimed this place because of some kind of divine intervention. He said that he would pay for it, but I did not want to give up this dream, and Lilly was adamant as well. However, she was more willing than me. That was probably my biggest mistake. That bastard killed her on the spot."

"What!" Jiru yelled out with me just staring at the pokemon that I defeated. Jiru growled out some choice words and turned to Sarus. "He will be punished severely."

"How?" I asked Jiru while keeping my eyes on the monster.

"The code that is used in the Sacred Plates is very strict. Unless said to kill, any murder will be punished according to the severity of the crime. I've seen one pokemon do it, and I believe that he was actually stripped of status and kept in a prison for twenty or thirty years. That's going to be a loss. Suicune has only given his powers as far as we knew to him." Jiru elaborated, which peeked my interest. My attention was averted to him.

"Why is that?" I asked Jiru who looked at me with mild confusion. He tried to say that killing a pokemon was cruel, which I saw that it was also inevitably hurting himself as well. He did not forgive himself for what he did. I told him that was not it. I wanted to know why Suicune did not give his powers to other pokemon.

Jiru looked at me and understood my curiousity. "Well, we actually don't know. Suicune looked at hundreds of pokemon, but he constantly called them nothing in comparison. We don't know who he was comparing them to, but it was obvious that he needed someone like this pokemon. Sidion must have tricked him somehow. Sidion never told us how he accepted him other than that he was one of a kind. More pokemon were sent, but no one was accepted."

"Suicune must really be picky." I commented and turned to Sidion to see him still lying on the ground. However, something in my head told me that he was in a different position. I did not actually know, so I ignored the idea. "Do you think I'll get to see him and ask him why I have this power?"

Jiru shrugged and answered, "It may happen, but Suicune was hard to find. The Sacred Plates gave up a year ago, which is for about as long as they have lost contact with him."

"Well, you'll get to see him soon enough." I heard from a malicious voice. We turned to the laughing pokemon that was starting to rise. "You better be ready because Suicune doesn't like pokemon that steal his powers."

"I thought I defeated you." I asked a little baffled to see the pokemon sitting in front of me. "You were unconscious."

"You are stronger than me, but not as strong as Suicune." Sidion laughed maniacally as he glared at the three of us. "Well, that means I can be the hero, now!"

"Well, where is he now?" I asked kind of expecting Suicune to come out in a ball of shining light from the sky.

"Right in front of you." I heard an ominous voice speak from behind the Floatzel. It seemed sad and angry. However, the sort of authority it commanded from just a mere fluctuation was immense. I felt terrified in the presence of such an authority. "What did you want Sidion?"

"Remember our deal." Sidion said lowly trying to not be heard, but it was easy enough to hear him. It was probably a bad habit of always trying to be loud. "Your Vaporeon daughter stays fine unless you don't follow my orders."

"When I find Aqua, I will kill you and that bastard of a Flareon for threatening her." Suicune growled at the Floatzel with the most disdain I had ever seen in a pokemon. I flinched back, which got Suicune's attention. He stared at Jiru and then me for a long time. "Why am I here? I told you that I had no point in this war."

"Remember Aqua." The Floatzel chided the obviously stronger pokemon. Aqua… that was the same name as my mother, and a mean Flareon would definitely fit my father. "Kill them."

"Suicune." Jiru stepped forward in front of me with his still stuffed nose. "May I ask a question before you attack?"

The legendary looked at the Floatzel who seemed to not care about it. I assumed it was a way of his giving us a 'last words.' Something still did not feel right about Suicune talking about a Vaporeon named Aqua with a cruel Flareon. It just sounded too much like the relationship that was between my now dead parents. I missed mom with having to think about her.

"Suicune, powers that are given to average pokemon do not transfer from generation to generation, right?" Suicune nodded. "Then, how can a pokemon inherit powers from a Legendary that they never met?" Jiru asked while turning back to face me. He was right. I never met Suicune, so how could I have gotten his powers?

Suicune looked confused at the question as something completely random and unnecessary, but he soon answered, "Well, our powers can't be transferred from the pokemon that received them, but it can flow through a bloodline directly related to that Legendary if it happens to activate because of some outside pressure."

A bloodline. A lineage from Suicune… that should mean his Aqua and my mom are the same pokemon or at least related in some way. "Um, can I ask another question?" I piped up with a little anxiety inching its way into my form. Suicune nodded while the Floatzel glared heavily. "You're daughter's name was Aqua, right?" He nodded. "Well, was this Flareon you were talking about the same height as her and had very dark red fur? Also, did he have a small scar on the side of his right foreleg?"

Both pokemon stopped their respective actions and stared at me with a bewildered expression. Suicune nodded slowly with a stuttered, "Yes, that is exactly it."

Mom was the daughter of Suicune! I was the granddaughter of a legendary pokemon. I was filled with pride, shock, and a certain degree of happiness. I developed the idea that mom left this as a kind of gift for me after she passed away in the back of my mind. I still had family left, and here he was sitting bewildered at the probably unknown connection that we shared.

"My mother's name was Aqua." I elaborated, which seemed to kick Suicune back into listening. When I said Aqua, he seemed a little expectant and anxious when I said she was my mom. "I don't know how long they knew each other, but probably more than fifteen years ago, they met and I was born fourteen years ago and a few months. My father was a blood red furred Flareon with a scar on his leg while my mother was a Vaporeon with light blue fur and the kindest disposition."

"She loved to stay out in the sun and get warm or swim whenever she was even within a meter of the water's edge." Suicune started to reminisce about his Aqua. Sidion was starting to get the clues together and struggled to his feet. "What happened to her?"

I looked solemnly to the ground as the images hazily entered my mind with sad recollection. "Mom's dead." I answered with a few tears entering my eyes. "He killed her and nearly killed me."

Suicune's eyes seemed to water as well, but he held them back a lot better than I could. "At least, I found what legacy she left behind." Suicune stood up and glided smoothly to a spot in front of me and looked me over. "You actually look just like her at your age."

I smiled at the compliment and stared at the sad eyes of the legendary pokemon. "My name is Eclipse." I said sadly and walked into an embrace with my only living relative, my grandfather.

Sidion started to limp away, but upon the sound of crunching loose rock, Suicune released me from his hug and stepped menacingly towards the cowering pokemon. Suicune caught up with the struggling pokemon in graceful strides and looked at the creature. "Our contract has been terminated." He harshly growled. The Floatzel started glowing his original aura, but it was pure blue as it started to break away from the pokemon into the sky and dissipate into nothing.

Sidion stopped glowing after a few minutes and collapsed on the sand with a raspy wheeze. Suicune looked at me with a smile forming strongly across his muzzle. It was the warmest smile I had ever seen, but it held a tinge of worry like, if he left me in anyone's care, I would die. He turned to Jiru who was still sick and it showed. Suicune gave a glare that Darkrai would have been squeamish to see. I said something along the lines that if I were hurt in any way then Jiru would protect me.

"Grandpa, thank you." I said to him truly relieved to have someone like him on my side. But more importantly, I still had someone in my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli: Wait... wait, why?<strong>

**Me: Why what?**

**Eli: Why did Grandpa Suicune have children? He's a Legendary Pokemon. And what is the reason for my powers to activate?**

**Me: The same reason why you have such elaborate control over Ice and Water.**

**Eli: Isn't that a part of being a Divine Servant?**

**Me: Nope, just look at Sidion who didn't have that power. Anyway, I'm going to leave Eli guessing, so enjoy your day. Please Review.**

**Eli: Wait! I still don't understand!**


	15. Chapter 14 Wow, That Was Quick

**I'm sorry about the less than punctual update, but School is a real hassle because it takes out my time for play. During Spring Break, I am usually bored and forced to work through that boredom, but now, I prefer to sit on my butt and play video games.**

**Eli: My story is work?**

**Me: Everything is work to some degree or another. It is just the fact that I have to deal with editing the entire story for errors. I'll miss some sure.**

**Eli: And what about any other 'entertainment'?**

**Me: Well, that usually includes sitting on my butt, eating popcorn, watching mind-numbing TV that truly has no complexity (it was probably made for people with fifth grade level problem solving) or TV that I just don't understand (I'm still not old enough to understand the hidden jokes in most shows), or talking with eccentric friends that lessen the boredom. Blah, blah, blah...**

**Eli: Please, just read on. This may take a while.**

**Me: Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Wow, That Was Quick<p>

"Eclipse, family is the one thing I thought I lost, but you have arrived and put this old pokemon's pains to rest. And you, blue-eyed Eevee, make sure she is kept safe or face my wrath." Suicune calmly said as he started to walk away. "For now, I have to leave. I sense some intruders coming. Goodbye, my dear granddaughter. I hope peace for you."

I nodded with a slightly sad smile. I just met my only living relative, and he was leaving without another word. I felt frozen while he jumped away in graceful leaps. I found the legendary pokemon hard to look at as he faded away in leaps and sometimes running. I did not know why his did one and not the other at times. However, with his appearance fading in the night, I heard what sounded like a stampede.

I saw a single individual running this way through the desert. He was huge. From this distance, I could only tell that the pokemon was mostly black with gray parts, tall, and it had a similar structure to Blaze without wings. Jiru looked a little angry at the pokemon. I looked at the pokemon's aura, and it was covered in a red aura with a white outline. I looked at Jiru's aura in comparison. I actually had not noticed this because of how long I was with him, but his aura seemed to have darkened a bit from that pure white that I remembered. I wonder why.

"Eli, the pokemon that is coming is very extreme. If he sees you, he will probably try to attack." Jiru warned me as he pushed me towards the shack.

"I'm going in, too." Sarus said as he stepped into his shack. "How much more shit is going to happen now?"

I followed Sarus shortly afterwards while Jiru stood by the door. We went into the back room with Sarus starring at me with such critical eyes. I felt uncomfortable underneath his gaze, which forced me out of the same room to the main room. I heard Jiru mumbling something with another gravelly voice from behind the door. I looked out a crack in the door to see Jiru talking with the large grey pokemon.

"Sidion was a failed attempt. I learned that he blackmailed Suicune through threatening a close kin. Also, upon further questioning, it was discovered that she was dead." Jiru told the large pokemon-I later learned to be an Aggron-with a heavy business tone. He was completely emotionless in his features. Jiru was scared and hopeful on the inside though until there was a squeal of some high-pitched voice.

I cringed at the initial screech. I wanted to tell the creature to be quiet, but I followed Jiru's instructions to stay quiet. I looked at Jiru who had also flinched at the outburst, but what I did not expect was a sudden pokemon to tackle Jiru. I froze as another female Eevee stood above Jiru.

"Jiru, I'm so glad I found you." She squealed, again, while I stared at her, glared at her, and wanted to shut her up. "Why did you leave me, my love? I thought we were going to be together." I flinched. She loved him, but what about him? She said that he left her. "I know you have much to do as our savior, but why do you have to stay out so long?"

"Get off me." Jiru tried to push the Eevee off, but she continued to cling to him like a child to its mother only a little more creepily. I noticed that his aura was starting to redden and his voice was full of irritation. "I told you that I am not in love with you."

I looked at the girl pokemon with contempt, which seemed so unnatural. She was not specifically pretty. It looked like she was trying to make herself thinner or more mature than she probably was. Her fur was lighter than usual and bordering on tan with what looked like a white mane. She had dark brown eyes. Something in my gut just told me to look out for her.

"You're just playing hard to get." She giggled out with her little obsession over Jiru. That girl better get her hands off him. Jiru was mine!... Oh no, I was becoming obsessive myself. I felt suddenly downtrodden, but what the Aggron said lifted my spirits.

"I told you that what you're doing is sinful." The large pokemon that I now could see more clearly chided my love. He had two horns on his head that were silver along with his head, and the Aggron had two bands on his arms that were silver along with two on his feet. "You cannot love that demon." Knowing that he was openly showing his feelings was very comforting.

"I agree completely. Jiru this is not you. Please, come back to me." She pleaded in her high voice that still made me feel angry and possessive.

"Sean, you told me that I should follow my heart when I told you that I cared for another pokemon, so screw you." Jiru told the obviously bigger pokemon while separating himself from the clinging Eevee. My heart soared all the time while Jiru spoke in my defense. "I told you the needed information. Now, this is where we part."

"What do you think will happen when she finds out?" I heard the other female Eevee asked with a sudden change in tone. It was almost threatening.

"I just hope that she won't." Jiru answered as he glared back at the two with a fury that I had only seen once from him. It was almost black with a hint of red at the two. "If you even attempt to hurt her, I will do the same to you."

Jiru started to walk to the door, so I stumbled back to the side as the door opened and Jiru came in. He looked back at the door and suddenly saw me on the wall near the hinge of the door. Jiru wanted to tell me to move, but his voice would not follow his orders. He motioned for me to follow him. I slowly stepped beside him as we entered the door to see a Sarus in deep thought.

"Sarus," Jiru called to the Sandslash. He was snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Jiru. "Sidion has lost his status, but that leaves his business back in Dolina. If you are willing, you can take the place for your own use. If you want to know, Sidion had tens of millions in poke because he took over most of the rest-stops."

Sarus looked at Jiru with a glazed-over look. He turned back at the wall, depressed as though his life had lost meaning. "I've lost my revenge, but maybe, Lilly will want this. I can help more pokemon by taking this company and helping as many pokemon as I can. I'll take it, but I am not doing this for some thrill like that bastard. Now, please leave before I wake-up tomorrow. I need out of this shit before I get in too deep."

Sarus took his spot upon the bed that he set up earlier that day. He collapsed on the sheet without a further thought. Jiru and I walked out of the room into the main room. With all the tables and chairs, room was hard to find, so I curled up at the wall that was right beside the door. I curled up in a ball while Jiru stared down at me. He sighed and shifted uncomfortably.

"How much did you hear?" Jiru asked and shifted back to his right while rubbing his right foreleg.

"I heard enough about you and the other Eevee." I answered, which made Jiru seem a little scared. "And I thank you. You defended me without a second thought, and went against that Eevee for me. I love you, Jiru, and I know that Suicune has every reason to trust you." I came forward and kissed his cheek.

Jiru smiled and pulled me into a hug. "I love you, too, Eli. You eclipse any other pokemon out there. My heart will only beat for you. I'm glad that you don't get jealous because that girl won't leave me alone."

I felt a little ashamed when he said that. "I actually did feel a little envious when she jumped on you. I guess I still don't like sharing a bit. I'm sorry."

Jiru looked surprised but smiled. However, I could see a little shame in his aura. "Don't be sorry. I just hope you can trust me a little bit more. Did you hear anything specific when I talked to those two?"

"I heard that the other Eevee seemed to be talking about something bad that happened in your life." I answered truthfully and looked Jiru straight in the eyes. He seemed to return to his fearful state when I spoke of his 'secret.' He did not show that much of a reaction. He was really good at lying. It made me glad that I had to ability to tell what a pokemon was really feeling. "I understand if you don't want to tell me. I trust that when the time comes you will tell me."

Jiru smiled, a little filled with guilt at my statement of trust, and nodded. "Thank you. I am finding it exceedingly difficult to say it gently."

I nodded in understanding and slowly put my head in my paws. "Take as long as you want. I'm tired, Jiru, so good night."

I closed my eyes. I felt Jiru lay beside me. He whispered a sweet 'good night' while I basked hazily in his warmth and company. I slept calmly and peacefully that night, and I actually woke sooner than Jiru. I think it was because I had slept for so long under Sarus' friend's hypnosis. I opened my eyes in the early morning with heavy lids. I yawned and stretched like any other morning with Jiru by my side.

I nudged the sleepy pokemon awake who seemed to look a little confused by my prodding. However, it came to him sooner or later that Sarus wanted us to leave as soon as possible. Jiru nodded and took his pack quickly and quietly from the back room where Sarus was asleep. We tiptoed our way out of the little shack and in the early morning sun. It was amazingly cooler than I thought it would have been. The desert was easy to travel through in that temperature, and Jiru and I were able to traverse the rest of the distance without another problem.

We walked for a couple hours in silence. Again, I just wanted to be in his presence. That was enough for me to be happy in those early hours. After all, there was barely anything to talk about. Jiru probably wanted to find a way to tell me that he was the same Eevee that killed his own parents and tried to kill me. I just waited for him to come up with a plan of execution. Also, curiosity silenced me most of the time as I waited for Jiru to come forward.

I sometimes marveled at the landscape while we stepped through the dried, cracked earth that defined the desert. It warmed significantly more than I thought it would when the sun was up for only two hours. We had a fairly quick pace through the whole thing to get to Dolina as fast as possible. I looked up at the sky and saw neither a cloud nor any other obstruction to the sun's powerful rays until a blanket of darker clouds started to cloak the far Northeastern horizon.

"What luck!" Jiru gasped at the sight of the dark clouds. "This day won't be so bad with rain coming in. We may be able to get out of the worst of the heat."

"That is good." I agreed enthusiastically and looked at Jiru with a little ease settling in my eyes. He was still sick from the virus that Sarus was talking about. His voice sounded stuffy, and he seemed to try to quietly sniff back any mucus. "That means we won't overheat as easily, will it?"

Jiru and I walked a little faster to get to Dolina now with a good omen on our side. The clouds were upon us surprisingly faster than expected. Jiru shuffled through his pack to try and find a cloak, and I happened to actually see a glimpse of something white in his pack. It was probably the cloak he wore to hide himself. However, he stuffed that back in quickly with a rush of fear and hope that I did not see it. Jiru pulled out a tarp, but I soon intervened and changed the course of the water to avoid us—well mostly him.

I enjoyed actually feeling the water fall onto my fur and soak it clean right to the skin. I did not remember how long it had been sense I had bathed in some way. Maybe, nature was providing me with a night cool shower of water to wash away any grim on my body. However, it did not help my paws. The water made the dried earth turn into mud or clay where it was starting to stick to my pads. When I was thoroughly soaked, I got under the shell I made for Jiru to protect myself from the rain.

Jiru looked at me and laughed a little through his teeth and kind of seemed to stare at my body. I felt a little self-conscious when his did it and started to blush hotly. Jiru looked forward with a look of annoyance, anger, and timidity. I wondered what he was thinking, so I looked in the same direction to see nothing. However, there was strangely a break in the cloud that let a little light in through it on a spot ahead of us.

I found it odd while Jiru kept the same mix of emotions clear on his face and in his aura. It was impossible to avoid the break and stay on the trail, so Jiru kept on towards the beam. I did not understand why he did not just agree to veer a little off course and then correct ourselves after we got around the anomaly, but what was done was done.

We reached the break in another span of time that I could not think of because the sun was gone. I finally was able to make out a discernable shape shortly before we got there. The shape was brown. It was small with large ears in comparison to its head with her brown eyes looking at us with a look of contempt and slight admiration. It was obvious who was receiving the emotions.

"Jiru, what are you doing out in the rain with that animal? Just look at her." The female said with that same snotty attitude. I could not help my anger flare at her nasally voice. "She looks like an uncultured cretin, and probably is. Oh, I admire your will to even stay just two seconds with her. In fact, I can't stand her. Let's get out of here."

"No." Jiru told her bluntly and unwaveringly. His voice was adamant, and he actually came closer to me with every word the Eevee spoke. "I will not leave Eli for anyone, Liza."

The Eevee, now called Liza, looked at me with an obviously spiteful look, and it kind of made me feel a little happy to see her seemingly suffer for the insult to him. "Thank you, Jiru." I whispered lightly to his and snuggled next to him. I did it enough that she would see me easily.

Jiru seemed to see through my little display showing a little disappointment, which I quickly reacted with a little sad droop of my ears at his disappointment. I was started to feel a little protective of him, again. I was probably going to do it, again, as long as I see her here. Liza was not ignorant. She was able to see Jiru disappointment, and my pensive expression towards it. She grinned and her aura glowed with that color of smugness. I loathed its color.

However, Jiru was sharper than Liza probably wanted. He glared back at Liza who seemed to be enthralled into an emotional frenzy. She was angry at his glare and was even accusing him of an unjust glare. She was way too haughty and selfish for Jiru to respect. She could not even hope to receive Jiru's love. Jiru was perfect, and he deserved someone who was perfect. While I may not be as such, I was more than excited that he chose me. The thought brought a smile to my face, and I looked at my paws with the happy thought repeating itself in my head.

Jiru put his paw on mine and strongly stated, "Come on, Eli. Let's go. Dolina won't wait forever."

I rose to his head with my face looking into his with our mouths unexpectedly close to each other. Jiru and I stared at each other me with my cheeks burning while he leaned in and gave a quick kiss. I was surprised to feel the sudden touch of his warm lips in front of Liza, but it was a great victory against that female.

"Wait, I don't have anywhere to go. Why don't we travel together?" Liza chirped with my inner rage starting to boil at the idea. "I know you won't leave a poor little pokemon out here in the desert."

"I know you can survive out there on your own." Jiru said a little candidly, but he sighed. "After all, I have about five months of vacation time that I haven't used. I think I'll use it now, and that means that I am to be left alone for the next five months. Come on, Eli. Let's go."

Jiru started dragging me away as we went through the mud. Well, I tried to make sure the water was out of the way, but some mud got through my concentration. I was surprised by Jiru's sudden hostility. In fact, the change in attitude was frightening. I kept the water off, and Jiru started growling.

I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but my words were stuck in my throat. I accidently let some mud through my water shield, and I fell forward into the mud with it filling my nose and mouth. I shook the dirt out of my nose, but it was surprisingly persistent.

"Eli?" Jiru questioned when he realized sooner or later that I stopped. "Eli! Are you alright?" He turned and turned to my side while I continued to get the mud out of my mouth and nose.

"Yes, I'm fine." I muffled out as I spat out another wad of dirt. "Sorry to put us back."

He smiled and laughed. "Don't worry about it. Let me help." Jiru put his paw out, which I took.

We walked forward with Jiru starting to forget his anger. He also seemed to laugh a bit at my fall, but Jiru was thankfully himself now. The rain went just as quickly as it had come, and I was able to move the mud easier with the rain gone. The sun was drying the earth and us from any mud. It was not long before Dolina was within only a few hours of walking. However, the day was soon ending in probably some hours. Jiru and I were silent for the time being as we walked.

"Why did you seem so hostile towards Liza?" I did not like the silence, and that was the first question to cross my mind. I actually did not mind it, but I feared that I might do something similar.

Jiru stared at me when I asked my question and seemed to deliberate whether to tell me or not. He sighed and answered, "I feel that she has never been the best of pokemon to be around. She tricked me before when we met for the first time. It has been a few years, and I thought that I could care about her. Liza pretended to be a caring pokemon because my superiors preferred her compared to anyone else because she was the daughter of the second-in-command. However, I quickly learned that she did not care for me in the least. In fact, she did everything in her power to keep me for herself. She ended up hurting some of her own comrades because I was trying to befriend them.

"I hated her possessive nature and voiced it to her. She ignored my stated displeasured, and there I went against my superiors stating that I had not wish to be a friend to such a pokemon. As funny as it is, I'm actually going even further against them just by being here. And I say, I am more than willing to do so."

"So that is why you seemed so angry." I whispered to myself when I looked up ahead and unconsciously back in the direction of Liza.

"Actually, I overreacted." Jiru said in response. "And I'm sorry to scare you so much. I love you, and only you forever."

I reciprocated his feelings when he finished and we walked onward. That was an interesting fact of his past. "However, I don't know how I will act when I start talking to pokemon our age."

"Why is that?" Jiru asked a little surprised. "You don't act any more out of place in any other situation."

"Do you really need to ask that?" I sarcastically stated, but I guess that I had not told him enough of my past to actually realize that. "I have only been surrounded by pokemon like my mom, Mali, or Sherrie. I've never talk to anyone my own age, except for you. I have always been surrounded by older pokemon."

"Oh, then we should find you some friends when we get to Dolina." Jiru stated proudly.

We continued the talk gleefully and a little ignorantly of how the situation might have really occurred. I felt a little fearful and giddy for the first meeting of finding some friends other than Jiru, but it was short lived by the heat of the day starting to grow with the shadows of the clouds gone. Jiru and I let our conversation die away back into silence as the sun traversed its route across the sky. I felt my stomach flip in anticipation and fear, but not of the meeting. I had this feeling like my stomach had sunk in my abdomen as though something bad was about to happen.

We got to Dolina by sunset, and nothing had happened. We went into the city, and thankfully, there was not a fee or anything that prevented us from entering. We took a little walk around the desert city, and it was absolutely surprising how it was all centered around this lake in the middle that was probably fed by the same water source that Sarus' well was. The surrounding buildings were made with some type of blocked stones that went up sometimes to several floors. The larger buildings surrounded the lake and the outside, the smaller buildings.

However, there was a walk way to the lake. I wanted to go there. I jogged over to the edge of the lake where I marveled at the water and the oasis that it created. I looked longingly at the water wanting to see the city from the center of the lake. However, Jiru soon told that we should find an Inn to sleep for the night.

I jokingly whined about having to leave, but I nodded and left with him to the middle ring of the city to find a fairly cheap one. It seemed easy enough. We started down the center disk of the city to see building upon building of about three or four floors high. I was marveling at the city, again, with all the stone building made of some type of scratchy stone that was a tan color. There were a few parts of wood every now and then in the buildings and furniture. It was starting to get dark and the buildings let out light from fires inside or on posts to illuminate the streets.

We found a couple of Inn's but they were all very expensive. We came to another Inn. We entered, and it reminded me of the bar in the Tesa Deen. There was a large smell of that strange drink that made pokemon act stupid with food. I scanned the bar, and what I saw was unsettling. I froze when I saw this dark set of purple scales. I knew that there were several pokemon of the same type. There could be tons of pokemon with the same color, but the feeling I got from it was just unmistakable and its aura. I thought he was frozen!

"Shut up and give me another drink, damnit!" He yelled while I stood in shock.

"I'm sorry sir, but you don't have enough money for another drink." The bartender said a little fearfully.

"Damnit!" He yelled and threw the bartender across the room and glared at the unconscious pokemon. I squealed as the pokemon hit the wall near us. Scar moved his head only the slightest centimeter to see me, and his eyes grew in size really quick and then his pupils dilated to a more hostile glare. "You… You ruined me!"

Scar pounced in my position, which I quickly jumped out of the way. I ended up outside and ran out into the streets. I heard Jiru yell out my name through Scar's yelling as he chased after me. Scar and I made a scene as I ran away through the hard, stone streets of Dolina. This was one welcoming that this city probably did not expect.

"Come back here you bitch!" Scar yelled while chasing me. He was running wobbly when I turned to see if he was close behind, and surprisingly, Scar was actually keeping pace but only that. He was not catching up despite probably having the capability to do so. "Damnit, stop running so fast."

I took the route towards the middle lake of this oasis as I weaved through the buildings with the shaky and large pokemon behind me. If I was in my element, then I could easily win. I jumped over a surprisingly well-aimed swipe of his wing that caused a wave of wind to blow near me. I dodged but noticed that the wind was sharp and able to cut through the rocky ground easily. It disappeared a few meters ahead of me and did not harm anyone. I got to the lake and skid to a halt and turned to the Garchomp that stopped as well.

Scar stared out into the lake with a chuckle starting to overcome his form. "Well, of course, I should have seen that coming, but I can't win like this. Do you really think I wouldn't be ready if I was found like this by an enemy?" Scar pulled out a bottle from a sack that I had just realized that he had. He drank the contents quickly and threw the bottle with a shatter at the ground and smiled darkly. Scar sobered up and chuckled darkly. "Now, we can fight."

I was caught off guard when his dark wings burst from his back. Scar was there and then appeared in front of me quickly. I could follow his movements, but I just could not react fast enough. Scar used his legs and kicked me hard on my chest and sent me hurtling onto the lake. I cringed, but kept my composure by hurtling around onto my feet and landed on the surface of the water and skid to a halt. I used the water quickly and speared out the water. Scar dodged the water and circled around it as he powered up a Steel Wing. He swung his wing, but I went under it and covered my paw in ice. With a burst of force with the water, I forced my hardened paw into the jaw of the Garchomp.

I surprisingly sent him hurtling into the air above me further than I thought I would. I then focused the water into more spears to attack the Garchomp, but he forced it out of his way. I growled and ran around the water as he fired Air Cutter one right after another. The splashes were immediately used as projectiles against my enemy. We dodged it almost like a dance. I needed my aura to have the advantage. Scar started to charge a large blue fireball, so I took it as my chance to power-up. My aura flared up into existence, and I powered up a quick Ice Beam with an ice core from the lake.

I concentrated and strained the beam to focus into a more compact singularity and send a sliver of beam into his fireball. When the ball of energy was the size of a small ball about the size of my paw in front of my mouth, Scar had his large fireball that could have been mistaken for as another sun. With a hint of anxiety, I fired my Ice Beam as he fired his attack. The ice core elongated as a large spear in the beam of cold energy. Our attacks met with a large quantity of mist obscuring our field and the edge of the city where it met the lake.

If this went on any longer, I could accidentally hurt someone in the city, or Jiru may get caught in the blast. He was strong, but Jiru could only take so much abuse before getting seriously hurt. I solidified a chunk of water and used it a platform to float away from the scene. I saw Scar's blackened aura looking around angrily for me. I yelled out to him to follow me. His speed was a nuisance. I had to fly away faster than I could without straining.

I was panting quickly in the flight as I tried to keep the ice block floating at my feet. I did not know how fast we were going, but I hit an air pocket, which made me ease up on the speed a bit to steady myself. That was a big mistake. Scar had not cared about personal injury. He smacked the block of ice out from under my paws. It was strange actually just floating in the air. It felt as though I was flying without wings. If it were not for the homicidal Garchomp looming over me, it would have felt almost surreal or tranquil.

It had not lasted long till I felt a sharp kick to the stomach. I gasped in pain and clenched my paws over my stomach as I hurtled to the ground. I could not react fast enough. I would crash into the ground, and at that speed, I would certainly die! I was about to die! While clenching my stomach, I cringed, shut my eyes, and waited for the end while the wind rushed by me in loud bellows.

Time slowed as something warm suddenly took over my back. I felt such a familiar fur that I reflexively smiled when I first touched it. I still had my eyes closed, but I knew that I was safe for the time being. Rocks were uprooting and a large amount of grunting followed in the ruckus. The sudden deceleration pushed me further back. The force was amazing as we skidded to what seemed like a never occurring halt. However, it did come, and I opened my eyes to look up and saw Jiru huffing a bit.

He looked down at me and smiled, but his aura spoke more than he did. He was terrified and grateful. Jiru let me go and I stepped to the side to see that he had sprouted his wings and used them as brakes in the ground and held himself and me off the ground. Jiru looked away in shame and expected me to scream, or yell, or bark at him. Although as much as he expected it, I did not say anything, and that chance soon disappeared. Scar jumped in with a roar.

Jiru looked at me and held his wings out in front of me and growled at Scar. "If you want to get at her, then you'll have to get through me." Jiru barked at Scar. Still, he was waiting for my reaction. He wanted me to yell. However, my words were stuck in my throat. Why now of all times! "I'm sorry, Eli. I'm so very sorry."

With those words, he jumped at Scar with a charge of psychic energy as he fired an attack at Scar who dodged lithely away from it. Jiru used the corresponding side wings to swipe at the large pokemon. Scar used his wings and solidified them with a Steel Wing and blocked the attack. The pokemon jumped back from each other. Jiru was still growling at Scar, who looked glared back in much the same way. Scar took another vial from his bag and poured it over his wings. It glistened in the moonlight, but it was darker than the emptiness between the stars.

"How ignoble!" Jiru chuckled out grimly while looking at the liquid that was dripping down Scar's wings to the ground. It hissed away the grass. I gulped at the reaction the plant had to the liquid.

All that I knew about it was that it would hurt if I touched it, and that was a good enough incentive for me. I used some of the trees and sapped the water from them. With a quick feeling of remorse for what I did, I aimed the water at Scar who looked a little surprised by the action. Jiru took the chance and jumped at the guarding dragon to slice him up. Scar moved the water away with his wings and used it as a shield against Jiru's attack. I growled at the coward and jumped into action. I used a quick Ice Beam, which Scar was hit with on one of his legs. In turn, Scar hissed in pain and used his one good leg to jump away. He copied my ability and removed the ice with similar blades that I had back at the Shaman Mountains.

Scar glared and started to swing his wings wildly and blindly. His black liquid was flung everywhere on the field effectively killing most of the grass in the vicinity. Jiru dodged the globs that neared him while I just used the water I had as a shield to absorb the poison. It actually dissolved into the water without a problem. The ground was now pockmarked with the liquid. There had to be a reason. I felt a little scared to just step on one, so I thought it was best to avoid them altogether.

I split my shield of water into two spears and took a quick look at the ground. It was going to be difficult to avoid the killing liquid on the ground. I looked at Scar and yelled, "Jiru, get back. This is going to be a long-range battle. Unless you have some mid- to long-range attacks, you're pretty much useless."

Jiru looked at me a little astonished, but quickly nodded. I was not sure if he took the command as a sign that I still cared or not, but it was irrelevant. Jiru took steps backward. He was soon off to the side, but soon, I heard the hissing of flesh against the liquid and pain. I turned quickly to see the original puddle that Scar had made when he first applied to the stuff to his wings. I knew it was bad! Scar smiled and dashed forward at Jiru. I reacted accordingly. Despite the existing globs, I ran through them to get in front of Jiru. I got to him and tried to apply the water shield, but I was too slow.

Scar hit me on the top part of my chest with his wing and sent me flying backwards. I suddenly felt hard rock behind me when I collided with either a rock or something like a cliff. Scar attacked continuously with his wings as they punctured my skin and the liquid went into my veins. It burned. Every fiber of my being felt like it was being melted or put ablaze. I tried to cringe through it at first. Scar stopped his attacks, and I fell. I hit an outcropping of rocks, so I must have been on a cliff-face, but why was I falling so far? I landed on my stomach and gasped in silence as I fell further. I landed on another, but this time, I landed on my back. The fire intensified more and more with every second, and the collision actually started to numb it. I welcomed their crushing narcotic.

I finally landed on flat surface on my side and rolled a bit, but the pain! I screamed this time. It hurt! I looked up at the sky and screamed as my claws dug into my own flesh. "Make it stop!" I yelled and clawed at my own wounds. It burned and then numbed. I welcomed the numbness. I stared to draw new wounds just to call upon that dead feeling. However, it burned more as the relief faded in seconds. I screamed in pain again as the pain seemed to engulf even my head, my stomach, every part of my body. My stomach ached enough to make me wretch as the burning it left in my throat actually seemed to kill the pain in there for only a second.

"It hurts!" I yelled out to no one in particular. "Make it stop!" I think I was crying because everything was obscuring in a blurry mess of colors. I rolled all over the ground to escape it and actually rolled into a rock. I used it and started bashing my head into it to stop the pain. I could not stop. My body was not my own. However, I think my very being wanted it, too. The burning seemed to penetrate to even my soul.

I soon felt my muscles in my legs just fail. I collapsed as my brain started fading, too. I could not even register what had just happened. The pain was gone, and there was something red in front of me. That was all I could discern. My heart still was beating strong and healthy, but everything else just shut down. I think my sight soon became nothing but blurs and soon darkness. My touch was soon become nothing but knowing was hotter or colder. Even then, I did not know what was hot or cold. I could just notice that they felt different.

I could not tell whether I was conscious or not as that feeling went away. I could not feel anything, hear anything, see anything, smell anything, or taste anything. I might have been dead and not have known. However, this darkness seemed to glow as opposed to the type that existed when I was asleep. It was almost like it glowed in a slightly egotistical way. It was saying that it was superior to the other darkness for its gaudy sparkle. However, it soon faded away to the regular dull darkness that stated it was there just to be there. It was nothing more than another thing to exist. It brought peace as it consumed me like it did so many times.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli: Why must I be put in such a bad situation all the time?<strong>

**Me: Because, it makes you the character that goes out of her way to take the hit for someone. It makes you more noble and sacrificing than most people/pokemon believe.**

**Eli: I don't understand you.**

**Me: I don't either. Now, review please and comment on how I've nearly killed Eli once again.**


	16. Chapter 15 What a Hassle!

**As all may know, this chapter is very late. I would like to say that exams are hectic and are problematic, but I would only be lying for the sake of my own reputation. For my tardiness, I apologize. I currently am able to provide a relatively short chapter for the time being. Seeing as I left off on a cliffhanger for the past month, I feel that it is wrong of me to have waited so long. I will try to post one this weekend as well, but my biology final shall be the most important exam of my college career. I probably would not have written this had _Last Warrior 7_ not said anything.**

**Eli: What's biology?**

**Me: nothing of importance to you.**

**Eli: But you said that it would affect your writing my story.**

**Me: I know, I know, but beyond that it is not important. Now, stop annoying me! *read...read...read***

**Eli: :P Anyway, I will be hosting the next couple of chapters while my creator is busy. I hope everyone enjoys my story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: What a Hassle!<p>

"Hey, I think she's waking up." It was muffled as though the pokemon was speaking through a pillow or whispering it like a secret. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

I did feel very thirsty. I tried to move my mouth, but it felt very stiff and unusable. The pokemon seemed to notice. "Do you need food?" I tried to make the movement of my mouths. I made a small sound that could have been counted as the first letter. "No, blanket?" I made it stronger this time. "Water?" I closed my mouth and tried to nod. It was slight, but I think the pokemon got it. "Okay, wait a minute."

I got my drink a little while afterwards and drank it lazily and groggily. It felt soothing against my throat, but it was hard to swallow. It felt like it almost did not want to go down. "Look's like that's it. By the way, your friend is here. He was very worried about you, but of course he would, you looked near death when he brought you in." The pokemon left. I determined that by the lack of noise. I tried to open my eyes, but the lights were too bright. How many times had it been that I've shaken hands with death and left to be on my merry way? I was sure Giratina did not like having her souls escape so easily and so often.

I mumbled and groaned at the brightness. "Eli?" I mumbled out unintelligible sounds. "Thank Arceus, you're alive! I thought I would have lost you for the second time no less. Why do you worry me so?"

I tried to turn or lift myself to Jiru. I could tell it was Jiru by his voice and knowledge. He gently held me in place, and strangely, Jiru's paw seemed bigger and stronger than I remembered. Jiru took away his paw, and there was a sudden depression in the bed in front of me. I assumed it was Jiru, so I moved my head slightly towards it and I felt his muzzle touching mine. It was bigger.

"Do you still love me?" Jiru asked hesitantly as he pulled his head away from mine. I gave raspy and weak laugh. "Is that a no?" Jiru sounded sad, and I panicked and tried to move frantically to any part that would listen. My front paw was the first, and I shook it as fiercely as possible. "Hey, don't overwork yourself." I made a gurgled and weak 'I' when he put my paw back where it originally was gently. "What?"

I could not talk, so I mouthed it the best I could: 'I love you, forever and for always.' I could not gauge his reaction or if he understood, but I think the gentle push of his lips to mine gave me a good idea of his feelings. "I love you, too, forever and for always." I pushed forward a weak smile at the words. "Now, please, get some rest. You were hurt very badly. I guess I own you my life now." He kissed my forehead, and then, I heard nothing.

I decided to fall asleep, again. It was kind of relaxing as the days went by one by one. I opened my eyes the day after to see Jiru had evolved into the Umbreon that I had dreamed up. His rings glowed a bright blue with his cerulean eyes matching it splendidly. I was told that Scar gave Jiru the antidote in exchange for his life. Jiru kept his promise and hurried me to a nearby hospital. The wounds were superficial when I was slashed by Scar. The poison was a nerve toxin that would shut down organs one by one. I was lucky. It only affected my body only slightly. The doctors said that it would heal in a couple weeks with some medication. However, I had sensed some type of anxiety when they came around me. Jiru became a nice distraction from their looks that soon seemed to become laced with a little apprehension and anxiety the more I recovered.

Jiru rarely spent time out of the room. So much so that he left his pack (he lengthened the strap that kept it on him in order to keep the old thing) in my bedroom more often than not. It was actually rather odd to have him so tall in comparison. He was three times my height! His body was bigger than mine, and Jiru's hugs and kisses were always so big like he was trying to smother me. In fact, when we would huddle together, he was able to wrap himself around me with his tail still touching his nose. I felt very small. I was finally able to move effectively at the end of the week. I stumbled out of the bed to at least move from my week of debilitation. It was a bit shaky at first, but it became easier after a little rust was shaken off. Jiru came in to see me out of the bed. He smiled and embraced me as usual.

I was only at his stomach, but his fur was longer now. It was almost like a thick blanket that warmed and comforted me. Jiru helped me walk around a bit more to keep my muscles in shape. The doctor that was assigned to me came in a bit more pensive than usual. I looked at him with an expected look. His aura showed fear and a little hate. "Well, it looks like you figured that you can move. I was hoping to see how well you could move."

I leaned onto Jiru and answered, "I am a little wobbly, but other than that, I feel perfectly fine. Thank you." I smiled warmly at the doctor, but he seemed a little unsettled with me behind his false smile. That eventually transferred over to me. I looked away uncomfortably.

Jiru started to speak while my thoughts were occupied on the stone floor. "How much longer do you think she will have to stay here?"

"She can go any time you feel it is good, but in my personal opinion, it would probably be better for her to get some rest somewhere else, so we can get as many pokemon through as we can." The doctor said blatantly. I could see that he wanted me to leave, which only led to me feeling worse.

Jiru looked a little angry when he heard that, but he kept his candid face. "Very well, I'll take her out now. Can you walk for an extended period?"

I shook my head and looked up at him. "Probably not. I just got up on my feet." I answered while staring into his charming blue eyes. My nerves slowly relaxed even though I could still tell that this 'doctor' was fearing me.

Jiru smiled warmly at me, grabbed his pack, and went to the door, but my right front leg gave out. I stumbled to the floor. Jiru was by my side in an instant to help me up. I grunted a little with the steps, but I was still fine. The larger Umbreon forced me up onto his back where he carried me through the hallways as we passed by doctors and the injured. Some pokemon looked at me with contempt, which made me shudder every once in a while. I felt like a monster, but what did I do to deserve this?

Jiru carried me through the corridors and down some stairs with thankful speed. I was only in there for about five minutes but the amounts of looks that I received seemed to border on several per second. I mainly stared at Jiru's black fur or glowing blue rings that imitated his. Despite his fur's stark blackness, it glistened almost like that jewel back at the Mountains of the Shamans. It was a wonderful glow to see with his warm grayer aura. It was strange to think about it. His aura had been severely changed from that almost completely white aura he had when we first met to this light gray color. However, he never did anything evil. I hoped that I was not the cause of this change, but was it that bad of a change?

Jiru went outside where the sun blazed down on my form. His fur warmed up quickly, which made me feel a bit uncomfortable. I could only imagine what Jiru felt with such thick fur. It probably was extremely hot. I hoped he did not overheat like he did in the desert, but the city did seem a little cooler than the desert. I continued to stare at Jiru's fur, but it did not stop the feeling that pokemon were constantly staring at me.

I gripped his fur anxiously to at least get out of view. I think Jiru felt my feeble grip because he suddenly changed direction and seemed in a little more of a hurry. Jiru stopped after a few minutes. I looked ahead of his slowly to see the lake of Dolina, which mesmerized me for a few seconds. My heart felt a lot calmer as I stared at the glistening, still water. Jiru lowered to the ground, and I got off and hobbled to the edge of the water. I got down on my stomach and just stared at the water. It was so calm and tranquil that I wished to become a part of it. I envied the liquid. It lived such a carefree existence. It reflected light that even some of the brightest gems could not copy.

"Get the hell out of here!" I heard a random pokemon yell behind me. "We don't want pokemon like you here."

I rose slowly and turned around to see who had been yelling. It was a large pokemon with nine tails. It had amazingly tan fur. The pokemon was male, and the tips of his tails were a darker brown color. The pokemon had a large tuff of fur on his head. His eyes were a reddish brown, but not the pure blood red that mine were. They were glaring right at us. It seemed odd that I was singled out if there were other pokemon that had red eyes like mine. I needed to ask Jiru about that later.

I looked at the pokemon a little tentatively and back at Jiru who was inching his way closer to my side. "Didn't you here me? Get the hell out of here!" He growled through his teeth.

"But all I wanted to do was see the canyons." I told him as I looked to Jiru who glared at the new pokemon vehemently. "Also, I just got here. Why do I have to leave so soon? I won't do anything bad." I knew the pokemon probably feared me because of what I was able to do a week ago.

"You're a damn monster." The pokemon growled back as he took some menacing steps towards me. "What makes you think that we would want anything to do with you?"

Jiru stepped in front of me defensively and glared and yelled at the nine-tailed pokemon. "Go to hell, yourself." Jiru walked up to the taller pokemon and looked him in the eyes. "She probably saved your ass more than you know, and you have the gall to threaten her even when she can barely walk herself."

"And who are you?" The tan pokemon indignantly scrutinized Jiru as he puffed out his chest. "Her father?"

"I love her, and if you want to hurt her in any way, you will have to go through me." Jiru proclaimed proudly out to the surrounding pokemon as well with his gaze mainly centered on the pokemon.

"Very well. I'll fight you." The pokemon ignorantly promised and returned Jiru's glare.

I could not let this go on. Jiru was making us stand out, and the negative looks that were starting to weigh down on my conscious. All the hate and loathing was heavy on my heart as it started to make my stomach churn. I limped up to Jiru who looked a little worried by my sudden movement while the nine-tailed pokemon was slightly anxious by it.

"Jiru, let's go." I pleaded with him with sad eyes. "I don't want to see you fight for me like this."

Jiru's eyes softened greatly as he went down to mine. I continued to beg until he finally relented and gave one final glare at the pokemon and picked me up in his paws. I was held over the ground when I heard sudden swoosh that sounded similar to the way that he extended his wings in the past. I heard a gasp from the pokemon around me with a sudden force pushing me against Jiru's paws.

I looked down to see the ground accelerating away from us, and all the pokemon stared bewildered on our previous location. Only the nine-tailed pokemon watched us rise into the sky while we ascended to the sky along with the horizon. Soon, new features opened their secrets as the canyons in the distance, about a kilometer from Dolina, came hurtling into view. I saw a slight cliff that was an opening to a crevice below. It had a small indentation on the surface. I was stunned by the distance that Scar had thrown me, and the minute size that it was in comparison to the behemoths behind it was breathtaking.

I took in a quick breath of air as we soared above the scars that were the canyons that opened up the earth to their bottomless depths. I cannot say how glorious the sight was. I was speechless. Jiru put his head on top of mine and stared down at the humungous crevices that were amazing pokemon just below us. What I did not understand though was that none of them seemed to see the flying Umbreon and an Eevee in his grasp. I could not see any surprise or fear. They were unaffected.

"Jiru, why aren't they shocked to see us up here?" I voiced my question as we started to move pass the spot. It was difficult to say it with the roar of the wind so loud. I looked back, slightly saddened with my earn flopping against my head in the wind.

"Being able to control the psychic energy around us helps me create illusions that play tricks on the mind of other pokemon." Jiru answered a little too matter-of-factly with equal strain to be louder than the wind. "I'm able to make certain things invisible or altered in the view of some other pokemon, but back when I was an Eevee, I could only make small objects like bowls or berries change appearance to only a few pokemon until I met you. My powers have been greatly amplified by my evolution. Actually, they've developed faster than they have in all my time training with them. In fact, back at Dolina, only that Ninetails knows that we flew away. All the rest think that we teleported."

I barely understood what he said, but I merely nodded in response. I was just glad that we got away. However, I did realize that I did not get to make a friend. My head drooped, and my countenance became gloomy. I was still only had Jiru and maybe Sherrie and Blaze. I wondered if Sarus could be counted as a friend. I supposed not considering his sudden dislike of us when we left.

"What's wrong, Eli?" Jiru said slightly softer into my whipping ear with a similar sadness in his voice.

"I never got a new friend." I answered with the usual solemn tone so quiet that I thought he did not hear me. I was looking forward to actually meeting someone my own age other than Jiru, maybe someone normal. Now, I was back at square one, again.

Jiru took his head off and licked the top of my head. The usual heat came rushing into my cheeks. I wanted to purr at the touch. "I'll help you with that no matter what. Like Blaze and all the other pokemon back at the Mountains of the Shamans, there are pokemon that live in nature, and I'm sure we can find another friend somewhere. We can start with the ocean. We'll arrive in a few minutes."

'Ocean'? What is 'the ocean'? I looked forward to the horizon, but I did not see anything but some flatlands that followed the leveling canyons that were below us. I concentrated on the horizon with an anticipation rising in my chest. I wanted to see this new thing so badly. I peered forward with even more intensity than before.

Jiru said in a few minutes, and he was right. Suddenly, a barrier of water parallel to the land opened up almost like a portal to another world. I stared out to the vast body that seemed to hold a similar luster to that of Jiru's eyes, except Jiru's irises were shining much brighter with a mix of contentment and an echoing anger. We were finally above the flatlands with its luscious grass and randomly placed trees. Well, I would have probably said that it was almost like the massive body of water at the horizon only with grass.

Jiru started to slow down gently as we neared the edge of the land. I looked down to see this strangely very light brown earth that seemed to have almost lost it color completely. Jiru flapped his wings several times as we got to the ground where I saw that the earth was flicked up into the air in very fine grains. I was let down gently before Jiru himself got down, but I was surprised by the softness of this earth. Additionally, I was amazed to see how little of it there was. It only lasted like ten meters back till there was this steep incline to the grassland above it.

I padded over the new earth with careful steps as the it crunched beneath my feet in an almost satisfying depression. The sound of the water splashing against the earth was so soothing and calm. I could have just stayed there with a calm smile wide upon my muzzle. The entire location was beautiful. The plain with the most luscious grass and gentle, caressing breeze sent shivers up my spine. I became exceedingly playful despite my weakened form. I eyed Jiru expectantly, which he answered with confusion. In my fit of childishness, I calmly tagged him. "You're it."

With a final smile and a burst of giddy laughter, I jumped off the sand and limped my way up the incline into the field. "Wait, what!" Jiru exclaimed. It took him a few seconds, but he finally reciprocated my smile and chased after me after throwing his pack to the side. "Oh, I'm gonna get you, Eli!"

My body raked with frivolity as Jiru ran after me while he pounced and purposefully miss while trying to pin me down. I rolled to the side and started to zigzag across the grassland. I was laughing like I was back with Mom on one of those days when father never came home the entire day. Those days that were always bright, and Mom always laid a gentle hand on me while we played tag, hide-and-seek, or some other game. Those were the days that I cherished. I accidentally tripped over my own feet during my reminiscence, which game my Umbreon the perfect chance to tag me. He jumped and landed on top of me with his head over mine, and his arms barring my exit. I felt small reverberations in his back, which soon matched mine.

Jiru gave a small kiss on my head and whispered, "You're it." He jumped smoothly away while bounding gracefully from one location to the other. Jiru was almost like a darker version of Grandpa Suicune: powerful, graceful, but Jiru had one better quality. He was the kindest pokemon one could ever meet.

I chased after him this time, and surprisingly, I jumped on him really easily. Wait… Jiru stopped! I got off and realized how much that exercise actually affected me. My legs were aching horribly. Jiru pulled me up beside him to show me another Eevee. He stood taller than me by several centimeters, and his fur was surprisingly average shade of light brown. He seemed like the most average-looking Eevee to ever exist. His aura was uninterestingly gray and blue with astonishment. I did not see anything of astonishing value with this character, but Jiru on the other hand was eyeing the pokemon cautiously.

Deciding to break the tension, I smiled calmly to the new Eevee and limped over. With a smile, I offered my paw and tried to sound welcoming, "Hi, my name is Eclipse, and this is my friend Enjiru, but I usually go by Eli, and he, Jiru. What's your name?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." The Eevee reminded himself while staring into my eyes. I faltered a bit at the undesired attention my eyes got. "My name is Derisio… and my I ask a question?"

I felt suddenly teasing at the newcomer. "Well, you just did, but sure, what is it?" I half expected it to be about my eyes, but it did not hurt to let him ask. The only pokemon that actually cared about it already knew.

"Oh, yeah, well… how did you fly?" Derisio asked tentatively as he looked towards Jiru. I was slightly caught off-guard by the inquiry. "Do you both have special powers or something?"

I looked towards Jiru and wondered if I should have told the Eevee the truth, which in retrospect would not have mattered. After a little bit of silent deliberation, Jiru looked back into my eyes with a shake of his head, but he soon shrugged as if to lessen his own resolve. It took me a while, but I finally got what he was saying: he did not care about our powers, but the truth about everything else was to be kept between us.

Nodding quickly to Jiru, I turned to Derisio and answered, "Kind of. We both have weird powers, but they're more common than you'd think."

"Except for her." Jiru nonchalantly added, but he seemed to glow with pride as he sat beside me with his tail wrapping around my back. "Most only have one like my flying ability while Eli, here, can do much more."

"No, I'm nothing special." Blushing a little bit, I snuggled into Jiru's warm, midnight fur. It felt so comforting. I did not want to leave. "You're the one they always praise."

"Hey, you know that's not true, at least about not being special." He told me sweetly. "After all the things that I've been through, done, or seen, you are the special one. If not that, you're amazing because you're you, and I wouldn't want anything else. I love you Eli just the way you are." I was blushing a hard Cheri red with a wide grin on my face.

"Are you two a couple?" Derisio piped up very strongly compared to his previous shy statments. I nodded, and Jiru added a firm 'yes.' "How old are you two?" We both answered our approximate ages and the few month difference.

We started reciprocating questions back and forth about each other, which got very touchy when parents became the subject; however, Jiru and I avoided directly answering it. Derisio on the other hand seemed quite open. He had turned fifteen a week ago, and currently dwelled in the forest to the south, which was kept lush by the 'volcanic ash' that settled on the forest monthly. Derisio still live with his parents as a helping hand, but he also spent a lot of his spare time with friends. I naturally became curious about his friends and such. Derisio came around to inviting us to the forest in which he lived and introduce Jiru and me. I naturally persuaded Jiru to come, but he seemed to become strangely defensive about me and shifted his pack often while helping me walk the distance.

Jiru and I followed Derisio in silence while I studied Derisio's aura as he started making motions either towards Jiru or me. When he looked at Jiru, he strangely became jealous and even a little angry. I could not see his facial expressions, so I did not know if he hid it well. However, the basic underlying question of why he was angry baffled me. I kept paying attention to his aura as the color shifted when he motioned towards me. Derisio became defensive, content, and sad. I met his eyes, which seemed amazingly soft. I smiled back at him and turned to the large upcoming forest. It was summer, so everything was in bloom. Feelings of nostalgia and sadness bubbled up as the flowers accentuated the forest. There stood fiery red stars across the lush, leafy sea against the bright blue sky and pale white clouds. Every time I looked at each feature, my mind drifted to see Mali, Mom, Storm, Reno, and Sid in some happy moment that just kept adding tear after tear down my cheek. The forest was my home and where I lost the most.

"Eli, are you okay?" Jiru whispered kindly with a paw wrapping around me. I did start crying into his fur for comfort. "It's okay. Everything is fine."

"It is actually kind of funny." I answered as I pushed away and looked into his crystal clear eyes. "It's like we've come full circle, but nothing seems to be the same."

Jiru looked into the forest and up at the sky to see exactly what I saw. A few stray tears breached his barriers and coated his black cheeks. He actually started to chuckle with a little sob mixed in there as well. "I should have listened to them more. Then, this may have ended much better."

Derisio waited patiently while mainly I got my act together. After a little shake of my head and mental readiness, we continued to walk into the forest. The trees reminded me exactly of what it was like years before with the shady canopy, crunching grass, and woody scent with my Mom. It was amazingly comforting because, despite its familiarity to all that I have lost, the forest almost gave back the family that seemed forever gone. The sun gave familial warmth; the earth gave motherly love; the wind sang soothing lullabies; all of it produced the pokemon beside me that have come to give me a love unlike any before.

Derisio stopped in a clearing, and Jiru was surprisingly suspicious and stopped both of us at the tree line. I did not understand why Jiru forced that until a bird pokemon came crashing into Derisio, which sent Jiru into 'excessively protective' mode. I patted his shoulder calmly and giggled at his silly antics. Unlike my cautious counterpart, I came bouncing out to introduce myself. However, the bird-pokemon noticed me before I said anything.

"'Ello! How ja doin'?" He speedily asked while taking my paw forcefully and shaking it wildly. "Oh, but where's ma' manners? Name's Perez the Pidgeotto. Wow! Your eyes are red! That's gotta be da coolest thing I've seen all day. Oh and a Shiny! Hot dang, this is a dang cool day! What's ja name?"

I was kind of flustered and sputtered out a pathetic answer, "M-my name is E-Eclipse, but please, call me Eli. This is my friend, Enjiru. I always call him Jiru though."

"Are both of ya datin'?" Perez asked bluntly with his wing fluttering between Jiru and me.

Jiru nodded and raised a questioning brow, which was interrupted by another voice. This one was femal and a pokemon that I have never seen. She was bipedal, twice my height, and very strange. She had a sharp face with piercing brown eyes. Her eyes had black stripes below them and a large spike on top of her head. She had stubby arms and legs. She also had a red plated stomach with matching black diamond markings on both sides and two on her back. Her tail was pinecone-shaped. Here entire body was a muddy green, but despite the dirty color, she held an authoritative aura. However, she was probably about my age.

"What the hell are you two doing?" The new pokemon snapped at the two males.

Perez threw up his wings in a defensive stance while Derisio put up a stupid face that basically complemented Perez's previous gesture. "We weren't doin' nothin'? Derisio just met dese new pokemon, and I was just askin' some simple questions."

"Hm," She looked deep into our eyes with a surprising amount of distrust. "Who the hell are you?"

"You know?" Jiru chided the new female with a very strong glare, which struck a very sensitive nerve in the new pokemon. "It is common courtesy to introduce yourself first."

"I know, so why the hell aren't you telling me your names?" She growled back. I think that there was a firefight between them in those few seconds until Perez opened his beak.

"Well, Gina, this is Enjiru, da Umbreon, and Eclipse, da Eevee. Enjiru, Eclipse, this is Gina, da Larvitar." Perez introduced each of us calmly at first, but Gina gave him a dark look. He immediately retreated and looked back at us with a little pity.

"Why the hell are you here?" Gina gnarled out between clenched teeth while Jiru continued to glare daggers at her.

"We are here because we've been traveling a lot, and we just happened to come across here." I answered very tentatively while avoiding all eye contact with that spiteful and untrusting aura, but I could not avoid looking at the cautious undertone of it.

"Where the hell are you from?" She continued with a little calmer demeanor.

Jiru surprisingly answered with the same tone. "Why should we answer, eh?"

"Because my father rules all of this forest, so whatever I say goes, right minions?" Gina growled out her retort, which Derisio and Perez answered sharply and forcefully with a 'yes.' "Now, answer me. Where the bloody hell did you come from?"

"I believe we came from a little Northwest of here, from Dolina." I answered bluntly, and strangely, my temper was starting to flare up. "Furthermore, we aren't going to be here long. Probably only a few…"

Jiru cut me off with a paw over my mouth, which got me glaring at him, but he just grinned that stupid carefree grin. I could feel the anger evaporate, and a laugh started to tickle my throat. Jiru removed his paw and continued his glaring contest with Gina.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gina snarled at both of us this time. "And tell me what the hell your plan on doing here?"

Jiru sighed as if bored and turned away from Gina to focus more of his attention on me. I saw Perez give a small, private chuckle, which made me blush slightly while Derisio was saddened. I felt a wave of self-pity wash over me for the Eevee, but I still wished I could figure out what made him so sad. "Well," Jiru stated. "Eli here wanted to stop traveling for a while, so spending a few months in fairly familiar territory seemed like the best idea. It also gets boring at times just the two of us on the road, so we were hoping to make some friends here. I was actually hoping Derisio and Perez could be our friends." The Eevee and Pidgeotto glance up and seemed to brighten at the thought of new friends. I nodded at Jiru's statement.

Gina huffed and looked to the side while stating, "Good! Now that that's out of the way, I just need loverboy to come with me to my father's place. She-vee, stay with he-vee and bird-brain over there while I get this whole hellish mess sorted out."

Jiru made a slight growl under his breath that was probably inaudible to Gina while giving a happy nod to me. As Jiru's black tail faded behind the foliage, I felt surprisingly lonely, but I tried to make-do with the pokemon at hand. I turned to Perez and Derisio when a sudden knot in my throat arose. What was I going to say? What should I have said? Questions of what to do and what not to do and what to start with flashed so quickly that I felt dizzy after a minute. I did not know how to socialize.

I did not know if Perez saw this or just wanted to continue talking from before. "Yesh, Gina is one scary gal. Ya need to answer my previous question." I forgot what it was. "Are you two datin' or not?"

I had heard of this 'dating' thing from Sherrie back at the Tesa Deen where the male or the female take their special pokemon out for a fun night. The best time I could think of was the day Jiru showed that fireworks display from the City of Lights; however, that was not really when we said we were in love. The closest that he did was the lunar eclipse where I almost died and Dolina where, again, I almost died. I think I liked the second one better because I did not actually fear the upcoming end, but I digress. I guess that Jiru and I had never really gone on a date.

After the mental elaboration on what I should say, I just stated the truth. "Jiru and I do love each other, but we've never went on a date that hadn't ended poorly."

"Aw, dat's too bad." Perez pretended to whine as a mischievous aura encompassed his body. He came behind Derisio and pushed him into me where we came almost nose-to-nose. "You should getta betta pokemon. One dat will make ev'ry experience 'appy and protect ya."

"Jiru already does a great job of that." I told the bird while backing away a little embarrassed to have been thrown up close to another male suddenly and a little undesirably. "Furthermore, you'd have to be able to beat me in order to protect me, and I don't think Derisio has the power to do that, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't love his company." I tried to save myself from that look of sadness that was slowly spreading across Derision's face.

"Oh, come on!" Perez scowled at me as if I had said something wrong or untrue. "I'm sure as Tomato Berries are hot dat Derisio is just as strong or stronga dan you."

"Please," I pleaded to the bird. "I don't want to fight. I've already had enough of that to last me a lifetime. Let's be friends, right?" I looked towards Derisio with a small pleading smile on my face, which seemed to brighten his mood.

"Yeah," He nodded and looked to Perez. "We are friends, so let's leave the fight for the annual competition at Dolina next year, right."

Perez scoffed and turned away. However, he seemed to have disturbed himself with some thought that ran through his head as he turned back at me. "You're not goin' to be some hoity-toity queen like Gina if ya get first place in da light-weight competition, are ya?"

Derisio stepped in and said, "Well, you can't really ask that since she was one to begin with. Winning the competition had nothing to do with it."

The two laugh while I was left contemplating Gina's behavior. When I saw that her aura, while she was bombarding Jiru and me for information, was filled with anger and worry, and the fact that the worry spiked when she turned to Perez and Derisio, I could tell that she cared for the two despite her outward aggression. She was actually very warm-hearted. Maybe, Gina viewed those two as her only friends: Perez, the carefree non-thinker who probably overlooked the seemingly endless rage, and Derisio, the calm collected observer who probably saw more than what was shown.

"Is she a good friend?" I asked the two who looked at me with confusion, so I stated my question more clearly. "Is Gina a good friend of yours?"

"What kinda stupid question is dat!" Perez squawked out while, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Derisio smiling knowingly at me, and then, Perez. "Gina is da most soulless, cruel, egomaniacal, heartless, mean…"

"Care to continue that list in exchange for your life?"

"Hi Gina." Derisio and I piped out the greeting cheerfully while Perez froze in place. I could see the sweat pouring out, but deep inside I think I saw him laughing as was Gina behind him. These pokemon were good friends.

Jiru returned behind Gina and quipped, "Well, you can't blame him for telling the truth."

Gina turned to the Umbreon and snarled out, "Just because your some royal loverboy gives you no right in hell to look down on me."

"Come on, guys." I tried to step in between the two, but they were so intent on winning their glaring contest that they forgot how close they were. "Let's first become friend and then you two can gawk and smooch each other all day long." I actually said it before my brain realized what just escaped my mouth. I was probably just as flustered as Jiru and Gina were when they realized how it would have looked to some random bystander who had not known the situation with a strong blush and my eyes angled downwards.

Perez rolled on the ground laughing while Derisio just gave a small covered chuckle in response. I could tell that Gina was either too shocked to speak or two angry by the lack of vehement protest. I raised my head to see Jiru looking at me hard, which made me stare at the ground even harder as my cheeks started to burn. However, he started to laugh, too, after a little while. Gina huffed after everyone settled down. She turned and motioned everyone to follow as she returned to normal.

Everyone, except Jiru, seemed to be confused as to where the Larvitar was leading us. However, I lacked the courage to ask out of apprehension of what awkward thing could suddenly fly out of my mouth. Perez and Derisio did not seem to care much to ask, and feared an unexpected retaliation of verbal punishment. With everything hanging in an awkward silence, I actually looked out into the environment to see the auras of the neighboring pokemon. Most were gray with a few actually leaning towards one side or the other. The closer few were precisely looking at Jiru and me, the two newcomers.

After several minutes, we exited the forest into grassy area surrounded by more trees that had a fairly steep incline, and then, it rolled over quickly as it probably clopped down into another nadir. The big hill had a cave drilled in the middle of the hill. Gina turned around quickly and seemed to be thinking something but did not want to say it.

Perez spoke first to interrupt us all. "Why are we here at your father's guest-cave?"

Gina sighed and words came out this time. "Because this schmuck happened to be the son of a couple friends that my father had before he became king, and he felt it is appropriate to treat him with more prestige than he deserves."

Perez whistled unnecessarily and patted Jiru on the back. "You've got some prettay close friends in very high places, eh buddy?"

Gina growled at him, which made Perez flinch and hide behind the much smaller Derisio while the Eevee just shook his head and sighed. Gina continued, "You'll live here as long as you plan to stay in my father's forest."

"Sounds like you're treating me with a little more respect, now that you know I have a little leverage." Jiru teased the Larvitar as he padded to the entrance. I did not follow because I wanted to see Gina's reaction.

She looked thoroughly enraged but only growled, "Like hell."

Gina departed with a saddened Derisio and a protesting Perez in tow, so Jiru and I got a look at our temporary home. It was very nice for your average cave. The earth was almost as soft as the ground back near the ocean but more solid and not at all muddy or wet. Lichen grew in troves on the wall, which made excellent bedding. Furthermore, in the very back, there was a small pond that could serve as a water source. Just for fun, I checked my control over the water to see its general flow, and it actually seemed to be a refilling source with constantly new clean water coming in while the rest flowed out. Jiru got everything ready with the bedding and threw his pack towards the edge of the cave. He did a slight wave of his paws in three distinct patterns while the pattern glowed slightly in the air. It seemed to make the pack shimmer. I guessed by this action that we were definitely staying for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli: Yay, I am going to get new friends.<strong>

**Derisio: Hello.**

**Eli: WTH! What are you doing here?**

**Derisio: Our creator thought it best you had a companion to help, but Jiru would be too distracting, so it sent me.**

**Eli: Well, um... thank you, I guess. So I guess that is going to be our first meeting as friends.**

**Derisio: Yep, and I'm glad that I got to meet you... and Jiru. So this is AotM's Eevee's signing off and wanting more people to tell him to get cracking.**


	17. Chapter 16 End of Bliss

**Derisio: Well, I'm happy to say that Eli finally forced our creator to put down this chapter.**

**Me: *Buried in mountains of textbooks***

**Eli: Yes, and I think he told me that there was only one more thing he had to do after this chapter. I'm so happy! I wonder what it could mean.**

**Derisio: Well, there is only one way to find out! Please, read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: End of Bliss<p>

Everything went smoothly from then on. It was months as summer faded to fall. The leaves slowly changed color. The days became shorter, and the grass, drier. Jiru and I visited and were visited by Derisio, Perez, and Gina often. Once a few days after meeting them, the trio took us on a tour of the main spots for food, entertainment, or lounging throughout the forest. Additionally, we met up with Perez and Derisios' parents. It was not hard to deduce much about Gina's father-they never spoke of her mother, so I kept silent. Knowing Jiru as something like royalty to Gina's father was probably a good sign of him being in the Sacred Plates. On the other hand, Derisio's parents actually made me a little jealous because they seemed like decent pokemon. I would have loved to have a life like his. However, the embarrassing parts were something I could have done without, especially when they asked random pokemon if she was their child's girlfriend. For Perez, it was easy to see that the goofiness was on the male side while his mother had infinite stores of patience to live with the two. Although as fun as they were, the visits did not really matter all that much. It was being able to say that I now had friends around my age that was truly exciting. I was a little surprised by the change of the atmosphere, but it was totally welcomed. It always felt convivial with them around.

Derisio let is slip sooner than expect that Jiru could sprout wings and fly, which sent a flurry of skepticism and curiosity pointed towards us. Jiru gave in within about two weeks and opened his feathered wings instead of the crescent ones. He flew around with Perez a bit the same day to prove his abilities in the air, which brought tons of exclamations from the hundreds of pokemon in the forest. Thankfully, it was rumored to be that Gina's father kept all of Jiru's ability only in the forest, but it did not stop the hordes of pokemon that sought me out to see if I had similar abilities. I never told them, but I had heard rumors about fire because of my eyes, an innate Dark trait—Gina's father at work, probably—and some became wild like I could summon the Legendaries at the mere mention of their name.

Despite the increased attention of the crowds, I found myself begging for more. I would mostly do it at night, but it occurred during the day as well. However, the attention that I desired was supposed to be from Jiru. I wanted to be with him a lot more than usual, and my body seemed to lose control at times. Sometimes when we were asleep, I would cuddle closer to him and breath in his scent more often than usual. I begged for his touch and to have him near. That started about a month ago, but I have started to control it a lot better. In the beginning, it was very embarrassing because I would do the stupidest things. Everyone would laugh, except for Jiru and especially Derisio. I did not know why, but I often just forgot about it and went one with the next activity.

Today was a cool fall day with a strong breeze from the east. Every once in a while, a leaf would fall and add a little more of a certain color to the brightly colored mosaic on the ground. Derisio had talked everyone into a game of hide-and-seek with me as the first counter. He had currently been using these games to see what abilities I had, and this had been one to occur often. I had been trying to remain as oblivious as possible to the fact that I could see through most of the obstacles, but I was sloppy every once in a while. Now, I planned on checking the area and coming to where they were hiding after a few minutes of finding them.

"98…99…100. Ready or not, here I come!" I chirped into the foliage.

Gina was to the left crouching in a hole beneath a tree. Perez tried to be sneaky and hide in the canopy. Jiru knew of my ability and was probably a few meters away from my field of vision. Derisio was the most daring as he came the closest. In fact, he was standing only a few meters to my left behind a tree and facing towards me. I did not hear anything, so I ignored him and moved forward. I paced directly underneath the tree Perez was on.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." I yelled to the forest when I heard the bird trying to hide a chuckle. It was barely audible, but it was reason enough for me to look up.

Perez squawked when he saw me look up. I gave a quick 'I found you' to which Perez just shrugged and took to the sky. A few moments later, Perez came back with Derisio who seemed a little disappointed. I smiled and held back a small triumphant giggle that tickled my throat. I scanned the immediate area, again, and found Gina still positioned in her little burrow. Jiru surprisingly became visible as well. I saw the aura outline that was in the shape of an Umbreon, but it seemed rather anxious and impatient. Something must have come up that addressed him, and he was worrying about it. I gave a quick order for Perez and Derisio to search in Gina's general direction while I went to Jiru.

They followed my order, and thankfully, I had some space to talk about whatever was bothering him. I jogged through the brush to see the Umbreon's aura starting to pace, which worried me a little. Jiru always thought through things methodically and calmly. To see him this stressed was unlike him. I quickened my pace and popped out of the brush.

A gasp greeted me from an Umbreon that seemed similar to Jiru, maybe a little bit small and lighter fur, only with yellow rings and deep red eyes. In fact, he seemed to almost have the same color eyes as me. It was almost like that Ninetails back in Dolina months ago with his dark amber eyes. Although, I soon realized also that his aura was a bit darker than Jiru's own. The Umbreon started to growl when he saw me and took an amazingly hostile stance.

The show of aggression took me aback, and I threw up my paws and shook my head and paws furiously while stuttering, "I'm sorry. I mistook you for someone else."

The Umbreon just furrowed his brow and barked, "Are you the Eevee that goes by Eclipse?" He turned around and started off into the forest before I could answer probably because of my red eyes. "Our all powerful leader has summoned you as well as the winged Umbreon." I was shocked to the point of being planted in place, but another bark of an order to follow had me running up to catch-up in no time.

The forest became very monotonous as the Umbreon lead me through the bushes and trees. The usual flurry of gray, white, black, and rainbow of emotions in the vicinity were gone. It was very ominous to the point where I considered running away, but I thought better when I remember that Jiru was at the end of this dull green tunnel. The trees soon parted to a large field encompassing an artificial spire that lifted well above the hills like a hundred meters into the air. I was surprised that I never noticed it earlier back with Derisio and company. I spent a few moments marveling till the new Umbreon whistled to get my attention and entered the large structure. I followed hesitantly behind him. I entered the double doors to the dark inside, which produced a strangely empty feeling and a sense of dread. I looked back outside only to see the doors close by themselves.

It was awfully creepy even though the inside was amazingly polished and decorated with beautiful columns that had intricate designs and rose to the large cathedral-like top. It was a spherical top with the columns connected by arches that connected to the dome. It was lit by a pair of torches on each of the seventeen columns, which lit each design on the column as special and unique. I could not see the top drawing well enough in the light though. There were two opening between two columns on the right-most and left-most side.

After a minute of amazement, the Umbreon grumbled and told me to 'get the lead out.' I did not understand the phrase, but judging by his impatience and past outbursts, he probably meant for me to start walking. I followed him through the left staircase, which curved to the right. I followed the Umbreon silently and nervously, which made the arduous trek up the never-ending flight amazingly awkward. I tried to just study the stairs or the wall, but besides the occasional window, it was very boring.

We finally came to a hallway that had an additional staircase to the far right. We were at the far left. There were three doors in the hallway. Two were intricately decorated and tall with a crown as the centerpiece while the door on the other side of the hall was covered with one too many locks. It looked almost like the door should have just been one giant lock. While I was distracted taking in the hallway that was illuminated by the two windows at the end of each staircase, the Umbreon went to the larger door and tapped it three times and announced that I had arrived. I was told to enter, so I got in quickly and without any argument. However, that did not mean that I was not curious or scared as to what was happening.

This room was extremely well lit with large open windows on each side with a column in front of each. All of them lined up together to from a pathway to a large pokemon that was similar to Gina only larger, more metallic, and more menacing. It was safe to say that is was Gina's father, and the angry gaze aimed at me reaffirmed my previous assumptions that he was part of the Sacred Plates. Only they could hate me so unconditionally. However, it was reassuring to see Jiru at his left. I padded a good distance behind the new Umbreon until the large king put his clawed hand up. The Umbreon stopped, and I did in turn.

He made a quick flick of his wrist and the Umbreon bowed and left as quickly as possible without running. Once the Umbreon left and it was only the three of us, the king spoke in his authoritative but contemplative voice. "I find myself staring down Darkrai's favorite servant who has been tamed by our Savior. Tell me, Beast, how and why are you tamed?"

'Beast' was a new one. I actually wanted to laugh at the irony or hypocrisy that came with the name. However, I did not quite understand his question. "What do you mean by 'tamed'? Jiru has cared for me, and he has loved me without a single gift in return. I love him for that and the heart that can shine through any darkness."

The imposing pokemon gave a grunt and nodded. "That answer will suffice." His eyes and aura seemed to soften a bit, which was met with confusion on my part. "Everyone in the Sacred Plates has been taught that no one is born evil. It is said that everyone is simply changed by some outside force either good or bad, except for you, The Beast as I called you. It was said that he—well, now that it has come forth, 'she' is a more appropriate term—is evil incarnate and was to be evil to her core, but it may have just been an exaggeration.

"Enjiru has told me much about you and your pain. I have been told of your selfless use of your rare abilities in The City of Lights, the Mountains of the Shamans, and for Jiru in the valleys of Dolina. To fight with unbridled courage, an unwavering heart, and such tremendous love is hardly seen even in the organization. I still have doubts of your valor, but I trust Jiru's opinion, and seeing your own reaction has made me question my own opinion. I have seen only one smile like that in my years at the Sacred Plates, and it was the most genuine love I could have seen. However, I do not trust you alone with Jiru if you must apply that musk."

I was slightly touched to hear this stranger actually have some faith in me, but he lost me with that last word. I sniffed the air for anything, but there was nothing unusual beside a hint of rain in the near future, which was obvious in the horizon. "I'm afraid that I don't understand. I don't smell anything different."

The large pokemon seemed to grow angry by my statement, which made me flinch away a bit. "Do not try to play coy with me. The odor is thick around you. Why do you wish to mate with Jiru at such a young age?"

I could not help myself when I blurted out the same word in astonishment. My mind went reeling through mild fear, a little excitement, and embarrassment. I admitted that I had been thinking of Jiru more times than not, but I assumed it was because of new friends like Derisio and Perez, and my body just had to make sure my love was for Jiru. I then got the dream back where I was a Vaporeon and Jiru stood above me, poised to make me his mate. Unfortunately, then I started to think of what it would be like to have him as such, now. It had to be better than what my father did. He beat me senseless, but Jiru was soft and kind. Jiru would make it wonderful like he always did. I could feel my heart pounding with every thought that crossed my mind with Jiru in place of my father, but I was still there at his mercy. I could just imagine his soft, black fur against mine with his touch gliding softly across my fur. Everything he did saying 'I love you.'

"Eli!" Jiru yelled out, which snapped me back.

I was looking down at my stomach to see my right paw was down at the bottom of my stomach and was dangerously close to it. I looked up at the glaring pokemon and the disapproving Jiru. I looked back down at my still paw. I slowly took it away with rising trepidation and tears forming at the edge of my eyes. Shame. Those looks of disappointment. I hated it so much that I turned and fled. I crashed through the doors and ran, or tripped, down the stairs. The tears came out faster with each step, and when I hit the bottom, the water blurred my vision.

I lost some of the shame after the sprint down, so I stopped there and just let the tears flow. I failed Jiru. I looked like nothing more than the pitiful pokemon that wanted him just for being their 'savior.' What was just as horrible was the fact that I proved the Sacred Plates assertions to be right: I was 'coy.' I did not know what it meant, but it was probably just as bad as being 'The Beast.' I suddenly heard running from the stairwell. Fear welled up inside me at Jiru's possible reaction, so I ran. I busted through the main door and just ran.

I looked back constantly and tripped occasionally when doing so, but the look Jiru gave… that disappointment spurred my legs forward and my tears out. I could only imagine his reaction. He would probably go back to that other female at the Sacred Plates. Jiru was probably ashamed of me. I could just hear him say 'I can't love you anymore.' Just imagining those words made my heart ache. Every muscle in my body wanted to rest, but I could not. I just could not face that same face.

I lost track of how far I ran, so in no time, I met the trembling ocean. The clouds from earlier had advanced and a slight drizzle moved in from my left. I paused there at the sea. Jiru would catch up soon enough if I just stood there. My body was begging me to stop, but the rejection that would surely join it if I waited—the pokemon to whom I would give everything would throw me away—I could not face that. I ran across the sea while the waves shook and stirred.

The storm soon reached me as the waves became more threatening and unstable. Each forced me to climb, stumble, or roll. However, I always got back up and kept running. When I looked up to the heavy rain and thundering clouds above, it was obvious that Jiru could not have followed me into this thunderstorm, but now, I was stuck in it in the middle of the ocean. I continued running on the waves till strangely land popped into view. I must have missed it in my hurry because it had already grown significantly in size once I saw it. It was slightly to my right and perfect for rest. I sprinted towards the lone piece of earth in the sea. It was fairly large with a domed mountain as its main feature with rolling hills leading up to it. The hills were very grassy. I jumped onto the soft earth and ran to a burrow in the hills that was under one of the few trees. It was fairly big being how easy I found it and got in. The sudden change from wet to dry helped me realize exactly how wet my fur was. I was soaked to the bone with my fur caking to my body. I was soaked to the bone.

I was still very saddened by my own transgressions, but tears stopped flowing. I shook to get some water out of my fur, but it was still heavy with the liquid much like the weight of my guilt. I walked in deeper to get away from the rain outside. I could hear my footsteps several times in the burrow. I stopped at the back with my thoughts of self-deprecation. I was such a pathetic 'coy' creature if I was willing to do such a thing in front of Jiru and a stranger. I could only think of how Jiru must have hated to look upon me. He probably yelled my name in disgust to make me stop. He had to hate me. After all, I failed him. I hit my head on the wall to punish myself at my own stupidity as tears started to come back.

I heard a couple of wing flaps from the cave entrance. I turned a little curious to see the new arrival, but I was met with a barely visible figure with glowing blue rings and piercing blue eyes. I froze as his paws tapped on the ground while he strode over to me. The echoes became imposing and boxed me in as I back away till my tail hit the wall. He still kept coming forward, so I backed up till I was back against the wall and trying to go further. I threw my paws over my face while tears almost came flowing, again, but what I got was unexpected.

Jiru kissed the top of my head. His paws slowly embraced me while his gentle caress and soft, wet fur strangely calmed my previous anxiety. However, my surprise remained strong. Nonetheless, I loved his hug and felt the overpowering safety of his paws. Then, shame unreasonably overcame all previous emotions as my thought drifted toward what I did earlier. I had to speak up because of the storm outside, but I still whispered, "I'm sorry."

Jiru chuckled softly and whispered back, "And I'm sorry for not talking with you earlier. I knew that you were in heat, and that this would probably arise. I just want you to know that I love you still Eli." I looked back up into his eyes to see them sparkle with that same sheen that told me that they loved me. "But I don't think we are old enough to be mates yet. I'm sorry for prolonging your suffering, but this should last a week or two more. I'm certain."

I nodded and looked out to the storm. "I guess we are sleeping here tonight." Jiru chuckled and agreed. He promptly kissed my head again and told me to sleep. "Okay, goodnight, Jiru." I laid my head on my paws while he stroked my fur and wrapped himself around me. I soon slept.

The next day came with a chill when I saw that my midnight blanket was not warming me like he should have been. I grumbled a bit and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as the urge to stretch overcame me. The previous exhaustion from that run last night was almost non-existent. With a wake-up yawn, I padded out of the cave to see the calm ocean's dark blue and the clear sky's light blue welcoming me to the new morning. However, the brightness was initially unwelcome. Nonetheless, I adjusted. After a minute of that, my mind drifted to the water. I wanted to have a nice little soak. I loved the water soaking my fur. I flopped onto my back as I went deep enough to where I rest my head on the earth underneath but still covered most of my body. I felt tranquil in that water, but it stopped soon when my mind drifted back to Jiru. I could not stop myself from they same thoughts that assaulted me yesterday. It was surprisingly enjoyable. It soon ended, and I left myself to lay there in the water with some heavy breathing.

About half an hour later, I saw a shadow come over me. "Having a nice midday swim?" Jiru chuckled while I smiled back automatically but equally as enthused to see the other.

"Yes, but it wasn't nice to have to wake-up with my heat-source gone." I jokingly complained as I jumped on him and wrestled with him a bit. He played along, but pinned me down easily. "Well, I guess you deserve a reward for this at least." Once, he let me go, I got him low enough for me to kiss him on the lips deeply. "By the way, where did you go?"

"I was trying to find Verstan's forest." He answered a little sullenly that I broke the kiss. He turned to the sea and continued, "However, it is strange. I could have sworn that I flew a straight path, but we are at the shore closest to Verstan's castle. Did you turn around while you were running?" I shook my head. I did not think I did. "Huh… we must have been disorientated by the storm and made small turns without realizing it."

There was a long silence that followed where I partly did not know what to say to that. "I'm sorry." It escaped my lips before I even realized that I said it. Upon garnering his attention, I felt obligated to finish. "I did something pretty stupid at the large building. I probably hurt our chances of still being together and left alone by your organization."

Jiru smiled charmingly to calm my anxiety and guilt. "Don't worry about that. Verstan is a powerful pokemon, but he has a good heart. I trust his better judgment. Furthermore, I would sever all my connections if it were to stay and protect you. In fact, this was actually the reason why Verstan summoned you, yesterday. The Sacred Plates' higher-ups have decided to vote on your future: basically, they'll want to see how many will say to leave you alone or chase after you, again. I have been ordered to act as a side to persuade the pokemon to one opinion or another. The whole thing will probably take a week to a week and a half."

"So you're leaving me here, aren't you?" The news was unsettling and saddening, but mostly unsettling. A bunch of random pokemon was supposedly deciding my future as if they understood what I had done or will do. What probably made the separation even worse was that I was still heat and wanted him still. However, at least, I knew that he would stay with me.

I looked up to see him distressed by my forlorn attitude, but he should go. I should not stop. In fact, I should encourage it not only for us, but for him as well. He wanted to keep me safe, and those pokemon had to listen to Jiru. "Okay," I told him a little more certainly and cheerfully. "I'll miss you, but please go if you have to."

Jiru nodded firmly and kissed my forehead. It was starting to irritate me now that I realized that I could not kiss him as easily as he could for me. "I'll always be thinking of you."

I giggled a little and whispered back, "I'll miss you, too." I hugged him back instead, and took in his delicious Cheri scent. "Oh, and would you possibly bring back a Water Stone? I want to evolve as soon as possible."

"But don't you want to think it over before you get a stone?" Jiru asked back a little surprised by my sudden rush. I did not plan to tell him about my dream, but maybe, if I sped the process along, I would get to that part faster. Then, we would be together without those annoying Sacred Plates guys chasing me. "What about an Espeon or a Jolteon?"

"No, I want to be a Vaporeon." I told him firmly with and strong stare down. He gave an anxious laugh and let the subject drop.

"Anyway, come on." Jiru asserted as he padded to the... East! "I don't expect you to live in that cave for a week. I'll make sure Verstan gives you a nice bed and food for the next week even if I have to fight him myself."

I was shocked, but complied tentatively. I walked behind him as he led the way to Verstan's skyward edifice. Jiru must have found it earlier because it was a good thirty minutes before I could see it past the top of the trees. Then, it took another long period of time to actually get to the building, and the whole time seemed to take a millennium. My anxiety was assuaged only a bit by Jiru's presence, but I could always imagine Verstan's demeaning glare that seemed to freeze my blood. It scared me senseless.

Verstan was actually at the front door, waiting for us. He looked to Jiru and then me quickly; then, he met us halfway. Surprisingly, he did not seem all that angry. I admit that his mass made his footsteps thud excessively loud on the hard earth, and that was a token of his strength and a reason to feel a little apprehension. However, that was the only thing that truly seemed menacing. His aura when aimed at me seemed a lot softer and even happy to see me.

"So I see the girl has been recaptured." Verstan chuckled to himself, but a quick whiff of the air made his digress into his thoughts. "I worry about the course of your actions, Jiru, but 'tis love. My words are meaningless till they are given meaning. Alas, I am digressing. Eclipse, I mistook your previous behavior, and I am sorry. It seems that this old pokemon must review his understanding of this world. Enjiru, I assume you have told your girlfriend what is going on at The Sacred Plates. For that, I have a spare room in my castle that I use for esteemed guests—more so than the cave you were in previously—and by the looks of it, our Savior's lover seems to be the most important guest here right now."

Verstan smiled as he turned and motioned us to follow. I was speechless because, one, he was smiling at me despite being in an organization that wanted me dead, and two, he saw past everything, prejudice and stupidity, and accepted me openly. There were really only four words that could truly or even remotely express what I thought. "Thank you for everything." He turned and gave a grinning nod as we continued up the stairs in the castle to his top floor.

That third door that was opposite to the throne room led into a maze like structure of rooms, eating areas, and several other places. The center was where the king guided us. His room was at the end of the hallway while two doors were positioned along the sides. He led me to the one on the right, and the day went on as more of a tour that anything else. Jiru left at midday, and this sinking feeling came that was telling me to yell at him not to go. It was probably just the desire to stay with him.

I passed by that Umbreon from yesterday, and a question entered my head. 'They have red eyes, too. Why aren't they hunted like me?' I raised it immediately to Verstan the first time I saw him, again. He seemed to understand why I was curious, but that was probably because he could understand anything. I literally could not see him not accepting another pokemon, now. I watched his actions, and no matter the mistake, he forgave. If it needed punishment, he would give it, but he never dealt it out unfairly. Anyway, his answer mainly focused on the fact that their color was natural, and the prophecy focused on a color that was abnormal for that species. I seemed to be the most likely candidate because I happened to have been the same species as Jiru before his evolution, and I had the prophesized eyes. It mostly led to a scare by the 'higher-ups.' It angered me that those idiots would be so scared so easily especially when I did nothing evil to start out. In fact, I was more of the victim than the offender. I ranted a bit, but it soon dwindled. Actually, I could not stay mad long because he started laughing at my rant. I joined in soon after and realized that the past was the past, and my little tantrum would do nothing to change it. It was pointless.

The day went by, and I missed Jiru already. I sighed mostly and just tried to enjoy the time. Gina was surprised to see me in her father's 'palace,' as I soon learned it to be called, but she seemed to be more eager at my transfer than anything else. She enjoyed my company while I tried to get used to everything including the mechanisms that they had. There was this basin that was supposed to be like Sarus' sink only for bathing. It was called a 'tub.' I bathed in the refreshing water and followed Gina into her usual routine. That mainly included eating, hanging out with Derisio and Perez—Derisio seemed a little more chipper than usual when I told him that Jiru was gone for a week or more—and whatever caught her interest in her father's library or palace in general.

I fell into the same rhythm as Gina for that week, and I spent some time learning to read faster as well. Alas, there were a few days where Gina wanted to have some 'girl time.' It mostly consisted of trying to make us look prettier with ribbons or bows or talking about whatever came to mind. It was fun at times and at others, a little awkward because I was at a loss for words at times.

As the week passed, my anxiety increased and my desire to be with Jiru did as well. However, it was less from the heat and more so that it was unusual to be without his this long. I got my wish when Verstan received a letter that told me that Jiru wanted to see me because he realized that he 'never truly gave me a tour of Dolina's deepest chasms.' Furthermore, the higher-ups wanted to see me before they made their conclusion.

I was overjoyed to be seeing Jiru, again, and I pestered Verstan to let me go. He said something along the lines that he wished to see their reaction as well, but he seemed to be holding a little more nervousness about the meeting than he let on. Verstan and I left in the afternoon with Verstan's most trusted advisors in charge for the time being. I told Gina, Derisio, and Perez that I would see them again, soon, but Derisio seemed disappointed when I mentioned I was coming back with Jiru.

Verstan and I traveled the straightest path to Dolina, which would take two days on foot. We walked on, mostly in silence, as the tress opened up to a tall grassy plain at night. We camped at the edge for the night. Verstan Actually seemed at peace when we were there. He was a lover of the natural world. In fact, he said himself that we may try to capture beauty, but nothing can compare to what the earth has nourished and Arceus has created. However, in his aura, Verstan still held some anxiety underneath that tranquil façade. He seemed to be paranoid about the fact that everyone from The Sacred Plates did not bother coming to us. I did not know, nor cared. It may have even been a meet-us-halfway type of meeting. I slept restlessly afterwards. It was a strange thing that from the way that the grass was packed I knew I had a nightmare, but I could not remember what it was.

Morning came soon enough, and we were off. By midday, we were on the outskirts of Dolina, and in an hour while I avoided all eye contact because I assumed people would recognize me from several months ago—thankfully, no one bothered me—we arrived at the canyons. After some intuitive navigation over some surprisingly sturdy bridges (it held Verstan's weight so well and they were even made of rope. How can they do that?) We saw Jiru and a group of cloaked elderly pokemon with a small crowd behind them.

I looked to Verstan who tensed at the sight, and his emotions soon reflected my own. What was that crowd doing there? This was scary and unusual because it resembled more a declaration than a gathering of knowledge. I swallowed hard as I armored myself for anything these pokemon would throw at me. It was unsettling that the general aura of the mob was repressing and negative as well. The elders kept neutral faces very well, but their auras betrayed that emotionless mask. They too were vindictive and out for blood. What was even more unsettling and made my armor chip and crumple a bit was that Jiru had similar aura. It was confusing and hard to look at. I looked through the crowd for some happiness in the crowd. I found one. It was a female Jolteon who was of average height, seemed more lithe than normal, light yellow fur, and smug countenance. The more I stared at the smug, electric pokemon, the more I came to despise her.

I turned away from the hate to a sign that read, 'The deepest canyon in the world and said to have no bottom, Darkrai's Lair has been explored time and time again and believed to be more than five kilometers deep. Beyond that, Pokemon are not sure of its actual bottom. It is not actually the home of Darkrai, but due to its depth, it is often believed to be made as the point where Arceus banished Darkrai to the depths of the world.' We should not have been having this talk next to a canyon called 'Darkrai's Lair.' I did not like it. My stomach was tied up in knots. I felt like I wanted to vomit from fear.

"You are Eclipse?" The leader stepped forward in white garbs, which clashed with his solid black outline. I nodded very apprehensively. "Good, Verstan, step away from her."

The Tyranitar eyed the pokemon wearily before actually stepping to the side. The leader stepped forward and seemed to be quoting a previously memorized script. "Eclipse, you have hereby been charged of crimes against Pokemon as a servant of Darkrai, polluting the minds of the innocent, and numerous other crimes. This court of blessed individuals have found you guilty of all charges."

My heart sank deep in my chest. I had to look to Jiru for some comfort, but I saw that Jolteon snuggling next to him while both held a triumphant smile. I was unable see any lying in Jiru's aura. Tears were pushing against my barriers. He felt truly enraptured by the fact that The Sacred Plates had just prosecuted me of crimes that I never committed and was about to be killed for it.

"Enjiru, arrest her." The pokemon in front of me commanded.

Jiru bolted forward with his crescent wings summoned and slashing. I barely reacted fast enough to his oncoming attack to avoid major damage. His wings cut my left cheek, but he was able to Iron Tail me as he twisted counterclockwise. The blow was hard physically and emotionally. Jiru just attacked me mercilessly. How could he? Just a week ago, he swore to leave everything for me, and now, he was trying to kill me as if I was actually a threat. My heart shattered in my chest as I skid across the ground to the edge of the abyss. Tears poured across my face and my need to curl up into a ball took effect. I forced all the water in my vicinity to accumulate into a small dome while I took in what just happened.

Jiru, my seemingly destined mate, just sent me flying across the ground with an Iron Tail to the face, which was an excruciating blow. The one who had cared for me, loved me, and to whom I had put all my trust had just smiled at the likelihood of my death. The only pokemon who I could turn to for safety was now trying to kill me. Why? Why was he doing this! I did not understand! Everything was going seemingly perfect. Was it all a lie? Did he really have so little feelings towards me?

I looked up from the ground past the translucent ice to see the irritated Umbreon slashing at my shield. "Why?" I squeaked as my sobs choked my words up in my throat. He stopped for a moment. "Why Jiru?" This time he was frozen in shock. I lowered my shield to look straight into those hate-filled, azure eyes. "I thought you loved me? Why, Jiru? Why are you trying to kill me, even after everything we did and everything you promised?" He became confused and angry. "Remember what Storm said? Pokemon can change for the better if helped."

Jiru grew increasingly dark as his anger replaced whatever was left of his confusion. He sped forward as his two front paws gripped around my throat. Jiru was trying to choke me. I panicked and tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he was too strong. "Don't ever talk like you knew my father. I should have realized it from the start that would try to weasel your way out of this, but for a second, you actually had me going. But who could ever love you?"

He raised his wings for the kill, but the leader intervened. His aura seemed panicked. "Don't kill her. Her body is naturally cursed with Darkrai's magic. Killing her will curse you Enjiru, and you will need all your strength when fighting Darkrai yourself. Now, come and let me get rid of her."

Jiru looked to the canyon less than a half-meter behind me and said, "There's no need." Jiru wrapped his wing around my neck and lifted me above the abyss. I was about to die. I was frozen in fear, shock, and sadness. It was just like the night Mali died. I was defenseless against Jiru as he threw me off a cliff. "Goodbye, Eclipse. Have a nice trip back home."

Down I fell. My mind blanked as I just stared at the black figure that shrank increasingly fast. Jiru betrayed me. After everything—our initial bond, the bums, the talks, the camping, the sights, the kiss, the fights, and our love—it was nothing to him. He… "DAMN YOU!" I screamed it at him as I fell until darkness swallowed me up.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli:...<strong>

**Derisio: Eli, are you okay?**

**Eli:... Everyone, review.**

**Derisio: Wait, where are you going! *Eli walks away* Eh, I'm sorry. As she said please review and tell our creator of any errors you find.**


	18. Epilogue: Renewal

**Derisio: Um, hey... um, Eli is still feeling downtrodden, so I'm going to have to do this instead.**

**Me: *asleep on a Calculus book***

**Derisio: And I guess I'll have to do it alone. Anyway, because my creator thought it would be cruel to leave the story unfinished like that, he decided to put these last few words in before saying this story is done. There will be edits made in the future, but those will come as people point out the issues, so point out the issues! Anyway, please read and enjoy. I'm going to try and console Eli.**

* * *

><p>Epilogue: Renewal<p>

I don't know how or why, but I survived the fall. Here, I was at the bottom of Darkrai's Lair. It was surprisingly luke-warm in the Arceus-forsaken hole, and water was abundant. I could survive for good three or four weeks on that alone, but I found a sack that smelled of food right next to me when I woke up. Someone must have saved me. Wow, I was lucky, or was I unlucky because I did not die. What did it matter? I kept the rations at hand but barely at them or attempted to do so.

The first day was filled with emotions as anger flung me one way and sadness went another way. I was a mess as tears had soaked my cheeks. My powers went raging as I smashed rock, ceiling and floor and pillars, with the nearby water in my fit, but it lost its power after an hour. Suddenly, I became a zombie. I just started walking as I took the bag in my mouth. I just kept walking forward, and if I hit a wall or a stalagmite, I just changed direction. What did I care? I lost everything.

It had been a few days now if my biological clock was anything to go by. My other four senses had become amazingly sharp with my sight practically useless. The delicious aroma of the package of food around my neck was lucid; I could hear a drop of water several meters away even if there wasn't an echo, probably; I could even feel every groove in my rocks under my paws. Even the taste of the water was specific with the very dirty taste of the minerals in it. However, water was water. What it tasted like did not matter. My stomach was telling me to eat the stuff in the bag, but my body was not int he mood for it. I was still maudlin while walking around the endless darkness of this chasm. Still, my stomach held power on my senses. Without my brain to tell my body 'no,' my stomach was starting to grow stronger.

I gave in to it an hour later. I laid the pack gently on the soaked, fairly smooth rock with small bumps cradling the bag in place. Using my touch to undo a knot, I quickly fished through the bag for anything, but my paws struck three stones in the bag as well as some food. Power rushed through ever fiber of my being. I was scared at first because it was so foreign at first, but soon, it was invigorating and exhilarating but peaceful at the same time. The rush of power seemed natural and almost seemed to make me complete, but paradoxically, it amplified a strange hollowness that I never noticed before in my soul.

The invigoration soon faded, but I could not see what had become of me with the surge. I felt my body to find shorter fur. I went to my tail to feel a frill along the spine and a fin at the tip. My neck had a circular fin around it almost like a collar while another straight fin adorned the top of my head, and two more acted almost like ears. I had become a Vaporeon, but what of the other two stones. I felt around for them, but they were gone as well as the obvious Water Stone. I opened up my paw and wanted to 'see' if anything had changed. A moment later, fire sprout up from my paw. It surprised me, so I jumped away from the very flame I produced. It went out naturally.

This was new. I could control Fire? But Suicune did not have the ability to control this attribute, so how can a Water-type like myself have control over an attribute that was impossible for me to control. I was confused, but nonetheless, intrigued. I re-summoned the ember and practiced with it. A little excitement entered my once hollowed body. I was enjoying myself! I wanted to see if anything else had changed, so I focused on my paw, again, to see if anything new came. Soon, a crystal of Ice, a sphere of Water, and a circulating glob of Dark accompanied the bright ember on my paw. I now had four attributes at my disposal.

"Hey, I see a light!" I heard a voice echo in the distance. I immediately shut off my powers and focused on the incoming light. For all that was good, it was bright. I turned away, but the light actually helped me see a rock to hide behind as the pokemon came closer. What was a pokemon doing here? I thought I was the only one. "Huh, could have sworn I saw something, oh well. Oh, food! Enough bread for a week. I must have scared the schmuck away. Might as well add it to our stock."

'Our' and 'stock' interested me greatly. If there were more, then this place must have a purpose. Nonetheless, it was still unsettling that there were other pokemon here when that sign said that no one had actually been to the bottom. I followed my unsuspecting guide through the caves as his formed light illuminated our path. I got used to the brightness mainly by staying directly behind him for a good portion of the time until I could see what he was using. He basically had a small ball of bright light centered on his hand that brightened the immediate area with a small circle at his palm. I could tell it was a circle because part of it overflowed from his hand and floated seemingly right above it. I needed to know how he was doing that. After a while, I arrived at the border his camp. There were many pokemon, which only made me more unlikely to go in there myself. I stayed behind in the shadows as I tried to think of a way to sneak into the encampment.

I tried for some time focusing on my Dark power. However, it was very obvious because it was seen very easily in the smallest of light. I could not try Fire for obvious reasons. I was left with Water and Ice. Some hours later, I came to the realization that Ice could sometimes bend light, so I tried to see if I could make an invisibility cloak out of Ice by bending the light away from me or around me. I grabbed another rock of uneven surface texture and applied the Ice. I had to concentrate, but when I looked at the rock in my own small fire, I could not see it. I covered myself in the same thing and walked right to the front of the camp. No one saw me. It had about thirty pokemon and a lot of books on magic and other things. All the same stuff that Jiru used... Jiru that monster! Wait, this was perfect!

Everything I could learn would become my weapon to take my revenge on the pokemon that played with my emotions. I will kill that bastard Enjiru if it is the last thing I do.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli: And you can bet your sorry ass I will.<strong>

**Derisio: Um, Eli, are you okay?**

**Eli: Shut up, and let me read.**

**Derisio: Um, okay. Anyway, everyone else, thank you for sticking with our creator for so long. Here we come to the end of book 1. Please Review and give our creator some suggestions or possible add-ins for book 2. Goodbye for now.**


	19. Extra

Dear readers,

Hello everyone and anyone that is reading Tribulations. I am still working the kinks out of the sequel, but my conscious is getting the better of me. I would very much like someone to please read the first few chapters of the sequel and give me some honest thoughts on the concepts that I had put forth in the sequel. I am actually very scared about how people would react. I will like only a few people to read it. Please, and thank you in advance to those who do offer their service as commentators.

Sincerely,

AotM


End file.
